Bound
by Western Blakehawke
Summary: Sequel to Unwelcome Ties, you need to read that first. Ames, Will and Alec stuck in an apartment together. An event makes Ames question his loyalties. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

9th Dec 2003 to 6th Jan 2004

**Bound**     By Western Blakehawke

Set after Freak Nation.February2023

Sequel to Unwelcome Ties. Set around fourteen months after the events of the last chapter.  

Ames and Will come face to face again just over sixteen months after they first met.

**Prologue**

 In Seattle.

               The Transgenics were still living in Terminal City and in safe houses around Seattle. 

               Logan, Original Cindy and Sketchy were living together in Sandemann's old house, not the most ideal arrangement but necessary for security reasons. 

               Most Ordinaries still feared the Transgenics, though there were a growing number who were taking their side and fighting for their rights. 

               Special Agent in Charge Ames White was keeping up the propaganda, on the orders of The Conclave, while still being in secret communication with X0-378, the Transgenic who had adopted his son and allowed Ray to contact him whenever he wanted by phone.

               In New BrunswickCanada.

              Will had adopted thirty eight more transgenic children. The children she had already adopted, Bret nineteen, Nikita seventeen, Cassidy and Cooper sixteen, Daniel nine, James (Ray) eight and twins Robyn and Ryanne seven, were all ecstatic at having more siblings even though it meant that they had to share their rooms and that there was even less of Will's attention.             

               Eight of these children had been sent to Will with a two and a half months pregnant Jace, and her fourteen month old daughter Maxie, by Max and Logan eleven weeks after Will and her original adopted children arrived at their new home and twelve days after Ray had phoned his father to wish him a happy birthday. Max and Logan had contacted Will who happily agreed to taking Jace and Maxie and also willingly agreed to adopt eight more kids.

              The eight children were, at the time of Will adopting them aged and known as:  X6's: Rad seventeen male; Paul and Peter clones sixteen and Frazer fifthteen. X8: Hobo eight male. X9: Nellie three. X10's: Missy and Sissy clones almost two. There were five boys and three girls.

               Will changed five of their names: Rad became Nikalye; Hobo became Jarred; Nellie became Xena; clones Missy and Sissy became Coral and Crystal.

              Jace had split with Andy's father before she knew she was pregnant, it had not been a healthy relationship, after finding herself with one baby and another on the way, Jace had returned to Seattle and Max and Logan for support, they had decided to send her and Maxie to the safety of Will's Canadian farm.

              Just over six and a half months after Will left Seattle she had been called back for her knowledge in reading Minoan script. Logan had managed to locate and acquire a document, which was to fragile to be scanned and although a copy was made and sent to Will she decided that she had better see the original because she knew that no matter how careful the person doing the coping was small errors might have been made which would alter the meaning of the script.

               The document turned out to be a lineage for a Familiar family, just as the copy had indicated. The references to The Coming that she had wished to double check were no more than passing references. Will fully translated it into English in case even this seemingly innocuous data might prove helpful.

               Will returned with twelve more children, she renamed them were necessary before they left, their ages at adoption were. X6's: Jubilee seventeen female; Griffin fifthteen; Montanna fifthteen and Leia fourteen. X8's: Harrison nine; Hannibal nine; Heather nine; Emma eight and Perry six. X9: Remy three. X10's Darwin and Dashiell one both male. There were seven boys and five girls. Will turned Harrison, Hannibal and Heather into triplets.

               The other eighteen had arrived twenty seven days after Will returned to Canada with the newest additions to her family. They had left Manticore together and had stuck together. Krit and Syl ran into them and having known that Will had moved to Canada because they were on their way to visit and to rest up on their journey to a new hiding place they took the eighteen children with them.

               The eighteen were, at the time of Will adopting them aged and known as: Male X6's: Ace eighteen; Tex and Lex clones seventeen; Mix fifthteen; Jex fifthteen; Craig fifthteen and Josiah fourteen.  Female X6's: Mallie and Marlie twins sixteen. Male X8's: Jacob nine; Mark seven and Eddie seven; Female X8: Erin seven. Male X9's: Jace five; Teby four; Dex and Deak twins three. Female X9: Quinn five. There were fourteen boys and four girls.

               Will had automatically made the decision to adopt them too as soon as she saw them, since it was the safest and most practical course of action. 

               Will changed twelve of their names, two only slightly: Ace became Saxon, clones Tex became Martin and Lex became Michael, Mix and Jex became Todd and Tyler and say they are twins. Twins Mallie and Marlie became Natasha and Natalia. Eddie became Ethaniel and became a twin with Erin. Jace became Jason and Teby became Toby, and twins Dex and Deak became Dean and Devon.

               In total Will renamed twenty four of her new children, although with Jace she just lengthened it to Jason and altered Teby to Toby. Most X's appear to be bad at choosing or giving decent names. She also gave all of her new children two middle names to go with their new surname of Wolfe.

               Will's new children were Caucasian, Latino, Asian, Native American or Canadian in appearance. There were seventeen X6's; ten X8's; seven X9's and four X10's.  

               Almost a month after Will adopted the group of eighteen children, Logan and Max sent her another X family.                

               X5's Zari and Dan had met escaping Manticore they had helped ten boys and six girls to escape as well and had swiftly formed a family. Their children are named and currently aged: X10 Benjy two, X9's Johnny three, Robert four and twins Kara and Carrie five, X8's Tom seven, Oscar eight, Charlie nine, Bella nine, Lucy ten, X6's Jeremiah fifthteen, clones Darcy and Jewel sixteen, Reilly seventeen, Heath eighteen and Colt nineteen. Zari and Dan have decided not to have their own children.

               Because of the huge increase in her number of children and family living on the farm. Will decided to allow her older X6's to live in the three two and one bedroom cabins, Zari and Dan followed suit, allowing their  X6's to room with Will's. Jace lived in the other two bed cabin.

               Zari, Dan and their eleven younger children moved into the four bedroom bunk house.

              Will decided that the only thing to do was to extend the two one bedroom cabins and the two, two bed cabins into two, two beds and two three bed cabins as well as extending the bunkhouse so that it would have twelve bedrooms. 

               Having looked at the costs and planning for the future she also decided that it was worthwhile building a new eight bedroom bunk house and five new cabins; two four bed, two five bed and a six bed, as well. She also decided that teaching the children in house was no longer practical and so added a large two story four room school house to the list of construction projects. Luckily the lumber from their own woods was of building quality and the previous owner had used and sold it as such, bringing down the expense of all the construction work.

               The workmen Will had hired cheerfully agreed to teach the X6's their skills and the X6's were happy to become apprentices. Zari discovered a passion for all things building related and joined the apprenticeship scheme. Jace, Dan and Will attended some of the lessons. 

                In the last three and a half weeks, Logan and Max had sent two other X families to live on the farm.

               Nailin a pregnant X5, who had turned up in Terminal city a few days after the Jam Pony siege, she gave birth a few weeks later to a girl whom she named Sapphire, Nailin's breeding partner had died when Manticore was raised. 

               Then Tay a male X5 turned up with his five week old son Dax, his mate had been seriously wounded in the escape and only sheer will power and determination had kept her alive long enough to give birth. 

               Tay and Nailin quickly partnered up and had soon adopted six Transgenic children. Their children are now aged: Sapphire seventeen and a half months, Dax nineteen months; Amy a five year old X9, two X8's Jack seven and Chloe ten and three X6's  Nick fifthteen, Tara sixteen and Pierce seventeen.  Nailin is four and a half months pregnant.             

               An X5 couple, Zia and Rocky, who had been breeding partners and had fallen for each other also turned up after the Jam Pony siege, with their newborn daughter Tamara now seventeen months old, Zia had given birth a few weeks earlier. They then adopted five Transgenic daughters. Now aged: X8's Abby seven and Callie eight and X6's Brooke fifthteen, Rianne (pronounced Re-Anne.) sixteen and Angel eighteen.  Zia is three months pregnant. 

               Each of Will's siblings, nieces and nephews, who live on her farm, know about who Jay really is, that he is really Ray White, and that Will allows him to speak to his father whenever he wants. 

               None of them questioned this because they were used to doing as Will ordered because she out ranked them and they also trusted her judgement and besides she was infamous at Manticore for being stubborn so there would be little point in arguing anyway because when she really wanted to she win she would verbally entangle her opponent and they would get so confused that they ended up accidentally agreeing. 

               Because of this very annoying skill Will had always been accompanied on official meetings so that Deck or whoever wanted to speak with her had some back up, and she was always removed before she could get into full swing. This course of action first became standard practice with Will when she was only nine years old. 

               An annoying development as far as Will was concerned with her nieces and nephews, was that Jay as well as having got all of his older siblings determined to marry her off to his father, had also managed to enlist his older cousins in the campaign. The biological, X10's and younger X9's children being too young to really help actively pressure yet, though Jay had already begun telling them all about the cool stuff he did with his dad and starting to ready them for the campaign.

               Following Will's lead her siblings agreed to the policy of allowing the older X6's, sixteen and over, to live in either of the bunk houses or in the X6 cabins. Part of the deal was that most still had a room mate. The adults had decided to keep three of the cabins free for guests, because the farm was used as a stopping off point, by fleeing Transgenics, and others whom Logan needed to get out of the States.

               Living arrangements on the farm, all the homes are inside a two acre compound, the homes are: Main house; one twelve bed bunk house; one eight bed bunk house; two, two bedroom cabins; two three bedroom cabins; three four bedroom cabins, one five bedroom cabin and one six bedroom cabin.

               Accommodation assignments are as follows:

**Main house.******

****

**                First Floor:**

                Will's suite: lounge; large bathroom; two walk in closets and dressing rooms and a very large bedroom.

                Alec's bedroom and en-suite bathroom.

                Children's bedroom and en-suite bathroom 1: Montanna and Leia both fifthteen.

                Children's bedroom and en-suite bathroom 2: Todd and Tyler both fifthteen

               Children's bedroom and en-suite bathroom 3: Craig and Josiah both fifthteen.

                **Loft:**

               Children's bedroom and en-suite shower room 4: Jacob ten, Harrison and Hannibal nine.

               Children's bedroom and en-suite shower room 5: Jarred nine, Daniel nine and James eight.

               Children's bedroom and en-suite shower room 6: Heather nine and Emma eight. 

               Children's bedroom 7: Mark eight, Ethaniel seven and Perry seven.

               Children's bedroom 8: Jason five, Toby five and Remy four.

               Children's bedroom 9: Quinn five and Xena four.

               Children's bedroom 10: Robyn, Ryanne and Erin all seven.

**               Ground Floor:**

               Children's bedroom 11 (Formerly the playroom.): Dean, Devon, Coral, Crystal all three and Darwin and Dashiell two.

**The two, two bedroom cabins:**

               **First: Male X6 quarters: **

               Bedroom 1: Bret nineteen.

               Bedroom 2: Colt nineteen.****

               **Second Female X6 quarters:**

               Bedroom 1: Jubilee eighteen.

               Bedroom 2: Angel eighteen 

**The two three bedroom cabins:******

               **First Jace's Home:**

               Bedroom 1: Jace.

               Bedroom 2:  Maxie two.

               Bedroom 3: Andy six months.

****

**                Second: Guest Cabin.**

****

**The three four bedroom cabins:**

****

**               First: Zia and Rocky's Home: **

               Bedroom 1:  Zia and Rocky.

               Bedroom 2:  Tamara seventeen months.

               Bedroom 3:  Abby seven and Callie eight. 

               Bedroom 4: Brooke fifthteen.****

               **Second: Guest Cabin.**

**               Third: Guest Cabin. **

****

**The one five bedroom cabin:**

****

**               Nailin and ****Tay****'s Home: **

****

               Bedroom 1:  Nailin and Tay.

               Bedroom 2:  Sapphire seventeen and a half months and Dax nineteen months. 

               Bedroom 3: Amy four.

               Bedroom 4:  Jack seven and Chloe ten.

               Bedroom 5: Nick fifthteen.

**The one six bedroom cabin:**

****

**                Zari and Dan's Home:**

****

               Bedroom 1: Zari and Dan.

               Bedroom 2:  Benjy two, Johnny three and Robert four.

               Bedroom 3:  Kara and Carrie both five.

               Bedroom 4:  Tom seven, Oscar eight and Charlie nine.

               Bedroom 5: Bella nine and Lucy ten.

               Bedroom 6:  Jeremiah fifthteen.

**Eight bedroom bunk house:**

****

**               Female X6 quarters:**

****

               Bedroom 1: Nikita seventeen.

               Bedroom 2: Natasha seventeen. 

               Bedroom 3: Natalia seventeen.

               Bedroom 4: Darcy sixteen.

               Bedroom 5: Jewel sixteen.

               Bedroom 6: Cassidy sixteen.

               Bedroom 7: Rianne sixteen.

               Bedroom 8: Tara sixteen

****

**Twelve bedroom bunk house:**

**               Male X6 quarters:**

               Bedroom 1: Saxon, eighteen.

               Bedroom 2:  Michael, Martin eighteen (insist on sharing.)

               Bedroom 3: Heath eighteen.

               Bedroom 4: Nikalye eighteen.

               Bedroom 5: SPARE ROOM.

               Bedroom 6: Peter seventeen. 

               Bedroom 7: Paul seventeen. 

               Bedroom 8: Reilly seventeen.

               Bedroom 9: Pierce seventeen. 

               Bedroom 10: Cooper sixteen. 

               Bedroom 11: Frazer sixteen.

               Bedroom 12: Griffin sixteen.


	2. 1

9th Dec 2003 to 6th Jan 2004

**Bound**     By Western Blakehawke

Set after Freak Nation.February2023

Sequel to Unwelcome Ties. Set around fourteen months after the events of the last chapter.  

Ames and Will come face to face again just over sixteen months after they first met.

**Chapter 1**

7th February 2023

               Seattle.

               Night time.

               Will Wolfe, designation X0-378, dressed in her trademark black, complete with her black leather jacket, gloves and cowboy boots, hopped off the cargo aeroplane from Canada on which she had secreted herself earlier that day as the final part on her circumspect route to Seattle.

               She stealthily made her way from the runway and exited the municipal airport, only some of the guard dogs spotted her and they abided by her telepathic wishes and did not acknowledge her presence.

               Will paused long enough to use her cell phone to call home and tell her children and family that she had safely arrived and that she would be home as soon as possible, for security reasons she had decided to limit all her calls to the bare minimum of words and would only call home every few days. 

               Will then phoned Alec and told him that she had just arrived and was on her way.

               She then swiftly made her way through the streets on her way to the place where she had arranged to meet Alec and another Transgenic.

               The moon was playing hide and go seek with the clouds.

               Will used her excellent night vision to navigate the back streets and alleyways. She paused and sniffed the air, her nostrils flared as they were filled with a familiar sent then she was attacked from behind.

               The attacker, Special Agent in Charge Ames White, had his arms around her in a steel tight grip, he was crushing her.

               Will reacted instinctively, dropped her holdall and flipped forward onto her hands, kicking her legs up like a bucking bronco, the incredibly powerful momentum propelled Ames over her head, he flipped over in mid air so that his feet were beneath him, just before he crashed into a wall, hitting his head, but he was instantly back on his feet not even dazed by the impact.

               Will's life was actually threatened by one of Sandemann's descendants, knowing how Ames felt about him, Sandemann had altered Will's programming so that she could defend herself from those she was born to protect, should her life be seriously threatened, the incident in the woods did not meet the stringent requirements that Sandemann had set in place, this situation did leaving Will unhindered and able to act.

               Will automatically shifted into a fighting stance, as Ames charged her, gun forgotten in the heat of battle.

               The moon appeared from behind the clouds and Will's face was bathed in moonlight.

               Ames halted in his tracks, right leg raised mid kick. "Wi.. 378?" Ames uttered in shock. _What's she doing back here?_

               Will still in a fighting stance watched the Familiar warily. "Yes Ames." She casually replied.

               Ames slowly lowered his right leg and assumed a more natural posture, though he was ready to attack should the need arise. "Is Ray with you?"

               "No he and the others are safe at home." Will responded calmly.

               "Alone?" Ames asked harshly. "You left my son, my seven year old son to fend for himself!"

               Ames obviously used his son's true age rather than the age that Will had made him, she had made Ray older by a few months to hide him, so that to anyone who met him now Ray said he was eight and that he was called Jay which was short for James.__

               Will rolled her eyes. "Of course not! One of my siblings is minding them!" She decided it was safer security wise to only say one rather than seven.

               Ames narrowed his eyes. "494?" _I don't care if Ray calls him uncle! I wouldn't leave him in charge of a goldfish!_

               "No, no one you know." Will quickly and calmly assured him. "Ray's perfectly safe."

               The clouds had become bored playing hide and go seek with the moon and decided to release their rain, not as a light shower but as a major downpour.

               "Ames can we finish this discussion inside?" Will asked sarcastically, water pouring down her face. "I'm part wolf not fish! And I'm not in the mood to start singing and dancing in the rain!"

               Ames was also soaked in the sudden downpour, his coat was open and had not offered much protection, and his dark blue suit was clinging to him like a second skin.

               "My car's just over there." He replied pointing behind himself with his right thumb over his right shoulder, he did not take his eyes off 378. _What is it with her and film and television references?_               __

               "Fine, I'll lead the way." Will stated, as she used her right foot to toss her holdall into the air, caught it with her left hand and casually moved past him in the direction he had indicated.

               Ames thought for a couple of seconds then moved so that he was abreast of her as they swiftly made their way to his car. _She's wearing a wedding ring! Ray never mentioned that she got married! _"When did you get married?" He growled. _Ray better not call him Dad!_

               Will glanced at him and grinned. "Relax Ames Ray doesn't have a father figure, the only father he has is you! The ring was from my marriage, I'm playing a widow, well technically I am a widow." She shrugged her right shoulder. "The ring's just part of the cover."

               Ames relieved just nodded. _Good! Bad enough she's playing his mother I don't want Ray getting a new father too!_

               They reached his car and quickly got in.

               "What are you doing in Seattle?" Ames started the interrogation as soon as 378 had closed her car door. _Stupid freak! This is the last place you should be!_

               "I needed to see one of my kin." Will replied blandly as she shrugged her right shoulder.

               "You left Ray for a family reunion!" Ames snapped incredulously. "You said you'd protect him with your life, but you left him so you can gossip with some freak!"_ Why the hell did I trust her!_

               "Not exactly!" Will replied and glared at him. "I didn't travel all this way, to the worst place on the planet for Transgenics for pleasure!"

               "Then why?!" Ames pretty much yelled in response. _I should be cuffing her and hauling her to H.Q. where I can find out where Ray is! Why am I chatting with her?_

               Will just looked at him, obviously deciding what to tell him, finally. "Well I could hardly explain my unusual genetic history to any of the local doctors now could I!"              

               "Doctor? Transgenics don't get sick!" Ames snarled at her, still fuming that she had left Ray.

               "I didn't say I was sick!" Will growled at him.

               "Then why do you need a doctor?" Ames yelled.

               "None of your damn business!" Will shouted at him, she then bared her teeth.

               "The hell it isn't!" Ames snarled at her. "You're my son's mother!"

               Will froze, her sarcastic reply stopped short by Ames' words.

               Ames realised what he had just said and he and Will looked at each other in shock.             

               Will recovered first, her lips began to twitch and soon a grin appeared, then she started to giggle uncontrollably.

               Ames glared at her. "How much sugar have you had!" G_reat that's all I need being stuck with a hyper freak!_

               Will spoke through her giggle fit. "Not enough! It's not sugar! It's hormones!"

               Ames looked totally confused. "Hormones?" _What the hell is going on?_

               With an effort Will regained control and nodded. "Yes hormones, part of the reason I need to speak with one of the medically trained Transgenics."

               "If you think that I'm letting you go, then you're crazier than C.J!" Ames bluntly informed her scowling.

               "How is he?" Will asked not fazed in the least by what Ames had just said or his scowl.

               "Still alive!" Ames grouched.

               "Good!" Will grinned at him.               

               "Last time we talked you were consoling me that I'd get another chance to accidentally on purpose kill him." Ames sarcastically pointed out._ Make up your damn mind!_               __

               "Yes, and as I also said, I had a downer on younger brothers at the time, because of Alec's dumb joke." Will calmly reminded him.

               "Ray's mentioned it a couple of times in our phone conversations." Ames sighed._ 494 dies slow!_

               "Be thankful you only get earache from one child, I get it from all of them!" Will drolly responded and rolled her eyes. 

               Will had lied she only got hassle from her thirty eight older kids, the younger X9's and the X10's of course could not really hassle her, because they were either too young or much easier to distract, but Ames did not know that she now had forty six kids including X9's and X10's. Or the fact that his son had also enlisted his older cousins, now resident on the farm with their parents, in his campaign. Meaning that of the seventy eight children living on the farm, she got bugged by fifty eight of them.

               They exchanged long suffering looks.               

               "You still haven't fully explained why you're here." Ames suavely reminded 378. _I don't distract easily!_

               Will looked at him and scowled. "Damn, you're as bad as I am!" She grouched.

               "3 7 8 why are you in Seattle!" Ames ground out.

               "Because I'm pregnant." She bluntly replied.

               "What!" Ames asked shocked. _Pregnant?!_

               "You heard!" Will snapped as she glared at him.

               "So you lied!" Ames snarled. _Idiot!_ _Never trust a freak!_

               "No I flaming well didn't!" Will yelled at him.

               "Sterilization means you can't get pregnant!" Ames sarcastically pointed out. 

               "Gee it does who'd have thought!" Will replied heatedly with equal sarcasm.

               "I want an honest answer!" Ames yelled and grabbed Will on her forearms, his face mere inches from hers. "Tell me the truth!"                

               "Truth! Okay you want the truth!" Will snarled. "I'm telepathic with canines and mostly canines! Eleven days ago I sensed the minds of four, four babies in my abdomen! I can't have kids, I don't have a womb, I don't menstruate and I haven't had sex for over three bleeding years and to my knowledge I aint a hermaphrodite!" She glared and scowled at him.

               Ames could tell that she was being absolutely honest with him and shocked he released her arms and just sat looking at her for a couple of minutes, absorbing these new and startling revelations. _Pregnant!_ _Quads!_ _I know she's part wolf but this is ridiculous! ………. She's telepathic with canines?_

               Will just sat in silence and continued to glare and scowl at him.

               "Do the kids know?" Ames finally queried in a pleasant tone. _What the hell did that senile old fool do to her?_

               "Yes, I decided that it was best to be honest with 'em." Will replied still annoyed with him.

               "Ray didn't say anything last night." Ames informed her. _Quads! She's not showing! I wonder how far gone she is?_

               "Because I asked them not to mention it, that it was nobody else's business!" Will archly responded.

               "How did they take the news?" Ames asked still being civil, not perturbed by Will's frostiness. _She's taking it a hell of a lot better than I would!_

               "They are overjoyed at the idea of four new brothers!" Will sulked. 

               "Brothers?" Ames queried. _She knows the gender?_

               "Yes! Two sets of identical twin boys!" Will snapped.

               "So Ray gets four new siblings." Ames blandly stated. _Why does Ray calling Transgenics siblings no longer bother me?_              __

               "They're already planning the nursery and Ray keeps giving me lists of names that he's come up with." Will grouched.

               Ames grinned. "What names does he like?"

               Will just glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be taking me to N.S.A H.Q?"

               "Now why would I want to do that?" Ames replied grinning at her, at her tactic to get him to quit questioning her. 

               "Oh I don't know, 'cause it's your job maybe!" Will snapped at him. "I liked you better when we were fighting!"               

               "Are the quads okay?" Ames asked with genuine concern as he instinctively reached out to touch her abdomen. "Any idea how far along you are?"

               Will moved out of reach and just looked at him in astonishment.  "You must have hit your head a hell of a lot harder than I thought!"

                "Why 'cause I'm being nice to you?" Ames queried smiling pleasantly as he pulled his hand back and returned it to his lap. _Never thought I'd ever like one of Father's freaks, but I can't help it, Ray's right we are a lot alike!_               

               "Yes! Look Ames my life is weird enough without your going Doctor Jekyll on me!" Will replied exasperated.

               Ames burst out laughing. _She's funny!_

               Will made a move to get out of the car whilst Ames was distracted by his mirth. Ames swiftly hit the door locks and brought his laughter under control.

               "Uh, uh naughty!" Ames said wagging a finger at her and grinning.  _This is fun!_

               "You know Ames we should get you to the E.R at Harbour Lights you are definitely showing signs of a head trauma." Will told him with a glare.

               "I'm fine." Ames informed her grin beginning to fade. "So how far along are you?" 

               "How the heck should I know?" Will snapped. "I don't menstruate remember! Idiot male!"

               Ames glared at her. "I'm not an idiot! I thought since you could sense them that you might have some idea of their developmental age!"

               "I have nothing to compare them to!" Will sarcastically reminded him.

               Ames swiftly moved forward and Will as swiftly pushed herself back against the door, Ames ignored her and leant awkwardly through the gap in the front seats for his laptop case on the back seat. 

               He retrieved his laptop and returned to sitting comfortably in the driver's seat, he swiftly removed the laptop from the case, after setting the case on the dashboard he turned on his laptop and typed in X0-378. 

               Will moved back into her original position then seeing what Ames had typed she leant across the handbrake so that she could see the laptop's screen.

               Ames unhesitatingly angled the screen so that Will could see it. "The files we managed to retrieve from Manticore are fragmented at best." He told her. "Your file did not state either that you had been sterilised or married, as you can see there isn't much useful data." _Why am I helping her?_

               The downpour had let up and had turned into a very light drizzle.

               Will quickly scanned what little was there and shifted back into her seat. "You haven't found Sandemann?"  She queried, not sounding at all hopeful.

               "If I had I'd have kept our bargain." Ames drolly pointed out as he turned off the laptop and returned it to its case he left it on the dashboard.

               "Yeah……. He's the only one who can fully explain what he did to me, I doubt he told Deck, not after his reaction to the news that I'd been sterilised." Will sighed.

               Ames was about to respond when a gun butt smashed through the window right by his face, making them both jump, before Ames had time to react the hand holding the gun quickly flipped it so that the muzzle was now aimed at Ames' throat.

               "You okay Will?" Alec asked not taking his eyes of the Familiar.

               "I'm fine why wouldn't I be!" Will snapped and glared at him.

               "What! You were caught by Ames, I rescued you! Why are you mad at me?" Alec asked in hurt bewilderment.

               "It's her hormones Alec, they make pregnant women do funny things, have mood swings, pregnant Transgenics are even worse, their animal DNA makes them uh…. more prone to anger, violence, than weeping hysterically." A gentle female voice explained. "Hi Will we spoke on the phone, I'm Asia." The slightly Asian looking young woman said as she hunkered down next to Will's window.

               "Hi." Will snapped and glared at the younger woman. "So did anything in the records we've got tell you what the heck is going on!"

               "Ah Will, Ames!" Alec reminded his sister.

               "Too late freak, I know she's pregnant!" Ames told 494 smugly. "And you're paying for that window!" _I don't care if Ray loves him, he's dead! _

"You told him!" Alec yelped shocked.

               "Yes! Now get in the car the pair of you and Alec put that blinking revolver away!" Will ordered. "Ames unlock the damn doors!"

               "I'd do as she says it's not wise to upset pregnant women, especially those who are part wolf." Ames grinned at Alec as he unlocked the car doors. _Yep she's a lot like me!_

               "But Will.." Alec started to vehemently object.

               "Now!" Will snapped.

               Asia got in the car and Alec reluctantly followed putting away his revolver as ordered.

               Ames just sat there, he planned on letting the Transgenics do the talking, he was unconcerned with the fact that he now had two Transgenics behind him, even with the fact that 494 was armed. _They obviously obey Will even when it's against their better judgement, well on this issue anyway. _Was his thought, his eyes never strayed from Will. _This should be interesting!_

              "Well!" Will asked as they shut the doors.

               "Nothing, I'm sorry." Asia replied shaking her head slightly for emphasis.

               "Well that's just great!" Will stated sarcastically. "What the hell was wrong with Sandemann! Why couldn't he keep detailed records! Senile old fool!" She ranted. "Zilch with our files and the N.S.A's, I told him to keep detailed files, but no that's to frelling sensible!"  

               "Will please calm down, getting stressed is bad for the babies!" Asia pleaded.

               "I am calm! I haven't smashed anything! That was Alec!" Will snapped as she turned in her seat to glare at Asia.

               "She's right you know you have to calm down!" Ames ordered. _This is weird! Very weird!_

               "I hate agreeing with Ames Will but either get a grip or I knock you out!" Alec warned her.

               "You and what army!" Will replied sarcastically as she glared at him.

               "Me!" Ames unthinkingly responded. "So be a good wolf and settle down!" _What am I doing!_

               "C'mon sis, don't make me and Ames work together to subdue you! It aint natural!" Alec pleaded.

               Will looked from Alec to Ames to Asia and back to Ames. "I'm gonna remember this!" She sulked but got a grip on her tantrum.

               "We're going to drive you to a clinic for a sonogram and tests." Asia gently told Will. "We have a vehicle waiting."

               "She's in my custody freak, she isn't leaving my sight!" Ames announced stubbornly and turned and glared at the two transgenics on the back seat.

               "Tests! I hate tests!" Will yelped. "I'm not taking any! Had too many blinking medical tests in my lifetime! 'Sides I'm under arrest so you can't make me take any stupid tests!"

               "These are standard tests Will." Asia spoke soothingly. "A sonogram to see how old the children are and if they're developing okay and blood pressure and a diabetes test…….."

               "Don't care!" Will interrupted her and made to leave the car.

               Ames quickly grabbed hold of her arm. "Don't make me cuff you to the seat!" He threatened. _Why the hell didn't I cuff her earlier!_

               "Will please co operate!" Alec pleaded again with a beseeching look. "Don't make me side with Ames!"

               "We need to do the tests Will, you know why, we all do!" Asia gently but bluntly informed her.

               "Your hormones are making you irrational do you really think that we would do anything to harm you or your babies?" Ames asked her.  _I can't believe I'm doing this! If the Conclave ever finds out I'm dead!_

               "Hello! Trying to exterminate all my kind!" Will replied sarcastically then grinned at him. "Geeez I hate this, my stupid hormones are all over the place, I'm not thinking straight! Okay I'll take the dumb tests, if I try and bolt knock me out or cuff me!"               

               "Great you're back to being you!" Alec said extremely relieved. "Okay let's transfer you to our vehicle before you can change your mind!"

               "I told you 494, 378 does not leave my sight!" Ames snapped at him as he flipped the locks on the doors.

               "Fine Ames you drive us to a clinic." Will calmly and casually ordered as she did up her seat belt and made herself comfortable for the drive. "And you can stay and watch the tests."

               "But…." Alec started to object.

               "494 just because my son loves you don't think that means that I won't happily kill you, especially since you told Ray and the others that dumb joke and they keep trying to get Will and myself to agree!" Ames coldly warned the Transgenic, not realising that he had called Will by name and not by number.               

               The three Transgenics also missed the fact, because they too were distracted by the argument at hand.

               "Joke?" Asia queried confused as she too buckled up. 

               "Don't ask!" Will replied. "It's a lo……."

               "You told him you've got Ray! Are you completely insane!" Alec yelled over her reply.

               "I've known that Will has Ray for over a year, ever since she let Ray call me on my birthday!" Ames smugly told Alec. "I know that she has three X8 and four X6 kids as well!" He smoothly started up his car and they started to drive off. 

               Again no one spotted Ames' automatic use of Will, rather than 378.

_               Playing chauffer! _Ames refrained from rolling his eyes with an effort. _Okay if anyone finds out I can say I did this as research after all The Conclave needs to know if Transgenic females are programmed to reproduce without mates…. They don't need to know that I did it because Ray considers Will to be his mother, so her children are his siblings…….._

               "Will how coul…….." Alec started to whine.

               "Alec belt up!" Will snapped.

               "No! You are my sister I have a………" 

               "Seat belt you idiot!" Will replied as she turned to grin at him.

               "What….. Oh!" Alec looked at her nonplussed then what she meant finally sank in and he did up his seat belt, looking sheepish.

               "Thank you!" Will stated and turned back in her seat. "Oh and Alec my kids my responsibility my choice! End of subject!"

               "But….."

               "Alec you heard what Asia said, I'm not to be upset!" Will sweetly told him. "Ames you got any candy?" She asked as she began to root around in the glove compartment, her nostrils flared. "I smell chocolate!" 

               Will swiftly zeroed in on the beguiling sent, unhitched her seat belt, leant across the hand break and totally uncaring that it was dangerous half lay on Ames' lap so that she could get at the chocolate in his coat pocket on the door side.

               "Damn it! Move back into your damn seat and I'll give you the damn bar!" Ames grouched at her. "I thought you were big on wearing a blinking seat belt!" _Goddess help__ me! Pregnant women are insane!_            __

               Will ignored him and stuck her hand into his inside coat pocket "Mmmmm chocolate!" She grinned as she quickly slid off his lap and returned to her seat, clicked in her seat belt and opened the wrapper of the large bar and began happily and slowly savouring each square of milk chocolate, as she relaxed in the seat with her eyes closed.

               Asia and Alec had just watched Will's antics in shocked silence. They knew better than to come between a Transgenic and candy and Will had already proven to be hormonally bad tempered, so it was far safer to do nothing.

               "This is crazy!" Alec strenuously objected after a couple of minutes, the other three ignored him so he contented himself with unloading and reloading his revolver.

               Twelve minutes later.

               It was still lightly raining. Ames and Will were still very damp from being caught in the earlier downpour.

               Ames pulled the car up near the clinic that Asia had told him they had chosen.

               Alec quit playing with his revolver and pointed it at Ames head. "This is as far as you go pal! Thanks for the lift!" 

               Alec made to knock Ames out as he spoke Will grabbed his arm in a vice like grip.

               "No!" She sternly ordered.

               Alec looked at her like she was crazy.          

               "Do you know how long it takes a Familiar to recover from being knocked out, 'cause I sure don't! It's safer for us if he tags along!" Will informed her brother and Asia then released Alec's arm and got out of the car and stretched, she was carrying her holdall.

               "You're insane!" Alec told her irritated but he re holstered his gun and climbed out of the car.

               Asia and Ames followed suit without a word, Ames wore a cocky grin.

               Alec took charge of the situation. "Okay there are only security personal on site, our people have fixed the alarms and cameras, so we just need to avoid the Ordinaries." He looked at Will in concern. "Our entrance point is a window two storeys up………"

               "Fine lead the way." Will told him.

               Alec looked like he wanted to say something, but he thought better of it and just swiftly and stealthily led the two Transgenics and one Familiar to the chosen window.

               Alec quickly climbed to the window and quietly called down. "Ames boost Will, I'll catch her."

               Ames unthinkingly moved to do as Alec asked and got a growl, bared teeth and a glare from Will, who bent her legs slightly and casually leapt the two storeys to the ledge.

               "I'm pregnant! Not incapable!" She snarled at them then entered the clinic.

               Ames easily leapt the two storeys and followed Will inside. _Why am I doing this?_

               Asia quickly climbed the building and soon all four of them were standing in the clinic.

               "Where now?" Ames queried. _Following a freak's instructions! Maybe Will's right maybe I did do some damage when I hit my head!_

               "This way, follow me." Alec replied and he swiftly led them through the maze of corridors to the Obstetrics and Gynaecological department.              

               Will had a sulky look on her face. "This place smells like Manticore!" She complained. "Stupid wolf genes! Why'd my sense of smell have to be so good."

               The others decided it was better not to engage Will in this particular conversation, preferring not to get snarled at.              

               Asia was looking in each of the examination rooms, to find one that already contained a scanning machine, finding one she came back over and escorted them to it. She made sure that Will entered first then barred the way before the males could follow.

               "I'll give Will a full examination, before I scan and test her, so you two wait out here!" She quietly but firmly ordered before shutting the door.

               Ames and Alec looked at each other then took up positions, near the room but as far away from each other as possible. Ames stood leaning against a wall, Alec lounged on some seats. Both looked to be either seated or stood casually, but each had recognized in the other, the fact that that casual pose was an illusion, both were ready to attack. Neither would take their eyes off the other. 

               There was complete silence for a few minutes all that could be heard was the muted conversation from inside the examination room.

               Alec, never one to be silent for long, least not with certain people, started talking.  "So Ames was Wendy this bad when she was pregnant?"

               Ames glared at the Transgenic. _Like I'm gonna answer that! Idiot! Me or him? Why haven't I killed him yet?!_

               "Hey, you're the only father that I know, so tell me, I mean I know that Asia said that her behaviour is normal for an expectant Transgenic, but I'd like the view of someone else who's actually witnessed pregnancies!" Alec asked obviously worried about Will.

               "You're really worried about her!" Ames was incredulous. _494 worried about someone else? I know he couldn't kill the kid just took his barcode, but still………_

               Alec glared at him. "Of course, she's my sister!" 

               "Right one of how many!" Ames replied sarcastically.

               "My only known living biological sibling!" Alec retorted, angry and worried and not caring that he was giving the enemy useful information.

               "What?" Ames asked in surprise. _He's her real brother I thought he was just another so called sibling?_

               "We're too alike not to be related so one of the med types tested a sample that Will gave me before I left her and the kids and we share about twenty five percent of our human DNA." Alec replied, not thinking about it being Ames White that he was talking to, his mind to full with worrying about Will.

               _Yeah they are alike! He's telling me stuff, but it's because he's distracted not because he doesn't care, like Will……….. Wait a minute why have I started calling her Will?_

               Alec was looking at Ames obviously expecting an answer to his question.

               Ames looked at him and shrugged. "Wendy was not like 378, she tended to burst into tears, I'd rather have the anger!" _The Conclave are gonna put me with C.J!_

               Alec grinned at him. "Yeah, a weepy Will would be just plain weird!"

               An audible growl is heard coming from the examination room. "I'm pregnant not deaf!" Will grouched at them. "Stupid males!"

               A few minutes later.          

               Alec and Ames had reverted to silence again, and were just glaring at each other when Asia opened the door to the exam room.

               "Okay guys, you can come in now." She smiled at them.

               Both swiftly moved into the room and stood on either side of the bed on which Will was lying in her black sports bra and briefs totally unselfconscious about her state of undress, even in the presence of Ames White.

               Ames couldn't help himself he intently studied every inch of 378, his glanced stayed on her caduceus brand for a few moments then he finished his intent perusal. His dream of months earlierflashed into his mind. _Scientific curiosity! _Ames sternly told himself.  _I am not attracted to her!_

               Will glared at them both then returned to counting the stars that someone had painted on the ceiling.

               "So how is she, she doesn't look pregnant, where are they?" Ames started interrogating Asia.

               "She's fine, she has some slight bulges and even some Ordinaries never really show." Asia responded. "There are definitely four babies in there, I counted their heartbeats, she just carries them extremely well, must be her wolf DNA because all other X's show, but Will's the only one with wolf DNA."               

               "So it's not some weird sort of phantom pregnancy?" Alec asked relieved then disheartened, because the phantom option made more sense.

               "Unfortunately no!" Will sulked. "That's to bleeding simple! I hoped I'd been imagining 'em! Wolves have phantom pregnancies and that would have made a heck of a lot more sense!"

               "Will you need to calm down………. Breath." Asia told her and took deep calming breaths in an attempt to get Will to do the same.

               "I am breathing! If I wasn't I'd be dead!" Will responded with acid sarcasm and a glare at the annoying Transgenic. "Call yourself a doctor! Frelling idiot!"           

               "Just do the sonogram and the damn tests, before we get caught!" Ames ordered with a glare. _I'm insane! Is it genetic?_

               Asia, receiving a glare from Alec as well hurried to obey Ames' order. She quickly turned on the machine and moved it into position, causing Alec to move to the other side of the bed, next to Ames.  She swiftly rubbed some gel onto Will's abdomen then proceeded to scan.

               Ames and Alec were avidly watching the monitor Will was lying with her eyes closed.

               "There they are, one two three and four, you were right Will four boys two sets of identical twins." Asia informed her smiling as she studied the recorded images for a few moments. "They are perfectly fine healthy looking humans." She gently but firmly added.               

               At that announcement Will opened her eyes and finally looked at the screen. She grinned. "They're okay? Thank the force!" She was obviously utterly relieved.

               "Thank the force!" Alec echoed grinning as he and Will hugged in relief.               

               Ames grinned as well. _Why am I grinning? Four new Transgenics! Conceived to a mother with no womb and without sex! Sheesh if this gets out it'll cause a religious hoo-hah! The Conclave are gonna crucify me!_

               "Asia, tell me if I'm wrong, human biology was never my strong point, well not unless it had to do with how to kill someone, but it looks like everything that Sandemann removed has regenerated?" Will said studying the sonogram intently. "How is that possible? I don't recall him mentioning any salamander DNA in my genetic make up and I paid very close attention to those boring lectures! 

               "You're right, if you had not have told me exactly what was done to you, I'd never have been able to tell from the scan. You look completely normal, no evidence of the procedure at all!" Asia shook her head in astonishment. 

               "And why the frell didn't I get some warning, why no menstruation! More to the point how the hell am I pregnant! I haven't had sex in over three years or been kidnapped by aliens!" Will snarled getting agitated then she got a firm hold of her temper and took deep calming breaths.

               "I have absolutely no idea how any of this is possible!" Asia responded her quiet voice unnaturally loud at the evidence of a completely odd pregnancy and her inability to fathom out how it or the regeneration could possibly have occurred.

               Ames was also intently studying the scans. "How far along is she?" _They look almost ready to be born! Yet she does not look pregnant! Wendy was huge with Ray yet Will's not showing with quads!_

               "Well, from the looks of the boys, I'd say at least seven months." Asia informed them.

               Will shook her head. "Can't be! I've been going over all my memories for the past six months and I realised that I only began to notice odd sensations, which I'm assuming had something to do with the pregnancy because I have nothing else to account for 'em, in the last four months!"

               "Will, I trust your instincts about your own body, but these babies are the developmental stage for at least seven months gestation!" Asia firmly replied.

               Will looked thoughtful for a few moments. "You know none of the X0 series went to term, we were all born at around six months gestation…….. I was the only live birth, but the scientists figured the wolf DNA was a factor, because at six months gestation, I was born looking like a normal nine ten month gestation baby."

               "Wait a minute Will are you saying that because of your wolf DNA you could give birth anytime!" Alec yelped looking decidedly nervous.

               Will shrugged her right shoulder. "I think… I'm positive I've only been pregnant for four months, wolves give birth after two……"

               "Hmmmm yes I remember reading the information regarding the X0 series in the report you did on Manticore." Asia stated also looking thoughtful. "Yes your wolf DNA could definitely be playing a part here."

               "Can we please discuss this elsewhere?" Ames sarcastically asked. "Hurry up with the other damn tests!" 

               "Okay, I'm going to do the amnio tests now, then blood pressure etcetera." Asia informed Will ignoring Ames.

               Twenty minutes later.

               Asia had carried out the other tests, those that were able to be viewed immediately all showed that Will was in peek physical condition, they would have to wait a couple of days for the other tests, since that was as soon as the Transgenic med techs could process the material.

               Asia carried the carefully packaged blood and amnio fluid.             

               Will quickly finished hauling on her clothes and joined the others in the hall, Alec handed her, her holdall which now contained the disk of her scan.

               "The kids will want to see the first pictures of their new brothers!" He quipped grinning.

               Will grinned back at him, much calmer since the scan showed normal healthy human babies.

               "Come on!" Ames ordered and motioned for the others to leave.

               Alec was about to argue then realising that Ames had a point led them back to the window they swiftly exited, no one made the mistake of offering to aid Will before she lightly jumped down from the two storey high ledge, landing perfectly and unconcernedly on her feet. 

              They were soon back in Ames' car. Everyone got back into the same seats they had left. Will put on her seat belt, grabbed the half eaten chocolate bar and broke of another square and relaxed.

               Alec pulled out his cell phone and dialled. "Okay we're done, Will and the quads appear to be fine." He stated then hung up.

               "I need to get back so we can start testing the samples." Asia firmly stated in her quiet voice.                          

               "I'll drop you and 494 off where we met." Ames calmly informed them. _Playing chauffer to freaks! What am I doing!_ _I should be taking them to H.Q to be terminated! _

Ames started the car and pulled out, heading back to the alleyway.

               Alec aimed his gun at Ames again. "You'll drop the three of us off!" He coldly informed him.

               "You want to let your pregnant sister go to Terminal City." Ames said sarcastically and rhetorically. "Transgenics are immune yes, but you really want to chance the babies, that they share their mother's immunity!"

               "What do you care! Four less freaks for you to hunt down!" Alec retorted.

               "I'm not going to let you needlessly endanger the lives of my son's brothers!" Ames yelled back.

               "This from a guy who killed his two eldest babies!" Alec flung at him.

               "Wendy was only a month gone each time I gave her the miscarriage serum! They were little more than a collection of cells!" Ames snarled back.

               Asia was just sitting listening to them argue, looking from them to Will who unbelievably had decided to take a nap and was sleeping contentedly while the males verbally fought.               

               They arrived back at the spot were Alec had broken Ames' car window.

               Alec and Ames continued to argue for around another six minutes and they had just decided to settle the fight with a duel, when Will spoke.              

               "Pistols at dawn what a cliché!" Was her sarcastic and apt comment, since it was indeed true dawn.

               "Will tell this moron that you're coming home with me!" Alec commanded.

               "Terminal City is not a healthy place for you you're coming home with me!" Ames ordered. _Shit! Why did I say that! Harbour Lights E.R. here I come!_

               "You think I'd let her go with you!" Alec was incredulous. "You're trying to kill my kind!"

               "I told you, Ray sees those babies as his brothers, I won't kill any of his siblings until I absolutely have too!" Ames snarled at him. _I can't take her back to my place what if The Conclave find out! Damn it! Why am I arguing with 494! I should be letting her go with him! Why the hell am I feeling protective towards Will and her kids! 378 her name is 3 7 8!_

               "I'm not going home with either of you!" Will bluntly told the glaring males.

               "What!" Ames and Alec said in unison.

               "Will you could give birth at any minute, you need to be somewhere safe!" Alec yelled at her.

               "He's right! The city isn't safe for Transgenics, even those who don't have barcodes!" Ames wholeheartedly agreed. _Because of me! So why am I trying to protect five of 'em? I could tell Ray that I thought they'd be fine in T.C, that I assumed they had their mother's immunity……._

               Asia got out of the car, she was fed up with listening to the two males bicker and she wanted to get back to T.C to test the samples, while they were still good.         

               "Asia thanks for your help, sorry I was such a grouch!" Will told her as she got out of the car and hugged the younger woman. "Are you okay getting back into T.C, I don't think Alec's gonna let me out of his sight, well earshot at least!"

               "Yes I'll be fine, a couple of the X5's are waiting for us, I'll tell them that you and Alec decided to stay in the main city." Asia replied smiling. "I understood why you were snappy, hormones and worry. Are you going to be okay, I hate leaving you with those two posturing bucks!"

               Will laughed at this, Alec and Ames both glared at Asia, not liking the apt comparison.

               "If they get too annoying I'll just pull my Batman stunt and fade into the background!" Will grinned. "No one could ever find me in Escape and Evade!"

               The sound of a low pitched whistle, not meant for human ears interrupted the conversation.

               "That's the X5's. I'll call you as soon as we get the results, call me if you need anything or want to talk!" Asia softly ordered then was swiftly gone in the direction of the whistle.

               Will quickly sat back in the car, put on her seat belt and turned to face the two glaring males, a scowl had joined Ames' glare.

               "Okay so since I'm not going to stay in either of your places, where do you suggest the three of us stay for the next few days?" Will asked them sounding amused.

               Ames and Alec looked at each other in shock, the three of them living together even for a few days had not occurred to either of them they had assumed that Will would choose to stay with either one or the other, not both of them.

               "Why can't we all stay at one of our places?" Ames grouchily asked. _What am I saying!_

               "Yeah!" Alec readily agreed.

               "Well first we have the problem of you both being a tad territorial, then we have the security issue, I'm sure neither of you want the other to know exactly where you live." Will drolly stated and rolled her eyes as she grinned.

               Both had the decency to blush slightly and look sheepish at the obviousness of the second part of her statement, they both let the territorial jibe slide since it was true.

               "So, since it's your turf, where are we going to be spending the next few days?" Will again asked, still smiling.

               "Ames' goons found one of our safe houses, a week ago, we can use that." Alec suggested still not liking the idea but knowing better than to try and win certain arguments with Will.

               "Yeah, I pulled the surveillance team from it the other day." Ames agreed. "I knew that you freaks had abandoned the apartment!"

                "I know that's why I suggested it!" Alec retorted sarcastically.

               "Great! So lets go there then!" Will ordered, before another argument could erupt. "I want to sleep!"

               Ames contented himself with a glare at 494, then started up his car and drove to the ex transgenic safe house. _Why the hell am I taking orders from her! I'm crazy!_

               Twenty one minutes later.

               Alec picked the new lock on the apartment's door and they swiftly entered, Will grinned, it was her old place, and the furniture was still there awaiting the next tenants.

               Will was carrying her hold all and Ames had retrieved his pilot's bag with overnight stuff in for emergencies from the trunk of his car. Alec was the only one without anything.

               Will immediately headed for the bathroom then a few moments later she emerged and entered her old bedroom.               

               While she had been doing this, Alec and Ames had been securing the apartment and setting up booby traps at the windows and on the door in case they had unexpected visitors.

               Will returned from the bedroom, dressed in her dark green short pyjamas and carrying the bedding for the sofa bed. "See you boys can play nice!" She quipped grinning as she dumped the bedding onto the floor.

               Both turned and glared at her then finished up what they were doing. 

               Will was about to flip out the sofa bed and make it up.

               "Hey! We'll do that! You sit down!" Alec ordered then picked her up and gently placed her down on one of the two armchairs. 

               Will shrugged her right shoulder. "Fine." 

               Then she settled down, seated cross legged, to watch the fireworks that would happen, when both males remembered that there were only two beds and that they would have to share. Since it would be inappropriate for her and Alec to share and her and Ames, well that would just be plain embarrassing and weird, and not something that either male was likely to agree to anyway.

_               She doesn't bother to hide the caduceus brand? Why not, I'd have thought that she would hate it would have had it removed now that Manticore's been destroyed! They have lasers to remove their barcodes, so they would be able to remove it! _ Ames thought as he helped 494 make up the bed.

               Alec and Ames quickly made up the bed then reality dawned at roughly the same moment for both of them. Seeing this Will burst out laughing.

               "It's not funny 378!" Ames snarled at her. 

               "I am not sharing a bed with him!" Alec whined pouting.

               "Right like I want to sleep with you!" Ames growled at him. _Bad phrasing! Idiot!_

               At that Will's laughter turned into hysterics, she began rolling around in her armchair. 

               Both males glared at her.

               "You can sleep with Will!" Alec unthinkingly retorted.

               Will quit laughing at this and grinned at them. "Wow Alec, you've sure changed your tune! One minute you're rescuing me from Ames the next you're telling him he can sleep with me!"

               "I didn't mean it like that!" Alec yelped, looking shocked.

               "Fine that's sorted! I share the king size bed with Will, you take the sofa bed!" Ames retorted looking smug. _Damn not those dream flashes again! She's seven months pregnant with quads! I think I need my head examined! Damn, if I go to any doctor word might leak back to The Conclave and I'll get C.J as a room mate! I'd rather have Will! No stop thinking Will and mate!_

               "Hey now wait just a bleeding minute!" Will yelled. "Don't I get any say in who shares my bed!" She glared at them.

               "No!" Ames and Alec yelled in unison, and since it was Sunday and neither of them had to work, each made for their beds.                        

               "I preferred it when you two wanted to kill each other!" Will yelled then stood and glared at her younger brother for a minute, that had no effect because he was being a typical cat and ignoring her, she turned on her heel and followed Ames into her old bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

               Ames having swiftly shucked all but his black boxer shorts, was already laying down in the super king size bed, on the right hand side right on the edge he looked up and grinned at the scowling Transgenic.                

               Will's scowl swiftly turned to a shark like smile. "I'm sure The Conclave will be ecstatic to learn that we've been sleeping together." Will told him sweetly as she quickly got into bed and mirrored Ames position on the far left of the bed, leaving a gap of over one metre between them.

               Ames quite literally blanched. "You wouldn't……."

               "Of course not! Fine protector I'd be if I told 'em!" Will immediately growled at him too tired to be bothered baiting him anymore since her initial barb had hit dead on, she turned onto her side so that her back was towards him and immediately went to sleep.

               Ames just lay watching her. _Okay how the heck did I wind up in bed with a Transgenic, who's seven months pregnant and expecting quads! If The Conclave ever hear of this……….. _ 

               Ames did not continue that worrying line of thought, instead he decided to follow Will's lead and sleep, as he was dozing off the dream flashed through his mind again.


	3. 2

9th Dec 2003 to 6th Jan 2004

**Bound**     By Western Blakehawke

Set after Freak Nation.February2023

Sequel to Unwelcome Ties. Set around fourteen months after the events of the last chapter.  

Ames and Will come face to face again just over sixteen months after they first met.

**Chapter 2**

               A few hours later.

               Ames woke up from a very pleasant dream of him and Ray playing with a bat and ball, to find Will happily curled up in his arms, her head on his chest her body partly covering his, one of her arms was wrapped around him, his arms were wound tightly around her, exactly mimicking his dream image of over a year ago, both were now in the exact centre of the bed. _Why the hell didn't I wake when she sprawled on me, hugged me, snuggled into me! Why'd I just hug her?! What the hell is wrong with me!_

               He carefully glanced at his platinum Rolex watch on the bedside cabinet, almost eight am. _Okay what the hell do I do? This was never covered at school! Or the academy! No way my moving won't wake her! Damn! How'd I get in this mess! It's all Fathers' fault!.......... Direct approach!_

               "Will." Ames said quietly in her ear. "Will wake up."

               "I woke when you did." Will lazily replied sounding amused. "You know you make a very nice pillow." With that she snuggled back down and made to go back to sleep, head still pillowed on his chest, body still half covering his and her arm still around him, not finding sharing a bed with him at all embarrassing or weird as she had thought she would in fact it was rather pleasant.

               "What!" Ames spoke louder than he meant to.

               Will was silently laughing he could feel the vibrations of her chest on his.

               "Get off me 378." He huffed hating being laughed at. _That does not feel pleasant! I am not sexually interested in her! Damn! Not those blasted dream flashes again!_

               "I will when you release me." Will replied still highly amused.

               Ames realised that his arms were still wrapped tightly around her and he quickly released his hold. _Idiot!_

               Will rolled off him and grinned at him. "Are you always this grouchy when you wake up?"

               Ames glared at her. _I could so easily ring her pesky neck! Why the hell don't I! _"What is wrong with you?" 

               Will gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

               "I'm the enemy, yet you're quite happy to use me as a pillow." Ames replied having difficulty keeping his voice down so as not to wake up 494. _She's insane!_

               "Ames we had this conversation over a year ago." Will patiently reminded him. "You want me to quote?"

               Ames immediately recalled her answer then about it being his job and that she wasn't a hypocrite etcetera. "No I recall that chat perfectly." 

               "Then why ask?" Will replied in a slightly sarcastic tone.

               "I don't know. You just keep surprising me I suppose." Ames answered more frankly than he had intended. _Why did I tell her that! Why am I still in bed with her?_

               Will smiled at him. "That's good it means that our relationship will always be interesting."           

               "We don't have a relationship 3 7 8."  Ames ground out, remembering just in time not to yell at her.               

               "378? It was Will earlier." She teased him.

               Ames flexed his hands and moved them slightly before he realised what he was doing and stopped the action. "Don't tempt me." He warned. _Don't tempt me? I shouldn't need any provocation! She's a Transgenic!_

               "What makes you think you would win a fight between us?" Will asked curiously.

               "You were made to protect me you can't knowingly harm me even if it means your own death at my hands." Ames silkily pointed out.

               Will grinned at him. "What makes you think that Sandemann didn't plan for that eventuality?"

               Ames blinked at this. "Did he?"

               "Wanna wrestle and find out." Will countered still grinning.

               Ames glared at her again. _Never try and have a sensible conversation with a freak! They're worse than C.J!_

               "Ames you forget that I find your glare cute not intimidating, mmmmm very sexy." Will was enjoying winding the Familiar up.

               A scowl joined the glare at her statement. _She's insane! Flirting with me, a man who will eventually kill her definitely classes her as insane! …………Least she seems sane where Ray's concerned!_

   "I love the scowl too." Will murmured throatily.

               Ames looked at her in shock.

               "Relax Ames I'm not gonna jump on you, that's more your style." She couldn't resist quipping referring to the other night when he accosted her from behind. 

               Ames continued to look at her in shock. _Turning my legitimate attack into sexual innuendo! _

               Will sighed. "Ames you're supposed to answer back, how can we banter if I'm the only one doing the talking?"

               "Banter?" Ames is nonplussed by the tiny female yet again. _Okay I'm lost!_

  "Yes, you know when we get to show off our witty repertoire." Will patiently explained.

               Ames relaxed and grinned at her. _Okay she just wanted to play word games I wasn't playing so she got more outrageous!_

               "You also have a very sexy grin, oh I'm telling the truth about that and the glare and the scowl, I wasn't just using 'em to get a um rise out of you." Will grinned at her double entendre and winked her right eye at him.

               Ames couldn't help himself he burst out laughing. __

               "You know Ray said you have a nice laugh and he's right." Will told him her grin turning into a smile. She snuggled down under the blankets obviously intending to go back to sleep. "Oh Ames for future reference, I was named at birth, around two hours later I was given my designation, Will is a shortened version of my first given name."

               Ames stopped laughing and looked at her in astonishment. "The small amount of data we retrieved from Manticore, always gave a designation not a name for you."              

               Will peeked at him from under the quilt and blankets her one shoulder shrug was faintly visible under the bedding. "It's a military thing they prefer to use numbers to names."               

               "Wait a minute you said Will is a shortened version of your first given name how many do you have?" Ames queried, curious on his own behalf, not on the agency's or the Familiars.

               "Four, three given and a surname." Will casually replied.

               "Who named you? Wait you said at N.S.A H.Q. that my father named you." Ames recalled their second conversation in a cell at N.S.A. H.Q. _Well first really since you could not call what transpired in the woods a conversation in the true sense of the word. _He corrected himself._ Since she pointed out that if I had gone with him I wouldn't have Ray, I've let myself think of him as Father again! Just have to remember not to do so with any Familiars! They might think I've decided to turn traitor, which I'll never do!_

               "My first name yeah, I hate the full version and only answer to Will which I love and it suits me anyway, since I'm strong willed, Deck gave me my other names, including my surname, I love those ones too." Will smiled as she recalled happy times with Deck when he took her horse riding.

               "There's still no word on him one way or the other." Ames gently informed her. 

               "Thanks." Will stated quietly and sincerely.

               Ames changed the subject back to names. "So you hate Wilhelmina huh?" He grinned. "Hello Wilhelmina." _Father was going to call me or C.J that if either of us had been a girl stands to reason that that is what Will is short for since he named her._

               Will smiled sweetly at him. "Hello Mr. Sandemann."

               Ames froze, glared at her then grinned. "Okay I deserved that. I won't use the full version of the name he gave you, I'll stick to Will and you don't use that surname for me deal?" He stuck out his right hand. _Making a deal with a freak! What next!_

               Will pushed down the bedding and placed her right hand in his. "Deal Agent White."  She smiled at him.

               They shook on it and almost reluctantly released hands.

               Will then pulled the blankets back up and snuggled back down and closed her eyes. 

               Ames took the not so subtle hint and after a moments thought he followed suit, seeing no point in getting up yet.

               Neither Ames or Will had moved from the centre of the bed, so they lay there only inches apart.

               Will opened her eyes and moved onto her side to look at Ames. "You going to get grouchy if I ask to use you as a pillow again?" She queried conversationally not at all cautiously.

               Ames opened his eyes and looked directly into hers, grinned and moved his arm to allow her access to his chest. "Why not, The Conclave would believe the worst anyway." _I'm insane!_

               Will grinned back at him and moved over and rested her head on his chest etcetera, quickly resuming her earlier position, Ames placed his arms around her again.               

               "If you ever decide to quit, tell me and I'll tell you where we are." She promised as she snuggled against him.

               "I might just take you up on that offer, if The Conclave ever decides to gun for me. I won't turn traitor." Ames firmly told her. _Damn she feels good! Too good! What am I doing!_

               "Well the offer is there when or if you want it." Will smiled at him, then closed her eyes and was immediately asleep.               

               Ames watched her sleep for a few minutes, his mind racing. _She knows that someday I may have to kill her and her kids, yet she trusts me enough to sleep in my presence, in my arms! She actually likes me! The real me! Not like Wendy, she fell in love with an illusion! Will knows exactly what I am and she likes me! She likes me for me, not because she was made to protect Sandemann's descendents and Sandemann, she's made her dislike, hate for him clear from the very start, so it's not programmed into her to like those she was born to protect, yet she likes me! For the first time ever, I have a relationship with someone who knows the real me, likes me and does not want anything from me! She does not even ask for me to like her! _

               Ames smiled and closed his eyes and fell swiftly into a deep and peaceful sleep.

               12:31pm.            

               Alec had thought about it and had decided that Will was more than a match for the Familiar, since Ames had been evenly matched with Max, and Will had always been able to beat any of the X5's in training. He was absolutely sure that she would win a fight even though she was pregnant, in fact that only made her more dangerous because he knew that she would do anything to protect her children. So he had got up, left a note for Will in case she got up before he got back and then went to his place to collect some clothes etcetera and then did some shopping.

               From outside the bedroom.

               "Hey Will Ames, time to get up! I got some food, ingredients, Will and I want you to make panca….." Alec's voice trailed off as he entered the room and saw Will happily ensconced in Ames' arms. He stood there in stunned silence.

               Will and Ames had both awoken at the word hey, but neither had moved from their extremely comfortable position. They both smiled at Alec.

               "You want pancakes too Ames?" Will casually asked looking up at him.

               "Yes please." Ames grinned down at her, their faces mere inches apart.

               "Sleeping with the enemy Will how could you!" Alec yelled finally finding his voice.

               "Sleep? We don't sleep much!" Ames smugly retorted he couldn't help himself he just could not resist quoting his dream to taunt the Transgenic not after 494 said almost exactly what his dream version had.

               Will burst out laughing at that lie and the innuendo it conveyed.

               Alec glared at them both. "Will.........!"

               She got control of her mirth and cut him off. "You gave me too him Alec remember, told him he could sleep with me!"

               Ames just lay there arms still around Will watching Alec a predatory and amused grin upon his face. _This is fun! Will enjoys winding people up as much as I do!_

               "I meant sleep with not……..!" Alec yelped unable to finish the sentence since the mere thought was too awful for him to contemplate.

               "We didn't have sex Ames was just winding you up!" Will replied grinning. "And even if we did it would not be any of your business! We've had this conversation before bro and the same answer applies!"

               "Fine! Will are you gonna make pancakes or not!" Alec grouched at her as he hauled off the blankets covering her and Ames, not caring in the least that it was cold. "I'm hungry!"

               "Want me to kill him for you?" Ames asked only half joking as he glared at the Transgenic as he reluctantly released Will. _Damn freak! It's cold!_

               Will also very reluctantly sat up she too was glaring at Alec. "Don't tempt me Ames!" She grouched as she lightly whacked him on the chest.

               Alec pouted at them both. "C'mon Will I'm your blood brother, he's the enemy quit being nice to him and agreeing with him!" He whined.

               Will ignored him as she swiftly stood up, walked past him grabbing her holdall and pile of discarded clothes on the way and headed for the bathroom.

               Alec followed her out of the room still complaining about her treatment of him, all the way to the bathroom, where he got the door slammed in his face. Since Will was ignoring him he went into the lounge and decided to watch television he flopped onto the sofa that he had not bothered to convert back from a bed.

               Ames remained in the bedroom staring at the ceiling and thinking. _This is crazy! I'm crazy! I actually enjoyed that scene! I enjoy Will's company! Idiot why'd I have to reference that dream! It's been hard enough not thinking about it as it is! Damn I've been getting the blasted flashbacks at least once a day since I dreamt it!_

Ames remained in bed until a few minutes later when Will, fresh from her shower, short hair damp and fully clothed, stuck her head through the open door.

               "Bathroom's empty Ames, I'm gonna make up some pancakes so you need to get up, 'cause you are not eating in that bed!" She stated grinning at him then ducked back out of the room before he could comment.

               Ames grinned and got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. _This is weird but fun too!_

               Twenty seven minutes later.

               Will, Alec and Ames were seated at the table eating and or drinking. The males had pancakes and Will had had toast, she had soon finished her meal and was just relaxing drinking her glass of milk and watching the two males devour their pancakes, both were only half way through the huge plateful that Will had given each. 

               Will and Ames were completely relaxed, Alec was not, he was obviously extremely uncomfortable eating with the Familiar, the situation was too weird even for his normal nonchalant attitude and he was seated as far away from Ames as the table would allow, since while Ames was in the bathroom Will had quietly told Alec that if he wanted pancakes he'd eat them at the table or not at all.

               Alec focused his attention on Will, ignoring Ames as much as was possible. "So Will now that you know you definitely are pregnant, have you got any other symptoms besides the hormones? Asia said that some doctors believe that a lot of the stuff is psycho somatic." 

               "You mean like morning sickness?" Will asked sipping from her glass of milk. "Well apart from being more prone to sleeping from last night, although that could also be because I haven't got much sleep since I realised and then travelling most of the time, and now that I know the babies are healthy and look human, I'm more relaxed, not fretting." She shrugged her right shoulder. "So no, no other symptoms. Why?"

               "Well I wondered, 'cause this pregnancy is hardly normal, so I thought you might get more symptoms, even though X5's don't." Alec explained shrugging then finished off his last pancake.         

               Will just nodded at the answer. "Do Familiars get morning sickness?" She curiously queried Ames.

               "Well I didn't!" Ames quipped unable to stop himself.

               Alec started laughing at that then stopped when he recalled exactly who Ames was.

               Will grinned at Ames and rolled her eyes. "Funny!"

               "I try!" Ames dryly responded. __

               "No you wash Alec dries!" Will replied as she stood up. "I cooked so you two get clean up detail!" She grinned at them then headed for the lounge to do her usual exercise routine of T' Ai Chi, then watch television.  "Oh Alec try not to get too much water on the floor, remember bubble fights just make more work!"

               Ames did not get the reference and looked at Alec for an explanation since the quip was directed at him.

               Alec just rolled his eyes and nodded at Will, since his mouth was full of pancake and went on eating.

               The Transgenic and Familiar finally finished off their meal, both eating in silence and ignoring the other. They then sat for a minute or so letting their meal settle, before tackling the washing up.

               "What was Will's quip about?" Ames finally asked unable to keep his curiosity at bay any longer._ Damn my curious streak! But I hate not knowing stuff!_

               Alec just stood up and colleted the washing up and moved to the sink, placing the items on the work surface, he then removed a clean clothe from a drawer and looked at Ames. "She said that you wash I dry." 

               Ames stood, removed his suit jacket placed it on the back of his chair and moved over to the sink, he then rolled up his shirt sleeves, his caduceus brand was clearly visible, turned on the faucet and began placing the washing up into the bowl, then he added some washing up liquid. _Why am I calmly following her orders again? _

               Alec shrugged and decided to answer. "After our second meal with Ray, which Will had cooked, well she decided to give us the clean up detail and she left us to it while she took a walk, well she returned to find us soaked, a bubble fight was a lot more fun than washing up!" He unthinkingly grinned at the Familiar, more relaxed now. "She made a bad pun that we were supposed to soak the dishes not ourselves and left again!"

               Ames just nodded. _He really cares about Ray! I can hear it in his voice! He really enjoyed playing with him even though it ended up making more work! Ray loves him and it sounds like the feeling is mutual! Transgenics are very odd!_

               The Familiar and Transgenic made short work of their chore, which they completed in silence and soon joined Will in the lounge, Alec had returned the sofa to being a couch and he and Ames joined Will who was lounging on it, having decided after a few minutes of T' Ai Chi that she couldn't be bothered with her exercise routine being pregnant with quads and all she would get back to it when she got home, she had to shift because each male wanted to sit next to her, Alec was on her left hand side and Ames on her right.

               Both automatically placed an arm around her shoulders then quickly withdrew them because they were touching each other.

               Will burst out laughing she was rewarded by glares from both of them, she rolled her eyes and curbed her laughter with an effort.

               "Alec you put your arm around my shoulders, Ames you put yours around my waist. There problem settled!" She ordered them sounding highly amused by their odd territorial reaction to her.

               Alec and Ames both thought about the suggestion then complied, and soon they were comfortably seated with their arms around the tiny female but being careful not to touch each other.

               They remained like that for over an hour as they watched television, then Ames' cell phone rang. 

               "White!" He promptly answered it, tensing slightly worried that it might be a Familiar he relaxed when the other person replied he grinned at Will.

               Will mouthed Ray.

               Ames nodded smiling as he listened to his son happily chatter away about the tree house he and his siblings were designing and were going to build as soon as possible. Ray's phone was obviously on speaker because he could clearly hear other children prompting Ray with data on their planned tree house, he had definitely discerned thirty six other voices, he thought that their might even be more but it was hard to tell, so he assumed that they had friends round or that Will had other Transgenic families living with her or both.                          

               "Ray I just need to take care of something." Ames said then put his hand over the phone's mouthpiece. "I can hear at least thirty six other kids, so I can't let you speak to Ray and your kids in case they let something slip."

                Will and Alec both grinned at Ames.

               "It's okay Ames I adopted another thirty eight X kids in the last year." Will casually informed him. "And there are four other Transgenic families living on the farm, so all the kids you heard are family, Ray wouldn't call you with non kin present."

               "You heard her right!" Alec cheerfully confirmed. "Thirty eight more kids! She's certifiably insane! She's like the crazy lady with loads of cats except she collects kids!"

                Will punched Alec lightly on the stomach for that remark though she was still grinning. "Forty five of whom are part cat!" She quipped. "Forty five little kitties!"

               Alec groaned at the pun. "Oh Will that's bad!"               

               Ames ignored 494 and Will's bad quip and just looked at her in shock. "Thirty eight kids! Plus the eight you already had that's forty six and with quads that makes fifty!" His voice rose a pitch higher on the word fifty. _She's definitely insane!_               __

               Will shrugged her right shoulder nonchalantly. "What can I say, I like cubs. Better start speaking to Ray again. I'll call them later it's yours and Ray's phone time now." She smiled at him tilting her head towards the phone.

               Ames nodded then put the phone on speaker anyway knowing that the two Transgenics would want to speak to his son and the other children. "Ray, I've got two people who are going to want to speak to you so I've put you on speaker." _What the hell Ray love's 'em both for some reason!_

               "Dad Mom said I can't speak to anyone but you!" Ray yelped worriedly.

               "It's okay honey!" Will immediately reassured him. 

               "Mom?" Ray queried in shocked surprise.

               "Mom what are you doing with Ames, are you finally going to do what we want and get married?" A male voice obviously one of the X6's pounced.

               Will and Ames both turned and glared at Alec who held up his hands in surrender. 

               "Hey kids stop asking them that! They're gonna kill me!" He whined to his nieces and nephews.

               "No we are not getting married!" Will growled still staring daggers at Alec.

               "But……." Ray piped up.

               "The subject is closed!" Ames snapped cutting his son off. _Would someone please shoot me! No better yet I'll shoot 494! This marriage nonsense was all his stupid idea!_

               Alec accurately reading the menace in both Will and Ames eyes pleaded with the children. "Kids please if you love me drop the subject! Otherwise they will kill me!"

               "Don't hurt Uncle Alec!" Two young girls immediately yelled in unison. "Please Mommy, Ames!" They pleaded sounding on the verge of tears.

               "Of course we won't hurt Alec!" Will swiftly and sincerely promised and then not so lightly whacked Ames on his chest to make him say the same.          

               "I won't harm him." Ames reluctantly promised still glaring at 494, though he just managed to sound sincere enough to convince the children. _I've got agents for that! And Familiars! Heck I can still kill him myself! _

               "So what are you doing with Ames?" An X6 female asked curiously.

                "We ran into each other last night." Will blandly replied a neutral expression on her face now that her children and nieces and nephews had dropped the marriage subject, even though she knew it was only a temporary reprieve, because her eight original children had managed to easily convince their new siblings and cousins, well the X6's and X8's and the older X9's anyway, of the merits of a match between Ames and herself.

               "Really, why are you still with him and Alec too?" The same X6 male as earlier interrogated.

               Will didn't know what to say, not sure why the Familiar hadn't arrested or killed her and Alec and why he had let Asia go, he was not at all acting in character. She looked at Ames for help.

               "She's in my custody." Ames blandly answered shrugging at Will. _How the hell am I supposed to answer that when I don't know the answer myself!_           __

               "Yeah and no way was I leaving her alone with him!" Alec heatedly added forgetting that he had done just that when he went out earlier.           

               "Oh." Was the general response of the kids, there were sounds of whispering, but the adults couldn't make out what the children were saying because one of the enterprising children had muffled the phone.

               The adults looked at each other all obviously wondering what the children were up to, worried that they were going to start on about marriage again.

               "So ah Mom how are you?" A different older male voice asked hesitantly. 

               Ames grinned realising what the kids wanted to know but were nervous of divulging with him there. _Smart kids! _

               "Ames knows kids and he knows that I've got forty six children already and that I have four Transgenic families living with me. I'm fine and so are the quads." Will responded smiling she and Alec had also immediately grasped what the kids were worried about.

               "You told Dad cool!" Ray yelled. "Isn't it great Dad I've got forty five siblings and I'm getting four baby brothers! And I've got four Aunts, three more Uncles and thirty two cousins and two of my Aunts are pregnant!"

               "Yes it's great news Ray!" Ames responded smiling at his son's obvious excitement. _He's always wanted lots of family! He always wanted siblings now he's got forty five with four more on the way! Fifty kids! Sheesh rather Will than me! I even wanted to throttle Ray at times! Fifty children being annoying I'd definitely be loosing what little patience I have! Ray managed to push me to the limit a couple of times!_

               "Mom since you told Dad about the babies and that I've got forty five siblings already, and thirty two cousins can they tell him their names, it's really hard not naming them when I'm telling Dad what we've been doing?" Ray asked beseechingly.

               "We don't mind him knowing are names Aunt Will we're willing to risk it!" A new X6 female informed them.

               "Yeah Mom!" An X8 male piped up. "Can we tell him our names please?"               

               Thirty nine of the other children also added their wish to tell Ames their names and those that did not speak obviously approved or they would have said something.

               "And I want to tell Dad my new first name, both the full version and the short one that you all call me!" Ray stubbornly announced.

               Ames stunned by the request looked at Will, as did Alec neither were going to make the mistake of telling Will what to do where her children or even the nieces and nephews were concerned not with her being hormonal and apt to hurt them. 

               Will being the alpha at her farm always called the shots. 

               Will looked from Ames to Alec and back to Ames shrugged her right shoulder and nodded. "Okay."             

               "Thanks Mom!" Ray yelled. "Okay Dad my new name's James but everyone calls me Jay!"

               Ames raised an eyebrow at Will who just shrugged her right shoulder and grinned at him.                               

                Alec rolled his eyes but refrained from making any comment. 

               "That's nice Ray." Ames genuinely meaning it, suddenly remembered to respond. "I like both versions, take away the J and you get Ames." He grinned. _She named him after me! It's too obvious a similarity for her not to have done so and you also get Jay as a shortened version! She could have chosen Jason for that!_

Will's nod and smile confirmed his suspicion.

               Ray laughed. "Yep! Okay tell Dad your names and ages, oldest to youngest!" He ordered his siblings and cousins. "Oh and who your parents or Mom is!"

               "He's a chip off the old block." Alec fondly quipped grinning.

               Ames smiled taking the quip as a compliment. _That he is! I miss him! Least he's safe and happy!_

               "I'm Bret, one of Mom's original kids, I'm nineteen you want my designation too?" Bret a male X6 pleasantly asked.

               "No, your names are your designations now." Ames responded without thinking obviously meaning it.

               Will and Alec both looked at him in astonishment.

               Ames just shrugged and mouthed Ray's siblings cousins. _I actually mean it! I don't care what their designations were! Why?_

               They just nodded at this still stunned.

               "Colt nineteen, my parents are Zari and Dan." The male X6 told Ames oblivious to the shock that Ames' answer had caused in Seattle.

                "I'm Nikalye eighteen, Will's." He told Ames.

                "I'm Saxon, I'm eighteen, Will's my Mom." Another male spoke up.

                 "Heath eighteen my parents are Zari and Dan." He stated.

                "Jubilee also eighteen, Will's." She stated sounding amused.

                "Martin, Michael eighteen clones Will's too." The two X6's stated in unison, even though clones rather than twins they shared a very strong psi bond and were always either speaking together or finishing each others sentences. Manticore had been very interested in this.

                "I'm Angel, eighteen my folks are Zia and Rocky." The female X6 stated.               

               "I'm Nikita seventeen and another of the kids you read to." She helpfully informed Ames.

               "I'm Paul, seventeen." The male X6 said. "Will's son."

              "And I'm Peter his clone." 

               "He's seventeen too!" Ray needlessly piped up. "And my brother!"

               "That's stating the obvious Jay." Peter sarcastically told him.

               "So!" Jay stubbornly responded.               

               "Kids quit arguing, and finish telling Ames your names, we don't have all day." Will calmly but firmly ordered them.

               "Natasha seventeen. Will's daughter. " She stated as Peter and Jay kept silent following Will's order.

               "Natalia Natasha's twin." 

               "Pierce, seventeen, Nailin and Tay's son."

               "I'm Reilly seventeen Zari and Dan's." 

               "Sixteen and I'm called Frazer, Will is my Mom." 

                "Tara Sixteen, Nailin and Tay are my folks."

               "I'm Cassidy, Sixteen another one that you read to." She told Ames obviously smiling.

               "I'm Cooper and ditto. Your Dad's bright Jay he knows what I mean!" Cooper sarcastically forestalled Jay as he was obviously about to speak. "If the person before you says the same stuff that applies to you just say your name and then ditto, he'll understand won't you Ames."

               "Yes Cooper I got that you're sixteen and also one of Will's original kids." Ames replied amused even though it was his son whose Cooper's sarcasm was directed at. _Younger brothers can be very annoying!_

                "Dad!" Ray whined. "You should be telling him not to be mean to me!"

               "Ray I love you, but you can be irritating and I also had an irritating younger brother so I sympathise with Cooper and Peter as well." Ames gently but firmly informed his son.

               "You do?" Ray asked in surprise. "You have a brother?"

               Ames stunned looked at Will.

               Will smiled at him, then leant in close and said quietly in his ear. "Said I wouldn't tell him." 

               "Uh yeah." Ames replied to Ray's query. _Damn it! Why'd I tell him that!_

               "What's his name? Where is he?" Ray immediately started to interrogate his father. 

               "Ray stop interrogating your father! I know you get the trait from him but it's very annoying." Will ordered him, but spoilt the affect because she sounded amused.

               "You said I have a cute glare just like Daddy!" Ray suddenly recalled. "Dad she like's your glare!"

               "Now all she needs is to like the rest of him! Then they can get married!" An X8 female cried obviously liking the idea.

               Both Will and Ames turned to glare at Alec again.

               "Alec." Will growled low in her throat.

               Alec raised his hands in surrender. "Kids you were telling Ames your names, ages and parents!" He forcefully reminded them

               "This is much more interesting!" Ray stubbornly stated. 

               "Your Uncle's name is C.J.! He's insane and locked up!" Ames quickly answered Ray's earlier question hoping to distract him and the others from the marriage topic.

               "He's crazy! Like Murdoch in The A-Team! Cool! Can we break him out? Like Face does with Murdoch!" Ray cried. "Is he a pilot? Mom's a pilot!"

               Will burst out laughing at this, Alec decided it was safer to sit quietly.

               Ames rolled his eyes. "No Ray we can definitely not break him out, and he is not a pilot." He stated trying to remain patient. _Spring that imbecile! ……. Will's a pilot?_

               "Oh, hey you said he's locked up does he wear a strait jacket?" Ray curiously asked.

               "Jay if he's locked up and crazy he probably does, so lets get back on topic, 'cause Mom said not to take all day. I'm Griffin, sixteen, Will's son."  A male X6 stated getting the briefing back on track.

               "Okay Dad can tell me another time." Ray could be heard agreeing in the background. 

               "I'm Rianne, Sixteen, Zia and Rocky's daughter."

               "Darcy Sixteen Zari and Dan's kid."

                "Jewel ditto."

               "Montanna fifthteen, I'll be sixteen in a couple of weeks" She stated sounding amused by her siblings antics. "Will's my Mom too. 

               "Todd, fifthteen Will's."

               "I'm Tyler, ditto." Another male X6 echoed.                

                "Craig, ditto."

               "Nick fifthteen, Nailin and Tay's son." He sounded amused too. 

                "Brooke fifthteen Zia and Rocky's daughter."

               "Josiah, fifthteen Will's." 

                "Leia as in Princess Leia from Star Wars and ditto." She informed Ames.

                "Jeremiah, fifthteen, Zari and Dan's son."

               "I'm Jacob, I'm ten, Will's my Mom." 

                "Chloe ten, Nailin and Tay's daughter."

                "I'm Lucy I'm ten my parents are Zari and Dan." 

               "Harrison, I'm nine, I'll be ten in eighteen days Will's son."

               "Heather, nine oh ditto." 

               "Hannibal ditto."

               "I turned some of the kids into twins and triplets." Will quietly explained to Ames with a shrug of her right shoulder. 

               Ames nodded and grinned. _Makes good sense, since a lot of them would be the same age._

"I'm Bella I'm nine my parents are Zari and Dan."

               "I'm Charlie, ditto."

               "I'm Daniel, but everyone calls me Danny or Dan, nine." Danny informed him. "Oh and I liked the story….. Will's my Mom. "

               "Jarred I'm nine I'm Will's son too."

                "I'm Jack nine Nailin and Tay are my parents."

               "Emma, I'm eight Will's my Mom as well."

                "I'm Oscar, eight Zari and Dan's son." The X8 stated.

               "I'm Jay." Ray giggled not bothering to tell his dad his age because it was totally unnecessary and the others had grouched at him before. "Will's my Mom!"

               "Callie, my parents are Zia and Rocky and I'm eight."

               "I'm Mark, Will's my Mom! I just had my birthday I'm eight!" He proudly informed Ames.           

               "Happy birthday." Ames cheerfully and automatically responded. _All those kids! And they're not done yet! Seventy eight okay so thirty two are nieces and nephews but sounds like they all hang out in Will's home! Will must be incredibly patient! Especially with twenty one teenagers in one house! Plus the twelve other teens! Hmmm well I suppose their military upbringing would help all she'd have to do is go into ranking mode…….._

               "I'm Tom I'm seven almost eight Zari and Dan are my parents."__

               "I'm Erin I'm seven, but it's my birthday next month!" She stated sounding as if she was grinning. "Will's my Mom!"

               "Ethaniel and ditto." A male X8 piped up.

                "Abby seven my Mom's Zia and my Dad's Rocky." 

               "Perry and I'm seven and my birthday isn't for ages!" He moaned.

               "You can share the toys we get!" Ethaniel immediately offered.

               "Yeah!" Erin seconded. 

               Not sharing does not occur to any of the Transgenic children because of their upbringing.

               "Perry is Mom's… Will's too." Nikalye helpfully added.   

               "I'm Robyn."

               "I'm Ryanne."

               "We're twins! Not clones!" They then simultaneously told him. "And we are seven! We liked your story!"

               "Carrie and my twin's Kara we are five, Zari is our Mommy and Dan is our Daddy." She firmly spoke for the both of them.

               "Say your name and age honey." Bret gently prompted one of his siblings.

               "Quinn, five." A quiet female voice came over the phone after a few moments.

               "She's Will's." Bret added.

                "I'm Jason I'm five!" He yelled not needing any encouragement. "Will's my Mommy!"                 

               "Toby five!" Another X9 male yelled and from the sounds over the phone he was jumping up and down. "Will's my Mommy too! Your turn Amy!"

                "Amy four, Nailin's my Mommy and Tay's my daddy!" She firmly stated.

                "Your turn Rob." Colt prompted his brother.

                "Robby." He quietly stated.

                "He's Robert Four Zari and Dan's son." Colt clarified.

               "Remy I'm four Will's my Mommy!" He yelled also bouncing around. "Your turn Xena!" 

                "No!" Xena petulantly yelled.

               "She's four!" Jason told Ames. "She's Mommy's too! She's sulking 'cause we stopped playing to phone you!"

               "Am not!" Xena grouchily returned.

               "Nap time!" Cassidy ordered.

               Sounds of someone getting up and of a complaining child being taken out of the room for a nap.

                "Cassidy bad! Don't want nap! I hate you! Montanna bad!" Xena's complaints were cut off as a door closed.

               "Look I'll just give the names and ages for the other X9's, and the X10's, and the Bio's since they're asleep in the X nursery or their homes and you can't get much sense from 'em when they're awake anyway! Well those who can talk." Cooper sarcastically stated. "I can't be bothered to put 'em fully in age order… All these are Will's: Dean and Devon four on the eighteenth, they're twins. X10's are clones Coral and Crystal three and twins Darwin and Dashiell they're two." He quickly reeled off. "Cousins…. Jace's kids are Maxie two and Andy six months. Nailin and Tay's are Dax nineteen months and Sapphire seventeen months. Zari and Dan's are X9 Johnny three and X10 Benjy two and Zia and Rocky's kid is Tamara seventeen months."

               "Hi!" Ames said after a couple of moments silence unsure what to say to the youngsters, then inspiration struck. "So Will tells me that you've already started planning the nursery." _I've probably hunted some of these kids! This is very weird but Ray loves 'em!_

               "Yes sir and we've already started decorating the room next to Will's." Reilly excitedly informed him.

               "You have? I thought we agreed to wait until I got back." Will stated in a slightly sharp tone, her eyes narrowing at the news.

               "Well we did, but we ah… we decided to go ahead anyway!" Nikita started saying slowly hesitantly then rushed the sentence.

               Sounds of Montanna returning to the family room which doubled as a playroom because the original playroom was now a bedroom housing the youngest of Will's X kids.

               "Yeah we remembered that we had tins full and partially full of paint in the workshop from when we decorated the house after we got here and some of the cabins!" Ray excitedly told the adults not fazed by Will's tone. "We've got enough to paint the guest cabins too, remember when we wanted to decorate them and the others that you gave to our newest cousins, 'cause the painters just did them boring colours that they chose as part of the building price, after we did the other cabins, but you said we had to wait until after Christmas! Then we only got to paint those that were for the cousins, and not much then 'cause their parents wanted to decorate!"

               "Yes I remember and they will keep until I get home to supervise. Where's Jace?" Will asked wanting to yell at her sister, knowing that she was the scheduled adult to be in the compound.               

               The adults had decided that only one needed to remain in the compound at any given time, since it's difficult for X kids to actually injure themselves and the older ones automatically look out for the younger ones anyway. This allowed the others to work on the farm or in town and to visit the town for supplies or to act as chauffer to the younger children etcetera.

               "Andy's teething!" Robyn piped up.

               "So Jace is asleep in her place since she was up all night with Andy, who's decided he doesn't like his teething rings." Griffin helpfully filled in the blanks. "She can't figure out why he doesn't like 'em because Maxie was fine with 'em, she was muttering that maybe he gets it from his dad, 'cause they have different dad's. Oh yeah Mom, Maxie's finally hit her terrible two's!"  

_             Jace must be X5-798, she was pregnant when she escaped, the child would be two so that must be Maxie…. Maxie? She named her after 452?_ Ames recalled the data on that Manticore fiasco.  _Hmmm_ _if she had another kid when Maxie was_ _almost two he_ _would be about the right age to have begun teething._

               "Mom don't be mad at her, we talked her into letting us decorate!" Bret quickly stood up for his aunt. "She's not as stubborn as you are and she was more worried about Andy and Maxie, than us doing some painting."

               "Should I go get her?" Ray helpfully offered.

               "No, let her sleep, she'll keep!" Will grouched not swayed in the least by Bret's defence.

               "You're grouchy again!" Ray stated happily pointing out the obvious. "She's been grouchy since she realised she was pregnant!" He informed his father and uncle.               

               "Yeah we'd noticed!" Alec replied and easily dodged the punch that Will threw at him, he hopped off the sofa and sat in an armchair.

                Will started to stand up obviously intent on hitting Alec, Ames gently but firmly pulled her back down.

               "Sit! Stay!" He ordered not thinking about his choice of words until she growled at him and barred her teeth, but she remained seated, glaring at him and Alec in turn. 

                Alec had started having hysterics as soon as Ames spoke those ill chosen words.

               "Hey what's going on?" Angel queried and was echoed by the other older children, the X9's had become bored and started playing with their toys.

               Alec replied through his laughter. "Will didn't like my quip and threw a punch, I dodged and moved off the sofa, she was starting to come after me, but Ames grabbed her and you heard what he said, and Will's growl, well she bared her teeth at him to and she's seated but keeps glaring at us!"

               "You told Mom to sit and stay and you're still intact!" Saxon stated rhetorically shocked at this odd occurrence, as his siblings laughed as they pictured the scene. "She must like you!"  He remarked then joined in the laughter.

               Will sat sulking as Alec and the children continued to laugh, Ames was grinning, his arm still around her waist. 

               _What is wrong with me! I actually like this family! The Conclave are definitely going to lock me up! Perhaps I should commit myself…………..  _Ames thought as he listened to the children's and 494's laughter and looked at the sulking Will, who even though peeved at him was still in his embrace.               __

               Alec took a couple of moments to regain control then he just sat on his armchair cocky grin on his face as he looked at his sulking and scowling sister. He saw that Ames' arm was still around her and raised an eyebrow at the Familiar grin vanishing. "Sitting comfortably?" He asked sarcastically not caring that the kids would hear.  

               "Yes thanks!" Ames replied as he grinned at 494.

               The kids stopped laughing and giggling at this they said nothing just listened to try and fathom out what was going on in Seattle.

               "Will you can move you know!" Alec told her sarcastically.

               "I'm comfortable!" She snapped back at him not budging from her seat.

               "Kids you said you started decorating, what exactly have you done?" Ames asked deciding to bring the conversation back on track and stop the argument that was starting, by distracting Will and 494. _I am not going to play referee! _

               Alec and Will just sat glaring at each other.

               The children realising that they would probably not find out what had occurred, why their Mom or Aunt and Uncle were arguing, decided to answer Ames' question.

               "Well we removed all the furniture yesterday and did some painting today." Bret stated.

               "Yeah, Bret's really good at drawing, so we got him to draw outlines on the walls that we could fill in." Natasha proudly informed Ames of her brother's artistic skill, Will and Alec had already seen his talent when they decorated the playroom and the four youngsters rooms, who followed Ray's lead in getting Bret to customize their walls with scenes. "He did the sketches yesterday."

               "Yeah Dad he drew a really cool castle!" Ray chipped in. "He put on flags and pennants and everything!"

               "And two dragons!" Danny added. "A red one flying and a black one on the ground!"

               "We like dragons!" Ryanne and Robyn informed Ames.

               "And unicorns!" Callie gleefully added. "Bret drew a whole load of unicorns playing in a meadow on the wall opposite the one with the castle and dragons on!" 

               "And flying horses in the sky!" Jack added.             

               "And knights! He added in a joust!" Nick excitedly informed the adults.

               "But they are nice knights! They don't hurt the dragons!" Oscar was quick to add.

               "It sounds very nice." Ames replied obviously meaning it as he looked pointedly at Will then Alec.

               "I can't wait to see it!" Will told them smiling. "Sorry I grouched at you earlier."

               "That's okay Mom, we know it's just your hormones, since you, Nailin, Zia, Jace and Zari, warned us!" Jubilee told her speaking for all of the children.             

               Alec suddenly thought of something. "Kids you didn't use my room did you?"

               "Of course not!" Cooper replied sarcastically. "We used the lounge part of Mom's suite, just like she wanted."

               "Okay, okay just checking!" Alec hastily interrupted. "Though the new paint job sounds fun!"

               "We could paint your room after we finish the babies!" Ray replied excited by the prospect.

               "Ah thanks kids but no, it's perfect just the way it is." Alec quickly quashed the scheme, recalling what some of the kids rooms had looked like after he helped decorate them to their often weird taste.

               "Oh okay!" Ray replied not at all bothered by the negative reply. "Hey are you gonna come visit soon, you could come back with Mom."

               "Yeah we miss you Uncle Alec!" Robyn and Ryanne said in unison.

               "We hoped you'd come for Christmas." Colt added he knew Alec from Seattle.

               "You missed a great party!" Ray told him. "Mom even cooked turkeys, she's great Dad she'll cook meat even though she won't eat it because she's a vegetarian. And we had five trees, all with roots, one for each home and started a Christmas tree grove! We'll have more next year with nearly all the cabins in use! Only Jace and her kids, and Zari and Dan and their kids lived here at Christmas! Our other cousins moved here after Christmas."

               "We got presents!" Emma said gleefully. "I got a chemistry set!"

               Alec and Ames both gave Will an odd look upon hearing that.

               Will shrugged her right shoulder and grinned at them and quietly said. "It was top of her list, available and affordable."

               "Remember I told you that I got a remote control boat, we can play with it on the lake!" Ray ecstatically reminded his Dad. "Well after it's thawed! We skated on it! We played ice hockey that was really fun!"

               "I remember." Ames replied grinning at his son's enthusiasm. "That does sound like fun."

               "Uncle Alec come visit and Mom can teach you how to bake cakes and cookies, just like she promised." Cooper reminded him, cutting off talk of who got what gift because they would be there all day.

               "You can see the nursery for yourself then." Jarred added.

               "And the old wreck of a car that Mom, our Uncle Dan and Aunt Zari bought us X6's for Christmas, we just finished fixing it up and it's better than new!" Nikita proudly and excitedly informed him. "We share it with our new X6 cousins too and we might be getting another wreck to fix up too!"

               "Yeah, we turned it into a hot rod, like in Grease!" Colt added.

               "Bret even painted lightning on it!" Montanna informed him.              

               "Wow that all sounds great kids! But my visiting soon…. I don't know we'll have to see how things go." Alec replied obviously wishing he could visit.

               The sound of a door opening on the kids phone.

               "Hey kids why didn't you wake me earlier I need to start preparing dinner and you lot have chores to finish and school work." An adult female reminded them.  "Who are you talking too?"

               "Dad, Mom and Uncle Alec!" Ray informed her.

               "Together?" She asked shocked.

               "Yeah Aunt Jace and Ames knows about the quads, Mom told him." Cooper told her.

               "And Will let us tell him our names." Heath added. 

               "Aunt Jace I'll take Maxie." Bret told her and took the youngster. "Hi ya Maxie!"

               "And I'll take Andy." Leia volunteered and did so.

               "Hi Jace, how's Andy?" Will asked in concern. "The kids said he's teething."              

               "Yeah, I put the gel on I got at the pharmacists, but he doesn't like his teething rings." Jace replied obviously at a loss. "All the others love their rings, but he just throws them at me!"               

               "Give him frozen waffles to teeth on, worked with Ray." Ames helpfully suggested. "He loved them."

               "I did?" Ray queried in surprise.

               "Yes." Ames replied grinning at the memory of a baby Ray gumming on a waffle.

               Will and Alec looked at him in surprise and there was an astonished silence from the phone as well.    

               "What can't I be helpful?" Ames asked in a slightly hurt tone. _Can't win!_             __

               Will patted him as she smiled at him. "Of course and thanks for the suggestion, Jace will try it won't you." 

               "Yes I will thank you Ames." Jace said a smile evident in her voice. "Will how are you and the babies?"

               "We're fine." Will told her smiling.

               "Yeah she is and apparently she's at least seven months pregnant!" Alec informed Jace and the children. "Being part wolf she could give birth at any time!"

               "Seven months!" Jace repeated shocked. "I looked like I had a water melon strapped to my waist at seven months with both Maxie and Andy! You don't look pregnant and you're carrying quads!"

               "Hey if you could drop at anytime it's a good job we started the nursery!" Cooper smugly stated.

               "Drop?" Alec queried wondering why Cooper had used the term in reference to Will and why he had not got growled or snarled at.

               Will realised this and grinned at him. "It's a perfectly fair term to use Alec if it's good enough to use for animals it's good enough for humans or mostly humans." She glanced at the clock. "Okay, we'll say goodbye now, let you carry on with your chores and decorating the nursery, I'll get home as soon as I can." 

               "Mom please can Dad tell us a story first?" Ray pleaded.

               Will raised a querying eyebrow at Ames he nodded his agreement. "Okay but only a short one.

               Shouts of glee could be heard coming over the phone.

                "Okay kids settle down and I'll begin." Ames ordered. _Here I go again!_

               The children instantly obeyed and silence reigned in Canada.

               Will smiled at Ames then relaxed back into his embrace to listen to the story, Alec lounged in the armchair waiting to hear the story too.

               Thirty one minutes later

               Ames had finished telling his completely off the cuff story to Ray and a rapt audience of Transgenic children and adults and was thanked, with absolutely no prompting, by the delighted children.

               "Great story Ames!" Alec enthusiastically told him grinning.

               Ames rolled his eyes. _Sheesh telling stories to the kids, Will and 798 is bad enough but 494 too! _

               "Okay kids we really do have to go now." Will told her brood and nieces and nephews. 

               "Bye Will, Alec, Ames and thank you for the tip and the story." Jace said obviously meaning it.                                            

               Will's newer older children and nieces and nephews all yelled a goodbye, her original kids all decided that they were going to be more personal.

               "Bye Mom, Dad Uncle Alec!" Ray yelled. "Thank you for telling us a cool story Dad!"             

                "Bye, bye Mommy, Uncle Alec, Ames!" Robyn and Ryanne chorused.

               "Bye, say bye Maxie!" Bret said. 

               Maxie just giggled being in a good temper. 

               "Good girl!" Bret proudly cried anyway because she had responded.

               "Bye!" Danny called.

               "Bye Seattle!" Cassidy chirped.

               "Bye Mom, babies, Uncle Alec, Ames." Nikita stated.              

               "Nik your nuts! The babies can't hear you!" Cooper sarcastically told his sister. 

               "That's were you're wrong! Studies prove that babies are aware of external forces when in the womb, including sound!" Nikita heatedly replied.

               "Kids quit arguing!" Will snapped.

               "But Mom!" Nikita and Cooper whined in unison.  

               "Do as you mother says!" Ames ordered. "She does not need you stressing her in her condition!" _Playing authority figure to them what next! Well I've already told them stories so this is mild in comparison!_

               "Sorry Mom!" Nikita replied obviously meaning it.

               "Yeah me too! Bye Mom, Uncle Alec, Ames and sorry we didn't mean to stress her!" Cooper said contritely.

               "I know kids, but you have to be more careful of her while she's pregnant." Ames gently but firmly stated. "The nursery sounds great and I know that you'll make a good job of finishing it. Bye." He was clearly being absolutely sincere. _This is weird, it feels natural playing father to them, I am definitely insane!_

               "Bye kids and don't worry about it, Ames and I have been a little lax in the not arguing department too." Alec reassured them. 

               "Yeah, Nik Coop you two were mild by comparison, these two were going to duel!" Will laughed.  "Guns at dawn!"

               That statement caused all the children to dissolve into fits of laughter.

               "Oh I wish I could've seen that!" Paul managed to get out through his laughter.

               "So please don't fret about it, no harm's been done! Oh guys no one must know about Ames okay it's a secret like Jay calling him." Will told her children and sister.

               "We already figured that Mom!" Cooper sarcastically told her. "Anything to do with Ames is a don't tell!"               

               Affirmatives to his statement could be heard in the background from the other kids and Jace.

               "Okay just reminding you! I love you all loads! Bye!" Will said and with that she casually switched off Ames' cell phone which he had been holding the entire time.

               Ames was shaking his head a bemused expression on his face. "Your place and those of your siblings must be bursting at the seams or do the X6's live in separate cabins?"

               "All the older X6's, sixteen and over do, mine and my siblings. Two boys share a two bedroom cabin and twelve boys share the original hands bunk house, since we don't need any. Two of the girls share the other two bed cabin and the other seven girls share the new bunk house I had built. Luckily all accommodation is near the main house. All in a two acre compound. The others are too young, but plan to move into the bunk house or a cabin when they hit fifthteen." Will casually informed him as she shrugged her right shoulder. "It's a large main house, and we converted the playroom. Plus the X kids are used to barracks and Ray seems to get a kick out of sharing."  

               "Are X6's and X8's a lot like X5's in personality?" Ames asked trying to find out about the sarcastic element he had noted in Cooper especially without upsetting Will. "I've never really talked to any." _Oh nice going idiot! Of course you haven't talked to any X kids they tend to be quieter more inclined to see you as an authority figure and not answer back before you have 'em terminated! Will knows this and she'll yell at you! Wait a minute why am I thinking in the third bleeding person and why should I care if 378 yells at me!_

               "You're too busy killing 'em!" Alec snarled glaring at Ames.

               "Alec settle down!" Will ordered glaring at her younger brother who pouted at her, but obeyed the order. Will had realised what Ames was really asking. "Yeah sarcasm is one of an X's more annoying family traits."

               "Hey it's endearing Will, endearing!" Alec replied actually meaning it.

               Will gave him a you are completely nuts look. "No Alec, sarcasm is an annoying never an endearing trait." She told him firmly.

               "Yes it's definitely annoying."  Ames added grinning at 494.

               "Yes and it seems to be a trait we have in common." Will sweetly told the Familiar.

               Ames turned to glare at Will she just patted his arm smiling then stood and stretched.

               "Play nice boys!" She ordered and went into the bathroom.

               "Geeez she's bossy!" Ames unthinkingly grouched.

               "Yeah!" Alec readily agreed then he grinned at Ames not being able to help himself he added. "Something else you two have in common!"

               Ames glared at him. "You're as bad as Ray!" He growled.             

               Alec realising where this train of thought had led, raised his hands. "Will'd be mad if you hurt me and you promised the kids including Ray that you wouldn't!" He hastily reminded the pissed off Familiar.

               "I lied." Ames silkily told him not moving a muscle just glaring at the Transgenic enjoying watching him squirm. _This is fun!_

               "Will would you hurry up, your boyfriend wants to kill me again!" Alec unwisely and non sarcastically yelled for assistance.

               Ames looked shocked at Alec's choice of words, killing the Transgenic dropped from his agenda for the moment as he sat stunned. _Boyfriend! He called me his sister's boyfriend! And he wasn't being sarcastic either!_                      __

               Alec seeing that he had stunned Ames, for once decided that silence was a virtue that he should follow and kept at bay all the sarcastic jibes that where dying to escape.


	4. 3

9th Dec 2003 to 6th Jan 2004 

**Bound**     By Western Blakehawke

Set after Freak Nation.February2023

Sequel to Unwelcome Ties. Set around fourteen months after the events of the last chapter.  

Ames and Will come face to face again just over sixteen months after they first met.

**Chapter 3** ****

               A few minutes later.

               "Damn!" Will yelled as her waters broke.

               Ames and Alec raced to the bathroom, Alec tried the door found it was locked so both he and Ames simultaneously and unthinkingly raised their right legs and were about to kick it in when it opened.

               "Call Asia!" Will ordered.

               Alec and Ames just looked at each other not moving legs still raised poised to kick.

               "Now! I'm part bleeding wolf, who knows how soon I'll whelp!" She yelled at them.

               "You're in labour?" Ames asked in shock finally lowering his right leg. _I'm not playing midwife!  _

Alec also lowered his and just looked at her in stunned silence.           

             "Give the man a prize! Yes I'm in labour!" Will snarled . "Great! Just frelling great! I'm giving birth with only the aid of Laurel and bleeding Hardy!"

               Ames and Alec both glared at her not appreciating the comparison.

               Alec then moved away from them into the lounge he removed his cell phone and swiftly dialled, it kept ringing. "Come on Asia pick up the damn phone!" The others could clearly hear him.

               Ames unthinkingly grabbed her right hand, then wished he hadn't as she all but crushed his hand as she was hit by an incredibly powerful contraction.  _Pain is a phantom of the mind!_                     

               "You have reached the answering service for telephone number 29849483929484 please leave your message after the tone." The recorded female voice stated. "Beeeeeeeeeeep."

               "Lets get you into the bedroom!" Ames said retrieving his hand he unconsciously shook it and flexed it cracking the bones back into place, then without waiting for permission he picked Will up and carried her into their bedroom and gently placed her on the bed.

               "Asia it's Alec, we're at Will's old place get over here fast she's in labour!" Alec yelled into the phone then hung up and raced into the bedroom. "Ames what do we do!"

               "What?" Ames was momentarily startled at being asked. "Oh get an old blanket and some towels, a washing up bowl fill it one third of the way up with water, two would be better if there's another one, a flannel, a sharp knife, string and a bin liner no two." _Geeez who'd have thought that dumb academy class would actually be useful! _"Oh and some strong tape."

               "Strong tape?" Alec asked startled and nervous. "You really think that's going to be necessary?" He was looking nervously at his sister recalling what had happened at Jam Pony, how they had used tape to tie up Ames and the Phalanx team.

               Will was also looking a little nervous but said nothing, being too distracted.

               "Not to tie her up, to seal off the bin liners and tape up the diapers." Ames sarcastically replied rolling his eyes.

               Alec grinned at him sheepishly. "Well with you who can tell!"                           

               "Ames there's an old blanket and some towels in that closet." Will calmly told him pointing, hoping to forestall any argument or physical fight which she definitely did not need right now.

"Right!" Alec replied getting the message and was gone in a flash to get the other items.

               Ames went over to the closet and retrieved some towels and a blanket. "Will shift over so I can put the blanket under you." He stated.

              She automatically did so. "This is not happening! this is not happening!" Will then started saying and kept repeating over and over again.

               _I wish to hell it wasn't! Why didn't I take you in!_ Ames thought as he looked at her as he sorted out the blanket. _Shit! She's clothed! _"Will you need to get out of those jeans and your underwear!" He ordered. _Damn it she's in labour! Why the hell am I having those dream flashes now! That's sick!_

               Will looked at him blankly his order had shut her up, then she visibly got a grip of herself and grinned weakly at him, then quickly removed her boots, socks and sodden jeans.

               "Panties too, what you think I'm gonna jump you?" Ames queried in utter disbelief. _She said she's telepathic with canines and mostly canines! Nah she'd have mentioned it if she saw those flashes! She'd have punched me! Or more probably kneed or kicked me in the groin! _He reassured himself.

               "I'm not showing you mine 'til you show me yours!" Will stubbornly told him.

               Alec came into the room carrying all the requested items, he had heard them both. "Will do as he says you can't give birth with 'em on!" He sarcastically told her as he set down two empty washing up bowls, he planned to fill them in the bathroom, on the chest of drawers, and removed a knife from one pocket, it was wrapped in a clean clothe, two bin liners from another, and a ball of string and roll of masking tape from a third pocket.

               Will glared at both males, but knowing that they were right she removed her sodden panties. "Ames I don't care that he's Ray's grandfather I am going to kill Sandemann!" She snarled. 

               Ames shrugged. "Fair enough." _Look at her face! Hurry up and get here __Asia__! Stupid freak!_

"Ames, help me fill the bowls with water." Alec said as he left the room carry one of the bowls.

               "You'll be okay?" Ames automatically asked Will.

                "Yeah." She replied and nodded for emphasis.

                Ames picked up the other washing up bowl and swiftly moved into the bathroom.

                Alec returned a couple of moments later and gently set his bowl of warm water down on the chest of drawers, then sat on the bed and held Will's hand as they waited for Ames to return.

               Ames entered the bedroom after a couple of moments and placed the bowl of water he was carrying next to the other one.

               "Ames what do we do now?" Alec asked in a very worried tone as he just looked at Will.

               "Okay, we open out one of the bin liners and place it on the old blanket then we put a couple of towels on it and Will lies back down." Ames replied. "Will get up and walk around that can help."

               Will stood up and began walking around, while Ames and Alec sorted out the bed.

               "Owwwwwwww!" Will howled as another painful contraction racked her body.

               "Pain is a phantom of the mind!" Ames stupidly told her. _Dumb! Really Dumb!_

               Will forgot the pain and lunged for his throat snarling. 

               Alec quickly grabbed her, mid leap, from behind and tightly but as gently as possible restrained the incensed female.

               "Will you are not going to kill him! I am not gonna deliver your kids by myself I need him!" Alec yelled at her. "You can kill him later!"

               Before Will could retort or throw off Alec with her bucking trick, her body was racked by another incredibly powerful contraction.               

               "She's going to give birth any minute!" Ames yelled in shock. _I know she's part wolf but this is ridiculous! _"Get on the bed and breath!" He demonstrated the technique. "You're part wolf panting should come naturally!"

               Will looked at him like he's nuts as Alec gently placed her on the bed.

                "Do as he says Will, it's what you have to do that's why it's in all the films and TV shows." Alec backed Ames up.

               "Breath!" Ames ordered again. 

               "I've never been good at following orders, I always interpret 'em to suite me and my ideas always work better, why would I suddenly change the habit of a bleeding lifetime on your dumb orders!" Will yelled at them both. "So I am not panting, frelling wolf genes be damned!" 

               "For once would you do as you are told!" Ames shouted back glaring at the stubborn female. 

               "Will it's supposed to help with the pain!" Alec beseeched then got an idea.   "Will try biting on the leather thong that holds your ring pouch that's what they do on westerns." He added

               Will rolled her eyes at him. "The leather's too thin I'd easily bite through it!" She grouched.

               "Just pant!" Ames exasperated ordered again. _Westerns! Geeez she's stubborn! Another trait in common! Stop thinking like that!_

               Will realising that she was being stupid started panting because the next contraction had hit.

               "Ames what do we do!" Alec again cried as he looked at the Familiar in complete and utter desperation.

               Ames just ignored him and swiftly moved into the bathroom washed his hands and returned within moments, he had removed his jacket and gun complete with holster and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

               Alec was rubbing Will's lower back with one hand as he had seen done on television, Will was holding the other hand, he looked up as Ames re entered the room a panicked expression on his face.

               "Will I'm gonna see if any of the babies are crowning." Ames gently informed her. "494 pull out four drawers and line 'em to be used as cribs!" _Okay playing midwife to a Transgenic is definitely not in either of my job descriptions! _

 Alec pleased to have something to do that did not involve getting his hand crushed by Will, swiftly removed it from her grasp flexed it, winced then quickly obeyed Ames' directive and began making up the cribs.

               Ames moved into position and looked. _She's crowning!_

               "Well Ames?" Will asked beyond caring how embarrassing the situation was.

               "Wha.. Oh you're crowning, now on the next contraction I want you to give a big push! 494 be ready with a towel to wrap the baby in after you wash it in the warm water." Ames ordered after checking that the water had cooled to an appropriate level with his elbow.

               "Okay I'm ready." Alec stated he was calmer since Ames seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

               Another contraction started and Will pushed as she had been told to do.

               Ames gently caught the baby, made sure his mouth and nose were clear and swiftly picked up the knife cut the umbilical cord and before handing the child to Alec he gently whacked him on the bottom as had been done with Ray.

               "Waaaaaaaaa!" The baby let out a healthy sounding cry at this indignity.

               "Good lungs. 494 tie off the cord then gently wash him and wrap him in a towel and place him in a crib!" Ames ordered carefully placing the now quiet baby in Alec's arms then turned his attention back to Will.

               Alec did as he was instructed, handling the baby as if he were a live grenade, but still managing to swiftly and correctly perform his tasks, he had only just started gently washing the child when Will's next contraction came and Ames was holding the baby's identical twin. Ames swiftly repeated the actions he took with the baby's brother.

               "Waaaaaaaaa!" This baby also let out a healthy sounding cry.

               "Good lungs!" Ames again stated as he swiftly tied off the baby's umbilical cord and started gently washing him in the clean water of the other bowl, whilst Alec gently laid his charge in one of the makeshift cribs.

               "494 take him, Will you need to deliver the afterbirth!" Ames ordered placing the partly washed infant in 494's arms he then picked up the other bin liner. 

               "How am I supposed to do that?" Will asked sarcastically.

               "You'll get another contraction and out it'll come." Ames calmly replied smiling at her before he hunkered back down between her legs.

               A moment later Will convulsed with another contraction and out came the afterbirth. 

               Ames scanned it to see if it was intact if not it could mean a trip to the hospital. "It's intact!" He announced before placing it and the towel it had landed on in the bin liner. "That's good by the way!" He stood up and grinned at Will. 

               Will lay back on the bed propped up by pillows, that Ames had arranged when he and Alec made it ready for the birth, they had a few minutes rest bite before Will's next contraction.

               In that time Alec quickly took out each washing up bowl of dirty water and after dumping them down the lavatory he rinsed each of them out, refilled them with warm water from the bath's faucets and returned to the bedroom with the second one just as Will started having contractions again.

               Seven and a half minutes later and all the babies had been born, bathed and placed in their makeshift cribs.            

               Will was fine, there were no problem with the births of the other two babies and their placenta was also intact. 

               Ames collected eight of the large hand towels, from the storage closet, he then used the knife and quickly cut them all in half so that their were now sixteen squares and skilfully used tape to make four of them into diapers.

               Alec bought in the kitchen scales and he weighed each child before Ames examined them.

               "The first baby is 8lbs 2oz, second 8lbs 1oz, third 8lbs 2oz and the fourth is 8lbs 3oz." Alec informed his sister. "That's a total of 32lbs and 8ozs! Will how could you not notice all that extra weight gain?"               

               Will shrugged her right shoulder nonchalantly. "Easy, I'm not weight obsessed so I never weigh myself." She grinned at them then smiled tenderly at her sons. "And I've been to busy to pay attention to the weight gain, besides since it didn't affect me, why would I take any notice."

                Ames quickly checked each of the babies over whilst Will and Alec watched. He finished checking the last infant and gently placed him back in his crib. 

               "They all look perfectly healthy, ten toes, eight fingers two thumbs, good hearing, they seem to have inherited yours Will and they appear to have good eyesight, they're already tracking movement." He smiled at them. _This is extremely odd! I'm genuinely happy that the babies are okay!_

               "That's brilliant!" Alec yelled grinning and was glared at by the other two for being noisy. "Sorry."

               Will's glare turned to a smile. "Thank you Ames, Alec." She gratefully told them then turned her attention back to her sons. 

               All three adults watched the babies for a few minutes until each had fallen asleep. Each infant had a full head of dark brown hair that had a very slight curl they had blue eyes as did all newborns and both sets of twins looked so much alike that unless you looked closely you would assume that they were actually identical quads.            

               "I'm gonna go clean up." Will reluctantly and softly said as she stood up from the bed and headed for the shower. 

               "Good idea." Ames told her as he placed the blood and muck covered towels and the old blanket into the bin liner along with the one they had put down to protect the bed, that had kept it perfectly clean.  _Well that was novel! I hope The Conclave never finds out about this!_

               "Ames I'll go dump that, you watch the babies, since you've experience." Alec said softly picking up the bin liner. "I'll also get some supplies I know what to get 'cause of hunting out stuff for Gem's baby girl."

               "Okay." Ames softly replied _Gem? Must be an X5. Maybe the one that gave birth at Jam pony. She had a girl I think that idiot who employed 494 and 452 said._

 Alec headed out of the room, 

               Ames then sat down cross legged on the floor and just watched the children sleep. _I hope I never have to kill them……….. But if The Coming succeeds I'll make their deaths quick and painless!_

               Will retuned a few minutes later, dressed in her short green pyjamas and sat on the floor next to Ames. "Thank you Ames."

               "For what?" Ames asked puzzled.

               "Taking control of the delivery, neither Alec or I had any clue what to do." Will replied.

               Ames shrugged and smiled at her. "What else could I do, I could hardly leave you could I?"_ Why? Why the hell didn't I just leave or better yet call in my agents!_

               "So what now, I'm still in your custody so my sons are too." Will queried her eyes never leaving her children.

               "You and the babies travel back home in a few days with 494." Ames swiftly replied. "When you get home give Ray a hug from me."

               Will turned a dazzling smile on Ames and impulsively hugged him. "I will thank you Ames." She withdrew from the hug and happened to look at his shirt, her forehead creased in puzzlement.

               "What?" Ames asked as he looked down at his shirt he noticed the two damp patches and glanced at Will's pyjama shirt. "Your milk's come. It contains vital nutrients in the first couple of batches stuff to aid their immunity you need to feed the babies."

               Will's nostrils flared as she took in its scent. "Oh, it's actually milk the book said I'd get something called colostrum first… hmmm must be my wolf genes." Will replied as she looked at her chest. "I need two more breasts." She unthinkingly muttered aloud.            

               Ames ignored the comment since it was not meant to be heard and stood up. "I'll give you some privacy." He stated images of a four breasted Will running through his head. _I need to take a shower! A cold one! Can say it's to get rid of the muck! _He grabbed his overnight bag and holster and swiftly left the bedroom then entered the bathroom. 

               Will gently woke up the two eldest twins and laid them on the bed then removed her shirt, she looked at them trying to figure out how to feed both at once, she sat next to them cross legged then scooped them up one laying on each arm their heads in her hands, she then placed them on her breasts feet tilted down.

               Will's memory had automatically flashed to images of children being breast fed and taken care off, after they had drank their fill she carefully laid one down and winded the other then switched over. She then placed them back into their cribs and woke the other two and since it seemed to work she followed the same procedure.

               As she fed her sons she nuzzled them, instinctively absorbing their scent, it was not until she put the second set of twins back in their cribs that she realised that her sons' scent was familiar, not her own scent that was to be expected but Ames as well.

               Will tried to reason the scent away as being from his handling of them and that his scent was strong in the room near the bed because he had slept in it, but she knew that while this might account for a slight cross contamination of scent she instinctively knew that those were not the answers, that she scented Ames on her sons as she had scented Sandemann on Ames in the woods over a year ago.

               Will was in a quandary, should she tell Ames what she had scented. After some deep thought she decided she could not risk her, their sons lives after all the two eldest children are always killed and so are all unsanctioned children. Their sons needed her protection more than Ames needed to know the truth. She would tell no one of her discovery not even Alec.

                She smiled lovingly at their sons who were all sleeping quite contentedly, and apart from the hair colour none of them resembled Ames yet, since they looked as all newborns do and as such did not resemble either herself or Ames. 

               Will had realised something about the Familiar and why she had been happy to use him as a pillow, why she trusted him even though as he had pointed out he was the enemy. She finally acknowledged what she had felt the instant she saw him in the woods, what became stronger and deeper with each subsequent contact whether it was by phone or in person. She loved him and not as a sibling as she did with C.J. Her feelings were far stronger for him than they had been for her husband and she now realised that that was more of a puppy love.

               Another realisation that she could not share with Ames or anyone else. That she was in love with the father of five of her children. That she would protect him for love not because she was programmed to do so. 

               Will had worked out, years ago, a myriad of ways to circumvent her programming if she absolutely had too. But now if it came down to a choice between Ames and a Transgenic, she knew that she would not allow Ames to be harmed that she would have to either knock out him or more probably the Transgenic and then face the guilt trip laid on her by her kin.

               Ames now dressed in black jeans and black roll neck top, gently knocked on the door and not thinking that Will would just have removed her pyjama shirt rather than unbuttoning it, he had paused only for a couple of moments before walking in. 

               "Hey how did the feed……." Ames' quietly spoken query trailed off as he realised that Will was shirtless he caught only a quick glimpse of her breasts, before she hastily covered them, but it was enough they were now etched in his eidetic memory.

               Upon Ames entering the room, Will swiftly crossed her arms over her breasts, not caring that it was an obvious defensive posture, since even with her speed she knew that she would not get to her shirt and put it on in time. She silently glared at him realising that she had not been quick enough, her reflexes slowed because of her being preoccupied with her discoveries. 

               Will was not as blasé as some of her siblings about being naked, because she had grown up with Lydecker's mores rather than the general Manticore attitude to nakedness. She had had to install the accepted attitude towards being naked in her children, before they drew attention to themselves.

               Ames finally raised his eyes from her arm covered chest and took in the Transgenic's stony faced glare. _Oh hell! She's gonna kill me! Why'd I continue staring at her chest? She's just given birth to quads for heavens sake! She can't have sex yet……… What am I thinking she's a Transgenic! I kill them I don't bed them!_

               "The feeding went fine thank you." Will replied frostily as soon as his eyes met hers.

               Ames glanced around the room, saw the discarded top on the bed swiftly walked over to it and picked it up, he then quickly walked over and handed it to Will without a word then turned his back on her.

               Will slipped on the top and stood up after seeing that their cubs had fallen asleep.

               Ames tensed slightly, back still to her, expecting an attack.

               Will just walked past him, picked up her discarded jeans and panties from the floor, then picked up her cell phone from the dressing table and quietly walked out of the room. She went into the bathroom and filled the bath then after swiftly emptying her jeans' pockets she put them and her panties into soak after she had added some of the washing powder that was there for the purpose, it was cheaper to hand wash than use a washing machine.

                Ames watched her leave and remained in that position as he waited for quite a few minutes getting himself back under control then he finally swiftly glanced at the babies and saw that they were peacefully sleeping so he left the bedroom.

               Will had settled down on the couch to watch television, she looked at Ames as he entered. "Where's Alec?" She asked no hostility in her voice at all and her expression was neutral.

               "He went to throw away the blanket and towels etcetera and then to find some items for the babies, he said he knew what to get because of Gem's daughter." Ames replied standing in the lounge's entrance not sure if he should get any closer.

               "Okay." Will responded with her one shoulder shrug and returned her attention to the James Bond film that was on the television. "You can sit down Ames Max told me that Familiar males get easily distracted by breasts."

               Ames couldn't help himself he laughed immediately getting the reference to Samuel, he sobered quickly though as he recalled the rest of that evenings events.

               Will looked at him puzzled then she also recalled the rest of the events that that was when Ames lost Ray, when he did not know if his son was dead or alive, she paled, thinking how she would have felt if one of her children adopted or birth had been kidnapped and might be dead.  

               "Ames I didn't think I'm sorry!" She looked what she was absolutely mortified. "I would never have purposely reminded you of that event, of your months of worry!"

               Ames just continued to stare at her, he had heard her and automatically absorbed what she said, but his mind was on that time and the months after it, then his memory replayed the phone call on his birthday and he relaxed and smiled at Will. _She'd never use Ray against me! _ "I know." He paused. "The crack about Familiar males was funny and deserved."

               Will relaxed and smiled at him and motioned for him to join her.                

               Ames still smiling took up her offer and swiftly moved to the couch and settled down beside her, he automatically put his arm around her waist as it had been earlier.

               Will sighed and unthinkingly relaxed into him.               

               Ames tightened his grip around her waist in response and in that comfortable position they watched the movie. _This feels right! It shouldn't but it does!_

               They were still together on the sofa two and a half hours later, they had both got up a few times to check on the quads and to change and play with them, they had moved the cubs into the living room complete with their cribs.

               They alternated between having the cubs laying happily in their arms as they talked to them and pulled faces at them, and lying in the cribs so that they had their hands free to jangle keys, play peek a boo, this little piggy went to market and the other games the Ames showed Will, that he had used to amuse Ray, the cubs enjoyed all of these and loved to grab hold of the keys and their parents fingers.

               They didn't talk beyond baby games and which ones had been Ray's favourite they were both focused upon entertaining the babies.

               They had just moved the cubs back into the bedroom for a nap and settled onto the sofa again, Ames with his arm about Will's waist and her leaning into him when Will's cell phone rang she picked it up from the coffee table. 

               She listened before speaking.  "Hi Asia I'll open the door for you." Will hung up, stood and walked to the apartment's front door as soon as she smelt Asia outside she opened it.

               Ames had accompanied Will and he stood by the door gun drawn just in case. He had automatically put his holster back on after his shower.

               Asia hurried in and after Will had closed the door she swiftly hugged her.

               "Will how are you I just got Alec's message." Asia said worriedly as she released her hug and looked at Will.

               "I'm fine and so are the quads, Ames and Alec delivered them, luckily Ames knew exactly what to do." Will smiled at Ames who grinned back as he casually re holstered his weapon. "I've already fed them and they are fine."                

               "They are, he did, oh that's such a relief!" Asia replied. "There was a situation at T.C. I need to check the babies over and you." 

               "Asia I understand, I know the situation remember." Will stated as she and Ames led Asia to the babies.

               Asia grinned when she saw the four contentedly sleeping babies in the drawer cribs. 

               Will smiled as she and Ames both sat on the bed's side, feet on the floor to watch Asia. 

               "Ames' idea." She stated nodding at the cribs. "Same thing with the makeshift diapers."

               Asia grinned at them both then returned her attention to the infants, she swiftly unpacked a stethoscope and other items from her bag and spent the next forty minutes carefully checking each child, she took blood from each to be checked in the lab.

               "Ames was right they are perfectly healthy babies and a very good weight." Asia paused and thought better on remarking about how Will had not recognized her increase in weight of over two stone. "I know that you sensed them because they are part wolf, but this is one of the few procedures that we decided to keep from Manticore." 

               Will shrugged her right shoulder. "It's fine I figured that's why you were taking blood even though we already know that they are Transgenic."

               The babies, had seemingly inherited their mother's generally laid back temperament because they were unfazed by their examinations and blood tests and were happily lying in their cribs gurgling as Will pathed images of their siblings, all their kin, the ones she felt closest to anyway and the animals and farm to them. This kept them entertained so that she could be examined by Asia.

               Asia looked at Ames who smiled as he stood and left the room so that she could examine Will.

               "Alec's shopping." Will explained with a grin seeing that Asia had finally recalled the other Transgenic and was obviously wondering where he was.

               Thirty one minutes later.  

               After playing with the cubs, after Asia had examined her, they put the sleepy infants back into their cribs, from where they had been lying on the double bed in between the two women.      

               They then entered the lounge. Will automatically joined Ames on the sofa and Asia took an armchair.

               "I'm fine." Will automatically reassured Ames.

                Ames nodded smiling. _She's fine great! Wait a minute why do I care about a freaks health? What is wrong with me!_

               "Yes they all are you know you should consider a career change." Asia told the Familiar, not thinking of how her compliment could be taken by the agent.

               "Thanks for the compliment but hopefully that was a one off." Ames said a little forcefully but still smiling. _She's forgotten who and what I am!_

               "At least you were not the one giving birth!" Will told him with a glare then a horrible thought occurred to her. "What if this isn't a one off! What is it happens again!"

               "Then you'll cope and the children will be ecstatic at getting even more siblings." Ames calmly informed her as he unthinkingly began massaging her shoulders and back to relieve the tension that now filled her body. _What did he do to her! Could she start giving birth every year until menopause, do Transgenics even get the menopause? If she does give birth every year will it always be multiples?! Wait a minute she's positive she was only pregnant for  four months! If so she could give birth three times a year! What the hell did that senile old fool do to her! _

               This was a good move as the part wolf relaxed back into his hands and calmed herself down.  

               "I'd much rather just adopt some more X's." Will much more calmly stated.              

               "Will I have some news, apparently Dix and Luke found a whole load of coded Manticore files buried within other files, they found one with your designation on it and because you impressed them they have been working on decoding it for months!" Asia quickly relayed.

               "How near are they to breaking it?" Ames asked. _Hidden encrypted files? Interesting!_

               "Very! Within the next day or so! It's pretty degraded and data's missing." Asia cautioned.

               "We still might find something to explain how the hell I became pregnant and if it's likely to happen again!" Will replied agitatedly then relaxed back into Ames' massage with a contented sigh.

               "Yes we might! I'll bring the data over as soon as we have it." Asia stated as she stood up. "Oh don't worry that the babies sleep more than you're used to Ames, for some reason in the first year, well up until they start teething, Transgenic children sleep an awful lot."

               Ames nodded a thank you for the information. _So it's a Transgenic trait? There's nothing unusual about them sleeping most of the time._

               Will grinned at that thinking of the bell incident with Lydecker. "Thanks Asia, we'll see you in a couple of days then." She replied as she reluctantly stood up and saw the transgenic out. 

                Will swiftly returned and relaxed again as Ames automatically continued the massage. After about five minutes she looked at the clock it was after eight. "I hope Alec's alright." 

               "Relax Will 494 has nine lives, he's as good at getting out of trouble as 452." Ames reassured her.  "If any of my people had caught him they would have called me! 494 and 452 are on my contact me immediately list!" _Wait a minute I'm massaging a Transgenic and reassuring her! What the hell is wrong with me!_ Ames quickly stopped the massage placing his hands in his lap and moving slightly away from her so that their bodies no longer touched.                  

               Will turned around and grinned at him. "You remembered what I am huh." She said rhetorically in an amused tone.

               Ames glared at her. _Damn it! Why didn't I cuff her and haul her and the babies in as soon as she left the shower! God! Not those dream flashes again! Picture something else! Hell! Stop picturing her in the blasted shower!_              __

               "Ames Earth to Ames come in please." Will said after a few moment of silence, still sounding amused.

_               Come in please!_ Ames caught himself before he groaned at the sexual spin his mind automatically put on the words and he pulled himself together with an effort. "I'm going to get something to eat do you want anything?"              

               Will shrugged her right shoulder in bafflement at Ames' weird attitude. "Ah yeah thanks a toasted cheese sandwich would be good." 

               "Okay, you stay right there I'll bring it in, milk or orange juice." Ames quickly replied. _Need to put some distance between us! _

               "Orange juice sounds great." Will answered still watching the Familiar curiously.

               Ames swiftly left the lounge for the kitchen without another word. 

             Will shrugged again then stood up and went to remove the jeans and panties from the bath, placing them in the sink, she let out the water and rinsed out the bath then put in clean water and placed her jeans and panties back in the tub and swirled them about to help get the soap off, she then left them to soak and went into her room saw that the babies were happily sleeping and quietly returned to the lounge sat on the sofa and settled back to watch the television, it was another James Bond film, the channel was showing a marathon.

               In the kitchen Ames was taking his time with Will's toasted sandwich and his own none toasted ones. _Where the hell is 494! I can't leave Will alone with four babies! I need to get out of here! I don't think straight when I'm around her! Where the hell is 494! _

               A few minutes later Ames returned to the lounge carrying a tray containing two plates, one with two toasted cheese sandwiches for Will, the other with to non toasted cheese sandwiches for himself and two glasses of orange juice, he had put off returning for as long as he could manage without drawing Will's attention to the fact that he was avoiding her, hence the two lots of sandwiches for Will rather than the one that she had asked for.

               "Here. I'll just go look in on the kids." Ames said placing the tray on the coffee table and swiftly leaving for the bedroom before Will could reply. _Man I'm a coward! But if I stay near her I might do something that I'd regret! Why didn't I take her in! How the hell did I get myself into this mess! _

               All four babies where fine, sleeping quite peacefully unaware of their fathers' turmoil.

               Ames glared at them. _Why couldn't you need changing or amusing! Damn! You are just like your mother! She never does what's normal for Transgenics and you are way to accommodating for babies! I don't care that Transgenic babies sleep a lot you need to sleep less! What am I saying! Only an idiot wants babies who won't sleep! Sleep bed hell, I'm gonna be sharing with 494! Well at least it's safer than sharing with Will, since she's decided I make a good pillow things could get out of hand! What the hell is wrong with me!_

A few minutes later Ames reluctantly returned to the lounge, Will looked at him a slightly worried expression on her face.

               "They're fine!" Ames hastily reassured her as he sat in an armchair. "One of them woke up and I had to settle him back to sleep." He lied convincingly.

               Will relaxed and smiled at him. "Thanks."

               Ames smiled at her and picked up one of his sandwiches and started eating, thereby halting any conversation that might have started. He ate very slowly methodically chewing each mouthful of cheese sandwich thirty times, Will absorbed in the movie did not notice.

               Ames finally finished his meal and glanced at the clock it was almost nine. _Where the hell is 494! Okay I need a safe subject……… she hasn't named her sons yet. _"So what are you going to call them?"

               Will smiled at him. "I've been racking my brains, I had to rename most of my kids some of the names they chose or were given were absolutely awful."

               Ames waited for her to continue, stopping himself just in time from suggesting names. _I will not help name 'em! I'm attached enough to them as it is………Why the hell didn't I take her in?!_

               "I like multiples to have names beginning with the same letter……. Probably got that from watching Star Wars." Will commented. "In birth order they are……. Kit; Kyle; Kieran and Kincaid." 

               "They sound good." Ames replied smiling. "You can not have been left with much of a choice after already naming forty six kids and with all the others at your place, it limits your choices."               

               "Nope, there are not that many names that I like left unused, particularly because I gave my kids two middle names each just like I was given, Ray's are Matthew Robert." Will told him smiling.

               Ames nodded and continued to smile at her. "James Matthew Robert……. I like 'em!" _Wonder what the surname is? She'll never tell me! She didn't even volunteer her two other given names!_

               Will's smile turned to a grin. "Only Kieran has no sci-fi fantasy connections………. Kit is named after Kit Walker AKA the Phantom and K.I.T.T AKA Knight Industries Two Thousand from Knight Rider. Kyle for Kyle Valenti from Roswell and Kyle in Team Knight Rider and Kincaid for Cade Foster from First Wave,  Cade is short for Kincaid, also for John Kincaid from the War of the Worlds TV series…….. I could have used Kirk, from Star Trek or Kent as in Clark Kent Superman, I suppose to carry on the theme, but I preferred Kieran."             

               "So what are their two middle names?" Ames asked. _Will she tell me?_

               "Kit Stringfellow; as in Stringfellow Hawke from Airwolf, Magnum; as in Thomas Sullivan Magnum from Magnum P.I." Will stated grinning. "Kyle Sinclair; as in Commander Jeffrey Sinclair from Babylon 5, Marshall as in sheriff, but spelt with two ells not one."

                Ames burst out laughing at that.

                Will continued to grin as she named their other sons. "Kieran Starbuck; as in Lieutenant Starbuck from Battlestar Galactica, the original series, Murphy; as in Murphy Michaels from Remington Steele and Kincaid St. John; as in St. John Hawke from Airwolf, Murdoch; as in H.M. 'Howling Mad' Murdoch from The A-Team."

               Ames grinned at her as he ran through the names of her other children. "You choose names from television and film a lot don't you." He rhetorically stated.               

               Will grinned at him she answered anyway and shrugged her right shoulder. "Yep!" 

               "So you watched The A-Team as a kid?" Ames queried curious at an X series being allowed to watch television.

               "Yeah everyone thought Deck was crazy, that it would give me ideas!" Will grinned. "You know because The A-Team were wanted, fugitives from the army, no respect for authority. Deck told 'em that I respected him just fine and watching some dumb show was not going to change that. He was the Director so no one argued after that." Will shrugged her right shoulder. "I watched loads of television and films as a kid."

               "Well since you didn't escape, did any of the shows give you ideas?" Ames asked grinning.

               Will laughed remembering, then after a few moments she answered but not the question as it was meant. "You know I kind of, did bug Deck about his name and I was even worse after the kids escaped….. Two of the colonels who hunted The A-Team were called Lynch and Decker…. Take away the N; C and H from Lynch add Decker and you get Lydecker! Deck was not amused!" Will grinned at him. "Poor guy I really was a pain!"

               Ames burst laughing then after a few minutes of them both laughing he asked again. "Was that the only idea that any of the shows gave you?"

               Will quit laughing too and grinned impishly at him and shook her head. "Deck wished he never let me watch Airwolf, Knight Rider and Street Hawk, because I kept bugging him for a helicopter capable of speeds of mach one and above, you could roll it, and shoot up into the atmosphere way higher than chasing aircraft could follow, and all the cool weaponry…."  

               "A car like K.I.T.T. you know able to think for it's self, drive it's self, have a cruising speed of three hundred miles per hour, pretty nearly indestructible etcetera and a cool motorbike like Street hawk, punch a button and you could make it back flip and it's cruising speed was two hundred miles per hour." Will stated sounding wistful, she then collected herself and grinned. "I tried using the how helpful such vehicles would be on missions argument but Deck just glared at me and threatened to take away my television and DVD player."

               Ames burst out laughing. "With your Star Wars obsession I'm surprised you didn't ask for a lightsabre."

               "I did." Will deadpanned.

               This set Ames off laughing again. _I like her! I can't help it she makes me laugh so much! More than anyone I've ever met!_

               Will just grinned and being reminded of her childhood, picked up her cell phone.  She swiftly punched in her home phone number, Transgenics did not leave numbers in their cell phones memories because it was a security risk, and as the phone was swiftly answered she put hers on speaker.

               "Hello." Jace said sounding a little harried.

               "Hi Jace, we're on speaker, just called to say I had the quads a couple of hours ago, about ten minutes after our phone conversation." Will told her sister.

               "You did, are you okay are they okay?" Jace asked in concern, noise of children in the background could be heard. "No I won't put it on speaker, your Mom need's her rest, I'll reiterate the conversation when we're done. This is not up for debate!" She used the tactic that Will occasionally resorted to and just as with Will it was successful.

               "Mom's been giving you lessons!" Ray could be heard whining in the background.

               Ames grinned at Will at his son's aggrieved statement and she grinned back at him and shrugged her right shoulder slightly.

               "Yes." Jace bluntly replied and turned her attention back to the phone. "So did Asia or any of the med types get there in time, don't tell Alec and Ames acted as midwives!"               

               "They did and thankfully Ames knew what he was doing and so the boys are fine." Will replied as she grinned at Ames.

               "Ames I'm so glad you were there then oh and you too Alec." Jace sincerely replied.

               "Alec went to get some supplies. Asia arrived a couple of hours later and checked the babies over they are perfectly healthy." Will informed her sister.

               "Will's fine too." Ames swiftly and reassuringly added.  _Great now I'm reassuring 798 too!_

               From the background in Canada. "What's going on has Mom had the babies!" Cooper demanded.

               "Yes and she and they are fine, Ames and Alec played midwives!" Jace informed the children who had her boxed in all of them were crowded around the phone in the kitchen.

               "Wow! Cool!" Ray yelled this was echoed by many voices.

               "I just named them." Will told them after the excitement on the other end had died down a bit. "I'll give you each child's full name. Their names in birth order are Kit Stringfellow Magnum; Kyle; Sinclair Marshall; Kieran Starbuck Murphy and Kincaid St. John Murdoch." 

               Jace could be heard repeating the names and saying that they were in birth order. "That's great Will, I'll let you get some rest, I had a hard enough time giving birth to one let alone four. We'll finish up the nursery. Bye!" She hung up before Will could respond and before one of the children, most likely Cooper could take control of the phone.

               "Oh Ames since knowing that I have fifty kids makes me pretty easy to track down you might as well know my other names, well the middle ones. Blake Merlyn. Deck has a very warped sense of humour." Will rolled her eyes. "Probably where I get some of my quirkiness from!"

               Ames groaned getting her meaning. "Wilhelmina Blake, William Blake."

               "Don't ask!" Will warned him with a slight glare.

               Ames grinned at her and didn't heed the warning. "Do you write poetry?"               

               Will groaned and rolled her eyes. "No I don't write poetry. I wish I got a buck for every time some smart alec asked me that! Alec!" She glanced at the clock and saw that it was after nine. She quickly dialled Alec's cell phone. It rang for ages. "Come on Alec answer! C'mon answer the damn phone! " Nothing so she hung up looking extremely worried.

               "I'm sure he's fine." Ames told her again then his own cell phone rang, he answered it. "White!" He listened for a couple of minutes his eyes never leaving Will's. "I'll be right there." He hung up but did not move.

               "They caught him didn't they." Will stated calmly and rhetorically.             

               "Yes, he was running that's why he didn't answer." Ames replied just sitting there, not making a move to leave the armchair and return to N.S.A H.Q. as he had said he would. _Damn! What do I do! I've wanted to get that freak for months, almost two years, now I wish Otto hadn't have caught him! What is wrong with me!_               __

               "You better go." Will calmly told him, the worry was gone from her face now that she knew for sure what had happened to Alec, her expression was completely neutral. "We'll be fine. Go do your job, just tell Alec that Asia turned up and that the babies are fine and tell him what I named them." She calmly ordered and swiftly stood and left the lounge for the bedroom, phone in hand.

               Ames looked after her for a few moments torn between his duty and wanting not to cause Will any pain, he then swiftly stood and grabbing his coat he left the apartment. _Damn it!_

Twenty nine minutes later.

               N.S.A H.Q.

               Ames pulled up outside the newest location for his operation and after a couple of moments he got out of the car. _494 is in one of our cells, I should be ecstatic! What is wrong with me! Why does Will and her happiness or sorrow get to me! I can't be……….. No that's absurd! I must have damaged my head when she threw me and I hit that wall, just like she said! It'll have healed in a couple of days and I'll be back to my normal self! Okay need to act normally!_

               He entered the building and saw Otto. "Good work." He sharply stated and walked swiftly past Otto before his second in command could start filling him in on pointless details.

               Ames quickly made his way to the surveillance area near the cells he walked over to the agent responsible for monitoring the prisoners. 

               "Turn off the surveillance in 494's cell, we're going to have a little chat." He ordered a menacing grin upon his face. He turned on his heel and went to the cells knowing that his orders would be obeyed.

               Cell.

               Ames' mind flashed back to when he had Will in a cell and all the chains that Garcia had placed on her, including one attached to a metal collar around her neck the other end of the five foot long chain had been attached to a wall, because she had bitten one of the agents. He also recalled her quip and suddenly pictured her in that minuscule gold bikini. _Damn it! Concentrate! On work! Not on sexy images of Will! 378!_

               Ames swiftly entered the cell hoping that 494 would distract him. "Hello 494." He sardonically stated before closing the cell door.

               Alec was chained to the wall, in a star position wrists and ankles in cuffs on chains that were only one foot long and firmly bolted to the wall, allowing for only slight and ineffective movement and making Alec look like an actor in any scene out of any movie with a torture chamber or antiquated prison or more accurately dungeon.

               The type of restraint and position were as per Ames' standing orders for him and 452. 

               Alec glared at the Familiar. "If you hurt Will or her kids I'll gut you!" He snarled as he struggled in his chains.

               "That's right 494, yell about your sister and her sons!" Ames snapped and moved closer to the Transgenic so that his face was mere inches from his. "The surveillance devices are switched off but the Ordinaries might still hear you." He told 494 silkily.

               "What do you care." Alec snarled remembering to keep his voice down.

               Ames ignored the question. "Relax 494 Will was phoning for help as I left." He calmly stated. _Why am I not readying my people for an assault against us?_

               "So you've readied a trap!" Alec snapped as he continued to glare at him.              

               "I should have!" Ames snapped back. "But you are loved by my son for some obscure reason and he wants to see you again, he wants you to accompany Will and the children back to her home. So you are going to do so, but the next time you are caught I will personally take great pleasure in killing you as slowly and painfully as possible." He ground out. _If this gets out I'm dead! Or worse they'll put me in with C.J!_

                Alec looked at him in shocked silence.

               "What's wrong 494 cat got your tongue?" Ames asked amused. _I can still taunt the annoying freak!_

               "You're going to let them free me, no tricks?" Alec asked not believing his ears.              

               Ames nodded slowly and glared at him. "Okay now until your freak friends show up I am going to interrogate you, we can't have anyone suspecting that I knew about the planned jail break." He ground out obviously hating what he was saying. "494 you are going to tell me where all the freak's safe houses are or I will make your death slow and painful rather than quick." He snarled at the transgenic. _Okay now this is much more natural!_

"I'm not telling you anything White!" Alec yelled in return also preferring this kind of a conversation with Ames rather than his odd nice behaviour. 

               They carried on like that until Mole burst into the cell thirteen minutes later. 

               Mole swiftly let loose a shot from his sawn off shotgun.

               Ames was hit in the left shoulder and went down, playing more badly wounded than as a Familiar he was.

               Mole immediately moved over to Ames to finish off the job, he was smiling around his cigar stub, in happy anticipation

               "Leave him!" Alec swiftly ordered rattling his chains. "We need to get out of here fast! Will's alone with quads!"

               Mole swiftly and powerfully kicked the fallen Familiar on his shot shoulder and reluctantly left him, pulled the keys he'd grabbed from the surveillance area out of his jacket pocket and swiftly released Alec. "So heard you played midwife huh that must have been fun delivering four kids by yourself!"

               Asia had decided to keep Ames White's involvement with Will and her pregnancy and subsequent birth of the quads a secret. She was one of the few who knew that Will had adopted Ames' son, since it was decided that a medical person had to be fully informed just in case, and she knew that if all the Transgenics knew of her connection to Ames then The Conclave would surely hear of it and Will and her children would be in immediate danger, more so than they currently were as Transgenics.

               "Well Will did help a little." Alec quipped as he quickly led Mole from the room neither sparred a backwards glance for the injured Familiar.               

               They and the rest of the extraction team swiftly exited the building after Alec had grabbed his belongings and the bags of supplies that he had bought and which had been searched then the items stuffed haphazardly back into the bags.                

               The other members of the team had checked to see if there were any other prisoners, there were none. The team spilt up after a few minutes, each member went home and Alec hurriedly made his way back to Will's old apartment.

               Thirty one minutes later.

               Alec was just about to enter one of the apartment building's elevators he paused and used his cell phone to call Will. "Will I'm on my way up." He said then hung up.

               A few moments later.

               Alec swiftly entered the apartment after Will opened the door on scenting him he shut the door and engulfed Will in a huge hug. "You okay, are the babies okay?"

               Will returned the hug with equal measure. "Yes, Ames was going to tell you that Asia turned up and gave us the all clear."

               They moved into the lounge Alec had his right arm around her shoulders she had her left arm around his waist and they sat like that on the sofa.

               "Will I was a prisoner the only thing he could tell me before he started in on his interrogation was that you had phoned for help and that he wouldn't either trap the other Transgenics or stop my escaping." Alec told her still not believing what had happened. 

               "He actually said that?" Will replied shocked at this revelation.

               "Oh yeah, and part of the deal is that I travel home with you 'cause Ray wants to see me and if I'm captured again he's gonna kill me nice and slow." Alec grinned at this. "So what else didn't Ames tell me?"

               "You're coming home with me great I was going to ask 'cause no way I can manage the babies on my own." Will stated obviously very relieved then she grinned. "Ames threatened you with a slow and painful death huh!"

               "Hey it's not funny!" Alec complained pouting.               

               Will still grinning ruffled his hair him. "No but I bet it made him feel a lot better!"

               Alec grinned at her not minding the hair ruffling for once. "Yeah it must have killed him having to let me escape!"

               "Yeah………. Oh I named the babies in birth order they are, Kit Stringfellow Magnum; Kyle Sinclair Marshall; Kieran Starbuck Murphy and Kincaid St. John Murdoch. That's the other thing that I asked Ames to mention." Will told her brother. 

               "Kit; Kyle; Kieran and Kincaid. I like them and their middle names they're all good names." Alec genuinely stated smiling at his elder sister.

               "I had just come up with those and called home and told the kids, when Ames was called about your capture, so I sent him to work and called in a team." Will told him. "I didn't expect Ames to actually allow you to escape."               

               Alec shook his head at that. "Sheesh Ames is acting incredibly weird, you said he hit his head, must have given him brain damage because he has been acting weird since last night!" 

               "What happened with your release?"

               Alec reiterated the whole story and Will just sat there listening until Alec finished then she questioned him.

               "Ames was shot, how bad?" She asked worriedly not thinking.

               "Relax Will, he was playing possum, he'll be fine, he would be even if he was only an Ordinary." Alec quickly reassured her.

               "I just need to hang up my clothes then I'll make you something to eat." Will told him then quickly went into the bathroom, before she did something dumb like tell him that Ames was the quads father and that she had fallen for him on first meeting. 

               She swiftly wrung out her panties and jeans, being careful not to use too much strength so as not to render them un wearable, then hung them up to dry on the bar placed over the bath for just such a task, already with hangers on it. Then she went into the kitchen.

              Alec already in the kitchen, had unpacked the food that he had bought and placed what he had bought for his new nephews on the table for Will to see.

              Will swiftly made him up a cheese omelette then whilst Alec ate she admired what he had managed to obtain. 

               Alec had almost finished eating, when the babies had awoken, he was about to leave his food to help Will. "Sound like they want feeding to I'll amuse to of them in the lounge whilst you feed the other two." He offered and stood up.                            

               "Finish your food Alec, then bring in two bowls of warm water, I already fed and played with them while I was waiting for news of your jail break. That's their I need changing cry, not the I'm hungry or I'm bored cry. I'll go amuse 'em you finish your food then come help." Will stated and swiftly left the kitchen.

                "Sure." Alec replied to her retreating back as the volume of crying increased by a couple of notches, he returned to his meal, not really that fazed that he had volunteered to help change his nephews. "First rule of the military never volunteer!" He quipped shaking his head at his folly.

                "Since when did you abide by rules!" Will cheerfully called from her bedroom and the sounds of gurgling happy babies could be heard.

                Alec was too busy eating to be bothered replying. A few minutes later he entered the bedroom carrying the baby items that he had swiftly replaced in their bags, he unpacked the two changing mats, wipes etcetera. 

               Alec then picked up the washing up bowls, which they had decided to leave in the bedroom, they just used the sink with no bowl to do the washing up in, he went into the bathroom and filled one half full of warm water bought it in then returned to the bathroom and filled the other one. Both lots were a little hotter than needed so that they would be the correct temperature by the time each baby was ready to be bathed.

               "Okay so what do I do?" He asked as he hunkered down beside Will who was sitting cross legged in front of the makeshift cribs

               "I'll show you, just copy what I do." Will replied smiling at him.                         

               Alec was surprisingly good about helping Will and did not even try and run when she handed him Kieran first and he got a whiff of what was in the diaper, she then picked up Kit and showed Alec how to remove the diaper, then using one hand to gently hold  the baby's ankles, lifting him to remove the unwrapped diaper, then how to use the wipes to thoroughly clean the infant's bottom, and then how to gently bathe them and wash their hair and thoroughly dry them before she showed him how to put on and attach the clean diaper.

               Alec was a fast learner so they swiftly changed, bathed and dressed Kit and Kieran, then Alec got rid of the dirty water and they then picked up Kyle and Kincaid, Will changed Kincaid and Alec Kyle, they then bathed and dressed them.             

               The babies all enjoyed their baths and were gurgling away happily and drooling.

               Will and Alec then put away the other clothes and diapers, the diapers were not much different from those that Ames had made out of hand towels, since disposable diapers were no longer practical and as such were very expensive.

               Alec had managed to procure baby cream, wipes, lotion, two changing mats with bags and other essential items, as well as quite a bundle of baby clothes, one whole bag in fact.

               "Gem gave me the clothes her kid's outgrown 'em." Alec had told Will. "Well she gave me the gender neutral ones."

               Will smiled. "I'll have to call and thank her."

               They amused the babies until they fell asleep again then the adults went back into the lounge and Alec turned the sofa back into a bed, they swiftly made it up then lay on it and watch television, Alec has his arms around Will, she is comfortably sitting between his legs and leaning back on him. 

               22:03pm.               

               There was a knock at the door, Will stood up and went to answer it, Alec unknowingly mimicking Ames position from earlier, stood ready with his revolver. Will got a whiff of the scent of the person outside the door and smiled in relief at Alec.

               "It's Ames!" She happily said as she opened the door.

               Ames hurried in carrying one small holdall and one large suitcase. 

              Will quickly closed the door she and Ames just stood looking at each other.

               Alec lowered his gun and not saying a word turned on his heel and went to bed leaving his sister and the Familiar to it, whatever it was in their odd relationship. He was reserving judgement and making no comment upon his sister's strange behaviour in regards to the agent since Will obviously liked and was worried for the Familiar.

              Alec had also noticed Ames' use of Will in the cell and he had scanned his memories and realised that the Familiar almost always called Will, Will rather than 378, he did so unconsciously and he also seemed to have feelings for Will, Alec shrugged to himself, both of them were acting weird towards each other like neither considered the other to be an enemy, then he entered the bathroom.

               Will didn't think she just acted and leapt at Ames, he automatically dropped the bag and suitcase and easily caught her and she hugged him fiercely, though she was careful not to put any pressure on his left shoulder, telling Ames what he had guessed would happen that 494 had told her about his being shot.                

               "You're alright! Alec said that you'd been shot and were only playing possum but I was worried!" Will told him in relief obviously meaning every word.

               "I'm fine Will!" Ames told her laughing. "I've been shot so I get the next couple of days off, standard procedure, so I'm all yours for the next few days." _Wow she was really worried about me!_                              __

               "Great!" Will replied smiling at him.               

               Ames gently set her back down and picked up his suitcase. "Here, Wendy kept all of Ray's old baby clothes and since I'm not likely to have any more children the quads might as well have them." He told her in a rush.  _Why'd I get 'em when I stopped off to change and get some more clothes? Why'd I return?_

               Will took the suitcase in stunned silence knowing full well that the quads were his children, she then recovered. "Thank you Ames." She said still smiling at him.

               "Well they were just taking up space at my apartment, not as much space as at the house." Ames replied shrugging obviously embarrassed by his sweet and thoughtful gesture he combed his right hand through his hair then as he realised that that was a nervous gesture he placed his hands in his coat pockets. "Ah the bag has some more clean clothes for me……. I'll be staying here." He said again._ This is insane! I'm insane!_

               They just stood in the hallway in complete silence just looking at each for the few minutes until.

               "Would you two just go to bed! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Alec hissed sarcastically from his bed not caring anymore if Will and Ames slept together if it meant that he could get some sleep. 

               Will and Ames looked at each other and shrugged then quickly carrying the bags hurried through the living room and into the bedroom.

               Will glanced at their peacefully sleeping sons, then went into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later and got into the left side of the bed, which was the side where the drawer cribs had been placed upon the floor.

               Ames then went to the bathroom and soon returned wearing his black silk pyjama bottoms a bandage was upon his left shoulder over the bullet wound he swiftly got into the bed. _Okay I am not going to make a pass at her she has just given birth, she is a Transgenic she is the enemy! Why the hell did I return! I can't seem to keep away from her! What the hell has she done to me!_

               Will had not seen what he was wearing or the bandage because she was still watching their sons sleep she continued to ignore Ames as she lovingly watched their sons.

               Ames watched her as he shimmied down under the quilt and blankets. _I'm a Familiar I have exceptional control over my body! I will not loose control! Even if she snuggles against me I will not embarrass myself! Oh hell not those damn dream flashes again! I am superior! I am superior! I am insane! Why the hell did I return! Sleep! Just sleep! _He closed his eyes.

               When Will finally but reluctantly turned away from their sons she looked at Ames. "How's your shoulder?" She asked softly as she studied his face.             

               "It's fine." Ames softly answered but did not open his eyes he could feel her intense study of his face.  _What's she looking at? Does she find me attractive? She does she said so this morning! Was it only this morning it feels like days ago! Oh hell! I never knew I had a masochistic streak! Why am I doing this to myself! I can't help myself I like feeling her next to me! Snuggling up to me! _Ames opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. "It's the left one so if you want a pillow we'll have to trade places." He told her softly. _I'm insane!_

               Will glanced back down at the quads then smiled dazzlingly at Ames. "Even better, I'll be able to see them, if you don't mind sleeping on the side of the bed rather than the middle?" She softly queried.

               Ames smiled back at her. "No problem."

               "Okay." Will replied still smiling.

                Ames moved over in the bed narrowing the gap between them until he was right beside Will. "Will you need to move." _What's she waiting for?_

               "I know, but I'm not getting out of my nice warm bed." She firmly stated and even though she was on a narrow strip of bed she casually and swiftly manoeuvred herself onto her stomach then quickly rose onto her knees and then casually straddled Ames for a couple of moments, still under the blankets, she was careful to avoid touching his injured shoulder, then she completed the procedure and rolled off Ames so that she was now on his right hand side. 

               She smiled at him at the stunned, shocked expression on his face then shimmied down rested her head on his chest, placed her body so that it was partly covering his and snuck her arm around his waist to the exact mirrored position of that morning. "Ames you can put your arms around me now." She told him sounding amused.

               Ames was not paying attention to her, he was to busy trying to control his body make it co operate and not embarrass him. _She straddled me! How am I supposed to keep control when she does things like that! I thought our sleeping position was bad, but straddling me just because she didn't want to get out of a warm bed! ………._

               A few moments later and Ames' concentration had paid off and he put his arms around Will just as she was about to ask again.

               Will sighed contentedly as she snuggled into him and Ames unthinkingly echoed her sigh and tightened his grip. They both fell asleep immediately.

               3:31am.

               The quads started crying demanding to be fed Will and Ames awoke at the first cry and Will started too lactate a little as had happened earlier when her sons cried, as was normal for human mothers and would continue to happen when her sons cried for food until they were weaned.  

              Will moved off Ames and started to move to the right side of the bed to get out. 

               Ames put out his hand he gently grabbed her by the arm and stayed her. "I'll get them you stay in bed." He ordered as he swiftly swung his legs over the side of the bed, placed his feet on the floor and crouched down beside the makeshift cribs, he quickly but gently picked up Kit and handed him to Will. _She's topless! Concentrate!_

               Will had shucked her shirt just before Ames handed her Kit, not caring anymore that he would see her breasts, knowing that he'd already caught a glimpse she knew that Familiar's also had eidetic memories, plus since Manticore did not exactly care about a Transgenic's privacy she had reverted to the not caring attitude she had adopted around Manticore medical personal etcetera basically the only, non Transgenic, person at Manticore who ever seemed to think that she should have privacy was Deck, besides Ames had seen a much more embarrassing sight when he delivered the quads. 

               "Give me Kyle as well I can feed two at a time." Will calmly stated as she positioned Kit who immediately latched onto her nipple and began contentedly feeding.

               Ames did as she had asked and within moments Kyle joined his twin in happily feeding. Ames watched for a couple of moments then stood up and got his keys out of his trouser pocket and began jangling them above Kieran and Kincaid keeping them distracted until Will was ready to switch over. _This feels so natural! Will bare breasted feeding the babies in front of me…… my distracting Kieran and Kincaid…….. I'm insane! But it feels so right! _

                "If you want to ask me something Ames go ahead." Will casually told him reading a question in the looks he kept giving her.

               Ames was a little startled that she had read him. "Why the change of heart about being topless in front of me?" 

               Will smiled at him. "You saw a much more embarrassing sight when you delivered the quads and besides you saw them already and with your eidetic memory, that was enough, so why should I bother trying to breastfeed with a shirt on."

               Ames grinned and nodded. _She's right, one quick look at her breasts and they were etched in my memory. _

  Will suddenly grinned and unable to stop herself quipped. "You and Ray are the only Familiars that I want to be this familiar with!" She thought to clarify. "Not that I'd go topless in front of Ray."

               Ames just groaned at the bad pun and they both reverted to a companionable silence.

               Ames winded Kit and Kieran after each child had drank their fill, he had automatically reached for Kit so that Will could wind Kyle and did the same after Will had fed the others, he winded Kieran while Will winded Kincaid.               

               After the babies had been fed and changed they still showed no signs of going back to sleep. 

               After about six minutes of trying to ignore the quads so that they would sleep Ames who was sat next to Will his feet on the floor spoke.              

               "Walking sometimes worked with Ray or taking him for a drive but we don't have any baby seats so driving is out." Ames stated then crouched down and picked up Kyle and Kieran and started pacing, a baby laying quite contentedly in each arm.        

               Will hauled on her shirt and got out of bed she then quickly followed Ames' lead and started pacing with Kincaid and Kit.

               The pacing was having absolutely no effect, they had been walking for about twenty three minutes when they realised that the quads liked the movement that they found it simulating not sleep inducing.

               "This isn't working it's actually having the opposite effect to what we want." Will stated and she crouched down and put Kit and Kincaid back into their beds.

               "You're right." Ames agreed and followed suit with Kyle and Kieran. "We could wake 494 and you could each hold them while I drive." 

               "We'll leave that as a last resort. I've an idea, something I've used to good effect with my other kids, I'll sing to them, there's a guitar in the lounge." Will replied and then swiftly left the bedroom and silently entered the lounge, she managed not to make a noise, as usual, until her foot hit one of Alec's haphazardly discarded cowboy boots. 

               Alec opened his eyes at the slight sound. "Will?"

               "It's okay, I just fed the babies and they don't want to sleep, singing works on the X 9's and 10's so I'm gonna try that." Will softly informed him.

               Alec nodded and closed his eyes and was immediately asleep again.

              Will smiled tenderly at the sleeping Transgenic, then retrieved the guitar that one of the Transgenics had abandoned she swiftly made her way back into the bedroom, were Ames had just started trying to convince their sons that they should go back to sleep.

               "Look boys I know that wolves are kind of nocturnal but your mother, who has more wolf in her than you do, and I want to sleep, so what do you say huh, be good cubs and let us go back to sleep." Ames said trying to charm the babies who just gurgled at him and remained stubbornly awake. _Damn! They're as stubborn as their mother! I'd hoped they'd take after their father! Whoever the heck that might be! Well that's assuming there is a father heaven knows what Father did to her since she got pregnant without sex! Damn stop thinking of that blasted dream! _

               Will was standing in the doorway listening to Ames trying to reason with their sons and failing miserably, she was grinning.

               Ames looked at the door when he heard a slight snicker he had not heard Will return. He glared at her not appreciating being snickered at or her grin.

               Will finally properly entered the room and walked over to Ames her grin had turned to a smile, she placed the guitar on the floor then she sat down cross legged next to Ames without a word, she turned her smile from Ames to their sons.

               "They're as stubborn as you are." He grouchily informed her.

               "So you are always kind of grouchy when you first wake up, even if it takes a while to kick in." Will stated amused recalling her question from the previous morning she then shrugged her right shoulder. "Stubbornness can be a good trait, it's kept me alive." She blandly added. 

               Ames ignored the remark about his grouchiness. "Yeah I suppose it can be. I'm stubborn too."

               "You are?" Will asked in mock surprise.             

               "Oh funny!" Ames said sarcastically then grinned at her, realising what a dumb comment it had been. _Right like she hadn't noticed! _ "You're going to have to get them used to a routine."

               "I know, but it'll have to wait until we get home, travelling and trying to keep to a feeding schedule won't work." Will replied smiling.                                      

               The babies seeing that they were no longer the centre of attention started crying again, Will and Ames quickly focused back on them and Will picked up the guitar and began to sing as she played 'My Rifle, My Pony and Me' From the western Rio Bravo.

"The sun is sinking in the west.

The cattle go down to the stream

The redwing settles in the nest

It's time for a cowboy to dream

Purple light in the canyons

That's where I long to be

With my three good companions

Just my rifle pony and me

Gonna hang my sombrero

From the limb of a tree

Coming home sweetheart darling

Just my rifle my pony and me

Just my rifle my pony and me

Whipoor Will in the willow

Sings a sweet melody

Riding to Amarillo

Just my rifle pony and me

No more cows to be roping 

No more strays will I see

Round the bend she'll be waiting

For my rifle my pony and me

For my rifle my pony and me"

               Will finished and gently placed the guitar on the floor because the song had worked and all four infants were sound asleep. She and Ames smiled at each other then swiftly and quietly returned to their bed and their normal sleeping position. They did not speak not wanting to risk waking the babies, since they had just fallen asleep and as such would be easy to re awaken. The adults had quickly discovered, soon after the quads were born, that they had inherited their mother's acute wolf hearing.


	5. 4

9th Dec 2003 to 6th Jan 2004 

**Bound**     By Western Blakehawke

Set after Freak Nation.February2023

Sequel to Unwelcome Ties. Set around fourteen months after the events of the last chapter.  

Ames and Will come face to face again just over sixteen months after they first met.

**Chapter 4**

               9:31am.

               Alec fully dressed in blue jeans and a black sweatshirt, and wearing black cowboy boots, a foot ware choice that he had acquired from Will, had heard the others up and about for a while. So he entered Will and Ames' room without knocking, wanting pancakes for breakfast again since he only got them when Will was around. 

               Alec's attempts at making them for himself had failed miserably even with reading the recipe and getting Will to talk him through the procedure over the phone, he was too easily distracted and so they always ended up burning.

               Will and Ames had just finished feeding and winding the quads and were in the process of changing, bathing and dressing them, having got two bowls full of warm water from the bathroom they had already done Kit and Kyle and placed them back in their cribs. Will was pathing pictures to all her sons again to amuse them.

               "Will are you going to make panca………." Alec started asking his voice trailed off exactly as it had done the previous morning. He yelped and slammed his eyes shut.

               Will was shirtless still, being to busy to put her top back on after feeding the quads.

               Ames burst out laughing as he placed the now clothed Kincaid back into his crib.

               "Will put a bleeding top on!" Alec yelled mortified, his eyes still shut he had turned a bright red upon seeing Will's breasts.

               Ames was still laughing at the Transgenic's discomfort and embarrassment.

               Will ignored them both, finished dressing Kieran placed him in his crib and then retrieved her top from were it lay on the bed and put it on. "You can open your eyes now bro." She told him sounding amused she was grinning. 

               Will then sat cross legged on the floor and jangled Ames' keys in one hand and hers in the other, the babies were all gurgling at this fun form of amusement, she was ignoring the adult males her sons were far more interesting.

               Alec opened his eyes and glared at his sister's back and at the laughing Familiar, his deep blush only just starting to recede.

               "What's wrong 494 never seen a pair of breasts before?" Ames taunted having stopped laughing he was grinning at the Transgenic, conveniently forgetting his own reaction to those same breasts the day before.

               "Yes! But not my sisters!" Alec yelled at him. "Her being bare breasted in front of you is fine but she's my sister! Even with our odd up bringing I know that after a sister gets breasts you can't see her topless anymore!"

               "So you don't mind my looking at her breasts." Ames stated rhetorically still grinning enjoying winding up 494. _That's good they're very nice to look at……… Stop thinking stuff like that!_

               "What!" Alec shouted then swiftly ran through what he had previously said. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that it's okay for an unrelated adult male to see her breasts! Not you in particular!"

               "As riveting as this conversation is, I'm going to shower then make breakfast, pancakes, you two amuse the cubs." Will ordered sounding amused rather than annoyed at their topic of conversation.

               She then stood and casually walked past the too stunned males who had both completely forgotten her presence, picked up her wash bag, bra and shirt, her panties and jeans were already in the bathroom so she did not need to grab a new pair of panties, she then swiftly left the bedroom. 

               "Damn I forgot she was there!" Alec moaned then brightened and grinned at Ames. "Good job it was Will not Max! Max would have seriously hurt us!" 

               "So you see 452 as a sister as well?" Ames asked grinning back at 494, unable to keep his curiosity at bay. "Wasn't she you breeding partner?" _Most females would have hit us! Will is very strange!_

               "What…. no I've never seen Max as my sister, more of an irritant a very bossy irritant." Alec honestly replied shrugging. "Yeah she was my assigned partner, not that anything happened she uh threatened me with violence if I tried anything! Max is very prone to hitting!" 

               "Couldn't say I've really noticed her being all that different from other freaks, well excluding Will, though she does tend to be incredibly sarcastic on our meetings."  Ames stated forgetting for a minute exactly who he was talking to and who and what 494 and 452 were.  

               "Oh yeah Max is very sarcastic!" Alec readily agreed, not bothered by Ames' talk of work for once, as he hunkered down beside the quads cribs grabbed both sets of keys placing them in his pocket and picked up Kit and Kincaid. "Lets take 'em into the lounge, we can all watch TV."

               "Good idea." Ames stated as he followed suit and picked up Kieran and Kyle, Ames was still only clothed in his black silk pyjama bottoms.   

               The two adult males swiftly carried the four babies into the lounge and placed them onto the sofa which was still in it's bed position, they placed all four babies into the dead centre of the sofa bed then each took a side and lay on it.  

               Alec used the remote to flip on the television and channel hopped until he found an episode of The Rockford Files, it was just at the end of the intro credits. He then took out the keys and looked at them. "Which ones are yours?"

               "The ones with Bugs Bunny on the key ring." Ames casually replied glancing at the Transgenic's hand, then he turned his attention back to making faces at the quads. _This is nice……. 494 can actually behave, not be annoying or sarcastic……. Stop it! He is the enemy! Stop liking Will's family! Hell! Liking the kids is bad enough but liking her brother 494 the second largest thorn in my side next to 452…….. I am definitely loosing it!_

               "Let me guess a gift from Ray right?" Alec queried smiling as he held the keys out to the Familiar who was still amusing his nephews by pulling faces at them.

               Ames glanced at him and took his keys and started to jangle them over the quads. "Yes." He grinned. "I like Bugs Bunny." He unthinkingly added. _Why'd you tell him that! Idiot!_

               "I'd have thought that Yosemite Sam would be more your style." Alec quipped as he too jangled keys, Will's and his own above the youngsters. 

               "The temper you mean?" Ames asked in a surprisingly even tone his attention still focused upon amusing the babies.

               "Well uh yeah." Alec replied being cautious for once.

               Ames looked at him and shrugged. "I like Bugs' sarcasm and his ability to always get his own way." He grinned. _Having a civil conversation with 494 is weird!_

               "I wonder why." Will stated rhetorically sounding highly amused.

               Both males jumped and turned to glare at her, looking over the back of the sofa bed, neither had heard her approach.               

               Will burst out laughing at their identical expressions, then quietened and walked further into the room and stood by the side of the sofa bed next to Ames and watched her sons.

               "We should bell you!" Ames grouched. _Damn annoying freak! Always sneaking up on me!_

               Alec shook his head. "Legend at Manticore said that Deck tried that…. She let him put a bell around her neck when she was really little then proceeded to drive him nuts by running around the house in the middle of the night, all night, with the bell clanging! After three nights of hardly getting any sleep Deck removed the bell."

               Ames looked at Will in astonishment. "Is that true?"

              Will grinned and shrugged her right shoulder. "Yeah poor Deck I drove him crazy." 

               Alec grinned. "We all loved that story."          

               Will nodded at him grin still in evidence. "They're going to sleep we need to put them to bed." She stated as she returned her attention to her sons and lent over Ames to pick up Kit.

               "You make our pancakes we'll put them down." Ames ordered then visibly winced at his choice of words and what the other meaning of that phrase meant.

               Will straightened up and patted Ames on his right shoulder in a friendly gesture, deciding against ruffling his hair, not bothered by what he had just said, even though she also knew the other meaning of the phrase, as in to euthanaise an animal. 

               "I knew what you meant, okay I'll make up some pancakes, you put the babies down, then you better get dressed Ames unless you plan to spend all day in your pyjamas." Will said sounding amused then moved into the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

               Ames just sat there stunned that she had not had a bad reaction to his poor choice of words since he had got a growl and bared teeth when he had unthinkingly told her to sit and stay.

               "See what I mean?" Alec asked as he gently scooped up Kyle and Kieran. "If these had been Max's and you had said that, she'd have taken it the wrong way and you'd be dead." He paused and looked at the unmoving Familiar. "Ames you need to pick up Kit and Kincaid, if you don't they might roll off the bed when I take Kieran and Kyle for their nap."

               Ames finally moved and gently picked up the two babies. "Okay lets lay them down." He said firmly purposefully rephrasing and swiftly stood and carried the babies out of the lounge.

               Alec followed and they quickly entered the bedroom and placed the babies in their cribs, Ames then grabbed his things and headed for the shower whilst Alec decided to stay and watch his nephews as they swiftly fell asleep, he lounged on the bed and just watched them until his nose told him that the pancakes were done then he swiftly and quietly made his way into the kitchen, just a few paces behind Ames who was dressed in his black jeans and black roll neck top from yesterday.               

               They had eaten breakfast then moved into the lounge and after converting the bed back to a sofa they had started to watch the television, they were seated as yesterday all on the sofa, Alec with his arm around Will's shoulders and Ames with his around her waist and as before they were careful not to touch each other.

               There had been a slight argument between Alec and Ames over what to watch, Will had settled the argument by telling them that she was watching Babylon 5 and since it was her who had just yesterday given birth to quads she was not in the mood to argue. That statement shut up both males since they had no good counter arguments.

               They had watched Babylon 5 then went into the bedroom and all three sat on the super king size bed, Will at the foot as Alec and Ames on either side with the cubs in the centre while they amused them with games, keys, fingers and puppets. They did this until the cubs started to fall asleep then they gently placed them into the cribs and 

went back into the lounge. They then watched Farscape but could not find anything else on the television that any of them really wanted to watch.

               "Hey we left some board games here." Alec remembered and went to get them from the bedroom before either of the others could comment.

               "Board games?" Ames queried Will with a raised eyebrow.

               Will shrugged her right shoulder. "Yeah Alec's developed a passion for them."

               "Oh great!" Ames sarcastically replied. "Just how I wanted to spend my two days off, playing board games with a freak!" _How'd I get myself into this mess?_

               "No one asked you to stay Ames!" Alec retorted as he entered the room carrying a stack of games and a huge dictionary which he quickly set on the coffee table.

               Ames glared at him and opened his mouth to reply.

               "Quiet the pair of you!" Will hissed glaring at both. "You'll wake the cubs!"

               Alec glared at Ames, but kept quiet and quickly and quietly dragged an armchair over and sat in it, he then began going through the selection of board games.

               Ames also dropped the argument but kept glaring at 494.

               Will was looking at the games. "Scrabble." She stated and picked up the box. "Alec put the others on the floor, we'll play this first." She ordered. "Leave the dictionary where it is."

               Alec grinned and complied. "Then Monopoly."

               "Yeah, then Monopoly." Will readily agreed as she placed the revolving board on the table and got out the letter stands. "Good, there's already some paper and a pen in here. I'll keep score."

               "What don't you trust us?" Ames asked in a hurt tone.

               Will smiled at him and shrugged her shoulder but did not speak.

               "It's a control thing." Alec informed the Familiar. "She's not as bad as Max but she does have her moments."

               "Right and who always has to be banker in Monopoly." Will stated rhetorically rolling her eyes.

               "Hey it's how I was made!" Alec whined in response grinning with his hands raised.

               Ames had got his letter whilst the siblings were bantering. "Would you two hurry up and choose your letter to see who goes first." He ordered. _Geeez they're irritating at times! Why haven't I killed them yet? _

               "You know Ames you sound a lot like Logan." Alec sarcastically informed him as he took a letter from the bag. "Must be an age thing."

               Ames glared at him as Will picked out a letter. "Yes it is, a sign of maturity something you know very little about!" _I am not old! Stupid kid!_

               "I've got an 'I'" Will firmly stated with a glare, halting any retort that Alec had planned to make.

               "M" Ames stated placing it on the board.

               Alec grinned at them. "I got a 'D' so I go first." He reached for the letters bag and put his back in. 

               Ames and Will followed suit then Alec took out seven letters, then Will and lastly Ames.           

               Will then divided a piece of paper into three columns and put Alec at the top of the first, then Will in the second column and Ames in the last, she then underscored the names.

               Alec studied his letters for a few moments then grinned and placed QUARTZ on the board. "That's sixty eight points please Will." He got out six new letters.

                Will wrote down his score and then after a glance at her letters placed down her word adding HIN to the T to get HINT "Okay that's fourteen points." She said as she wrote down her score then took three new letters.

               Ames put down two O's on the Z to make ZOO . "Twelve points." He got his two letters.

               Will jotted that down.

               Alec looked at the board a moment then Using the I in HINT placed down WIRRA. "Eighteen."

               "That is not a word!" Ames objected loudly and grabbed the dictionary.

               "Yes it is it means to sorrow or lament." Alec told him grinning smugly as he collected his four new letters.

                Will looked at Ames and shrugged her right shoulder. "He's right I've heard it, it's Irish."

               Ames looked up from the dictionary a scowl on his face as he retuned it to the coffee table. "You're both right."

               "Okay it's my turn, quiet let me think." She ordered to forestall any comments from Alec that were likely to annoy the Familiar. She thought up a word, she did not have very good letters, and smiled at Ames as she said. "RAY fourteen points." Then finally placed down the A and Y on the R in QUARTZ and wrote it down then got her two new letters.

               Ames studied the board and kept his scowl. "Damn I've decent letters but nowhere to put them I'll just have to do this word." He huffed and put down DICKY using the Y in RAY. "It's nautical for an officer acting in commission." He stated expecting an argument he grabbed the dictionary.

               "It's okay Ames I know you're right." Will told him smiling as she wrote down his nineteen points.

               "Yep me too!" Alec added grinning at the surprised expression on the Familiar's face. "Military upbringing remember Manticore loved filling our heads with that type of useless information."

               Ames grinned in response and put the dictionary down and collected his four new letters. "Yeah my school excelled at that too! Damn! I've got a 'U' now that I've blocked in the 'Q' that's flaming typical!"_ 494's winning!_

 "Yeah." Will agreed and consolingly patted his arm.

               Alec ignored them as he looked at the board then studied his letters. "KITE nine." He said as he placed the I, T and E on the board then retrieved three letters.

               Will grinned as she wrote it down, then immediately placed her own word on the board, she added an 'S' to KITE to make KITES, then put POIL with the 'S' to make SPOIL. "Okay that makes Twenty two." She jotted it down and got her five letters.

               Ames glared at his letters then put down VANS, adding the 'S' onto SPOIL to make SPOILS. "Twenty two." He grouched and picked up four new letters. _Damn 494's still in the lead! Least I'm second!_

Will wrote down twenty two.

               "GAP nine." Alec stated and got two letters, he had used the A in VANS. 

               Will wrote down nine then studied the board and her letters for a few moments then put down G, A, and A using the 'L' in SPOILS to make GALA and the 'N' in VANS to make GALA and AN. "Fourteen." She stated as she wrote it down then retrieved her letters.

               Ames glared at her. "Could you be helpful and spread the blinking words out!" He grouched.

               Will smiled sweetly and unrepentantly at him. "Sorry."

               Ames looked at the board scowling.  _I am superior I should be able to beat a pair of freaks! Why the heck am I playing Scrabble with 'em I should have them in irons and be interrogating them! Why did I let 494 escape! _He suddenly spotted  a word and put it down grinning evilly at the two Transgenics. MURDER.  He used the first R in WIRRA. "Eighteen."

               Will and Alec both burst out laughing, Will managed to jot down eighteen in between laughing. 

               Ames rolled his eyes and collected five new letters. _They have a weird sense of humour! _Then he recalled some of his own quips. _Hmmm maybe not so weird after all.__ I bet they would find my humpback violating a dolphin and you end up with a beluga funny! Even if it is about not mixing species!_

               Alec realising that it was now his turn still laughing looked at the board then decides to put down the word that he had planned already JOINT using the T in KITES. "Twelve." He stated and got four new letters.

               Will had composed herself, she wrote down twelve then studied the board and realised that Alec had missed using the triple word score that Ames had helpfully opened up, she could only put down 'A' and 'Y' to make MAY but it gained her twenty four points which she wrote down then collected her two letters.

               "Ah frell! I didn't see that triple!" Alec whined pouting.

               Will and Ames both grinned at him.

               "Should have been paying attention instead of laughing." Ames smugly pointed out before returning his attention to his letters and the board. GUILER he placed it down using the first R in MURDER, then stated. "A deceiver eight points." And picked up the letter bag. 

               "Not so fast!" Alec told him as he picked up the dictionary and quickly checked. "Well he's right….. well I guess you would know all the terms for a deceiver." 

               Ames glared at 494 as he got his five letters, he was about to retort when Will spoke as she wrote down his score.

               "Alec quit being a hypocrite, Ames don't rise to his bait!" She firmly ordered. "Gee I just love these nice family board games everyone ends up wanting to kill each other or remembering that they want to kill each other." She drolly stated. "Alec it's your turn."

               Both males looked at her then at each other and shrugged and turned their focus back to winning the game.

               JILT Alec put using the J in JOINT. "Eleven." He stated and picked out three letters.

               Will jotted that down then put down her word TEEM using the T in JILT. "To give birth, eighteen points." She stated as she wrote down her score then collected her letters.

               Alec scanned the dictionary again he slammed it shut. "It's correct." He confirmed.

               "I knew that already!" Ames told him smugly as he looked at the board not even bothering to glance at 494. WAG he placed on the board on a triple word square adding at W and A to the G in GUILER. "Twenty one." He stated as he got his two letters, while Will wrote it down. _Damn it I'm still last!_

               Alec immediately put down VEIL, using the I in JILT. "Fourteen." He got his letters.

               Will wrote down fourteen then swiftly placed BONE on the board, using the E in VEIL, gaining twelve points which she wrote down.

               "Feeling hungry huh sis." Alec quipped grinning at her.

               "She's vegetarian or was." Ames stated, recalling what she had said sixteen months before at N.S.A. H.Q., then grinning added. "Can't you do anything usual you're supposed to crave stuff you don't normally eat during pregnancy not afterwards." He teased. _I'm teasing a freak! Not winding them up, that's normal acceptable! But teasing! I'm crazy!_              

               Will grinned at them rolled her eyes and collected her letters. "Reminds me I'm making beans on toast for lunch, which is whenever we finish the game and stew for dinner, guess who just volunteered to peel all the veg that Alec bought." She quipped.

               Alec and Ames groaned in unison at being stuck with the chore whilst Will laughed. 

               Ames swiftly placed down FIG using the I in GUILER. "Fifthteen." He picked up his two letters. _I'm still last! _

Will wrote down fifthteen as Alec scanned the board.

               Alec put down TUBE using the B in BONE. "Six." And collected three new letters.

               Will wrote that down then glanced at the board and her letters grinned and put down SHEET using the triple that Alec had kindly opened up with the T in TUBE. "Twenty four." She said as she jotted it down then she picked up four letters.

               Ames looked intently at the board, then places COD on it adding the C and D to the O in SPOILS. "Six." He calmly stated and retrieved his two letters and grinned when he saw one was an 'E'. "Okay all the letters are gone." _Now if neither freak goes in my place I might win the game!_

               Will and Alec looked at each other and shrugged the Familiar obviously had something planned. Will jotted down the score.

               Alec placed his letters SIFT using the S in SHEET. "Nine." 

               "Okay." Ames needlessly replied. _Will don't you dare go in my spot!_

               Will nodded at Alec and wrote down his score then looked at the board and after a moment placed RE_NOWN onto it using the W in WAG. "The blanks a 'K' nine." She needlessly stated as she wrote down her score.

               As soon as Will had placed her letters on the board Ames followed suit adding EXODE to the bottom of WAG making WAGE, he grinned smugly at the Transgenics. "Exode means the same as exodus, plus wage equals thirty seven points."

               Alec hastily flipped through the dictionary.

               "Alec don't bother he's right." Will told her brother as she wrote down Ames' score.

               Ames smiled at Will. _Of course I'm right I'm superior!_

               Alec looked nevertheless then flipped the dictionary shut after seeing that Ames and Will were correct it was a word and meant the same as exodus, he then looked at his own letters and the board without comment. FOB was what he quickly put down using the F in SIFT. "Eleven."

               Will made a note and looked at the board, she picked up the only letter she had and placed it with the X in EXODUS making AX. "Nine, that's all my letters gone." She said writing down her score. "Alec what letters do you have left?"

               "T and L." Alec replied. "So two points to take off my score."

              "I've got an R and a blank." Ames responded. "One point to remove."

               Will quickly added up the scores, she had not bother to add them up as they played. "Alec you have one hundred and sixty three, Ames you have one hundred and fifty nine and I have one hundred and sixty"

               Alec grinned. "Yay! I won!"

               Will smiled at him used to this attitude from her kids. "Winner packs up." 

               "Sure!" Alec grinned at her and started to pack away.  

               "Only a few points in it." Ames stated blandly. _Well what did I expect! Damn! If I was gonna lose if even only by four measly points I'd rather that it had been Will who won not 494!_

                 "Well none of us got over two hundred, that was a bad scoring game for us Ames so I'm assuming it was for you too, when we had high letters we couldn't use 'em to good effect." Will stated shrugging her right shoulder as she shook her head.

               "Yeah that's one of my lowest scores ever! I want to play again!" Alec whined pouting as he completed his task then he smiled recalling that he had still won. "Hey you said we'd eat when we finished." 

               "Yeah, I usually do much better I'd like to play again too." Ames agreed with both Will and Alec. _Least they recognize my intelligence! Wait a minute what do I care what they think of me? Why am I spending time with them that doesn't involve them in chains! Damn not those flashes of Will dressed as Leia in that __Bikini__ again! This is insane! _

Will grinned at the pair of them. "Fine after lunch we'll play another game of Scrabble, then Monopoly."

               The game had lasted for just over an hour and a half with the arguments over whether a word was valid, more time was spent arguing and checking in the well worn huge dictionary that was stored with the game, than was spent actually thinking up words. 

               They stopped for a late lunch of baked beans and fried eggs on toast. Each had just returned to the seats that they had had before lunch, Ames and Will on the sofa and Alec in an armchair, when the cubs started crying and pathing for attention, so the adults hurried into the bedroom again and soon the cubs were being entertained on the bed again, Will, Alec and Ames were in the same places as earlier. 

               "It's great that they don't have barcodes." Alec stated grinning as he played peek a boo with Kyle and Kit.

               "None of the second generation ones have or did I miss something?" Will queried as she tickled Kieran.

               Ames was playing this little piggy with Kincaid and just listening to the two talk. _None have them?_

               Alec shook his head. "Nope you didn't miss anything. So far none of the second gens we've heard about have barcodes."

               Will looked at him. "Since mine was not a normal pregnancy I was worried that the cubs would have them."

               Alec nodded. "Yeah since it was Sandemann who got you pregnant."

               Will and Ames both froze in shock at his wording.

               "Eeeewwwww Alec! You could have phrased that better!" Will replied sounding absolutely revolted.

               "That's disgusting!" Ames said at the same moment. _He wouldn't have? No not even he would do that? Would he?_

               They cubs whimpered a little at the adult's tones of voice Will pathed reassurances. "It's okay cubbies! Everything's okay. Guys we can have this discussion just not in upset or annoyed tones. Happy tones, they won't remember the words I don't have any memories from their age."

               Alec and Ames both nodded and did as she asked keeping their tones pleasant.

               "What's disgusting? The fact that the cubs might be half Familiar, that your cult might get some Transgenic blood?" Alec queried sounding cheerful as promised, which was totally at odds with his glare.

               Will was looking at Ames too to see how he would reply.

               Ames glared back at Alec but kept his voice pleasant. "No the fact that he might have used his own sperm to get Will pregnant somehow! He created Will then if he impregnated her with his own children………" 

               "What they aren't good enough to be your brothers?" Alec replied sarcastically then looked apologetically at Will and pulled happy faces at the cubs that she was entertaining with the puppets.

               "I didn't say that!" Ames snapped, then he too gave Will an apologetic look and pulled faces at the cubs. "All I meant was that that would be sick he kind of fathered Will then to father her children. They're Ray's brothers how would we explain if they're also his uncles? No I wouldn't have a problem if he'd used some other Familiars sperm to create them, The Conclave would, most Familiars would but I would not." He shrugged.

               Will hearing this wished that she could tell him the truth but saying that he wouldn't have a problem with their being some other Familiars did not mean that he would not follow the rules if he found out they were his own. "You can both relax. I didn't and don't scent Sandemann on them, he's not their father."

               Both males looked relieved. 

               "You're positive?" Ames queried.

               Will smiled at him. "One hundred percent."

               Ames grinned. "Given his Frankenstein tendencies I was worried."

               Will patted his arm. "They're not you're brothers so stop worrying. They're getting tired again lets put them in their cribs and go play scrabble." She stated obviously closing the subject.

               Smiling all three adults quickly laid the babies back into their cribs and returned to the lounge to their original seat. 

               They then swiftly chose the letters to see who would go first, Will got an 'I' and Alec and Ames both got 'T's. Will was keeping score again and she swiftly divided the paper into three columns jotted down Will, Ames and Alec, then underlined the names. Ames and Alec had collected their seven letters.

               "Will get yours." Alec ordered as he handed her the bag.

               Will rolled her eyes at him but took the bag and quickly picked out seven letters and swiftly placed DAINTY on the board. "Twenty eight points." She stated as she wrote down her score the got six new letters.

               Ames looked at the board then his letters then Using the D in DAINTY placed down LEWD and picked up his three letters as he waited for 494's remarks.  _Damn! I've left myself open to 494's so called sense of humour! But I couldn't come up with anything better. Damn stupid letters!_

               "No jokes." Will ordered her brother as he opened his mouth to speak, she then wrote down twelve in Ames' score column.

               "Ah you're no fun." Alec whined pouting but he refrained from making any cracks as he turned his attention to his letters and put down LIBRARY using the Y in DAINTY. "Twenty four." He collected his new letters.

               Will thought for a moment then using the L in LIBRARY put down VALET and wrote down her thirty two points and collected her letters. 

               Ames then used the A in LIBRARY and placed down the word that he had waiting a grin on his face. "QUAG it means a marshy spot of ground. Thirty four points." He picked up the bag for his letters and was about to reach in.

               "Wait a minute I want to check!" Alec sharply stated as he grabbed the dictionary and flipped through, he looked at it and put down the book. "He's right." He sighed.

               "Of course I am." Ames replied as he smugly grinned. _I'm superior freak!_

               "Pity there are no marshes around here." Alec responded archly glaring at the smug Familiar.

               "What you think you can beat me in a fight freak." Ames laughed.

               Alec started to stand up as did Ames.

               "Sit down!" Will snarled at them. "I am not going to referee a fight between the pair of you! You are not going to wake the cubs! Now sit down" She ordered then wrote down Ames' score.

               Both males looked at the expression of pure anger on the tiny Transgenic's face and hastily sat down, both well knew her capabilities. 

               Alec knew them from first hand experience in training at Manticore, and on missions for Manticore were they were often partnered, as well as on jobs for Eyes Only and Transgenic rescues.

               Ames knew from her partial records which included some footage of her fighting and easily defeating X5s and on a couple of the rescues, were he had seen her easily take out his agents, using only one strategically placed blow or kick. He had realised then that only the fact that his people had been carrying heat sensors in the woods and thus had her surrounded, had meant her capture not any lack of fighting skill or tactical ability.

               "Thank you." Will calmly stated as she smiled pleasantly at them, all traces of anger gone from her face as if they had never been there. "Alec it's your turn."

               Alec put down his planned word of TEAK, using the T in DAINTY, after realising that QUAG did not give him a better option. "Sixteen please." He said and collected his letters.

               Will looked at the board for a few moments then studied her letters and swiftly placed DOZE on the board, using the E in LEWD then added her thirty four points to her score.

               Ames looked at his letters then the board and scowled then placed CAR on the board, using the A in TEAK. "Eleven please." He sourly stated as he picked up his replacement letters. _Stupid useless letters!_

               "Ames eleven for using two letters is good." Will told him sounding vaguely amused as she jotted it down.

               _She's right! _Ames' scowl turned to a grin for her as he nodded.

               Alec rolled his eyes but forbore from commenting as he placed down HIND, using the D in DOZE. "Sixteen." He said as he got his letters.

               Will made a note and then studied the board and her letters and after a few moments put down LIN, using the I in DAINTY. "It's a command it means to 'leave off' 'let go'." She stated grinning as she wrote down her five points and retrieved her two letters.

               Neither male objected to the word because both had recognized it.

               Ames scanned the board and added JEAN to the board, adding the E to the end of CAR to make CARE, both Transgenics knew that both jean and jeans were acceptable so neither queried it. "Twenty five." Ames and got his letters. _They knew it… I would have thought that 494 would have argued just for the sake of being annoying! _

               Will jotted down twenty five.               

               Alec looked at the board and his letters then shrugged and used the N in JEAN to put down NAY. "Ten." He got his two letters.

               Will perused the board then after a bit of thought added ORC using the O in DOZE and then wrote down her three points and collected her two letters.           

               Ames grinned smugly as he put down the word that he had waiting. BOATS, he added the S onto JEAN and in doing so got a double word score for both. "Forty eight." He stated smugly as he got his replacement letters.

               Will grinned as she wrote down the score, Alec huffed and glared at Ames.

               "Alec it's just a game, start acting your age and not like a petulant child expecting his parents to let him win." Will ordered rolling her eyes at him.

               Alec turned his glare on her and pouted. "Not funny! Quit taking his side!" He whined unconsciously doing exactly what Will had accused him of and acting even more like a petulant child.

               Will and Ames burst out laughing.

               After a couple of moments Alec realised that he was acting just like Will had said and joined in the others laughter they laughed for a couple of minutes then got control of their mirth as each recalled the sleeping infants at about the same moment, they all quietened and looked nervously towards the bedroom, Will had her head slightly tilted and after a minute of no fretful cries all the adults let out sighs of relief.

               "It's my go." Alec stated as he suddenly recalled the fact, he looked at the board and swiftly put down LOPE using the O in BOATS. "Twelve please." He retrieved his letters and scowled. "Damn! All vowels and a blank!" He moaned.

               "You can still make words Alec you're good at being creative!" Will consoled him as she added twelve to his score.

               "Yeah, I suppose." Alec replied not sounding at all optimistic.

               Ames refrained from saying anything and just managed to keep a neutral expression on his face. _Great! Now I just need to beat Will!_

               Will looked at the board and swiftly placed OXEN upon it, she used the E from LOPE. "Thirty three." She stated as she wrote it down.

               Ames after a few moments thought put down THETE using the H in HIND and immediately handed 494 the dictionary expecting a complaint from the Transgenic. _I doubt either will have heard the term!_

               Alec took the proffered book and started flipping through it as Will spoke.

               "Thete from ancient Athens by the constitution of Solon, means a free man of the lowest class, whose property in land was assessed at less than one hundred and fifty Medimni." Will quoted from memory as she grinned at both stunned males. "Sandemann." She stated shrugging her right shoulder.

               "Sheesh Will that was almost a perfect quote of what's in the dictionary!" Alec told her very impressed.

               "I guess I recall more of the non warfare history lessons than I thought." Will replied as she again shrugged her right shoulder she then wrote down Ames' score as she said. "Ames you need to get your new letters."

               "Ah right." Ames said and picked out his letters. _Should have known that Father would have taught her that stuff too! His favourite sort of lectures when I was little next to genetics!_ He put his letters on the stand and unlike Alec he did not moan aloud. _Damn! Only one bleeding consonant, a blank and five bleeding vowels! How am I supposed to win with these?!_

              Alec puts down OAT, using the T in THETE, after a lot of thought, he scowled when he picked up. "E and a stupid I!" He grouched still having only vowels.

               Will wrote down his score as both she and Ames made no comment.

               Will took a few moments to study the board and made no complaint about her own awful letters as she put down DOTE, using the O in OAT, as in dotage, a woman's marriage portion or to be crazy, talk foolishly etcetera. She wrote down her score of fifthteen after waiting a moment to see if either male would query her word, neither did, she then collected her three new letters.

               Ames glared at Will for being unhelpful in her word and he put down BOOM, he used the B in LIBRARY. "Eleven." He stated not amused at the total, that it was the best he could do he picked up his replacement letters and scowled because they were an 'O', a 'R' and an 'E', he still had only one consonant, the blank did not count to his mind since you could not get anything for the useless tile. 

               Alec pouted and put IMA_E on the board, he used the M from BOOM. "The blanks a 'G' nine." He grouched and took his new letters and seeing them he grinned.

              Will put down both males' scores and studied the board before quickly placing down SEEN using the N in HIND. "Four." She stated jotted it down and got her letters.

               Ames immediately placed down his word. YU_E, he used the Y in NAY. "Yule eighteen." He grinned. _I just realised I'm winning! Better yet 494 is last! By loads! _He collected his letters.

                Will realised that he had figured out the he was winning and grinned back at the Familiar before she jotted down his score.

               Alec thought for a few moments as he scanned the board then added SWIG using the S in SEEN. "Twenty four." He said as he got his replacement letters. "That's the last of the letters." He stated tipping the bag upside down to confirm his statement.

               Will wrote down twenty four then looked at the board and added I, N, to the G in SWIG to get GIN and put down her score of four.

               Ames swiftly placed F and G on the board, F after the I in SWIG above at I in GIN, below which he place the G to get IF and FIG. "Twelve."

               Will jotted it down.

               Alec put down NOD, using the N in GIN he also got GO after looking at the board for a few moments and shrugging when he could think of nothing better. "Nine."

               Will added nine to his score and then after a glance at the board she put down MUSH, adding the S to FIG to make FIGS and wrote down her fourteen points.

               Ames smiled and added HOUR as soon as Will placed down MUSH, using the H. "Fourteen."

               Will looked up from adding her score and smiling nodded at him then put it down.

                Alec grinned and swiftly placed RIP on the board using the R in HOUR. "Eleven Will."

               Will smiled at him too and jotted it down then scanned the board and added an F to the I in RIP on the board to make IF. "That's my last letter." She stated as she added two to her score. "Ames what's the total of your remaining letters?"

               "Two." He replied grinning. _I won! I knew I could beat them! _

 Will took that away from his score. "Alec?"

               "Five." The disheartened Transgenic stated having realised that he had come third and lagged behind by a lot.

               "So what are the exact scores?" Ames asked enjoying rubbing salt in 494's wound.

               Will rolled her eyes and glared slightly at the Familiar, not sure whether to answer or not.

               "You might as well tell us Will, I won the other game, I had to let Amesy win this one." Alec quipped grinning, back to his usual cheerful self.

               "Don't call me Amesy!" Ames snarled. "And you lost fair and square freak!" _Why haven't I killed the annoying jerk yet?!_

               "Hey I'll call you what the heck I like!" Alec retorted.

               Will growled.

               Both males very wisely simmered down, contenting themselves with glaring daggers at each other.

               "Ames got two hundred and one points, Alec got one hundred and twenty eight and I got one hundred and seventy." She blandly stated and stood up and moved round to Alec and took his arm and tugged him not so gently out of his armchair.

               "Will!" Alec moaned but quickly halted his planned complaint when she glared at him, swiftly closing his mouth.

               "We'll be starting to prepare dinner, I like my stew to simmer for a few hours, while you pack away Ames, then you can help Alec with the veg and neither of you are going to stab the other no matter what the provocation!" She firmly ordered in a tone that brooked no arguments and said that there would be dire consequences for either male should they be dumb enough to disobey and survive the knife fight.

               She then led a quietly complaining Alec, he'd decided to chance it figuring that she not being Max wouldn't actually hurt him, into the kitchen, Ames looked after them then shrugged and packed away the Scrabble taking his time he then joined Alec in peeling veg. 

               Both males followed Will's orders to the letter. Alec and Ames quickly peeled the veg in complete silence not looking at each other, while Will did some housework, she washed all the dirty diapers that were soaking in the bath then hung them up to dry, she had to they were running out of them, then when Alec and Ames had finished their chore she swiftly made up the stew adding the fake meat chunks that Alec had purchased.

               Will was not having that much fun having to play referee between the two highly competitive and argumentative males, she had wished that Alec had forgotten about the existence of the board games and that Ames would have stuck to his disgust at playing them with the two Transgenics rather than his competitive streak suddenly rearing its ugly head. Well at least it was better than having them properly at each other's throats, well kind of.

            They were in the middle of playing Monopoly, Alec as always chose the car and Will stuck with the dog, Ames chose the top hat, when the quads awoke demanding to be fed, while Will fed two in the bedroom Ames and Alec entertained the other two in the lounge then switched over. Alec and Ames also changed the babies. Then after they played with them for a little while the babies fell quickly to sleep, their stomachs being full they were in a helpful mood they went back to playing Monopoly.

               After Monopoly, which Alec had won, Ames insisted that he got to choose the next game since both Will and Alec had already chosen, they agreed and so they played Pit. Will won that game.

               19:27pm.

               The three adults were eating their dinner of stew. They had just got partway through their meal when the babies awoke again.               

               "Stay I'll manage by myself, I've always been able to use my feet kind of like extra hands, pick stuff up with them so jangling a set of keys from them is not a problem." She told Alec and Ames as they automatically stood up to help with the quads.

               "Are you sure?" Ames asked not looking convinced.

               "Yeah sis I don't mind helping, I actually enjoy it." Alec sincerely added.

               "That's what I did when you were both at N.S.A H.Q and it worked fine." Will told them smiling then at another series of cries from her cubs she hurried from the kitchen.

               Alec and Ames looked at each other shrugged and sat back down to finish their meal, they ate in silence.

               23:01pm.

               Will, Alec and Ames had decided to play poker after dinner. Will would not allow them to play for real money much to the disappointment of both males, because they were bad enough with no money involved. They played until they finished a hand and saw the time. Each of them had won a few hands. 

               They swiftly went to the bathroom and made up the sofa bed and went to bed, everyone sleeping in their normal places and positions, although Will started off on Ames right side and did not do a repeat performance of last nights straddling actions. 

               Ames was not sure whether to be pleased or disappointed by this.

               04:05am.

               The quads had awoken demanding to be fed, Will and Ames swiftly followed what had quickly become their routine and all four infants were soon fed, winded and changed, and placed back into their cribs, just like the previous morning they did not want to go to sleep.

               "Looks like you're going to have to sing to them again." Ames told Will, grinning as he handed her the guitar, both were seated cross legged by the makeshift cribs. "My rifle pony and me again?"

               "Well it worked last night." Will, still shirtless, and completely relaxed, smiled at him as she took the guitar and then started playing and singing, her eyes fixed on her sons.

"The sun is sinking in the west.

The cattle go down to the stream

The redwing settles in the nest

It's time for a cowboy to dream

Purple light in the canyons

That's where I long to be

With my three good companions

Just my rifle pony and me

Gonna hang my sombrero

From the limb of a tree

Coming home sweetheart darling

Just my rifle my pony and me

Just my rifle my pony and me

Whipoor Will in the willow

Sings a sweet melody

Riding to Amarillo

Just my rifle pony and me

No more cows to be roping 

No more strays will I see

Round the bend she'll be waiting

For my rifle my pony and me

For my rifle my pony and me"

               Will finished singing and playing and looked from her cubs to Ames and shrugged her right shoulder.

               The quads were not asleep they were happily awake and gurgling in contentment at their parents.

               Ames shrugged and smiled. "Try something else." He ordered. "Do you know Brahms Lullaby?"

               "No do you?" Will hopefully replied. 

               "No sorry." Ames stated meaning it.

               "Oh okay." Will shrugged her right shoulder and thought for a couple of moments trying to find a suitable song. "Okay we'll try this one." She stated and started to play "Swinging on a Star."

               Ames grinned at her choice recognizing it instantly. "Very apt!"__

                "Not that version, though I loved Bruce Willis using it to time his cat burgling in Hudson Hawk." Will stated grinning at him recalling a mission. "Deck wished he never encouraged my love of movies especially those from the nineteen seventies onward, Bruce Willis ones in particular, after I used that song to time a job rather than my watch, or internal clock, the song was the perfect length and made a dull job fun…. besides since I was playing cat burglar it was apt! Deck gave me one heck of a lecture and I was banned from watching movies or television for a whole month!" 

               Ames laughed at that. _She must have been one heck of a cute but annoying kid! She must have spent a lot of time on punishment detail, she's that stubborn and she already said that she's always interpreted orders…………._

               Will laughed too then quietened and added. "Not that that ban stayed in force for very long, not even four and a half days and he caved! I can be very annoying when bored…. we all can, but since I lived with him rather than in the barracks, he soon gave in!" She grinned. 

               "Never tell your kids that story, well not until they're all grown!" Ames quickly warned her. _Fifty kids being brats! I'd swiftly get my gun and kill myself! She's crazy! She loves having fifty kids!_

               "Ames I'm not stupid, I'm not going to give them hints on how I got Deck to give in!" She glared at him. 

               Ames held up his hands a smile on his face. "I know that…..."

               "Ames I'm not like the other Transgenics! In case you hadn't already figured that out! I had more of a normal, well whatever normal is, kind of an upbringing." Will interrupted him still glaring.

               "In Manticore?" Ames asked incredulous as he lowered his raised hands.

               "Yes! I had a parent who I knew cared about me, despite his kind of gruff exterior, Deck showed a gentler side to me when we were in private or at my riding lessons…….."

               "Riding lessons…….horses?" Ames interrupted to ask. 

                "Yes horse riding lessons, I only learnt to ride a motor bike when I was ten, I've been mad about equines since I was around eighteen months, when I was around two Deck signed me up for lessons and played my dad, like he ended up doing on a lot of my missions, who'd expect a little kid to be an assassin, I always played younger than my actual age." Will was lost in memories for a few moments.

               "Will you were saying about the horse riding lessons." Ames impatiently reminded her.

               Will blinked and continued as if there had been no interruption. "He came to all the lessons when he was on base and the shows, he never turned the lessons into Manticore training, he just acted like my father. Okay so he also acted as my C.O, but that was when we were on duty or training not in our own time! So I had a kind of normal home life, meaning I'm more able to deal with being a parent than any of the kids because I was actually parented, odd though the relationship might have been it was still a parent child one." Will calmly told him annoyance having dimmed.

               "Okay I was saying for my own benefit too you know, since you have Ray." Ames smiling finished saying what he had started to say earlier before she cut him off.   

               Will grinned at him. "Okay you're forgiven! Hey I could sing Let it snow, I love that song especially Dean Martin's version……… No on second thoughts better not might give the weather ideas, its cold enough as it is."

               "So what other films did you watch, you seemed to be engrossed in the James Bond marathon." Ames curiously queried.             

               "Yeah I pretty much know them off by heart and know all the songs. Other films, well you already know about my fascination with the Star Wars movies, now those I've known off by heart since I was a little kid, I can correctly quote along with the cast and sing all the songs. The Indiana Jones films……. Sandemann thought he was the reason for my fascination with some aspects of ancient history, the warfare and piratical stuff, and also archaeology, but he wasn't." Will grinned and shrugged her right shoulder.  "The Die Hard films… Die Harder is my absolute favourite…… That kind of worried the brass at Manticore….. actually all my preferences made them nervous…… Deck wasn't worried though he saw my liking them as just liking fun films, it helped that those were also his kind of films…. they were actually his copies that I watched, so I luckily never got sent to psi-ops over them." 

               The babies tired of being ignored started crying.

               "They want their song." Ames needlessly pointed out smiling. _So she could be a brat as a child and could get round Lydecker……….Yeah I can definitely see that!_ _She can certainly get round me! _He flashed to her straddling him. _Or over me which is much more pleasant! Stop thinking stuff like that! I'm insane! I am definitely insane! Which means we're a perfect match! Stop thinking stuff like that!_

               "It's the one from the television series Out of This World I've always preferred their altered version." Will told him as she grinned whilst still strumming the guitar then she started singing 'Would you like to swing on a star'.

"Would you like to swing on a star

Carry moonbeams home in a jar

And be better off then you are

Or would you rather go to Earth

An Earthling is a creature as plain as can be

He's not as unique as you or me 

His body comes in lots of different shapes

They say his relatives are chimps and apes

                                                 But if you take my advice for what its worth 

You could be happy here on Earth

Or would you like to swing on a star

Carry moonbeams home in a jar 

And be better of than you 

You could be swinging on a star 

Yeah yeah yeah  

You could be swinging on a star"

               Ames was quietly laughing at Will's even more apt version. _That's even better than the original! Especially for a Transgenic!_  __

               Will was ignoring Ames and looking at their sons who still stubbornly refused to fall asleep she sighed. "I can't think of any other songs that are likely to make them fall asleep, I tend to like stuff that would wake 'em up more. Can you sing?"               

               "I can sing but I can not carry a tune." Ames truthfully told her having gained control of his mirth when Will said that the babies were still awake. "Just try anything the oddest things would send Ray to sleep."  

               "Hmmm can't think………. well I suppose I could carry on the film and television theme…." Will started to pluck a tune on the guitar as she looked at her sons, then she accompanied the guitar.

"When daggers are pointed at innocent hearts

And muskets are ready to fire

When tyrants ride high and govern with fear

And the forces of evil conspire

Then from out of the night a hero must ride

With a courage the even a mask can't disguise

They turn to the man called Zorro

One who's larger than life and defender of all 

He's this man whom the people acclaim

He's the one who strikes back for the poor and oppressed 

A hero whose name is Zorro 

Whose name is Zorro"

               "Nope that didn't work either." Ames calmly stated. "Try another."_ Ray's right she's got a nice voice…. She unconsciously copies the style and accent of the person she's heard singing it…. She's pretty good at mimicking them too!_

               "Hmmm. Okay I'll try the theme to Buck Rogers." Will stated and began to play and sing.

Far beyond the world I've know

Far beyond my time

What am I who am I what will I be 

Where am I going and what will I see

Searching my mind for some truth to reveal

What thoughts are fantasy what memories real

Long before this life of mine

Long before this time

What was there who cared to make it begin

Is it forever or will it all end

Searching my past for the things that I've seen

Is it my life or just something I've dreamed 

Far beyond the world I've know

Far beyond my time

What kind of world am I going to find

Will it be real or just all in my mind

What am I who am I

What will I be where am I going 

And what will I see 

               "Try another, they're still wide awake." Ames softly ordered then thought of another song. "Do you know Over the hills and far away?"

               Will grinned at him. "The version from Sharpe?"

               "Yes." Ames replied smiling.

               "Yes it's a favourite." Will said smiling as she began to sing unaccompanied by the guitar as was appropriate for the song.

Here's forty shillings on the drum

For those who'll volunteer to come

To 'list and fight the foe to-day

Over the hill and far away

O'er the hills and o'er the main

Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain

King George commands and we obey

Over the hills and far away

When duty call me I must go

To stand and face another foe

But part of me will always stray

Over the hills and far away

O'er the hills and o'er the main

Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain

King George commands and we obey

Over the hills and far away

If I should fall to rise no more

As many comrades did before

Then ask the fifes and drums to play

Over the hills and far away

O'er the hills and o'er the main

Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain

King George commands and we obey

Over the hills and far away

Then fall in lads behind the drum

With colours blazing like the sun

Along the road to come what may

Over the hills and far away

O'er the hills and o'er the main

Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain

King George commands and we obey

Over the hills and far away

O'er the hills and o'er the main

Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain

King George commands and we obey

Over the hills and far away

               Ames shook his head. "They're still awake, try one more."

               Will racked her brains. "Well most of this one is apt, could be talking about them so I'll try it." She stated uncertainly as she shrugged her right shoulder and eyes never leaving their sons she started playing and singing From this moment. As with the recorded version she spoke the first part.

"(I do swear that I'll be there. 

 I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.

Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow.

For better or for worse, I will love you 

with every beat of my heart.)

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment 

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment on"

               Will sang the song obviously meaning every word of it.

               The babies were still awake and looking raptly at their mother all five were ignoring Ames, Will was just sat looking lovingly and tenderly at their sons completely enraptured and entranced by them by their reaction, forgetting that the object of singing had been to get them to sleep.

               Ames had not, so he swiftly grabbed Will's shirt from the bed and handed it to her. "Here put this on and your jeans etcetera, while I amuse them, then I'll dress, then we go wake 494 so we can try the driving trick." He ordered and started jangling his and Will's keys above the quads who gurgled in delight. _I hope this works! I know that we can get away without much sleep, but I like my sleep! Why didn't I take her in? I'm insane! _

               Will absently nodded put down the guitar and quickly slipped on her pyjama shirt not bothering with a bra, and pulled on her jeans over her pyjama shorts using them as underwear, she then put on her socks, cowboy boots, her black sweatshirt and her leather jacket, then she switched with Ames so that he could dress.

               Ames quickly shucked off his pyjama bottoms whilst Will's attention was focused upon her sons and pulled on his jeans, being in so much of a hurry he decided to go commando, then hauled on his roll neck top, dark green wool knit jumper and his black leather jacket. "Keys." 

               Will handed his to him and he stuffed them into his pocket he then gently picked up Kit and Kieran as she picked up Kyle and Kincaid, both adults had automatically picked up each babies' blankets too not wanting them to get cold, not knowing if they were pretty much immune to the cold like their mother, having no way to tell if they had also inherited that trait until Asia returned with the results of the blood tests.

               "Okay lets go wake up 494." Ames grinned at Will. _Pity she'd yell at me if I suggested a bowl of cold water or better yet some of the ice cubes I spotted in the freezer! On second thoughts fun as that would be I need his co operation and that won't get it!_

 

               They entered the lounge and saw Alec curled up fast asleep on the sofa bed.

               Will could not resist when he did not wake up at their entering the room. "Ten hut!" She ordered parade ground style, doing an excellent mimic of any Sergeant and of Lydecker.  

               Alec, wearing only light green jockey shorts, immediately sprang out of the bed his body instantly, instinctively going to attention as ordered.

               Will burst out laughing, being careful not to drop Kyle and Kincaid as she laughed.

               "Wha…" Alec scowled at Will when he realised what she had done. "That's not funny!"

               Ames just stood their stunned. _Wow she would probably have liked the ice cube suggestion, rather than yell at me for even thinking it! They really act just like proper siblings! I just hope 494 still co operates after Will's stunt!_

               "Yes it is, now get warmly dressed and put your jacket on then take the babies from Ames!" Will ordered as she grinned unrepentantly at him. "They won't sleep, I've sang six songs to them, that didn't work so we're going to try the driving trick."

               "I'm not going out in the cold!" Alec griped. "Especially not after what you just did to me!"

               "Oh quit being a baby I have four here already!" Will told him sarcastically. "You've pulled that same trick yourself!"

               Ames was silent deciding it was better to stay out of the argument. _I knew that he'd not co operate because of her dumb stunt! It was funny though! I'll have to try that on the next freak we capture!_

None of the babies were perturbed in the least by their bickering mother and uncle they were all happily gurgling away and drooling.

               "Hey maybe I could sing to them that might work!" Alec suddenly suggested.

               "No!" Will quickly replied.

               Alec looked hurt. "Why not, it might work?"

               "Because you don't sing you caterwaul! Now get dressed!" Will stubbornly ordered as she glared at him.

               "Will we're A.W.O.L. you no longer rank me!" Alec sarcastically reminded his sister. "We're civilians now!"          

               S_he ranked him?!_ _Hmm I suppose she does have seven years more training…… and she started missions at thirteen which is younger by years than any of the other X's, the records said that much at least. _Ames thought just watching them in half bemused half impatient silence.

               "Yeah and I'm ordering you to get dressed and take Kit and Kieran from Ames as your civilian elder sister!" She told him. "Military or civilian I'm the eldest so I out rank you!" Will then stuck out her tongue.

               Ames decided to intervene. "494 the sooner we get going the sooner we get back." He calmly pointed out. "Do you really think she's going to let you win the argument?" He added when he saw that 494 was going to start objecting again. _I hate being the voice of reason! Caterwauling? Don't grin at that! Otherwise we'll never get out and the cubs back to sleep!_               __

               Alec glared at both of them and moved over to the armchair where he had placed his clothes and he swiftly started to dress. "I should have known you'd take her side! I preferred you when you wanted to kill us both! When you had her chained up like Princess Leia!" He grouched as he took Kieran and Kit from Ames. "Why can't you keep holding them and I drive?" 

               "Do you own a car?" Ames casually asked.

               "Yes." Alec unthinkingly replied as he pulled faces at the babies in his arms.

               "Would you let me drive it?" Ames pleasantly asked.

               "Off course no… oh I get the point!" Alec said in sudden comprehension then moved for the door. "Well c'mon!"

               Ames and Will swiftly followed Ames got the door and locked it after them, using the key that he had stolen from the manager's office. They got in the elevator and quickly travelled to the garage.

               "New car." Will spotted and grinned at Ames.

               "Yeah some moron broke the window in the other one, it's in the shop, this is a temporary replacement." Ames replied also grinning.

               Alec glared at Ames for the moron crack. "Hey you had Will what did you expect a polite please release my sister?" He asked sarcastically.

               "Guys can you fight another time, we're supposed to be getting the quads to sleep." Will bluntly and sarcastically stated glaring at them both.

               Both nodded, and remained quiet.

               Ames opened the doors to the back of his car for both Transgenics because they obviously had their hands full, he swiftly got in a and started up the car and pulled out of the garage, and just started aimlessly driving around the more well off parts of the city, being careful not to encounter any checkpoints he remained in the one sector.

               They drove for just over forty minutes in complete silence, the only sounds that could be heard were the babies, until Will and Alec both smiled nodded at Ames, who kept glancing in his rear view mirror to check on whether the children had fallen asleep. 

               Ames nodded and made for the apartment. _I've got all six of them, Will and 494 are in no position to fight, so why am I taking them back to safety?_

               They quickly arrived back at the apartment building and were soon placing the quads in their makeshift cribs, then Alec returned to his bed and Will quickly shucked her clothes and got into the super king size bed and waited for Ames to get undressed so that she could use him as a pillow.

               Ames just stood there unmoving. _I am not going to give her a strip show!_ He thought as he swiftly grabbed his black silk pyjama bottoms and headed for the bathroom to change, he returned within moments carrying his clothes, put them down on top of the chest of drawers and swiftly got into bed.

               Will grinned at him then draped herself over him in her usual sleeping position, she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes and was immediately asleep.

               Ames looked down at her, his arms were firmly and possessively wrapped around her as normal. _Why am I doing this! I'm insane!_ He thought as he closed his eyes and joined Will in peacefully sleeping.


	6. 5

9th Dec 2003 to 6th Jan 2004 

**Bound**     By Western Blakehawke

Set after Freak Nation.February2023

Sequel to Unwelcome Ties. Set around fourteen months after the events of the last chapter.  

Ames and Will come face to face again just over sixteen months after they first met.

**Chapter 5            **

Ames and Will were awoken from their peaceful sleep by the hungry cries of the quads.

               Ames looked at his watch, which was on the bedside cabinet, 8:48am. 

               Will shrugged off her shirt then decided to swiftly clamber over Ames to get to their screaming sons. 

               Ames also got out of the bed. _I wish she'd stop doing stuff like that! I only have so much self control! Damn it! I'm insane! _

               Will's attention was on their sons as she swiftly sat cross legged and picked up Kyle, who immediately latched onto her proffered nipple, then she picked up Kincaid and he latched onto the other one.

               Ames jangled both sets of keys above Kit and Kieran half his attention focused on them the other half on their twins and mother. 

                The only sounds in the room were the contented sucking of two babies and the gurgling of their twins.

               They swiftly fed, winded, changed and dressed all four infants having decided to bathe them later, then they carried the wide awake babies into the lounge, Alec had left the sofa as a bed and was in the bathroom, Will and Ames placed the cubs on the sofa bed then took up positions either side of them and started amusing them with the toys that Ames had bought over with the clothes, they each had on a glove puppet, Will had a tiger and Ames had an elephant, the babies were enraptured watching their parents and were making happy noises and drooling.

               "Will you can use the other side of the bed you know." Ames told her sarcastically deciding to bring up the fact that she had clambered over him to get to the quads.

               Will grinned at him. "Oh but Ames clambering over you is much more fun." She drolly stated. 

                "Are you insane?" He asked in a conversational tone.

               Will smiled at him. "Why do you ask, because I find you attractive?" She countered.

               "Yes! You sleep sprawled over me, you straddle me to get to the other side of the bed because you don't want to get out of it and this morning you clambered over me!" Ames heatedly replied, not thinking about what he was saying or the volume.

               "So in your book that must make me insane?" Will queried grinning at him. "Wow Ames you sure do have a low opinion of yourself!" 

               The cubs were relaxed because Will was pathing reassurance to them thoughtout the conversation.

               Before Ames could answer.

               Alec entered the lounge, hair damp from the shower and dressed in his blue jeans and black T shirt that was clinging to his obviously still damp body, his feet were bare. 

              "Guys I could hear you in the shower." He complained. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this but…….. Geeez Will, would you give Ames a break! How you sleep together is bad enough but straddling him and clambering over him……. Familiar or no, a male only has so much control so either have sex with him or quit tormenting him!" 

               Both were stunned by what Alec had just well pretty much ordered. Ames stopped waving his glove puppet about and Will just looked at her brother in shock her hand also frozen in mid air, she had stopped pathing too.

               Alec sat in an armchair, pulled on his socks and cowboy boots grabbed his sweatshirt hauled it on then grabbed his jacket, all the while waiting for them to say something.

               The babies started to complain and Will and Ames still stunned absently waved the puppets about and were rewarded by contented gurgles, but their attention was still focused on Alec.

               "What?" Alec asked. "You two obviously like each other or else we'd be dead, oh yeah Ames I recalled last night that you hardly ever call Will 378 and Will you worry about him, you went white, no pun intended, when I said he'd been shot, so have sex and get the weirdness out of your systems so we can get back to normal!" He again ordered as he stood up. 

               Complete silence from all but the cubs.

               "Max called, woke me up, she needs my help today so you two will have the place to yourselves until this evening, so do everyone a favour yourselves included and work out what you mean to each other, have sex, if that gets it out of your systems great!" Alec shrugged. 

               "If not well I love my Familiar nephew, I suppose I could put up with a Familiar brother in law, since you are his dad!" Alec grinned at them. "Sure would make the kids happy, if you two did get married! The rest of us would live with it 'cause as long as Will's happy we are! 'Sides it'd get you off our backs!" With that Alec refrained from making any lewd gags and swiftly left the apartment.

               After a few minutes Will and Ames looked at each other, then down at the suddenly quiet quads, they had unhelpfully fallen asleep. 

               Meaning that Will and Ames had to talk to each other.

_               494 actually ordered us to have sex!_ Ames thought still stunned. _He noticed my odd behaviour towards Will, doesn't mind if we get married!_

               "And you thought you were the only one with a crazy blood brother." Will weakly quipped, shocked at what Alec had had the audacity to suggest not just to her but to both of them together.

               Ames looked at Will. "He's right though we don't have the normal Transgenic, to agent or Familiar relationship." _ What am I doing? Am I really considering following a freak's advice and having sex with Will! What if instead of getting her out of my head, it puts her even more firmly in there! Us married! The Conclave would order us hunted down for sure! Why am I even considering that as an option? What is wrong with me?_

               "No we don't, but I explained about my programming." Will calmly stated, deciding to use that excuse, not wanting to make love to him with him not knowing that he is her sons father, that she already loves him, it would be too hard for her to leave him then.

               "Yeah that's right." Ames agreed nodding. "You didn't tell 494 or the rest of your family about your purpose then?" _Okay she's not considering 494's dumb suggestion……. Should I be insulted? Damn it! Be thankful for the reprieve and hope she quits doing stuff like clambering over you! Damn! Thinking in the third person again! I'm going crazy!_

               "C'mon Ames did you really think I would have." Will said rhetorically then added. "Well kids I'm sorry but I have to protect Ames, yeah I know he's trying to kill us but programming………." She rolled her eyes at him.

               Ames couldn't help himself he grinned at her. "Yeah good point!"

               Will looked at their sleeping sons, then picked up two pillows and stood up placing the pillows were she had been seated about forty centimetres from Kieran , he was sleeping next to Kit, then there was Kincaid and Kyle was next to Ames.             

               Ames stood up and copied Will's actions, thereby safely enclosing the newborns. _Need to get dressed being in our pyjamas is way too much temptation! Damn not those dream flashes again! Hmmm with the cubs in here we have the bedroom to ourselves…….. Stop it! You're insane!_

               "Ames, I'm going to shower then if you want I'll make you some pancakes." Will calmly stated.

               "Thanks Will but I'll just make myself some toast this morning." Ames replied smiling. 

               Will nodded and swiftly escaped to the bathroom. 

               Ames watched the quads sleep for a few moments then went into the kitchen and collected the butter from the fridge then a plate and a knife and then poured a glass of orange juice. _Damn it! Stop visualising Will in the bleeding shower!_ He was about to put his six slices of bread into the toaster when he paused. _To hell with this! 494's right we, I need to get my fascination out of my system!_

               On that thought, not thinking about the consequences should The Conclave find out he hurried to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Will have you got in the shower yet?" Ames asked._ I'm insane! But maybe this will cure it!_

               The door opened and Will stuck her head out, wearing only her pyjama shorts. "No, why do you need to use the bathroom?" She asked then her nostrils flared. 

               Ames having decided on his course of action was no longer suppressing his desire for her and was thus unwittingly giving off pheromones that Will smelt and recognised from being married.

               "You're seriously thinking of following Alec's crazy suggestion?" She asked in shock, before he had a chance to reply, never having thought that he would agree, thinking that she would only have to keep herself in check. 

               Ames was taken aback, then realised what her nostrils flaring had meant. "I'm giving off pheromones?" He asked stunned. _I know she's part wolf but………_

               Will nodded, torn between giving in and making love with him and doing what her head told her to do and slam the door in his face. 

               "Will I have not been able to get you out of my head since we met, your having Ray has only made it worse, I need to lose this fascination with you!" Ames told her with complete honesty. "If The Conclave ever found out…….."

               "I'm not a prostitute Ames!" Will growled at him. "I don't appreciate the idea of being used by you to get rid of a fascination so that you have no qualms about killing me or forty nine of my kids! And my family!"

               "Damn it! Will I didn't mean it like that!" Ames snarled at her. "Heck you think I like this anymore than you do!" _Damn it! Why don't you go into bleeding heat! But no they fixed that! That'd solve everything but no…..no womb no heat! Wait a minute she's given birth! She's got everything back! And she'd never have had the treatments! Heck have I got any condoms! What if we have sex and she got pregnant! I'd have to kill them both! I can't do that I can't kill a child that we made! She's my choice! Wendy wasn't! Maybe there are some in the bathroom! Think! …………Yes I saw some when I searched the place! Wait she won't have sex with me so it's a moot point!_

Will had been silent for a while wrestling with her own thoughts, she's in love with Ames, so she wants nothing more than to make love with him, but not like this, not just so he can get rid of his preoccupation with her. She moved from the bathroom doorway. 

               "You go first you need a shower more than I do, preferably cold." Will calmly but pointedly stated as she walked past him to their bedroom and decided to forgo a shower and get dressed.

               Ames looked like she had slapped him in the face which metaphorically she had done, he looked after her and then followed her into the bedroom.              

               Will glared at him her hands covering her front because she had just removed her pyjama bottoms. "I gave birth two days ago to quads." She pointedly reminded him.

               Ames sat on the bed and then laid back hands behind his head he unconsciously drew attention to his washboard stomach and his muscular biceps. "I know, I delivered them remember." He silkily replied smiling at her. "I was shot two days ago letting your brother escape from my custody."

               "Oh right, you let Alec escape and now expect sex in payment!" Will said sarcastically.

               Ames glared at her. "That's not what I meant!" He snarled. "I meant that we both heal fast!"

               "This is crazy!" Will told him glaring at him. 

               "I know that!" Ames growled at her. _Damn! Would you co operate for once in your life!_

Will made a decision, stopped glaring and swiftly left the room she no longer covered her bottom, since as Ames had said he delivered their sons. She entered the bathroom and collected the condoms from the shelf in the cabinet and swiftly returned to the bedroom to find that Ames had unbelievably fallen asleep. She rolled her eyes.

               Ames did not awaken as she entered she was naturally incredibly quiet, moving with no sound since being naked she had no clothes to make even the slightest rustle. Will stood and looked at him for a couple of moments thinking, she had got an unexpected reprieve, but she decided not to use it, deciding that even if it was only once that she would like to make love with the man she loved, who she loved even more than John her dead husband, a man who was her choice not her superiors.

               She grinned, her brat streak reared its head and thinking of his earlier complaint about her clambering over him she did just that, she swiftly clambered over him so that she was lying in the centre of the bed.

               Ames woke as soon as he felt her on him, then she was gone he looked to his side and into her eyes.

               "Get off the blankets Ames I'm going back to bed." Will bluntly stated. 

               "You woke me up for that!" He grouched glaring at her. "You can easily lift up the blankets on the left of the bed!"

               Will grinned at him. "Oh yeah you're right sorry." She said completely unrepentant as she got under the blankets at the far left of the super king size bed then shimmied into the centre. "Ames."

               "What." He growled at her.

               "You're very sexy even when you're grouchy." 

               Ames looked at her stunned. 

               "Catch!" Will ordered as she threw the pack of condoms at him.

               Ames reflexively caught them, his right hand shooting out, and glanced at the box then at Will.

               "So Ames are you going to join me or not?" Will asked smiling at him.

               "You are very strange." Ames told her not moving. _Okay well she's agreed now do I or don't I?_

               Will shrugged her right shoulder. "Yeah, but I'm also cute." She grinned at him. "Are you still sleepy?"           

               Ames again looked at the box in his hand, removed a condom, placed the box on the bedside cabinet, swiftly stood up shucked his pyjama bottoms, pulled on the condom and got under the covers. He then grabbed Will pulling her on top off him. "Not anymore." He growled and his body evidenced his words.

               Will laughed and moved into kiss him, Ames met her lips with his own and whilst they passionately and hungrily kissed they rolled over so that Ames was now on top.

                Later.

               Will and Ames were asleep in their normal position of Will partly covering Ames, with her head pillowed upon his chest and her arm wrapped around him, Ames as usual had his arms tightly and possessively wound around her, the only difference to the previous occasions was that both were totally naked and completely sated from making love multiple times, it was a good thing that the box of condoms was a bulk pack, because otherwise the very energetic Transgenic and Familiar might have been in trouble. There were still loads left, should they decide to repeat the very pleasurable exercise. 

               Ames awoke and glanced lovingly at Will then looked at his watch, 11:31am. His stomach growled waking Will, who lazily stretched then opened her eyes. Ames grinned lazily at her unwilling to move, totally relaxed.

               Will smiled drowsily at him. "Mmmmm I liked that, I much prefer a Familiar lover to an Ordinary one, much more stamina."

               "Yeah, a Transgenic is far better than an Ordinary." Ames grinned at her. _I'm insane and I like it!_

               "So Ames am I out of your system now." Will decided to bite the bullet and ask, hoping it wouldn't turn out literally.

               Ames sighed. "No. But I won't betray The Conclave I won't turn traitor." He stated firmly and tensed up. _I am not my Father! I won't betray my people for love!....... Love? I must never tell her my true feelings! She'll use them to get me to betray my people just as Mother did with Father! I won't have Ray being branded the son of a traitor and the grandson of a traitor! I had a hard enough time being the son of a traitor I won't give him a double shame! Not even for Will! My son comes first! He always comes first!_

               Will snuggled against him. "I don't expect you to Ames and I would never ask you to do so!  I've always known that you could no more betray The Conclave than I could betray my kin!"

               Ames relaxed at her words and smiled stroking her hair and breasts as she nuzzled him. _I still can't tell her! No matter what she must never know! It's going to be hard enough killing her when The Coming happens without her knowing! I'll make her death, that of her Transgenic kids and those Transgenics who live with her, quick and painless! _"Will talk to me tell me about your home, I'm not trying to find you I just want to know."

               Will recognised the truth in his quiet words and smiled up at him. "Ask me whatever you want, if I feel it will compromise our security I just won't answer." Their sons had awoken and Will was pathing to them amusing them with pictures since they only wanted amusement and were content to watch a picture show.

               Ames grinned at her and continued to stroke her. "How do you manage so many kids?"

               Will burst out laughing, after a few moments she quietened andgrinned at him. "It's actually quite easy they were brought up from birth by the military after all. Though Ray is doing his best to educate them on how kids usually behave, the older ones are actually the easiest to control, because I handled some of their training, the younger ones don't have as many years of military life and are much easier for Ray to convert."

               "But you don't mind." Ames rhetorically stated hearing nothing but love for his son in her voice even though he was giving her other kids ideas. 

               Will smiling answered anyway. "Nope, it's good that he's helping all the kids with blending, why would I mind. The kids tend to all obey me, including Ray, I think the X6's have been telling them of my skills and I did have kind of a reputation on the bases that the X8's probably heard about, regarding my missions etcetera."

               "And as a very stubborn female who tends to get her own way." Ames teased grinning.

               "How'd you guess." Will quipped pretending to sulk

               Ames burst out laughing. _I'm insane! But she's so easy to love! _His stomach growled again. 

               "Ames let me up." Will ordered grinning at him.

               Ames quit laughing at that and looked kind of hurt. "Why?" He asked as he reluctantly released her.

               "I need to go to the bathroom, shower and eat something and from the way your stomach's growling so do you!" She told him as she got out of bed.

               Ames grinned sexily at her. "Shower, good idea I think I'll join you!" He stated as he got out of bed and grabbed the box of condoms.

               Will smiled at him, at his obvious arousal. "Give me three minutes then come join me!" She ordered and swiftly disappeared into the bathroom.

               Ames shrugged and got back into bed, he picked up his watch and after exactly three minutes he joined her in the shower.

               12:11pm.

               Will and Ames had finally dressed and got their breakfast and were sitting in the kitchen in a companionable silence eating toast and drinking orange juice after playing with the cubs for a while before they had decided to sleep again.

               Ames had not shaved Will having told him that she loved his sexy stubble this bought a question to mind. "Being part wolf how often do you shave?" He asked since she had told him to ask her whatever he liked.

               Will grinned at him, swallowed her mouthful of toast then answered. "Never!"

               "Huh?" Ames uttered totally nonplussed.

               "Yeah, I get that reaction a lot………I don't know what Sandemann did to my genes that he didn't do to the others but he kind of went overboard, and made it so that the only hair I have is where it's wanted, the cubs obviously never inherited that alteration from me since they have hair on their legs, I've never had any." Will explained as she shrugged her right shoulder. "Don't know if my being short was planned or not, though my weight's in the correct parameters for an adult female wolf, so might be my wolf genes. I think that he decided to loose the hair trick when he created the other X's etcetera because only I survived."

               "That sounds like Father he never liked doing things by halves." Ames commented nodding. "So what other ah um abilities did he give you and not the others?"

               Will grinned at him, at his trying to think how to phrase the non hair growing on her legs etcetera, and coming up with abilities. "Ames I can't answer that, it could help you gage my kin's strengths and weaknesses." She replied pleasantly. "I can tell you that a lot of them reckon that I got a cooking gene!" 

               Ames was not bothered by her refusal to answer his question because she was right it could tell him useful information about other Transgenics. "Cooking? Wait a minute Cooper mentioned that you had been giving 494 lessons right?" He asked then took another bite of toast.

               "Yes, most X's well the X5's, because the kids are too young to have really tried much cooking, seem to be bad at it!" Will grinned at him as she sipped her orange juice. "Tinga was one of the few exceptions…… They can cook but they need actual instruction and supervision not just a recipe book, that results in inedible food, but once they've successfully cooked a meal they have it down pat………Well Alec, Jace, Nailin, Tay, Zia, Rocky, Zari and Dan do at least, I've not taught any other X5's."

               "Cooking could not have been high on Manticore's syllabus, so who taught you?" Ames queried. "Lydecker?"

               "Yep, Deck taught me." Will confirmed smiling at pleasant memories. "I watched him cook since I was a toddler and because I was incredibly interested he taught me………. Probably just to shut me up, I have a very curious streak and was a very annoying child."

               Ames laughed at the face Will pulled as she stated that she was a very annoying child.

               Suddenly their peaceful meal was interrupted by cries of hunger.

               "Guess they take after you!" Ames quipped grinning at her. 

               Will burst out laughing as she and Ames quickly stood up and hurried into the lounge, Will removing her dark green T shirt as she moved, she had not bothered with a bra.

               Ames removed his shirt knowing that one of the kids was bound to throw up on him sometime, both of them had been lucky so far and it was much easier to wash skin. _Hopefully Will and I'll need another shower! Sheesh this is the first time I ever wanted a baby to vomit on me! I'm insane!_

               "Hey guys!" Will greeted her sons who quietened immediately upon hearing her voice, Will sat on the sofa bed. Her nostrils flared, she looked at Ames and was about to say something to him when.

               Ames suddenly caught a whiff of something and hurried into the bedroom to get the diapers and other baby changing essentials, he quickly returned and they swiftly changed the babies.

               Will then quickly scooped up Kit and Kincaid and began feeding them.

               Ames grabbed both glove puppets and stuck them on his hands and started amusing Kyle and Kieran. "So what else did Deck teach you?" _I might as well call him that too._

               "Non military…….. He taught me to drive, that was loads of fun!" Will drolly stated as she rolled her eyes. "But he was such a good teacher, since I got my licence at twelve after only a few lessons, that that was one of my tasks for the last few years, I taught a lot of the kids well the X6's how to drive."

               "That must be fun teaching teens to drive." Ames stated sarcastically then recalled that they were not ordinary teens. "Oh yeah the military thing you outrank 'em right so they didn't query you. Is there anything you can't do?"             

               Grinning Will nodded. "Sure lots of things you want a list?"

                Ames grinned back at her. "Yep!"

                "Hmmmm, well I can't cut hair, unless you want a crew cut; I can't do fancy sewing, no patience for it, I can repair stuff or alter lengths or patch people up, but that's the limit of my skills; Ballet, thankfully that was one type of dancing that was not considered a useful cover, tap was but I always loved Gene Kelly's films so that didn't bother me and waltzing, tango etcetera well they were okay too; Building maintenance related, I only do basic stuff, for more advanced stuff I'll call in the professionals, though Zari has shown an innate knack with anything building related, Nikita's an ace with electrics and Heath's an incredibly skilled carpenter, so they do a lot of the stuff." Will stated then thought for a few moments.

               Ames just sat there smiling waiting for her to continue. _I'd never admit my shortfalls not even to her!_

               "Drawing and painting, Bret and Joshua got those artistic genes; vehicle maintenance, unless they're aircraft I can only do the basics; sailing, unless it's got a motor I'm stuck, though I'd love to learn how to manage a galleon or any of the old multiple masted ships, okay I admit it, I have always since I saw The Crimson Pirate at three and the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy in my teens, had a yen to be a pirate; computers, I just can't get beyond the basics, again I've zero patience with 'em." She grinned at Ames. "Properly obey orders."

               Ames burst out laughing at her reply.

               Will smiled at him and went back to Ames' original question. "Well Deck gave me all the perils of smoking and taking drugs info and lectures from a young age. It worked because I've never been tempted to try either." Will slightly shrugged her right shoulder and got glared at by Kincaid. "Sorry Cade habit." She apologised to her son who went back to happily suckling. 

               Ames smiled at that. "What about alcohol, does it affect you?" He asked. "Wait you don't have to answer that, it compromises security."   

               "I don't know if it affects me, Sandemann wanted to test that out but Deck won the argument……I don't drink alcohol, never have." Will replied and managed to stop herself from shrugging again.

               "Why would he argue about that test and not the sugar one?" Ames asked puzzled as he continued to happily entertain Kieran and Kyle. 

               Will looked at Ames in surprise. "You mean it's not in your files, that Deck's an alcoholic?"             

               "No that is not in our files." Ames answered in surprise. "I'm not surprised he argued against the test then."

               "Yeah, he was pretty aggressive in his alcohol bad lectures." Will confirmed.

               "I'm surprised you didn't rebel." Ames told her grinning.               

               "Nah not with the footage that he showed me of people making complete idiots out of themselves, he was also pretty honest about what his being an alcoholic had done to his life, so I was never tempted." Will replied and was lost in her memories for a few minutes, until both babies had finished feeding.

               Ames removed the puppets and quickly took Kit and winded him he vomited a little on Ames' bare shoulder. _Thanks kiddo! Now you're mom and I get another shower!_  He used a wipe and cleaned off Kit's mouth and then his shoulder then laid Kit down and picked up Kyle, waiting to hand him to Will.  _Pity she needs all the milk for the cubs, it's no fun not being able to suckle her! But the babies come first! Hopefully she'll visit __Seattle__ and look me up after they've weaned!_        

               Will grinned at him as she winded Kincaid who refrained from throwing up on her. "Guess you're gonna need another shower." She drolly stated as she laid down Kincaid and picked up Kieran and placed him onto her right nipple.

               "Here." Ames said and he gently placed Kyle onto her left arm and guided him to the nipple, Kyle immediately latched onto it and joined Kieran in happily suckling away. Then Ames put the puppets back on and entertained Kit and Kincaid, they were asleep in moments.

               Will fed Kyle and Kieran, both of whom fell asleep as soon as they were laid down after winding, neither was sick this time. Will and Ames replaced the pillows and food forgotten headed back to the shower and then into the bedroom.

               16:04pm.

               Will and Ames were lying together in their usual position completely sated again after another marathon of sex, although neither of them was asleep, they were just lying in a companionable silence.

               Ames finally broke the silence unable to contain his curiosity about his son's and Will's home and family life. "So tell me about this Christmas and about your home." He asked as he stroked her breasts and back, which she obviously enjoyed.

               "Mmmmm……" Will replied relaxing at his pleasant caresses then after a couple of minutes remembered his questions.  "Christmas, well that was loads of fun, Ray was a big help again with organising everything, helping the new kids and X5's with what you do….. I was lucky Deck always celebrated Christmas, I think that having me in the house reminded him of better times so he started to celebrate it again……. so I'd had all of that fun." Will paused recalling those happy moments in her weird childhood.

               "You had five Christmas trees?" Ames gently prompted after a few minutes. _I missed seeing Ray open his gifts for two Christmases and a birthday!_

  Will rolled her eyes. "Yeah! Ray is incredibly stubborn he insisted that each home should have a tree, the others backed him up! I managed to convince them that putting trees in the seven empty cabins was dumb, Ray started to object until I asked him if he'd like to forgo his present and some of the other kids theirs to pay for seven trees for empty cabins."

               Ames burst out laughing. "Good tactic, I bet that shut him and the others up!"

               Will grinned at him. "Yep, well like he said we got trees with roots for both Christmases and after that first Christmas we planted them in our huge garden, making a Christmas tree grove and starting a family tradition, so we ended up doing the same this year too and every Christmas from now on we only buy trees with roots, then they can be added to the grove. We made all the decorations, loads the first Christmas and more this year because the new kids wanted to make some, Ray and Bret headed that detail both times, Ray came up with the ideas and Bret helped the kids with the artistic side, the X5's also helped."

               "You made all the decorations?" Ames asked impressed.

               "Yeah, I finally let them start on the twenty sixth of November after weeks of bugging, the X kids discovered a passion for making stuff in the run up to Hallowe'en…… Ray was a font of ideas there too." Will smiled recalling the fun of both Hallowe'en and Christmas. "Both years they started bugging me weeks in advance for both Hallowe'en and Christmas." She rolled her eyes. "It was worse this year because they knew what was going to and should happen." 

               "Yeah he's always loved Hallowe'en and Christmas." Ames stated smiling remembering past ones. "So what did they make, with five trees and five homes to decorate that must have been a big job and pricy."

               Will shrugged her right shoulder. "Nah not really because the decorations will last for years and besides the kids really enjoyed making them. Each tree was placed in the lounge of each cabin and the Bunk house and in the main house's family room, I also limited the Christmas decorations to those rooms, Ray didn't argue, I think he'd figured out how much work it would be to decorate all the ground floors. They made some very weird decorations this year for some reason."

               "Like what?" Ames prompted.

               "Well normal stuff like Stars, reindeer, Santas, elves, fairies, streamers, wreaths, popcorn strings, etcetera. Weird stuff well aliens and dragons and other mythical species….. Some in Santa gear others dressed as elves or fairies, dragons pulling sleighs instead of reindeer, same with the griffins. A human Santa beaming down from a flying saucer…….." Will replied grinning and shaking her head.

               Ames burst out laughing again and Will joined him after a few moments they quietened.

               "He's been wanting to have those kinds of decorations for years." Ames told her grinning. "He must have loved that you allowed it, when he decided to try out the suggestion on you! Actually I know he did he told me all of this over the phone!"

               "Then why ask me?" Will asked smiling and snuggling against him.

               "For verification." Ames replied grinning and tightening his embrace. "So you got the X6's a car?"

               "Yeah Nikita, Todd, Jacob, Emma, Colt, Nick, Robert, Montanna, Leia, Heather, Martin and Michael, all the more mechanically inclined kids were forever tuning up the farm vehicles and motor home, so I decided to buy them a car to fix up……Because it was such an expensive present it made sense to make it a joint gift. The kids didn't mind….. Heck it's not like they ever got a Christmas present before our first Christmas and none would not ever consider not sharing."

               "Ray told me about you all singing and the games, he loved it." Ames told her smiling. "Especially all the food you made, told me about him and the others helping you to bake cakes and cookies. He also said that the musically inclined kids started a band and were so good that they performed for the town at their big Christmas dance and that you sang with them. He's very impressed by all of you. Thank you for agreeing to teach him the guitar, he raves about his lessons, from both you and one of the X6's?"

               Will smiled up at him. "Coop, he might sound incredibly sarcastic and he can be, but he's very patient when teaching the youngsters, he's also been teaching Ray chess."

               "Ray had mentioned that he started learning, on his way to your new home." Ames confirmed. "So tell me more about your home."    

               "Well Ray's been telling you about the tree house they want to build right?" Will asked recalling what she had vaguely heard from their phone conversation the other day.              

               Ames smiled. "Yeah, sounds like it's gonna be huge, but with all the kid old enough to play in it, I'd guess it has to be. Ray said that even the older teens are very enthusiastic about it."

               "Yep! Plus the X5's and me.!" Will quipped. "Why should the kids have all the fun."

               Ames started laughing. "Well since you only look about fourteen, who can object!"

               "Lucky for you I only look fourteen!" Will responded drolly as she nuzzled him, getting distracted.

               Ames happily rolled them over so that she was under him again and the conversation was forgotten.

               Later.

               "Back to the tree house?" Ames lazily asked still curious.

               "There are two huge trees in one of the pastures near the house, they're about fifthteen metres apart, well the local builders and carpenters etcetera I hired to extend our four cabins and hand's bunk house and built the new bunk house and the five new cabins, have agreed to build the tree house in almost two months time." Will enthusiastically replied. "They will put in multiple support columns cemented into the ground, so that the trees have help with accommodating all the weight of the fifthteen metre by four metre building."

               Ames whistled. "Sixty metres! I thought Ray was exaggerating!" 

               Will grinned at him. "Nope! Remember it's to eventually be the playhouse for eighty two kids, now that I've had the quads."

               Ames grinned back at her. "Yeah I'd forgotten that……"

              "Though it won't actually be one huge sixty metre room, we've divided it by a six metre span of open area, the two eighteen metre square rooms are connected by bridges one solid and one rope; in between those in the open space will be a huge climbing frame, with a look out tower at the top, that tower will be four meters higher than the rest of the tree house. A very long slide comes off that tower." Will interrupted him to add. "Officially one den for the teens and one for the youngsters, but knowing the kids they'll happily share both, they mix without thought to age, they don't really have age issues."

               "So what about all the features Ray was telling me about, have you got an actual plan drawn up……. You have Ray said that his very artistic brother, I'm assuming Bret drew the plans and what the finished tree house would look like." Ames queried. 

               "Yeah you're right Bret drew up the plans and then drew what the tree house would look like from many different angles, and Ray probably did not exaggerate about the features." Will replied smiling. 

               "Give me your list." Ames ordered smiling at her.

               "You want the list okay. A shorter straight slide coming from one of the rooms; one long spiral slide coming from the observatory tower, complete with telescope on the other room; electricity; running water, drinkable; washroom; cargo nets to climb; swings underneath." She told him very enthusiastically. 

               Ames was just lying there smiling down at her. _No wonder Ray loves living with her she's a big kid herself! _

               "There's another large tree almost twenty two metres away, down a gradual slope, so we're going to attach a thick cable to that and a platform with ladder and another spiral slide, the other end of the cable will be in the large lookout tower, attached to the cable will be a chair with seatbelt, you get in, pull the realising lever and slide down the cable to the other tree." Will paused for breath.

               Ames laughed as he spoke. "Sound like a lot of fun."

               "Yep!" Will laughed too then quietened to add. "We also plan to add two fire fighter poles; basketball hoop; goal for soccer; monkey bars; climbing ropes that are under the rooms and provide access through trapdoors, one in each room; solar panels and a wind turbine on the roofs to power the electricity."

               Ames grinned at her. "That's pretty much what Ray told me, 'cept he added in their plans for the dens as he called them."               

               "Yeah, they plan on moving a second pool table in there, and a fridge for their sodas, plus assorted other stuff." Will stated grinning. "Did he tell you that they already have plans for camping out there in the summer?"

               "No but thinking that far ahead sounds like him." Ames laughed. "Ray mentioned some of your places features would you confirm them for me if you don't mind that is?" He asked after a few moments. 

               "Of course I will, well he's no doubt told you that we live on a farm…. It's one hundred and twenty eight acres, has it's own woods, quite a few acres are woodland, we have a small lake as Ray mentioned the other day, we were able to skate on it and the kids have a large inflatable raft that gets regular usage." Will smiled at him. "Other features: streams, ponds, meadows and grazing land." 

               "Sounds like you found a very nice place." Ames commented grinning. 

               "Yes we did." Will said as she snuggled against his chest.

                The cubs cried and pathed for attention and both hurried into the lounge were they continued their conversation as they amused the infants.

               "Ray loves his riding lessons." Ames smiled at her. "And all the animals, he could never have a pet, because I never knew if The Conclave might decide to post me abroad, and also the whole issue of having to leave it behind when he went to school."

               "I love teaching Ray to ride he's a natural and I'm as bad as the kids when it comes to pets so whatever Ray tells you lives on the farm and the numbers is neither fantasy or exaggeration." Will confessed looking slightly embarrassed. "We've quite a menagerie."

               Ames kissed her tenderly. "Hey no need to be embarrassed Manticore was obviously not big on pets, the only animals any of your kids would have seen were the guard dogs and they were hardly pets."

               "Yeah least the dogs saw me as family, I was lucky as well as the riding lessons, with which I got to be around equines, goats, dogs, cats, whatever species happened to live at the stables, Deck recognized that I had an affinity with canines and let me play with them used the excuse that I should hone the affinity for future use on missions, but I knew that he realised how much I loved being around the dogs. He didn't know of my telepathic ability with them, the alpha female on the base where I was born told me not to let the humans know because it was dangerous for me, when I started talking well sending her images as a tiny baby, all the dogs on every base saw me as a member of their pack and protected me." Will sighed as she recalled her canine family. 

               "I wondered why that ability wasn't in your file." Ames stated and got her back on topic before she could start fretting about what had become of her canine kin. "Tell me about your house describe it so that I can picture Ray there."

               Will realised that he was purposely distracting her and smiled at him. "Okay on the ground floor is a two storey entrance hall with two staircases leading from it, under one staircase is a mud room under the other is a washroom, on the right is the formal living room, then the library and the study. On the left is the huge family room that now doubles as a play room. Opposite the Family room is the former playroom that's now a nursery for my X10's and two youngest X9's, next to that we have the games room. In the right hand wing we have the utility room; pantry; the second mud room and very large kitchen we used to have a formal dining room next to it but that was knocked through because everyone prefers to eat in the kitchen and we needed the extra space." She shrugged her right shoulder. "There are stairs to the basement, in that wing too, it's just used for food etcetera storage."

               "Ray mentioned swimming does he swim in the lake?" Ames asked a little worried by the thought.

               "Relax Ames I haven't told you what's in the left wing yet!" Will told him grinning. "In that you find the second wash room; gym; sauna; hot tub and twelve metre long pool!"

               Ames looked at her in shock. "You're kidding!"

               Will shook her head still grinning. "Nope the eight kids went nuts when they heard that, I think we managed to get everything on their want list!"

               Ames burst out laughing, as he pictured Ray and his seven siblings going nuts.

               "I had to howl to get them to shut up so that Logan could finish telling us about the place Eye's Only had found for us!" Will told him. "They were absolutely silent through Logan telling us the rest they just sat there in stunned silence." 

               "Tell me the rest." Ames ordered having got his laughter under control. _Eye's Only found the farm for her?_

               "Okay on the second floor is my suite which comprised of lounge, large bathroom, two walk in closets and dressing rooms and my large bedroom, of course the cubs will be in the lounge now. Alec's bedroom and en-suite bathroom and three other bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms, and the two staircases into the loft. In the loft are two bathrooms; three bedrooms with en-suite shower rooms and four other bedrooms. Ray has a loft bedroom with en-suite shower room he shares it with Danny and Jarred." 

               "Thank you for telling me." Ames sincerely told her then he kissed her, their sons gurgling happily as they watched. 

               They broke apart again after a few minutes and began to amuse the cubs again.

               "I don't mind you knowing, after all you said you'd let me and the cubs go." Will told him smiling.

                Ames shrugged slightly embarrassed. "You said that you've extended you're four cabins?" 

               "And the hand's house yeah." Will replied grinning at him. "The cabins were only one and two bed ones and with all my new kids and kin and the fact that I'd always planned on more of my kin moving to the farm, we decided to extend them and the four bed bunk house and build a new bunk house and five new cabins and a large four room school house because teaching the kids in our homes was no longer practical."

               "Yeah Ray said that you home educated him and his siblings and now that I know how many there are and all his cousins too, I'm not surprised you had to build a schoolhouse!" Ames grinned at her. "Okay tell me the rest!"

               Will grinned and nodded. "We've ended up with one three bed, and two four bed cabins for guests. Jace has the other three bed cabin. Zia and Rocky have the other four bed. The five bed cabin is Nailin and Tay's and Zari and Dan have the six bed..." 

                 The cubs had fallen asleep again so Will and Ames quietly stood up, replaced the pillows and returned to bed.

               "And your and your siblings X6 kids?" Ames prompted when Will failed to finish the interrupted sentence she was just snuggling against him again, although he recalled the data from the other day. _I like to listen to her talk!_

               Will smiled at him. "Those who are sixteen and over live in either cabins or bunkhouses. The two oldest boys, share one two bed cabin. The original bunk house, which is the other older boys quarters, had four bedrooms and was extended, the extension used the loft for living space and we were also able to covert the loft in the older part, so it now has twelve bedrooms, four in the loft, six on the first floor and two on the ground, plus four bathrooms and two shower rooms and the kitchen and living room have been enlarged, the living room to double it's original size. The two oldest of the girls have the other two bed cabin and the other older girls share the new eight bed bunk house."

               "Can you afford all of that and keep the kids? And your siblings and their kids? I could give you some cash." Ames asked sounding worried because he'd realised that all that must have cost quite a bit, then add in the elaborate tree house and huge family.

               "Relax Ames as I said Eyes Only got us a great farm of one hundred and twenty eight acres, meaning we're pretty much self sufficient, only really have to buy in meat. We basically grow all the fruit and vegetables we need and have goats and cows for milk and hens and ducks for eggs." Will reassured him. "We use wind, water and solar power and have our own renewable woods, and wells. We're okay, financially too, we do work, including the older X6's so don't worry."               

               "If you're sure, I've got some money stashed for emergencies……." Ames voice trailed off as she kissed him on the lips.

               The conversation was again forgotten.

               Later               

               "As I was saying before I was so pleasantly interrupted, I've some cash if you need it." Ames told her smiling.

               "Keep it Ames, we're fine and you might need it someday." Will replied gently. "The X6's recently learnt even more useful skills, other than the non military stuff I can teach them."

               "I'm sure that anything you teach them will be very useful." Ames told her.

               Will kissed him then reluctantly continued to speak. "They were apprenticed; with Zari, the other X5's and  I took a few lessons but Zari discovered a passion and talent for all things building related; to the builders, plumbers, carpenters and electricians while they worked at our place, the workmen had no qualms about agreeing especially since all the kids, Zari other X5's and I, were all so enthusiastic. Ray and the X8's also wanted to learn too but I had to veto that because of their ages and power tools, I had to promise that we'd build two more cabins, two more three bedroom ones in a few years time so that they can learn too. Ray was most insistent, gets it from you." She quipped smiling up at him.

               Ames burst out laughing at this easily picturing Will having to promise to have two more cabins built so that Ray could learn the skills too.  _She'll do anything within reason to keep him happy! Marrying me was not within reason, but building two more cabins was! She is weird! But oh so cute!_

               Will snuggled closer and closed her eyes she drifted off to sleep to the sound of his happy laughter.

               Ames hearing the subtle change in her breathing stopped laughing and smiled tenderly at her then followed suit and went to sleep his arms wrapped possessively around her as usual.  

               19:21p.m

              Alec returned home and quietly entered the apartment and saw the quads peacefully asleep on the sofa bed he smiled at them then not seeing either Will or Ames he grinned and went into the kitchen to get a can of cherry cola from the fridge, seeing the half eaten food on the table his grin broadened. 

               Being both hungry and an annoying brother he decided to go wake Will and get her to make dinner.

               Alec, carrying his unopened can of cherry cola, entered the bedroom without knocking, having not heard any telltale noises from within, remembering Will's stunt from earlier that morning he quietly stood beside the bed and looked down at the pair of them, both were fast asleep Will half sprawled over Ames her head pillowed on his chest and her arm around him, also discernable beneath the blankets was Ames' arms tightly wrapped around Will, they were in their normal sleeping position.

               Alec smiled evilly then yelled. "Ten hut!"

               Will just lazily opened her eyes and casually stretched yawning. 

               Ames jumped slightly opened his eyes and glared at 494.

               "Damn!" Alec grouched pouting. "Why didn't it work on you?"

               Will shrugged her right shoulder and grinned at him. "Because it never worked when Deck tried it either, well not when he was trying to get me out of bed anyway. I've always been tough to get out of bed, Deck usually resorted to an ice cube, though he quit that after I choked him once, or a freezing cold flannel on the face held on long graspers, but mostly he knew to let my sweet tooth get me up, he'd hold a piece of chocolate under my nose, that always worked."

               Ames burst out laughing at that recalling her antics in his car to get at the chocolate bar in his pocket. "I'll have to remember that!"

               Alec grinned at the Familiar. "I'd say you got what you wanted without a bribe!" He quipped.

               Will, blanket firmly clasped to her chest with one hand, swiftly used the other to grab a pillow and lugged it at him, he easily dodged.

               "Yep!" Ames agreed grinning and got a thump on the chest from Will who turned to glare at him.

               "Ames I wouldn't say another word not if you expect to get anymore!" Alec told him laughing totally at ease with the situation.

               Will couldn't stay mad for long with either of them so she burst out laughing too. "Alec push off so we can dress then eat." 

                 Ames just lay there watching the siblings a bemused expression on his face._ Following 494's suggestions again! But the first was such a good one! Okay so it made me realise that I love her but it was still good! _

               "Sure, hey that's what I came in for, what are you making for dinner?" Alec asked not budging.

               "Nothing there's plenty of stew left and it's always better on the second day." Will told him grinning.

               "I don't want stew again!" Alec petulantly whined.

               Will shrugged her right shoulder. "Okay so what are you making then?"

               Ames burst out laughing at the look of consternation on 494's face, the male Transgenic glared at him.

               Then he grinned at Will and did an about face, both metaphorically and physically. "Stew sounds great! I'll go turn it on!" He said and swiftly left the room followed by the sound of Will and Ames laughter.

               They joined Alec in the lounge a few minutes later, the quads had also decided it was time for dinner, and Alec was using the tiger and elephant puppets to distract them until Will got there.

               "Here!" Alec said to Ames as he pulled off the glove puppets and handed them to him, "You entertain them I'll go watch the stew!" He grabbed his half finished can of cherry cola and headed for the kitchen.             

               Ames grinned and put them on and did as 494 had ordered whilst Will shrugged off her shirt and picked up Kyle and Kincaid.

               Later

               The three adults had just finished their stew, the babies were fast asleep on the sofa bed.

               "So Ames now that you two have had sex what are you going to do?" Alec bluntly asked him.

               "Alec!" Will growled at him.

               "What? I'm your brother I have a right to ask if I'm getting a new sibling in law!" Alec replied pouting.

               "That's right remind him that you come with the family! Put him off!" Will quipped grinning at her younger brother.

               "Oh ha, ha!" Alec replied glaring at her then focusing his attention on the very quiet Familiar. "So Ames do I hear wedding bells or not?"

               Ames looked at Will who smiled gently at him and took his hand under the table and squeezed it. "Not." Ames quietly but firmly replied.

               "We already had this discussion Alec, he won't turn traitor any more than I would." Will firmly told him still holding Ames' hand.

               "494 I won't hurt your sister or her kids nor any Transgenic that lives with her, but the rest of you are fair game!" Ames told him forcefully.

               Alec looked from Will to Ames and back to Will he shrugged and nodded. "Fair enough! Oh I won't tell anyone about your relationship that would only cause trouble."

               "Thanks Alec, it'd mean a death sentence for both of us from The Conclave." Will told him.

               "They'd kill me or at the very least lock me up probably with C.J. which would be worse than death, then hunt down Will and kill her and all her kids, possibly even Ray as well and any other Transgenic who was there." Ames bluntly confirmed making sure that 494 knew the seriousness of the situation. _That's how much I love her! I'm willing to risk being locked up with C.J!_

               "Don't worry Ames as far as anyone else is concerned you and Will never happened! I won't put my family in jeopardy!" Alec quickly and honestly reassured the Familiar. "Only the three of us will know about your relationship!"

               Ames smiled at him and reluctantly releasing Will's hand he stood up and left the table and moved into the lounge were he glanced at the quads and decided to chance it, he switched on the television , picked up the remote and settled in an armchair then flipped the channels until he found a news broadcast. 

               All the quads stirred and whimpered slightly. 

               "Hey boys shhhhhhh its okay go back to sleep you're safe." He gently soothed them and comforted by the familiar and safe voice they went back to sleep, Ames smiled and concentrated on the news. _I love them too, I can't help it!_

               While Ames watched the news Will and Alec did the washing up and quietly talked, their voices pitched so low that even the Familiar could not hear. 

               "You love him don't you." Alec stated rhetorically and non judgementally.

               "Yes." Will quietly agreed.

               "When?" Alec asked.

               "The woods, love at first sight." Will replied and shrugged her right shoulder.

               "You haven't told him have you." Alec said rhetorically again.

               "No and I'm not going to, not unless, until we beat The Conclave, because he would be torn and I won't do that to him." Will firmly told her brother.

               "You love him that much?" This time it was a question.

               "Yes I love him that much, enough to not force him to choose." Will replied firmly and with absolute honesty. "I realise now that what I felt for John was puppy love. What I feel for Ames is at least one thousand times stronger." 

               "Okay, I can and will respect that, he won't ever hear how you feel about him from me, no one will." Alec solemnly vowed.

               "Thanks bro." Will replied and smiled at him.

               "Hey you'd do the same for me…….. You know if I hadn't seen how different he is with you I'd be taking you to a psychiatrist, but seeing you together, and with the cubs, well you act like a couple, he genuinely cares about you, he could have killed you and the cubs at any time or taken you in and got Ray's whereabouts from you, but he didn't." Alec said his amazement still evident in his voice.

               "Yeah, we were fighting he had grabbed me from behind, it was dark, I threw him he charged the moon came out from behind the clouds, he saw my face and stopped mid kick." Will reiterated their meeting in Seattle to Alec.

               "I bet he hated his non lethal feelings for you." Alec grinned. "He must also hate the fact that while you're here he has to tolerate me or upset you!"

               "Alec, be nice! No excessive winding up!" Will growled at him. "If we manage to stop The Coming whatever the hell it is, and destroy The Conclave, I plan on telling him how I feel and trust that he still feels the same."

               "Yeah it's obvious that he loves you too, I'm guessing he's staying quiet for the same reasons you are." Alec stated rhetorically.

               "No my guess is that he does not want to give me anymore power over him……….. Ames' father's love for his mother made him turn traitor and abandon Ames, think what it must have been like to be six or seven and be branded the son of a traitor, he won't do that to Ray, it would be double for him if The Conclave allowed him to live he'd be the son and grandson of traitors, I won't let that happen to him." Will firmly told her brother.

               "Sandemann told you that? Why wasn't it in the report?" Alec asked in surprise. "What else didn't you tell me?"    

               Will looked over her shoulder over the breakfast bar at Ames and made a decision. "Alec this can not go any further, not even Ames knows all of it okay?"

               "Will I won't tell anyone I promise." Alec swore and meant it.

               "Ames has known some of it from his questioning of me at N.S.A. H.Q., I volunteered the information because it was harmful to no one but me, my back ground which you already know and well I asked about C.J. I told you that we had been raised together that I saw him as a brother."

               "Yeah, even though you didn't see Sandemann as your father." Alec stated immediately recalling the conversation as he finished drying the last piece of crockery and they sat down at the table.

               "What I didn't tell you that I told Ames in a fit of temper, we were arguing in the cell he wanted to know why I cared about C.J I told him the brother bit, he told me that C.J was still crazy and safely locked up, I asked if he'd seen him recently, he replied why do you care then told me that he was the one doing the questioning that was when I ah got huffy told him that it wasn't my fault I was only doing what I was trained genetically programmed to do."  Will reiterated the scene from memory.

               "You were born to protect C.J?" Alec asked in shock louder than he had intended.

               Ames heard from the lounge and realised that Will had decided to fill her brother in on her programming, he swiftly joined them at the table, he sat next to Will who was opposite Alec, wanting to see 494's reaction. "That's what I said."

               "Are the quads okay did they settle again at your words?" Will asked him even though she knew that she would have heard if they hadn't.

               Alec rolled his eyes at Ames' stunned expression that she had heard him. "Wolf." He reminded the Familiar. "Be warned she has exceptional hearing even better than us X5's."

              "Thanks I'll remember." Ames replied grinning at 494. "They're fine Will you would have heard them otherwise so stop fretting." He gently ordered as he placed his arm around her, Will leant into his embrace as 494 grinned at them.

               "Okay you were telling me what you already told Ames." Alec reminded her.

               "Well I made a remark about all of you being born to protect C.J and she sarcastically told me that C.J wasn't the only one that she was born to protect, that that was why she hadn't attacked me in the woods, she said she could have because no way I could show my true abilities in front of the Ordinaries." Ames reiterated the scene before Will could do so.

               Alec looked stunned. "We were all born to protect you and C.J! That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

               "Pretty much what I said about you lot being made to protect C.J." Ames told him grinning.

               "Relax Alec only my series got that duty, only me since the others died before birth, Sandemann changed his plans, to what I'm not sure but obviously pertaining to Max." Will reassured her brother. 

               Alec relaxed. "Well that's okay because the only member of Ames' family I want to protect is Ray." 

               "I don't want or need protecting by either of you!" Ames told them glaring at Alec.

               Will kissed Ames on the lips. "Relax Ames we know that, I prefer using you as a sex toy anyway." She teased smiling at him.

               Alec burst out laughing.

               "Well that's alright then." Ames replied grinning as he used his free hand to unfasten the poppers on her jeans and then slid it into her panties, where he started a different form of teasing. 

                Will was having a tough time not reacting.

               Alec having heard the poppers stopped laughing shocked at what Ames was doing to his sister at the kitchen table with him present. "Ah Ames, I'm part cat I have good hearing."

               Ames had forgotten he was there, he turned his attention away from watching Will trying not to crack though his hand stayed put. "We'll bring the cribs in you're minding the quads tonight." He ordered.

               "Ames they'll need feeding, they'll get used to hearing us." Will firmly told him as she reluctantly removed his hand and did up her jeans. 

               "Yeah Ames, Will has the equipment to feed 'em I don't!" Alec swiftly backed his sister up, thankful that he had not been able to get any bottles and a breast pump before Otto caught him.

               "If you're sure that you don't mind them being in the room, Wendy wouldn't with Ray in the same room." Ames told them. _Damn! Why'd I let 494 hear that too! Idiot!_

               "I'm never having kids!" Alec firmly stated. "Being an uncle's better you can give 'em back!"

               "I'd get a vasectomy to be on the safe side." Ames drolly advised.

               "Good idea, you should get one too, in case you run out of condoms." Alec responded equally drolly.

               Both males then grinned at each other.

               Will rolled her eyes and grinned as well. "If you've finished with the male bonding perhaps we could finish our discussion?"

               "Okay so you were designed to protect Ames, C.J and Ray." Alec stated getting back on track. 

               "Yes, that was what I told Ames sixteen months ago, what I kind of told him a couple of days ago was that Sandemann had given me an out, if my life is truly threatened by any of his descendents I can defend myself, with deadly force if absolutely necessary." Will shrugged her right shoulder. "The scene in the woods did not qualify."

               "Oh okay, well I won't tell the rest of the kin." Alec promised then he grinned at them. 

               "Good, that would get her in as much trouble with them as our relationship." Ames said then he removed his arm from Will kissed her tenderly and hungrily on the lips and then somewhat reluctantly stood up. "I'm going to finish watching the news then I think we should go to bed." He grinned.

                Will smiled at him and nodded. "I second that."

               "Well as long as you take the quads that's fine I want my bed back!" Alec whined.

               "Sure." Ames nonchalantly said as he headed back into the lounge and settled back down.

                "We'll move them now Alec whilst Ames watches the news." Will stated telling him with a hand signal that she wanted to talk with him in private.

               Will and Alec followed swiftly after Ames and each gently picked up two of the babies who stirred but relaxed at the adults soothing words, they then swiftly moved into the bedroom and placed the cubs into their makeshift cribs and soothed them back into a more restful sleep with their voices.

               "Before you ask no it's not the programming, I thought up a whole myriad of ways around that years ago; such as letting slip where the person I don't want to protect was, to his or her enemies and then making myself scarce so that the programming wouldn't kick in, if I can't see or hear it the programming can be circumvented, it was supposed to kick in with my just knowing or suspecting but my will's stronger than the programming; I couldn't act in the woods but I would have been able to free myself, I had planned my escape before you rescued me. Oh Ames doesn't know that bit about my being able to circumvent the programming. " Will firmly told Alec.

               "Okay I believe you, I've seen programming and you don't show any signs of it with Ames, since you have hit him a couple of times and I assume that even that is against the letter of your training unless he's trying to kill you." Alec replied.

               Will grinned. "Yep, but since I wasn't actually trying to hurt him I could slip it through, I found that flaw out in play fights with C.J. I can also knock him out if it'll save his life. "

               "Okay well I'm going to the bathroom, so when I get back to the lounge I want you to lure your boyfriend away from the twenty four hour news channel, I've had a hard day and I want to sleep." Alec told her.

               "How'd the job go?"

               "Great, I'll tell you about it tomorrow while Ames is at work." Alec grinned then headed for the bathroom.

               Will glanced at her peacefully sleeping sons grinned at them and went back into the lounge and hopped onto Ames' lap, he immediately put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. 

               "I'll go to the bathroom after Alec then get into bed, so don't stay up too long." She told him.

               "Why wait?" Ames asked still nuzzling her neck.

               "Because I need to use the bathroom." Will laughed in response.

               "Oh okay, I do too." Ames suddenly realised. 

               An interesting news item came on, Senator McKinley was giving yet another speech, about how dangerous Transgenics were, both Ames and Will focused upon it. The speech ended after five and a half minutes, by which time Alec had joined them, stripped down to his jockey shorts and hopped into bed.

               "He's a Familiar." Ames volunteered not caring if this endangered McKinley's life. _Nah they wouldn't kill him! Same as they can't really kill me! We're to high profile as anti Transgenic! Bad publicity!_

"We figured." Alec replied. "Did a background check, you know that killing the first two born, then the mother or father or divorcing them, makes for an easily identifiable pattern, once you know that….." He shrugged

               "Yeah, I know. I always thought it was a dumb move, least if the woman miscarries there's no record." Ames bluntly stated as Will reluctantly got off his lap. "I'll join you in about eight minutes." He told her smiling.

               Will grinned at him then hurried into the bathroom.

               "So Ames you really won't go after Will and the kids?" Alec queried quietly as soon as they heard the bathroom door lock. "Or whoever else is at her place?"

               Ames turned to glare at the Transgenic, then quit realising that if it were his sister and family he'd be querying it himself. "I said that I wouldn't………. But if, when The Coming happens I will make sure that I'm the one to kill them, I'll ensure that their deaths are quick and painless……….It's the only thing that I can do for them." He vowed meaning every word.

               "Thank you." Alec honestly and sincerely replied. "I know how hard that will be on you if it ever comes to it."

               Ames nodded then thought of something and grabbed his wallet and took out a roll of bills. He peeled of a hundred dollar note and handed it to Alec, then put the rest away.

                "What's this for?" Alec asked in confusion as he took the proffered note.

               "You never asked Will for money for the baby items or food did you?" Ames casually replied.

                "Well no, but I still don't get it?" Alec told him.

               "It's really quite simple, I know how much you probably paid for that stuff, it's new, only the clothes were hand me downs, those things are not cheap even on the black market, plus you had the added expense of getting fake meat, milk, eggs, good fresh vegetables etcetera." Ames stated slightly sarcastically. "I lost you your only legitimate source of income and I'm guessing that any illegal or legal earnings go into a general fund at Terminal City, so I'm giving you what I assume you have already or will have spent on Will and the babies, the tests that Asia's carrying out cost money too." 

               "Ames you're right I did end up spending a lot and it was from the general fund, but I can't take this." Alec said as he reluctantly held out the note.

               "Why because it's my money?" Ames asked glaring at him and refusing to take back the one hundred dollar bill.

               "No, I'd take money from the devil himself and do so happily." Alec told him with honest sarcasm. "But as you said the other day I owe you for that window, and it's gonna cost a lot more than a hundred bucks to fix!"

               Ames grinned at 494. "Relax freak I already put in an expenses claim for it, it's covered as a work related expense." With that he turned back to the television to forestall any more conversation.

               Alec got the message and silently got out of bed and picked up his jacket from were it was lying on the other armchair, removed his wallet put the money in it then got back in bed. He relaxed and watched the news with Ames until they heard Will leave the bathroom and the bedroom door close, Ames swiftly stood and went into the bathroom.  

              Four and a half minutes later.

              Will was already naked in the centre of the super king size bed.

               Ames swiftly entered the bedroom shucked his clothes pulled on a condom and got into their bed and straddled her he glanced at the peacefully sleeping infants. "Are you sure you don't mind?" He quietly asked.

               Will smiled at him. "No, does it bother you? We could easily bribe Alec into switching, then switching back when they need feeding."

               "No if they were toddlers I'd be uncomfortable." Ames replied then stopped prevaricating and kissed her passionately.

               Will was soon whimpering in delight, this woke the cubs who started to whimper too, only in distress, Ames started to withdraw so that he and Will could comfort them Will stopped him and suddenly the babies quietened and gurgled happily then immediately went back to sleep.

               "How?" Ames asked confused.

               "I'm telepathic with them remember, so I just sent them safe happy images and it worked, they know I'm okay, that we're okay and that they are safe so they won't wake until they need feeding or changing or unless there's a loud noise from outside the den… bedroom." Will reassured him smiling.

               Ames grinned at her. "That's a very helpful talent." He started kissing her again.

              2:57am.

               Will was right in saying that the babies would only awaken if they had to she was soon feeding Kyle and Kieran.

               "So Deck let you watch television and films, what other non military Manticore, things did he encourage?" Ames asked whilst he amused Kit and Kincaid.

               Will smiled at him. "My love of, obsession with books, as well as factual ones on wildlife, aircraft, ancient warfare, archaeology etcetera, I collected loads of fiction, my library contained well over three thousand works, actually I was getting pretty near the four thousand mark, including hardback and graphic novels for comics, but not counting my normal comics. Film and television tie-ins were a must have, still are, and fantasy, sci-fi, action, comic, western. Some of my favourite authors are Anne McCaffrey, J. R. R. Tolkien, Raymond E. Feist, Don Perrin, Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman. I have absolutely loads of favourite authors and series."

               Ames grinned at the enthusiasm in her voice but said nothing letting her speak while he continued to amuse Kit and Kincaid.

               "I had to leave all but my absolute favourites here; I sent them to T.C; when I went to get Ray, well actually those were only the ones that I had managed to find again, I lost my huge library of books and DVDs when Renfro raised Manticore." Will sounded slightly depressed at that memory then she smiled. "But luckily the house we inherited came with everything including a huge and well stocked library and I'm slowly getting the titles that I had lost, that it didn't contain."   

               "Yeah Ray mentioned that you had got a house with loads of great stuff." Ames replied smiling as he recalled his son's excitement. "Do you mind answering some questions about Manticore and your assignments?"

               Will grinned at him. "Depends what they are, ask and it if I don't want to answer I won't."

               Ames grinned back at her. "Okay that's fair enough…… So did you work alone, with a partner or in a team?"

               "As a kid, like I already mentioned I worked with Deck and played younger than my actual age, he played my dad and when he wasn't available another person would be assigned to play parent, though Deck seemed to try and make sure that he was always available when I had an assignment….. I would occasionally be assigned to a job with a partner, an Ordinary operative, then when the X5's were old enough I was often partnered with Alec, in training they noticed that we worked well together, and less frequently I'd be part of a team Ordinary then X5, but work wise I'm more of a lone wolf so the brass tended to give me solo assignments once I reached sixteen." Will replied and remembered not to shrug.

               "You partnered with 494? And you actually managed to complete those assignments?...…I know you did your record stated that you have a one hundred percent success rate." Ames stated shaking his head as he thought of what the pair of them were like together. _How the heck did they manage to stop bantering long enough to do their jobs?_

               Will rolled her eyes at him, having immediately got his meaning. "Alec's right you are like Logan… he was worried about our bantering too…. when he sent us to collect Ray. Oh thank you for destroying his nice apartment! I'm told it was beautiful! All that damage and you only upset one of Eye's Only's people not him or her!"

               Ames scowled at her. "So you did work for Eye's Only while you were in Seattle!" He accused.

               "Of course! You think that E. O. would let any Transgenic that might be useful in the crusade slip through the net?" Will replied grinning not fazed by his peeved tone. "Logan's just a go between he follows E. O's orders just like the rest of us, he's not ever seen E. O either, they just communicate via computer. That would drive me nuts  being the middle person but only ever seeing the operatives not the top dog!"

               "Will I want you to promise me that you won't do anymore jobs for E. O!" Ames ordered her.

               "Relax Ames I'm off E. O's operative list. I was taken off the minute I agreed to take Ray." Will quickly reassured him. "I only see Logan because I consider him to be family, not to keep a link to E.O." 

               Ames relaxed. "Good because the crazy stuff that's attributed to Eye's Only's operatives is dangerous! I don't want you getting hurt!"

               Will smiled at him. "I feel the same way about you so no really stupid stunts when trying to catch my kin okay, I know that as a Familiar you can withstand a hell of a lot but still be careful!" 

               "I will be." Ames sincerely promised.

               "Good and I won't do any operative stuff unless I'm protecting myself, my kids or any of the Transgenic children." Will responded being very careful of her wording as she always was when she rarely promised anything.               

               Ames smiled at her and nodded. "Were you at Manticore when it was raised?" He queried though he already knew the answer.  _How much stuff will she tell me?_            

               Will shook her head. "No I was on an assignment aboard…… I easily escaped the team that was sent after me. They let me complete my task then tried to lure me into a trap, saying they were from Manticore and had another assignment for me before I left for home."

               "But it didn't work." Ames stated the obvious._ It should have done!_ _They had the right obedience codes! I should know I gave them to 'em! First time I've ever been glad my agents failed!_

               Will grinned at him. "Nope, you see they knew a lot about Manticore, but not enough, they got some of the requisite data wrong, stuff they needed to tell me for me to obey their orders……. Deck was most insistent in his training of me. To quote him…. 'If someone claims to rank you but does not give you the correct codes even if they are only slightly in error it's to be considered a trap so kill them and go to ground and await a correct signal.'"  

               Ames nodded. "Yet you returned to Washington?" _So that's why she killed them! They gave her the wrong data!_

    "I saw a news broadcast about a supposed fire at a Washington V.A hospital, I saw the footage and recognised it as Manticore….. I was worried about the kids, so I got back to the states and Washington as fast as I could…… By the time I got here there were rumours about what was really going on at the so called hospital….. I ran into some X5's who filled me in, so I went to ground and well you know the rest." Will told him remembering not to shrug. "Oh Max told me about your satellite trick and in case you were wondering that only works on the youngsters, X6 and below, none of us older ones, of any type, got that programming." She grinned. 

               "So you wouldn't have come to it anyway." Ames rhetorically stated. "That was when I first met 452 and 494, that pest and a bunch of pesky X kids freed her!" He grouched glaring at Will.

               "I know dear and those pesky kids are five of my original seven adopted X kids." Will replied still grinning.

               Ames just looked at her stunned then groaned. "So am I in your bad books now?"

               Will burst out laughing, both Kyle and Kieran stopped suckling to glare at her, Will stopped laughing and apologised to them. "Sorry Ky, Kier."

               Now that their mother had stopped laughing, her breasts stopped jiggling both babies went back to contentedly suckling.

               "Ames you had me locked up and are trying to kill my kin, but still I sleep with you, so why would that change because you called five of my kids pesky?" Will queried grinning at him.

               "Just checking." Ames grinned back and shrugged. "Ah you mentioned a husband a C.I.A. operative in our first phone conversation………." He cautiously asked.

               "Yeah John Andrews." Will casually replied nodding.

               "You ah said that you had been assigned to date him at eighteen to find out if he was a traitor and that you ended up married and that you didn't get the proof until a couple of years ago then you did as ordered and killed him." Ames reiterated what she had told him. "That you had made the mistake of falling for him……"

               "Yes Ames that's correct….. so what's the question?" Will calmly asked.

               Ames grinned sheepishly at her. "I ah don't know….. I guess I'm curious about him and your life together, after all Ray would have told you about me and Wendy well from his perspective anyway." 

               Will smiled at him. "Yeah he has, with absolutely no prompting from me." Then was distracted…… 

               Kyle and Kieran decided that they were full so Will and Ames winded and swiftly changed them then quickly switched them over with Kit and Kincaid.

               "My life with John…… well I still lived with Deck, John's cover was that he worked abroad a lot so it was dumb getting an apartment when he was gone most of the time, he said he felt safer with me staying with my father….  Which worked out great because I could still do other jobs for Manticore. My cover job was actually similar to John's in that I was often aboard, supposedly working as a translator for some rich business woman." Will stated calmly no emotion in her voice at all.

               "Wait a minute you and Deck lived on the Washington base right? How the hell didn't he twig that it wasn't a V. A. Hospital that Deck was in charge of?" Ames asked incredulously.

               Will grinned. "Yeah I know, but he didn't come to the house while we were dating. He actually only came to the house a couple of times every year……Deck did the over protective father bit, you know getting weird about us having sex under his roof even though we were married so we'd stay in a hotel on his short visits home…and I'd go visit him in whatever country he was posted in as part of his cover job and he'd visit me in my cover job too."

               "But he still didn't guess? I thought C.I.A. operatives were supposed to be bright and you'd have thought he'd be smart enough to figure out that you were a fraud….or was he too busy covering up his traitorous activities to see the wood for the trees?" Ames queried disbelievingly. "And how the hell didn't he spot that you have super human capabilities?"

               Will rolled her eyes at him. "Probably the same way Wendy didn't spot yours! As for the other two questions I have no idea!"

               Ames had the good grace to blush slightly. "Oh yeah……. So Deck acted as the over protective father?" 

              Will grinned. "Deck was so funny whenever they had to be in the same room together, and he wasn't acting either I could tell he genuinely thought that John was a jerk…… hmmm that was probably why I thought I loved him because he wound Deck up." She paused to think about this for a few minutes.               

               "Will you were saying?" Ames getting impatient prompted her, it worked. _Sounds likely since she enjoys winding people up!_              __

               "Deck kept muttering about when the stupid assignment would be over so that he could finally kill him, he'd forgotten that that would be my job! And I think he was the only one hoping that John was a traitor, so that he would be killed! He really could not stand him! He actually tried using his contacts to find out the truth too, he'd never done that with over assignments….. although that was my only marriage one and it had been my only date one too!" Will paused remembering then thought to clarify a point. "He was absolutely livid, turned purple, when it was proposed that we marry but he got out ranked….I objected too but of course I wasn't listened too!"

               "Yeah I know that feeling I didn't want to marry Wendy, hell I didn't want to marry anybody!" Ames told her.

               "At least you got Ray out of it." Will smilingly reminded him.

               "Yeah." Ames grinned at her then went back to his questioning. "Why did it take you years to find out the truth?"

               Will scowled at him not liking the implied criticism. "Because I only saw him a few times a year and agents who worked with him day in day out including the other two assigned to finding out if he was a traitor never got anywhere either! Least I finally got proof and I killed him, oh he found out about my abilities then."

               "Hey I wasn't criticising I was just asking….I wondered if your feelings for him had blinded you to your duty as mine did with Wendy and you only killed him when you had no other option." Ames honestly told her.

               Will quit scowling at him and shook her head. "No, I killed him as soon as I found out… well as soon as I got to the part of the country he was currently in, on a mission for his foreign handlers not the C.I.A…… If he hadn't had done that particular job for his foreign handlers, that gave him away, if it had been something else, well I might have warned him that he'd been discovered and let him go….."

               "It was something connected to your kin wasn't it?" Ames stated quietly having immediately guessed.

               Will's face turned to stone as she recalled the events that led up to her killing her husband, a man she had grown to love. "Yes….. I was on the base where the operative lived, I was there when they bought him home, he had been badly wounded, it was touch and go whether he'd survive….. I had the proof from the X5's own lips he identified the person who had shot him…. He had heard his name, he did not know of our connection, my marriage was known only to a few of the brass… he repeated the name then was rushed into emergency surgery…." Will paused lost in her memories of that time.

               Ames stayed silent, letting her tell what was obviously a painful part of her life in her own time, if she had been blasé about it she would not have a face like a statue.

               "His partner for the mission had been near enough to hear the name to and confirmed it…. Then we both waited for the fallen X5 to come out of surgery Deck allowed us both to stay he debriefed Lane, 600, in the waiting area. Deck knew that I wouldn't be moved until the X5 left surgery at least, after the surgery was over and he was moved to recovery, Deck let us both see him, Lane's always been protective of his siblings and he felt guilty about his brother being shot even though he was not at fault." Will paused and shook her head.  "Some clones are alike some are completely different…. Lane shares his over protective streak with Zack 599."

               "So then you went to wherever he was and killed your husband." Ames stated thinking that that was the end of the story.

               Will looked at Ames completely passively. "No then I went to where Andrews was hiding and told him that I was an agent and what I had just found out. I gave him a chance to deny that he had almost killed the X5, he was stupid enough to start bragging about how he had tricked the X5 and that he hoped he died a painful death. He thought that I would be unable to harm him, I'd always played pathetic. He found out just how wrong he was. Like I said only at the end did he discover my true abilities. You see the X5 he had shot had always been my favourite relative. So I literally ripped Andrews limb from limb."

               Ames couldn't help it he blanched. "You loved him and did that to him?" _Okay never really annoy her!_

               "That puppy love died the minute the wounded X5 identified him." Will calmly replied. "Ames this conversation stays between us, Alec knows that I was married and the circumstances and that I killed Andrews but no details. None of the others know of the marriage."

               Ames nodded. "Of course Will I won't breath a word to anyone, this conversation never happened." He promised and meant it. "Ah who's this favourite relative…. Just so I know… I like my limbs where they are."

               Will smiled pleasantly at him. "Relax Ames so do I… if I was going to kill you I'd have done so in the alley… you've already targeted and almost killed him…. That reminds me…. I owe you a thump for putting that bomb in Alec's neck!" She glared at him. 

               "Will c'mon that was just work it wasn't personal…… okay so maybe it was I admit I had abandonment issues until you reminded me that if I'd gone with Father I wouldn't have Ray…." Ames quickly defended himself. 

               Will grinned at him. "Ames relax like I said if I was going to kill you I'd have done so in the alley…. And I wouldn't ask you to promise not to harm the X5, that would be totally unfair….I've wanted to kill him over the years myself."

               "Look would you tell me his name or number, I hate not knowing stuff!" Ames confessed looking stubborn. "You told me Lane's and his designation, we have some partial mission records I could always go and look it up."

               Will sighed. "I've seen that same look on Ray's face….. Okay I want you to promise me that after I tell you, you'll change the subject!"

               Ames grinned at her, at both her capitulation and her saying that he looked like Ray. "I promise after you tell me I'll change the subject and that it'll go no further."

               "Well like I said he was always my favourite, one minute I'd want to kill him the next he'd make me laugh, we worked together as partners on some missions, we tended to be partnered a lot, I worked with him more than anyone else……. If that isn't enough clues for you I'll tell you….494 Alec my biological baby brother. He doesn't know the full details and must never know! So keep your word Ames please! Oh I meant it when I said I would only thump you over putting the bomb in his neck!" Will grinned at him. "He did kind of put himself in that situation after all, making deals with you after you caught him." 

               "494….he was the X5." Ames stated stunned unable to help himself he had not expected that. _He's always been her favourite? I'm lucky that she seems to like me otherwise I'd be dead! Why'd I put that bomb in his neck? Oh yeah to make him do as I wanted!_

               Will rolled her eyes at him still grinning. "Yes Ames 494 Alec and you were going to change the subject." She replied sounding amused not annoyed.

              Although Ames wanted to ask questions he decided to keep his word and find a safe topic. "So I know that Boba Fett is your favourite Star Wars bad guy, but who's your favourite good guy?"

               "Han Solo and Chewbacca. I also love the banter between, scenes with Artoo and Threepio. Who are yours?" Will automatically responded smiling.

               "Darth Vader and Han Solo." Ames swiftly replied with a grin. "James Bond actor and James Bond bad guy and film?"

               "Timothy Dalton, he's so much like the Bond of the books and Sean Connery." Will stated. "Bad guy…. Janus, though actually I didn't and don't consider him to be a bad guy I perfectly understood his motives…. That worried all but Deck too……films in order of preference Licence to Kill, Living Daylights, Goldeneye and Dr. No…. Your turn."

               "Connery, Dalton. Blofeld.  Dr. No, Licence to Kill, Tomorrow Never Dies and View to a Kill." Ames replied still grinning. _So much in common!_

               Will's mind had wandered. "Yeah I like Tomorrow Never Dies and View to a Kill too…….Hmmm Goldeneye electro magnetic pulse to wipe out all electronics in a given area, I wonder if that's where the terrorists got the idea….." Will looked at Ames. 

               Ames shrugged. "Who knows."

              Will, turned her attention to her sons at her breasts and started theorising aloud. "Hmmmm or was it the first strike in the war, by the Familiars…. It's what I would have done, neutralize, cripple America…. Mess with the economies of other nations though not as drastically. Start a few epidemics, make sure some of the worlds harvests failed. Then I'd start wars and conflicts or reignite them and while the Ordinaries are fighting each other The Coming happens……. whatever that is Sandemann refused to tell me said it wasn't the right time, then he had to flee…….."

               Ames shifted slightly but said nothing.

               Will focused her attention on him and grinned. "Relax Ames, I'm not fishing, I'm merely thinking out loud. I love planning campaigns, tactics, remember I'm Deck's protégé ...… I'm not going to start interrogating you so don't worry."

               Ames relaxed. "Good because I won't betray my people." He bluntly reminded her.

              Will still grinning nodded. "I do have a question though that shouldn't compromise your integrity…..What took The Conclave so long, why did they wait years before sending the Phalanx after him?"

               Ames shrugged his shoulders. "I have absolutely no idea, I've wondered that myself, but could never get an answer……. The Conclave does lots of odd things."

               "They're like most governments then." Will stated smiling at him.

               "Yes." Ames nodded smiling back at her. 

               They then lapsed into a companionable silence then when Kit and Kincaid finally finished feeding they winded, quickly changed them and laid them back in their makeshift cribs, unlike previous nights the babies all helpfully went to sleep after a few minutes without a qualm.

               Will and Ames swiftly returned to bed, Will thumped him on the chest just like she had said she would for the bomb in the neck incident, then they made love just once before they fell asleep, because Ames had to work later that day. 


	7. 6

9th Dec 2003 to 6th Jan 2004 

**Bound**     By Western Blakehawke

Set after Freak Nation.February2023

Sequel to Unwelcome Ties. Set around fourteen months after the events of the last chapter.  

Ames and Will come face to face again just over sixteen months after they first met.

**Chapter 6      **

               5:24am.

****

                 Ames, Will and Alec had just finished a breakfast of toast and coffee, or in Will's case milk, she hated coffee as a drink and only used it to combat a sugar high since it was the most effective neutralizer she knew of, the only way she would happily ingest coffee was in coffee cake. 

               The quads were still asleep having yet to awaken for their next feed or to be played with.****

****

               Ames had to be at work for six, he was dressed in his black jeans, black roll neck top and dark green wool knit sweater again, and since he had not brought a suit with him he planned to swing by his place and get changed, then head into work. "Will you be okay?" He asked Will holding her hand reluctant to go to work.

               Will smiled gently at him and placed her other hand over his. "Of course Ames."

               "I'd take the day off, I'd stay off until you went home, but it'd cause questions and might, no it would definitely get back to The Conclave." Ames told her obviously not wanting to leave her. He had placed his other hand on hers. _I'm insane but I hate leaving her!_

               Alec stayed silent, not wanting to intrude on his sister and her mate.

               "We'll be fine Ames, if I need you I'll call, I promise." Will vowed as she smiled reassuringly at him.

               Ames reluctantly let go of her hands and swiftly stood up. "Well okay see that you do!" He ordered, tenderly kissed her, then left the kitchen grabbed his leather jacket, from an armchair in the lounge, pulled it on then picked up his overnight bag, and left the apartment before he could weaken and call in sick, saying that he needed more time to recover from his virtually healed bullet wound.

               Will and Alec began to do the washing up. Will washing, which she had always enjoyed and Alec drying, which he did without complaining.

               "Will, Ames gave me a hundred dollar bill last night to cover what's been spent on you from the general fund." Alec conversationally told her grinning. "Thought you'd like to know, I tried to give it back 'cause I owed him for the car window, but he wouldn't take it."

               Will smiled at her younger brother. "That sounds like him, he tried to get me to take his emergency money the other day, said that he had a stash if I needed it, but I refused told him that we're pretty much self sufficient and okay financially, he took a bit of convincing, but I couldn't take that money, because I figured what he meant by emergency."

               "The Conclave gunning for him right?" Alec replied nodding.

               "Yeah and I couldn't leave him without that stash." Will firmly stated.

               "Nope." Alec replied and would have commented further but the cubs awoke. 

               "Alec finish up here while I feed 'em, then we'll change and bathe them." Will ordered as she swiftly rinsed then dried her hands and hurried to the bedroom.

               Will and Alec spent a pretty relaxed day watching television, when not feeding, changing or playing with the quads, Will sang to them a couple of times and Alec thankfully refrained from joining in. Alec also filled her in on his successful mission from yesterday.

               Ames had called to say he was on his way home so Will had put on the dinner of spaghetti bolognaise that she had prepared, a vegetarian version of course, she had decided to teach Alec how to make it and they had cheerfully prepared it together, Alec being happy to learn a new dish because the other two that she had taught him had proved very successful with females and had had the added bonus of putting Max's nose out of joint when he cooked for the gang.

               20:21pm

               Ames used his stolen key and opened the front door, he swiftly entered and locked the deadbolt behind himself he turned round as Will halted in front of him, he quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss, she melted into him, they stayed like that for a few moments.

               "Will, Ames quit kissing and come eat before it gets cold, we don't have a microwave." Alec quietly hissed from the kitchen were he was seated at the table and had already started his meal.

               Will and Ames reluctantly broke apart and smiled at each other, Ames shrugged off his coat and put it in the coat closet, and he placed his overnight bag on the sofa as they passed it on the way into the kitchen.

               They ate and chatted about what Will and Alec had done all day, because Ames' work was obviously not a good topic of discussion with the two Transgenics.

               They had eaten and were relaxing watching the television, Will was curled up in Ames' arms on the sofa and Alec was lounging in an armchair, when the quads demanded to be fed, Will and Ames swiftly moved into the bedroom and the babies were soon fed and changed, they played with them for a few minutes then the cubs began to yawn so they laid them back in their cribs and watched as they swiftly fell asleep. 

                Deciding to go to bed, Will and then Ames quickly went to the bathroom, Will had gone to tell Alec that they were going to bed and had watched a few minutes of Hooper, it was one of her favourite scenes, the bar room brawl one, hearing Ames come out of the bathroom she swiftly joined him and they were about to shuck their clothes and make love when their was a knock at the front door. 

               They swiftly left the bedroom and joined Alec by the front door Ames had drawn his gun and Alec was also ready with his. 

               Will's nostrils flared and she visibly relaxed and unbolted the door stating. "It's Asia."

               At that both males replaced their guns and resumed a casual posture as Will opened the door.

               Asia quickly entered and without acknowledging any of them she hurried into the lounge and sat in an armchair, she looked very flushed.

               Will, Ames and Alec swiftly followed her, Alec took the other armchair and Ames sat on the sofa. 

              Will sat on the sofa next to Asia's armchair and looked at her worriedly. "Asia are you okay what happened?"

               Asia smiled weakly at them. "I was almost caught by a bunch of vigilantes, the two X5's who were escorting me led them away whilst I hid, then I raced here." She told them having got her breath back. "I'm a medic, I wasn't designed for or really trained for escape and evade."

               "Relax Asia you're safe now." Will told her taking hold of the younger woman's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

               "Yeah, we'll protect you." Alec confidently stated. "Those creeps are no match for the three of us!"

               Ames nodded at Asia then asked. "Did you get the test results back and did Dix and Luke break the code."

               Will glared at him. "Ames give her time to catch her breath, being hunted can be very stressful!"

               "All the more reason for her to deliver her report and 494 to escort her safely home." Ames countered with a glare of his own. 

               "Ames quit being a jerk and let her relax for a bit! Do something useful and get her a coffee!" Will ordered continuing to glare at him.

               "Hey you two stop fighting!" Alec loudly ordered. "I'm not going to play referee! Do you want to wake the cubs when they've just gone to sleep!" 

               "I'm fine Will, and I don't need a coffee, Ames is right I'd prefer to tell you what we found out then get Alec to take me home." Asia quietly but firmly stated.

               Will stopped glaring at Ames and smiled at Asia. "If you're sure."

               "I am." Asia smiled back.

               "Well since that's been resolved Asia why are you here?" Alec asked.

               Ames lent back on the sofa and unthinkingly slipped his arm around Will's waist, she just as unthinkingly snuggled into his side and rested her head upon his shoulder, bringing her legs up and slightly under her, as they waited for Asia to collect her thoughts. 

               Asia noted this but just as with Ames being there, she considered this to be doctor patient privilege and so would not divulge what she had seen to anyone, she glanced at Alec and saw that he had a slight smirk on his face at the intimately relaxed position of his sister and the Familiar, she then recalled that they were waiting for her to speak.

               "Dix and Luke broke the code! I'll tell you all the data they found." Asia told them. "What myself and the other med types managed to discern from it, the data was pretty broken up, some stuff is missing but it does answer your main questions." She smiled at Will.

               Will had filed Alec in on the chance that Dix and Luke had managed to decode something earlier that day.

               "Well as you already know Will had been sterilised as a two year old, well apparently Sandemann kept the ova and somehow stimulated them into producing eggs, according to the files, then he either added some sperm or D.N.A., it was not clear on which and did not state whose. Apparently he then tampered with the embryos, he managed to get the result he wanted with two of the embryos that result was to make them so that both would divide and give you two sets of identical twin boys." Asia stated from memory then added as an afterthought. "According to the data they'll have all of your abilities guaranteed." 

               "Did he tell you any of this Will? I know you said you zoned out at his genetics lectures but you said you paid attention to those about your own." Ames asked looking at her.

               Will shook her head at him. "This is all news to me, he never mentioned it in his lectures on my D.N.A, I went over all of them when I realised I was pregnant." She sounded slightly stunned at what Asia had said.

               "How come she gave birth a couple of days ago?" Alec asked still completely in the dark. "It still makes absolutely no sense."

               "I was coming to that part." Asia stated. "Will do you recall an operation you had when you were ten?"

               "Yeah, they never explained what it was for, I don't think Deck knew either, he was away for a month, had just left the day before, when they came and got me." Will replied recalling the event, and no one telling her what was going on as usual. "So what did Sandemann do, did he replace the embryos because nineteen years is a hell of a long time to be pregnant!"

               "Yes he replaced them." Asia said bluntly, then seeing that all three were going to query the comment hastily added. "Will you got a series of jabs every few months since you were ten right, since the operation."

               "Yes… I actually gave them to myself for the last twelve years as ordered, I only ran out of the serum eleven months ago. So the injections of that serum stopped the embryos from developing." Will stated immediately catching on. "No Manticore, no serum, no jabs, if Max had not destroyed Manticore I might never have had my sons."              

               "Right, we don't know what lie Sandemann gave for the jabs, to make Manticore continue with them even after he left, because that is not in any of your files well what was not damaged, all that was there is that Sandemann left orders for you to be injected with certain serums every few months otherwise you would not be able to function." Asia added.

               "Because she'd be pregnant with quads!" Alec snapped furious with Sandemann.

               Ames hugged Will tighter. "The senile old fool! What the hell was he thinking! Why do that to Will?"

               Asia automatically held up her hands. "We don't know if it was on the disk it was on one of the damaged sections. There's more, Will apparently as well as the embryos he implanted some type of …….. I don't know what to call it, a code in your D.N.A., so that as soon as you stopped getting the jabs your body would somehow regenerate your reproductive system and when that was done the embryos would be released from wherever he'd placed them and end up in your new womb." Asia paused and looked at the others completely mystified. "We have absolutely no idea how he did any of that, he was a genius."

               Ames growled deep in his throat. "He was a menace! What the hell would have happened to Will if she'd decided to escape as a child! After he played Frankenstein on her!"

               "Ames calm down!" Will told him, massaging his shoulders in his incredibly tense body he obviously wanted to kill his father. "I didn't escape. I would not be without my sons so please clam down." She had very nearly said our sons.

               Alec was also still furious at Sandemann and was glaring at Asia for calling him a genius. "Ames if you get word on where he's hiding call me and we'll hunt that bastard down together."

               "I will Alec you can count on it!" Ames devoutly vowed unconsciously using Alec's name for the, only Will noticed. Ames then sighed and let Will's massage soothe him.

               "Anything else on that disk Asia, you said just two embryos were implanted, so at least I don't have to worry about unexpected pregnancies, if I'm careful, from now until I get the menopause…….. that's if Transgenics get it?" Will queried still massaging Ames who was finally loosing the tenseness in his body.

               Asia shrugged. "Menopause, we don't know, we'll have to wait and see, ah about more pregnancies, that is not a possibility…….. Since Sandemann's alterations to your body have worked so far we assume that the last one will too. Will I'm sorry but according to the information, your body would have started to reabsorb your reproductive organs as soon as all four children were born." She gently informed the other woman.

               Will froze in shock then relaxed and shrugged her right shoulder, and grinned. "Well that's okay then, I didn't fancy the idea of menstruation anyway."

               Alec burst out laughing at this, knowing that she was fine about being barren again.

               Ames turned and looked Will in the eyes saw that she was fine even relieved with the news and smiled then turned round fully and hugged her. 

               Asia grinned in relief she had not been looking forward to giving that particular piece of information. "I also got the blood results back they were entered in the database as usual." She told them.

               "Database?" Ames queried as he moved so that Will was back snuggling into his shoulder.

               Will also looked puzzled by this. "What database, first I've heard of it?"               

               "Oh well we, the med types decided a few months ago to log all of our D.N.A. in a database, actually it was you and Alec asking for a sibling check that gave us the idea, it just took ages to get the appropriate computers and hardware, if we have every ones D.N.A. on file the computer can and will automatically cross reference it. We have yours Will, but not your kids, or any of the others so when you get home I need you to take root hair samples and label them and send them to us." Asia told them.

               "Not Ray's." Ames firmly stated.

               "Okay I'll get samples from everyone but Ray." Will agreed, quite happy with this since it meant that Ames would not be spotted as the father of her quads.

               Before Asia could reply Alec spoke.

               "So tell us what the blood tests showed, are they healthy, are the cubs full Transgenic or half Transgenic half Ordinary?" He asked with impatient curiosity.

               Will and Ames leant forward slightly.

               Asia smiled and did not think before she spoke. "They are completely healthy half Transgenic half Familiar babies." She dropped the bombshell, then looked guiltily at Will and spoke quickly. "We already have Ames' D.N.A on file for research purposes, the computer did an automatic scan of the quads D.N.A. and spat out matches, yours, Alec's and Ames', Ames' match said father."  

               Alec and Ames are silent with stunned shock.

              _They're mine! I delivered my own sons! They're mine! _Ames kept mentally repeating.

               Will was in shock but at what an idiot Asia was telling everyone together not telling her by herself not getting her permission to tell Ames.

               Ames and Alec joined Asia in looking at Will and both males instantly saw that although she was shocked, she did not appear stunned by the revelation and they instantly guessed that she must have smelt the truth.

               Ames leapt of the sofa, pulling away from Will as if she were contagious and stood towering over her, but standing about a metre away from the sofa, in a totally dominant pose, he glared at her he looked absolutely livid. "You knew!" 

                Asia was sitting curled on her armchair repeating continuously in the background very quietly. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry………." 

               Alec was instantly on his feet as soon as Ames moved he did too he grabbed hold of the furious Familiar. "Simmer down!" He ordered.

               "Let go of me 4 9 4." Ames ground out in a cold and deadly voice though he made no move to release himself from the Transgenic's hold.

               "No! I won't let you hurt her!" Alec snarled at him.

               Will finally spoke. "Alec take Asia back to Terminal City and make sure the DNA data regarding Ames on  our sons files are erased!" She ordered calmly.

                Ames did not say anything he just continued to glare at Will. _She knew all the time we were making love she knew!_

               "Will I won't leave…….." Alec strenuously started to object.

               "Now!" Will stubbornly and angrily added then relented slightly. "We'll be fine Alec, but Ames and I need privacy to talk, so go!"

               Alec nodded and reluctantly released the seething Familiar. "If you harm her or the babies I will hunt you down and Familiar or not I will make you feel incredible pain as you die slow!" He coldly told Ames then turned, hauled up the still apologising Asia and grabbed his jacket. "I'll destroy all the files and tell anyone who knows that if they breath a word they stop breathing!" Alec promised then he dragged the still apologizing Asia out of the apartment.

               "When?!" Ames bit out the word scowling at her.               

               Will sighed. "When I first breast fed them, I smelt you on them as I had smelt Sandemann on you." She calmly told him.

               "Four days! You knew the truth for four days!" He snarled at her, but made no move to touch her. "That I had delivered my own sons! Been caring for them!"

               "Yes." Will still absolutely calm agreed.

               "You knew when you told me they weren't my brothers!" He snarled. 

               "Yes." Will calmly stated.

               "You bitch! How could you keep the fact that they are my sons from me! We've been making love for the past two days!" He snarled not thinking about his phraseology. "If Asia hadn't have told me I would never have known right!"             

               "Ames how could I tell you? I know the rules remember! The two eldest, per mate, are always killed and so are any unsanctioned children! Meaning a death warrant for our sons!" Will finally lost her composure.

               "You think I would really harm our sons?!" Ames yelled incredulously.

               "How could I risk it Ames?!" Will archly replied.

               "I would never harm them! I don't care about the stupid rules! They are my children and I will never harm them!" Ames snarled obviously meaning every single word.

               Will then did something completely out of character and burst into tears of relief.

               Ames stopped glaring and scowling instantly and swiftly crossed the short distance to the sofa in one long stride, sat down beside her and gently pulled her onto his lap, turning her so that she was facing him, legs around his waist. _Oh hell!_

               Will buried her head into his right shoulder, her hands clasping his suit jacket, tears still streaming down her face as he hugged her gently rocking her back and forth as he stroked her back.

               "Shhhhhhh It's okay Will, I'm not mad at you I understand." He told her gently obviously meaning it. "If I'd been in your place I wouldn't have told me either." He kept soothing her saying the same thing over and over again and in many different words until she finally cried herself out. "Here." He said and gave her his handkerchief. "Keep it."

               Will took it with a weak smile and wiped her eyes blew her nose then put it into her jeans pocket. "I'm sorry Ames, but I had to put our sons' safety above telling you the truth."

               Ames smiled tenderly at her. "I know, as I told you I understand." He picked her up gently and carried her into their bedroom, he then sat down sideways, on the left hand side of the bed, Will remained on his lap and they watched their sons still peacefully sleeping.

               "They've got your hair colouring and the same slight wave in it, and it's thick like both of ours." Will lovingly observed.

               "Yeah…. They have your eyes……. Other features will become more apparent as they get older." Ames tenderly commented.

               "Ames our satellite phone number, is 49222929455723, call anytime from any phone it's completely untraceable…….. Does your cell phone receive pictures if it does I'll send you photos of Ray and the quads each month." Will promised.

               Ames was stunned by first Will giving him a contact number then by her promising to send him photos of his sons each month. "Yes, yes it does and thank you." He said softly as they tenderly kissed.

               "I obviously can't put Ames White on their birth certificates so what name would you like me to put for you?" Will asked after they eventually stopped kissing.  "And I'll need a birth date… not your own that's on our records."

               Ames was again stunned by being given the chance to pick the name that went in the father's area on the birth certificate. "Ah… birth date twenty second of August nineteen eighty eight." _The first time we met! I wonder if she'll get the reference?_

               Will smiled at him. "Twenty second of August the date we met." She nuzzled him.

                Ames returned her smile. "Yes it seemed appropriate…..name Matthew Steven … I don't know about a surname let me think on it." _I have no idea what to choose!_

               "Well I did think of one well actually two it would be double barrelled, but since they'll be known by my surname I don't think it matters." Will told him still nuzzling against his neck.

               "What are they if I like them you can use them." Ames replied smiling at her. _I can't think straight when she nuzzles me!_

               "Gibbon-Bayne." Will stated as she stopped nuzzling him to smile at him. "Spelt B A Y N E."

               Ames thought about them for a few moments. "Because I remind you of an ape and I'm the bane of the Transgenics lives?" He asked more than a little hurt by her choice. _She hates me that much? I'm confused!_

               Will smiling shook her head. "No Ames I told you I like ancient history well I also have a very good memory for unusual and often totally useless data. But in this instance the knowledge is very useful. I know that Ames is from the French Amis meaning friend. So I chose Gibbon which is from old French Giboin or Germanic Gebawin and means gift plus friend."

               Ames grinned at that. "Okay you can use Gibbon, but I need a really good reason for you to use Bayne!" _I didn't know that __Ames__ meant friend in French. A gift plus friend! She considers our sons to be a gift from me! So what's with Bayne?_

               Will kissed him on the lips. "In Gaelic ban, Bayne means fair, white. So your new surname will say what our sons are to me… a gift from Ames White." She smiled at him.

               Ames looked at her in stunned pleasure for a few moments then kissed her again before asking. "I love them then….. but why? Why would you want to announce even in that convoluted and probably undecipherable way on our sons' birth certificates that I'm their father?" _She's extraordinary! She's actually found a way to name me on my sons' birth certificates but not endanger their security! I couldn't ask for a better mother for my five sons! _            

               "Because I was so relived when I smelt that you were their father. Someone I knew and liked and the fact that they were Ray's half brothers." Will honestly told him pausing to smile at him then even more tenderly at their sons. 

               _She was relived to find that I was the father! Because she likes me!_ Ames thought as he smiled at her and their sons.

               "That's one of the things that had scared me the most after the whole how did I get pregnant, was the if there is a father who the heck is it…… ….I knew that it must be Sandemann Manticore related, there was nothing else it could be……..well except aliens but who in their right mind would choose to visit Earth just to experiment on the inhabitants…….. That was why I freaked because with Manticore involved, anyone or anything could have been the father. I only knew they were not my own clones because I sensed their masculine gender." Will confessed.

               "Then I captured you and acted like a jerk and was worse when you told me." Ames said disparagingly shaking his head in disgust at himself. _I can understand her being scared! Then I made it worse by being me!_

               Will turned her focus from their still peacefully sleeping sons to Ames she grinned at him. "Ames you acted like you! I only got worried when you started acting nice I was so worried that you had a concussion!"

               Ames grinned back at her. "So was I! Until after 494's suggestion then I finally acknowledged that you had fascinated me since our conversation in the cell."             

               "You fascinated me as soon as we met, not because you were Sandemann's son, but because you ignored me and my sarcasm. And then our conversation in the cell, I actually enjoyed that, you're fun to argue with! I bet you were thrilled to have caught another sarcastic X." Will smiled at him and snuggled into his chest.

               Ames immediately put his arms around her. "Ecstatic!" He drolly quipped.

               Will silently laughed against his chest then she looked at him. "We were on our way to bed before Asia came." She stated hopefully.

               "Hmmmm what could be better than making love to the mother of my sons." Ames replied smiling at her, not noticing his slip, Will did but kept silent. "You have way too many clothes on." 

               Will hopped of his lap. "So do you." She grinned and started swiftly shucking her clothes.

               Ames quickly stood and followed suit, his arousal plainly evident. Then he and Will got into bed and having been told that they had no need for condoms they tenderly made love.

               Later

               Alec returned to the apartment and quietly and worriedly entered, he had been gone far longer than he wanted, but it could not be helped, he looked around for signs of a fight, and seeing no upturned or damaged furniture or blood , he headed for the bedroom, to make sure that there were no tell tale signs of a fight in there, he quietly stood in the doorway and let out a huge sigh of relief, when he saw Will and Ames laying together in the super king size bed in their normal sleeping position. He glanced at the babies in their makeshift cribs and saw that they were also sleeping peacefully.

               Will and Ames had awoken at the sound of Alec's sigh.

               "Hello 494 as you can see your sister and our sons are fine." Ames drolly stated opening his eyes and grinning at the Transgenic. _Our sons! I'll die before I endanger them by telling The Conclave! _

               Alec took that as an invitation and fully entered the room and sat down on the right side of the bed.

               Will also opened her eyes and just smiled lazily at her younger brother, she was to comfortable to be bothered speaking or doing anything but laze against Ames.

               "Make yourself at home." Ames sarcastically told him grin quickly fading.

               "Thanks bro don't mind if I do." Alec replied grinning at him.

               "I am not your brother!" Ames ground out and glared at him, then at Will who he could feel was having a silent laughter fit. 

               "Good job too otherwise you and Will well that would be incestuous." Alec quipped not fazed by the glare.

               "The pair of you are going to drive me insane!" Ames grouched still glaring. _Going to…  I'm already insane!_               __

               Will finally spoke. "Bro did you destroy the files and threaten whoever knows?" 

               Alec grinned cockily at her. "Of course! Asia said that everything she sees or hears to do with you comes under patient confidentiality, Dix and Luke were the only ones besides Asia, who saw the result and were quite happy to protect you and the cubs by making it and any and all trace of it disappear, they told me to tell you that they would not dream of telling anyone, threat or no threat." Alec shook his head slightly. "How come people tend to want to kill me but protect you, even our beloved nemesis here?"

               Will shrugged her right shoulder the movement was just visible under the blankets. "I don't know, because I'm not annoying maybe."

               "You can be very annoying." Ames told her grinning. _Which can be very good!___

               Will smiled up at him. "Well okay I'm not annoying to most people but some." She paused to kiss him on the lips. "Bring out my lets push buttons streak."

               "Yeah but still he doesn't want to kill you." Alec whined. "He wants to kill me when I wind him up why?"

               "Simple idiot, I don't fancy you!" Ames quipped grinning.

               "Good job too!" Alec replied grinning. "Idiot? Geeez you tell me not to call you bro then you start acting like an older sibling! Would you make up your mind."

               "That's why people want to kill you 494." Ames told him. "Of course I wanted to kill you before you even opened your mouth, for freeing 452 and tampering with the satellite. But it was still your cocky attitude of a few weeks later that really made you second on my hit list! Thinking that I wouldn't connect Monte Cora an exceptional underground cage fighter who came from nowhere and easily beat men twice his size, with him being a freak." He glared at Alec at being thought that much of an idiot.

               Will groaned. "Oh Alec you didn't! That was dumb really dumb! Whatever possessed you?"

               Alec glared at Ames. "Thanks big mouth! I only told her about the bomb in the neck part! I had purposely not told her about the cage fighting and bribed the others into not saying anything! Max took me for the brand new exceptional quality motorbike tires that I had just acquired!" He whined at the now laughing Familiar. "What possessed me Will. The easy money! I'd just quit for good when Ames and his goons showed up and he tasered me!" Alec stuck out his tongue at Ames after tattling on him.

               Will immediately thumped Ames.

               "Hey what was that for?" He asked in a hurt tone. "You already thumped me for putting the bomb in his neck!"

               "Yes but that thump was for tasering my baby brother." Will told him then gave him a long lingering kiss on the lips. "That's for tasering him too."

               "Willlllllll!" Alec whined incredibly hurt by her second reaction.

               The quads all stirred slightly at this, their nostrils flaring as they instinctively scented the air, but at Will's soothing thoughts, in which she identified the unusual noise as coming from their uncle, and their own recognizing of his scent, they relaxed and went back to sleep knowing that all was right with their world, that their three carers, mother, father and uncle were all present.  

               Seeing that the quads were fine the adults went back to their conversation. 

               "You are insane." Ames stated in disbelief at her totally opposite actions over the same incident. 

               "Alec you deserved to be captured exposing yourself like that!" Will firmly and sarcastically told him then looked at Ames. "You got hit, because he's my baby brother and you tasered him. The kiss was because you tasered the egotistical idiot that is my baby brother. See perfectly sane reaction."               

               Alec shook his head and looked pityingly at Ames. "You've got an insane brother and then you choose an insane mate."               

               Ames glared at him. "I wouldn't throw stones 494, 493 ring any bells." Ames silkily replied, taking Alec's sympathy for a dig at him and in his anger forgetting what Will had done to her husband for almost killing 494. He realised his error as soon as he spoke because both Will and 494 blanched. "Will 494 I thought it was a dig and automatically reacted." He quickly and sincerely apologised to the two silent Transgenics. _Oh hell her husband! Am I about to be torn limb from limb or will my being her sons' father protect me?_

                Will glared at Ames and quickly moved off of him to the right side of the bed where Alec sat and pulled the blankets up so that they would cover her when she sat then she swiftly sat up and put her arms around him but said nothing as she just held her brother.

               "It wasn't Ames." Alec quietly told him. "I'd never use C.J to take a swipe at you I know what having a crazy brother can get you."

               "I really am sorry 494 I spoke without thinking I just reacted." Ames apologised again, not exactly something he was used to doing.

               Alec seeing the sincerity in the Familiar's face and hearing it in his voice became his usual nonchalant self and grinned. "I believe you just know that it's the one and only thing that I won't wind you up about!" He warned as he removed Will's arms from around him.  "Will I'm fine go hug Ames he thought I was being my normal annoying self." He gave her a little push in Ames' direction.

               Will looked at Ames she was still annoyed with him, then she looked at Alec, he smiled and signalled that he was fine and to go make up with her mate. "Ames that remark was totally uncalled for, Alec went through hell with psi-ops after Ben started his serial killings, every new death with his trademark removing of teeth and his barcode tattooed on the neck and Alec was hauled in." 

               Ames looked shocked at this new data, he had known of 493's killing sprees, but had never thought what Manticore would do to his clone. "I never knew, I'm sorry."  _I was never put through anything because I was C.J's brother! _"Wait that doesn't make sense, you and 493 were not brought up together your environments would have had there differences even being military bases, personal for one thing and then of course he escaped….and only the 09 escapees and their classmates had a fascination with the blue lady…………" Ames trailed off as both Transgenics nodded.

               Will moved back into his embrace, she lay next to him and snuggled close as he placed his arms tightly around her. "We know that Ames, heck I even tried to get the idiots at Manticore to see reason, every time I heard that Alec was in psi-ops. I talked until I was blue in the face from the first time they hauled him in, I was on that base at the time, so was Deck, he tried talking to them too, ordering the psychiatrists and psi-ops people, but he got out ranked by the suits who held the purse strings." Will was looking at Alec as she said that. "He knew you were not like Ben, he just got outranked each and every time then he lost the directorship to Renfro."

               Alec smiled slightly as he nodded as he absorbed this new and unexpected data. 

               Will looked up at Ames. "Ames a favour, I don't care what else you use to torment Max 452 if you catch her again, just don't use Ben."

               "Yeah Ames, she actually saw him as a brother I never met the guy I only knew about him because of all the times in psi-ops." Alec added he and Will looked at each other Alec signalled that she should tell the rest.

               "Ames, do you know how Ben died?" Will quietly asked him.

               Ames looked at her then at 494 and back at Will, he shrugged. "No, the partial report I read said that he was dead and buried, no details." _What don't I know?_

  "Ames before I tell you promise me that you won't use or tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Will ordered as she stared into his eyes.               

               Ames looked at her and nodded. "I promise I will not tell or use what you tell me, not even against 452." He stated with absolute sincerity. _I won't use Will's dead brother! For her not to spare 452!_

               "Tell him Will." Alec ordered seeing the sincerity.

               "Thank you Ames." Will said and gave him a lingering kiss. "Ben had gone on a killing spree here in Seattle, a body turned up in a morgue with his barcode on Max got to hear about it and went to identify Ben but it wasn't him, she then learnt that other bodies with the same barcode tattooed upon their necks and teeth missing had been turning up every so often for years all over the States. She immediately knew it was Ben and used her knowledge of the boy he had been to track him down." Will paused and took a deep breath.

               "You don't have to tell me." Ames gently told her as he realised. "You knew Ben didn't you, you knew your other baby brother."

               "Yes." Will replied softly and took a calming breath then began again. "Okay I'll cut to the chase Max found him with his next victim, a priest, freed him then she and Ben fought, she broke his leg… Deck had also tracked them down, he and his team were getting nearer Max and Ben recognized the sounds of the Manticore vehicles." Will stopped again and put her arm above the blankets reaching out to Alec he immediately grasped her hand. 

               "Max couldn't carry Ben, she was also injured and they would have both been caught, Ben begged her to kill him he didn't want to go back to psi – ops; they had sent him their after they found out about the Blue Lady, Ben was the one who told the stories about her he was her priest; Maxie agreed, she sat with his head in her lap and told him one of the stories he used to tell them about the Blue Lady as he relaxed and listened with his eyes closed and the sounds of the Manticore personal getting nearer Maxie kept her promise and broke his neck."  Two tears rolled down Will's face as she recalled the Ben she had known, the happy child, who loved to make up stories.

               "Shhhhhhh it's okay." Ames comforted her as he tightened his embrace. 

               Alec squeezed her hand tightly but did not speak.

               Will smiled weakly at both of them and then used her other hand to wipe away the tears. "I'm okay, it's for the best, they would have put him through hell, I would have killed him without his asking me too. The Ben that I knew and loved vanished in 09. The tears were for the child I knew and loved not the adult stranger." She explained to the two adult males. 

               "I won't ever use that information." Ames vowed and meant it.

               Alec decided to change the subject slightly. "Ames would you mind answering something?" He released Will's hand with a grin that grew wider when.

               Will swiftly returned her, freezing cold to the touch, arm to under the blankets again and Ames glared at her. She had not been able to resist warming it up on him.

               "That's freezing." He grouched scowling at her. _Damn annoying woman!_

"I know that's why I put it on my nice hot pillow, to warm up." She told him sweetly as she removed the offending limb then kissed him.

                After being ignored for a couple of minutes while they kissed Alec coughed to get Ames' attention back on him.

               Will and Ames broke apart and grinned at him unrepentantly.

               "Depends what it is." Ames drolly stated.

               Will gave Alec a pointed look, he signalled that he was not going to ask Ames about his feelings for her, Will smiled at him and raised an eyebrow to say continue then.               

               "Well I was just wondering, now Will don't get mad, but Ames are all those weird X7's dead because they really uh freak me out." Alec shuddered as he thought of the bat freaks all identical and the clones of the 09 escapees and possibly other X5's as well, he knew that there had probably been a clone of himself and Ben. "Their hive minds, they are just too damn weird!"

               Will nodded. "Relax Alec I agree with you, try as I might I could never like them, they have no personalities, other X's, other series and nomlies have personalities, but the X7's…….." She trailed off shaking her head.

               Ames looked somewhat cautiously at Will. "So I'm not going to get punched or worse, after telling you that they are all dead?" 

               "They are… great!" Alec replied relieved. "I've been dreading the day that some of them turn up at T.C, you are sure you got them all?"

               Will was looking thoughtful she was scanning her memories as she spoke. "If you killed or know that twenty eight of the ah all identical ones are dead and hmmmm……… twelve of the 09 clones, then you got all of them…….. I recall that they only made forty hivers in total from a memo on Renfro's desk, too much expense to make, also higher than average foetus death rates for later X series and then too much hassle in the field apparently what with the translation computers and personal to give them orders they were deemed not to be cost effective. That's why later X's are normal."

               Ames grinned at Will then at 494. "Well they're all dead then!" 

               Will grinned at him. "See I didn't punch you, they're better off dead, they couldn't really function without orders." She shrugged her right shoulder. "You now finally know that you have eliminated one series of freaks!"

               Ames smiled at her and nodded.

               "Oh Ames don't tell Max if you get her huh, that I was pleased that you got all the X7's she doesn't didn't like 'em either but she'd still moan at me and she can really go on!" Alec complained then wished he hadn't when Ames grinned evilly at him. "Damn! I hate my family…….well the adults at least!" He sulked.

               Will and Ames burst out laughing, very quiet laughter so as not to disturb the quads too much. 

              Alec glared at them. "I'll phone Asia tell her that you didn't kill each other." He stated and got up and left them to their laughter, he phoned Asia then made ready for his own bed.

              After a few minutes Will and Ames stopped laughing and just lay smiling at each other. Ames was lying on his back as usual Will was on her side with her head on his shoulder and her arm across his waist.

               "You were worried that I was going to dismember you weren't you? You remembered our conversation after we blanched right?" Will calmly stated.

               "Yes to both points….. Am I safe or not?" Ames cautiously asked.

               Will smiled at him. "How could I kill you you're the father of five of my children, of my four biological children." She honestly stated as she snuggled against him.

               Ames smiled at that statement. "Good I can relax then and not watch what I say to your annoying brother." _That's a relief! She's not going to dismember me whatever I say to him or her! I'm no good at watching what I say when I'm in a temper! She still likes me! Even after I made that crack about 493! She's way more tolerant than I am! Maybe like will turn to love………._

               "Ames you didn't object to Alec classing you as family." Will drolly pointed out.

               Ames still smiling shrugged. "Well seeing as he's my sons' biological uncle, I couldn't really could I? Though I draw the line at him calling me bro!"               

               "You do? Who'd have thought!" Will quipped then giggled as Ames suddenly rolled her onto her back and pinned her to the bed, arms firmly held above her head as he straddled her.

               "You are going to pay for that quip!" He ground out in his Special Agent in Charge persona as he glared menacingly at her.

               Will just grinned and wiggled under him and he groaned. "Do your worst!" She taunted.

               Ames did so.

               4:17am

                The babies woke their parents from a sound sleep demanding to be fed, Will and Ames were in their usual positions.

               "Okay boys Daddy and I are coming." Will softly told their sons as she climbed over Ames to get to them.

               Ames had a huge smile on his face as he joined her, sitting cross legged by the makeshift cribs, she had swiftly picked up Kit and Kyle, and they were happily feeding. Ames jangled Will and his keys above Kieran and Kincaid. "Daddy I love the sound of that." He told Will the huge smile still in place.

               Will smiled back at him. "I had such a hard time not calling you that or calling them our sons." She confessed. 

               "Are you going to tell them and the others the truth?" Ames blandly asked. _I wouldn't blame her if she didn't!_

               "If we manage to somehow avert The Coming yes. Otherwise no I won't because The Conclave might take out their annoyance at Sandemann, on you and or Ray. That reminds me Ames have you got a photo that I can take back for Ray I know he'd love one." Will replied smiling at him.

               Ames nodded. "I expected you to say that about our sons' and I don't care if it's blasphemous but I hope that you do manage to thwart The Coming, I don't want to have to kill you our sons or your other kids and those who live with you. If the worst happens I promise I'll kill you all quick and painlessly." He vowed.

               Will smiled at him. "Thank you Ames, I just hope it never comes to that."               

               "Me too!" Ames forcefully replied then recalled her query. "A photo? Yeah I'll stop at home and get one on the way back from work." 

               Will grinned. "Thanks Ames."

               "I'll bring Howler too, I know that Ray must miss him, oh Howler is the stuffed wolf I got him as a baby." Ames told her.

               "I know Ames, Ray told me that just after we collected him, I told him that his new surname was Wolfe and he said he loved it and why." Will told him, since with fifty children he could easily track her down if he wanted too.

               Ames burst out laughing he spoke through his laughter. "Wolfe? Was that your choice or Deck's?"

               Will smiled at him. "Deck's but I told you that I loved the names he gave me, that's why I kept 'em. Ames keep Howler, I know Ray's happy that you've got him, he told me so the first night, before I read him his bedtime story."

               "He did?" Ames queried in surprise.

               "Yeah he had sounded slightly wistful when he spoke of Howler earlier so I gave him my stuffed bear for company. Ray then told me how he was not allowed to take Howler to school, but that he was pleased because that meant you had him to keep you company." Will remembered the scene. 

               Seeing that Will was not adverse to talking about that time Ames decided to ask some more questions. "In the first phone conversation, Ray said that you had told that he could call me whenever he wanted and that Rebecca was wrong………. Do you know what she told him?"

               Will glared as she recalled what Rebecca had told the boy. "Yes. Ray told me just after I gave him Murdoch, that's what I'd called the bear he's dressed in World War One flying gear, Ray takes him pretty much everywhere." Will told Ames as she quit glaring and finished feeding the twins. "Kit go to Daddy." She said as she gently passed him to Ames.

               "Hey Kit." Ames said smiling at his son, as he put down the keys and took his son and winded him, while Will winded Kyle, they swiftly changed them and Will started feeding Kieran and Kincaid as Kit and Kyle fell back asleep to the sounds of jangling keys.

               "She had told him that you and all Familiars were bad and that he'd never see you again, he was so upset, it was a good job she was already dead!" Will growled Kieran and Kincaid stopped suckling and looked worriedly at their mother. "Shhhhhhh cubies it's okay I'm not growling at you." She instantly soothed them verbally and telepathically as she nuzzled them they quickly went back to feeding. "Okay got to remember no shrugging or growling whilst breast feeding the cubs." Will verbally reminded herself. 

               Ames grinned at her. _She's so sexy when she's feeding our sons!_

               "He asked me if he was bad too because he's a Familiar and then he said that you weren't bad that you only did what you had to do and he asked me if I thought you were bad." Will told him managing not to growl with an effort of will. 

               "What did you do?" Ames asked his voice hard expecting the worst.

               Will smiled at him. "Well before he asked my opinion, I'd climbed into his bunk and hugged him, told him that his Aunt Becky was wrong. That of course Familiars aren't bad, I explained that they just have a different agenda to most people. That how you see someone depends on your point of view, that as an Ordinary Rebecca considers Familiars to be bad and that as a Familiar he considers them to be good."

               Ames relaxed slightly at Will's reiteration of what she had told Ray concerning Familiars. "So what did you reply to his question about me?" He asked a little forcefully. _No wonder Ray fell for her at once! She cared for him from the start and showed it! And she didn't try and make him feel bad for loving me! Damn Rebecca!_

               "Ames I answered him honestly. I said that did I think you were a bad man, to Transgenics yes, but in general no. I told him that I knew how much you loved him that you were a good father and that you were hunting for him. I also told him that until The Coming was sorted out one way or the other that he couldn't see you, because I didn't want him to be caught in the middle." Will paused and grinned. "He is so like you, he read that I'd let you see him after The Coming and called me on it. I promised him that after it had been sorted out either way that he could see you."

               Ames looked at her stunned that she had been absolutely fair with regards to him all those months ago he had thought that Ray had had to work on her for weeks to let him phone on his birthday. 

               "You thought that I wouldn't have been fair? That I'd have tried to turn him against you and finding it wouldn't work I finally caved and let him call you on your birthday?" Will easily reading him asked in an amused tone.

               Ames scowled at her not liking even Will being able to read him, then he grinned. "Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking, and thank you for being absolutely neutral and honest with Ray."

               "Ames I was raised by people who liked to brainwash children, I was lucky as the first X series I didn't get all of that honour duty stuff rammed down my throat with hypno methods etcetera, but I'd never ever brainwash anyone." Will bluntly replied. "The only reason Ray couldn't call you sooner was because he was so excited about everything that it would have been a security risk, but I knew that your birthday was coming up so I told him that he could call you then, we worked on not blurting out sensitive data for the intervening weeks." 

              The twins had finished feeding and Ames reached for Kincaid. 

               "Hey Cade come to Daddy." He gently scooped him up and placed him on his shoulder as he smiled at Will who mirrored his position with Kieran. "Yeah Ray is kind of prone to blurting out stuff when he's excited." _Which can be really embarrassing!__ No don't think about the time he was four………._

               Both recalled the example in the birthday phone conversation and rolled their eyes at each other then swiftly changed the twins and put them in their cribs, they also immediately fell asleep. 

               Ames helped Will up and they hurriedly settled back in bed. 

               Ames saw her caduceus and that prompted him to finally ask. "Will why haven't you lasered the caduceus brand off?"

               Will looked at her forearm, then at Ames' own caduceus brand. "Because Ray still has his and if I removed mine he might feel that he had to remove his and its one of his few links to you, so mine stays." She replied with complete honesty. "Besides it's never been an issue with me and I've always known about the Familiars, it's not an issue with my kin either, they grew up seeing it after all. Only Sandemann and I knew what it was everyone else including Deck though it was a burn. I was blackmailed by Sandemann, tell and he'd stop me seeing Joshua, Isaac and C.J."

               "Oh." Ames replied surprised by the answer. "They didn't try and get you to remove it when you were in Seattle and they knew what it really was and you had access to lasers?" _She kept hers so that Ray would feel comfortable with his! Because I have the brand! Yeah I can see Father using blackmail and a young Will giving into it! Old bastard!_

               Will snuggled into his arms. "No never. We picked up a laser before we got to the farm so we're able to remove the barcodes. So if having the brand ever becomes a danger then I'll remove both Ray's and mine but only then." 

               "Fair enough, it's good that you got your own laser." Ames stated and they started to kiss, then he suddenly thought of something and reluctantly broke the kiss before he forgot. "You are not going to mention our making love to him or the others!" He ordered.

               "Oh of course I am Ames, that way Ray can start really doing research on weddings and getting his siblings and cousins to bug me!" Will sarcastically replied glaring at him.

               "He's been researching weddings!" Ames voice was a pitch higher than normal.              

               "Yeah he's as tenacious as you are!" Will growled then groaned. "Oh hell the cubs are going to be absolute nightmares! They'll take after both of us!" She looked at Ames with a shocked expression on her face.

               Ames' expression mirrored hers, as they both looked down at the peacefully sleeping infants. "Stubborn, wilful, sarcastic, tenacious………." He trailed off it was too horrible to even think about, particularly when they hit the terrible twos and then even worse their teens.

               Will thumped him.

               "Hey I didn't get you pregnant! That was my Father!" Ames indignantly cried rubbing his chest even though off course the thump didn't hurt.

               They looked at each other realised how weird that statement sounded and this time they burst out laughing.

               Suddenly Alec stuck his head in the door he had heard most of the conversation starting from Will sarcastically saying that of course she planned to tell the kids. "They'll probably get both your warped senses of humour too." He cheerfully informed them. "Will I want pancakes I brought back the ingredients last night, just in case Ames hadn't killed you. It's almost five so you might as well get up."

               Ames glanced at his watch and groaned. "He's right I have to be at work by six and I need to head home for a clean suit."

               "Right! So up and at 'em! Oh and no showering together there isn't time!" Alec quipped and ducked behind the door as Will lobbed a pillow at him, it harmlessly bounced off the door falling onto the floor. His laughter could be heard from the lounge.

               "Damn! I hate having Transgenic siblings their reflexes are too damn good." Will grouched as she reluctantly got out of the bed, grabbed the nearest piece of clothing, which was Ames' shirt and pulled it on. 

               "That looks a lot better on you than it does on me!" Ames told her grinning. 

               Will grinned at him. "We'll agree to differ on that!" She quipped and since the shirt reached halfway down her thighs she just wore that as she headed to the bathroom.

              Ames continued to grin as he lounged in the bed and watched his sons sleep, waiting for his turn in the bathroom.

               A short time later.

               Will, Ames and Alec were in the middle of breakfast, pancakes for Ames and Alec and toast for Will when Alec's cell phone rang.

               Alec swiftly answered it. "Hi." He listened for a few moments his eyes on Ames. "He's here I'll find out. Look I'll put you on speaker and you repeat what you just told me then ask him, it'll save time. On speaker now."

               "Hi it's Asia.  About an hour ago one of our safe houses was hit, one of the children's ones. The X5 who was on duty at the time called for help, a team got there and found him seriously wounded and all fourteen children gone! The X5 said that it was a large commando group at least fifthteen men! Ames was it your people because the X5 said he was sure it wasn't, that their style was different." Asia quickly told them. 

               Ames looked at Will saw her worried expression and knowing what she was like as far as Transgenic children were concerned he sighed. "Commandos…. no not since the satellite fiasco when you first escaped, since then we've had no military aid. They weren't my people! Or Familiars!" He stated sounding annoyed at others playing on his turf. 

               "Okay thanks I'll let Max know, tell her the X5 recalled something, that they definitely weren't your people or Familiars. Thanks bye!" Asia said and hurriedly hung up the phone.

               Alec flipped his cell off and put it back in his pocket. "Great another bunch hunting us!"             

               "Commandos……… Could it be these Reds that Max told us about?" Will asked Alec then swiftly explained for Ames. "South African military experiment on death row convicts, they get a microchip implanted in the base of their skull which kind of boosts their adrenalin, they are faster, stronger than normal Ordinaries and impervious to pain, shoot 'em or whatever and they keep on coming, but they're so hyped up they die after a few weeks or months some were after Max a while back. The South Africans wanted a Transgenic."  

               Ames looked very interested at this new data. "I'd not heard of them." _Interesting……_

               Alec shook his head. "Nah I think the X5 would've mentioned if they were Reds, we've all been warned about 'em……. No I think we have a different problem…. new players!"

               Ames swiftly pulled out his cell phone and called Otto after two rings it was picked up. "Otto, I've just heard a rumour that some commando types have grabbed a load of freaks." He icily stated in his Special Agent in Charge tone then he listened. "I don't care that you just got in! I want to know who's hunting my game!" With that he cut off the conversation and placed the phone back into his pocket then he grinned at Will and 494. "Well if it's another government team we'll soon know." He said pleasantly and returned to eating his pancakes.

               Alec just looked at Ames in shock.

              Will grinned at him and finished her breakfast. "Alec your pancakes are getting cold." She amusedly pointed out after a few moments.

               Alec still silent began to eat. 

               "What 494 you think I wouldn't want to help after the look on Will's face?" Ames asked him, he had finished his pancakes and was sipping his coffee.  _I can't help myself I hate seeing her worried!_

               Alec looked at his sister and saw the look on her face the same as she had had in the motor home before she announced that she was adopting the kids too no arguments, he groaned. "Will you are insane!"

               "What?" Ames asked in stupefaction having not fully recognized the look on her face, he got the wanting to protect the X kids part, but obviously had not had a chance to see the other part. 

               Will just grinned at Alec. "My choice bro!"

               "What!" Ames snappily asked again not liking being ignored by them.

               "She only plans to adopt them too when we rescue 'em, she got that exact same look when she found the seven X kids when we were with Ray!" Alec replied as he looked at her. "Where's C.J? He's about to get a room mate!"

               Will growled at Alec and was on her feet and about to hit him when Ames swiftly grabbed her arm, she glared at him but refrained from swiping at either Alec or Ames with her free hand.

               "You really plan to take them home with you?" Ames asked stunned. "That'll be sixty four kids!"

               "I'm aware of that Ames, sheesh it's not like I plan to adopt every Transgenic kid, but when we find those fourteen kids, they are going to return home with me and our sons!" She ground out her tone brooking no arguments as she glared at her lover and her brother in turn her glare stayed on Alec. 

               "Will you are absolutely insane! Your wolf D.N.A. has finally addled your brain!" Alec yelled at her not acknowledging the warning tone! "You have finally completely and utterly taken leave of your senses!"

               Ames swiftly stood, still holding Will tightly by the arm he pulled her into his arms so that her back was towards him and he was securely holding her. "You'll regret it if you kill him! Quit making me protect him!" He ordered. "494 shut up if you value your skin!" He glared at Alec as he held the absolutely still and silent but fuming tiny female Transgenic. _I see what she means about occasionally wanting to kill him! This is very weird protecting 494! From a Transgenic! His own biological sister! From Will! Geeez she's cute when she's fuming! _ _Very sexy!_ He was looking at her reflection in the highly polished chrome of the fridge, so that he could watch Will in his arms, see her face.

               "Ames are you insane too!" Alec asked in shock. "She plans to adopt fourteen more kids! Making sixty four!"              

               "I know that 4 9 4." Ames ground out. "But I also have the sense to realise that this is a battle that we won't win! So I am doing the sensible thing and not antagonising my lover! The mother of my children! I suggest you follow suit and stop arguing with your sister! I have to get to work I can't stay and play referee!"

               Alec looked at Will's face saw the stubborn determination that she was infamous for clearly written upon it and sighed as he raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay you win! We rescue them then I escort the lot of you back home!"

               Will gave him a dazzling smile, although as usual she did not show her teeth, then she lent back into Ames as he released his iron tight grip, she turned and gave him a long lingering kiss. "Thank you Ames."

               "He's right you know you are insane." Ames drolly told her. "I want you to promise me that these fourteen will be the last, no more adopting or fostering any children." He firmly but gently ordered. "Sixty four is more than enough Will so promise me."

               Will looked deep into his eyes and solemnly swore and actually meant it. "I give you my word of honour that after I've adopted these fourteen children I will not adopt or foster anymore."

               Alec rolled his eyes. "Great! Why didn't I think of that oh after the first twenty eight!" He was not being sarcastic, he had not thought of that trick, even knowing that once Will gave her word, it would take something incredibly drastic to make her break it.

               Ames smiled at Will then grinned at 494. "Because you're an idiot." He swiftly kissed Will again and then reluctantly released her. "I need to head to my apartment and grab a clean suit then get to work I'll call if I get any info on the commandos." 

               "Thanks Ames." Will said smiling at him. "When we rescue the kids I'll get Max to put them in a safe house with temporary guardians until we're ready to leave, she'll do so because the more Transgenics there are in this small apartment the likelier it is that you'll find me, our cubs and new kids. So you can still be here!" 

               Ames laughed and winked at her then headed for the door, grabbed his coat and was swiftly gone.

               Alec looked at his still smiling sister and rolled his eyes again. "I'll call Max, so we can tell her that when the kids are found that you're taking them back to Canada, adopting them, I'll get a list of ages and genders, so you can work out living arrangements."

               Will swiftly moved over to him and hugged him from behind because he was still seated she kissed the top of his head. "Thanks bro."

               "Right like if I didn't agree you wouldn't set your pet Familiar on me!" He sarcastically replied then suddenly thought of something. "Hey you have a pet Familiar that makes you a witch!" He quipped grinning.

               Will burst out laughing at that and went to watch television still laughing.

               Alec shook his head and dialled his phone. "Hi Max it's Alec, Asia called and told us about the kids, well Will went all wolf on me and decided that when they're found they're coming home with her." He listened to Max. "Yeah, I know that adopting them means she'll have sixty four kids and I tried to argue with her but you know how stubborn she can be, so I got her to promise that this is it, no more adopting or fostering kids and she agreed." 

               Paused and listened. "Yeah we are lucky that with Will on the rare occasions she gives her word that she won't break it will move heaven and Earth to keep it." Listened. "Oh funny! Look can you give me the kids' genders and ages so we can figure out accommodations before we get to Canada." Listens for a few minutes. "Great I got all that, thanks Max, yeah she and the cubs are fine, you want to talk to her………….another time okay bye!" Alec hung up and stood up and swiftly joined Will in the lounge, he sat next to her on the sofa. "I just called Max."

               "Already." Will said in surprised, she hadn't heard she'd been too focused on The A-Team thinking how like Face Alec was and how like B.A. Mole was and that Alec would probably say that she now qualified for the role of Murdoch, since she was an ace pilot and he considers her to be insane, Logan would be Hannibal.  Then she suddenly thought with distaste that that would make Ames Lynch or Decker etcetera and those were not bad guys that she fancied! "Why didn't you let me speak to her?"

               "Well I was going to bring the phone in but she got called away, from what I heard in the background, something about Mole going to kill Sketchy." Alec grinned as he wondered what the Ordinary had done to upset Mole not that it took much doing, since he was one bad tempered Transgenic.

               Will also grinned and shook her head. "Again? Doesn't he ever learn!"

               "Will, this is Sketchy we're talking about, the guy who volunteered for a new type of experimental electro shock treatment because it paid good money! Carried packages of cash for the Russian mob and lost one! Even I wouldn't be that dumb!" Alec drolly replied.

               "No you prefer underground fighting Monte Cora." Will sarcastically stated.

               Alec glared at her then grinned. "Okay, I admit it, it was dumb!"

               Will grinned. "So Max gave you the kids' details, guess I'll have to think up some more names…….. okay lets hear 'em."  

               Alec relaxed and recited from memory. "Yeah I think you'll need to. Okay in order of age oldest to youngest. The X6's are Sundance male seventeen; Gizmo female seventeen; Templeton male just turned seventeen; Dalton male, he was at the Jam Pony siege, fifthteen almost sixteen. The X8's are Lincoln male nine; twins Delta and Omega male eight; Honey female eight, Kitty female seven. The X9's are triplets Lacey, Lucy and Lexy female three almost five and the X10's are Charlie female almost three; and Harley female two."

               Will thought for a couple of minutes, running through a list of suitable names. "Okay well Sundance can be Thaddeus, that was the alias of Kid Curry the gunslinger in Alias Smith and Jones, so I kept the theme; Gizmo, I remember her from my rescue, she can be Kate; Templeton well that's Face's real name in The A-Team so I like it so he can keep it; same with Dalton that's the surname of my favourite James Bond actor, now there's an assassin!"

               "Hey I'll tell Ames that you're drooling over another man!" Alec teased.

               Will just grinned at him refusing to rise to the bait. "Lincoln's a good name; Delta can be Conner; Omega can be Callum; Honey can be Anya; Kitty can be Isobel; Lacey can be Jade; Lucy can be Jenna; Lexy can be Jasmine; Charlie can be Rowanne, that can be a boy's name but spelt differently; Harley I like from the animated Batman series, plus I love the motorbikes.  Okay now I need to figure out who's going to sleep where." Will stood up and began looking for some paper.

               "Will you do know that this is a bit premature we haven't got the kids yet." Alec sensibly pointed out.

               "I know that Alec but with both our people and the N.S.A. looking for the commandos who kidnapped them, I know that we'll find them." Will confidently stated as she hunted out some paper and taking a pen from her leather jacket's inside pocket, sat down and started writing down who currently slept where, so that she could work out the best places to put her soon to be adopted children.

               Alec left her to it and started flipping through the television channels because The A-Team had finished, then hearing his nephew start to cry he looked at Will.

               "They're bored would you go entertain them please Alec?" Will asked.

               Alec grinned and swiftly stood up. "Sure. I'm on my way cubs!" He called then put on a burst of Transgenic speed and was gone.

**Original accommodation assignments.******

**Main house.******

               **First Floor:**

               Will's suite: lounge; large bathroom; two walk in closets and dressing rooms and a very large bedroom.

               Alec's bedroom and en-suite bathroom.

               Children's bedroom and en-suite bathroom 1: Montanna and Leia both fifthteen.

               Children's bedroom and en-suite bathroom 2: Todd and Tyler both fifthteen

               Children's bedroom and en-suite bathroom 3: Craig and Josiah both fifthteen.

                **Loft:**

               Children's bedroom and en-suite shower room 4: Jacob ten, Harrison and Hannibal nine.

               Children's bedroom and en-suite shower room 5: Jarred nine, Daniel nine and James eight.

               Children's bedroom and en-suite shower room 6: Heather nine and Emma eight. 

               Children's bedroom 7: Mark eight, Ethaniel seven and Perry seven.

               Children's bedroom 8: Jason five, Toby five and Remy four.

               Children's bedroom 9: Quinn five and Xena four.

               Children's bedroom 10: Robyn, Ryanne and Erin all seven.

**               Ground Floor:**

               Children's bedroom 11 (Formerly the playroom.): Dean, Devon, Coral, Crystal all three and Darwin and Dashiell two.

**The two, two bedroom cabins:**

               **First: Male X6 quarters: **

               Bedroom 1: Bret nineteen.

               Bedroom 2: Colt nineteen.****

               **Second Female X6 quarters:**

               Bedroom 1: Jubilee eighteen.

               Bedroom 2: Angel eighteen 

**The two three bedroom cabins:******

               **First Jace's Home:**

               Bedroom 1: Jace.

               Bedroom 2:  Maxie two.

               Bedroom 3: Andy six months.

****

**               Second: Guest Cabin.**

****

**The three four bedroom cabins:**

****

**               First: Zia and Rocky's Home: **

               Bedroom 1:  Zia and Rocky.

               Bedroom 2:  Tamara seventeen months.

               Bedroom 3:  Abby seven and Callie eight. 

               Bedroom 4: Brooke fifthteen.****

               **Second: Guest Cabin.**

 

**               Third: Guest Cabin. **

**The one five bedroom cabin:**

****

**               Nailin and ****Tay****'s Home: **

****

               Bedroom 1:  Nailin and Tay.

               Bedroom 2:  Sapphire seventeen and a half months and Dax nineteen months. 

               Bedroom 3: Amy four.

               Bedroom 4:  Jack seven and Chloe ten.

               Bedroom 5: Nick fifthteen.

**The one six bedroom cabin:**

****

**                Zari and Dan's Home:**

****

               Bedroom 1: Zari and Dan.

               Bedroom 2:  Benjy two, Johnny three and Robert four.

               Bedroom 3:  Kara and Carrie both five.

               Bedroom 4:  Tom seven, Oscar eight and Charlie nine.

               Bedroom 5: Bella nine and Lucy ten.

               Bedroom 6:  Jeremiah fifthteen.

**Eight bedroom bunk house:**

****

**               Female X6 quarters:**

****

               Bedroom 1: Nikita seventeen.

               Bedroom 2: Natasha seventeen. 

               Bedroom 3: Natalia seventeen.

               Bedroom 4: Darcy sixteen.

               Bedroom 5: Jewel sixteen.

               Bedroom 6: Cassidy sixteen.

               Bedroom 7: Rianne sixteen.

               Bedroom 8: Tara sixteen

****

**Twelve bedroom bunk house:**

**               Male X6 quarters:**

               Bedroom 1: Saxon, eighteen.

               Bedroom 2: Michael, Martin eighteen (insist on sharing.)

               Bedroom 3: Heath eighteen.

               Bedroom 4: Nikalye eighteen.

               Bedroom 5: SPARE ROOM.

               Bedroom 6: Peter seventeen. 

               Bedroom 7: Paul seventeen. 

               Bedroom 8: Reilly seventeen.

               Bedroom 9: Pierce seventeen. 

               Bedroom 10: Cooper sixteen. 

               Bedroom 11: Frazer sixteen.

               Bedroom 12: Griffin sixteen.

                Will had stood up too and followed Alec into the bedroom and settled onto the bed, after removing the pillows next to her sons, Alec was on the opposite side, she pathed to her cubs as their uncle amused them.

               "Hmmmm. It's going to be even more of a tight squeeze in the main house, even with the new cabins and bunk house and the extensions to the old cabins and bunk house, because most of my kids are under sixteen, thirty five to be exact, same with the X5's kids, nine over sixteen and twenty three under and it's the same with these new kids, three over sixteen and eleven under. Least no one's bothered about sharing because of barracks life and Ray just thinks its fun." Will stated as she studied the currant room assignments.

               "I know that's why I can't believe you want to take on fourteen more kids before you get more room in the main house, after all the X6's turn sixteen and move into cabins or bunk house. Heck I'd still think you were insane with more space." Alec replied then hastily added. "But as your loving brother I'll support you anyway."

              Will looked up grinned at him them went back to figuring out accommodations. 

               A short while later.                    

               "Hmmm I've decided I trust the X6's enough to let them all move out of the main house…….. heck they were all fending for themselves and taking care of the younger kids before I adopted them, same with the others so I know that their parents will also agree." Will stated realising that that was the sensible option.

               "Yeah and you can put them in the bunk houses, since they're both right next door and the cabins nearest the other family homes, not that you need to after all since everyone eats in the main house, rather than their own anyway and with your hearing you'd easily hear if they were in trouble." Alec replied grinning then focused on entertaining his nephews again.

                "Yep!" Will responded with a grin and went back to her task.

               Twenty odd minutes later.     

               Will had just finished the accommodation plan and was finally happy with it. ""I'm going to downsize Zia and Rocky and their three younger kids to a three bed not that they'll mind. Okay I think this'll work, let me know what you think……. Not that you wouldn't tell me anyway." She drolly stated. 

               Alec grinned at her. "Okay read out the kids new assigned rooms and I'll give my opinion." He asked his attention on entertaining the babies with the two glove puppets who were holding his and Will's keys and jangling them above the gurgling and drooling cubs.

               "Male X6's: Bret and Colt stay in their two bed cabin, Heath, Saxon, Nikalye, Michael and Martin, since they insist on sharing even when they don't have to, will take a four bed cabin." Will stated then paused for Alec reaction.

               "Sounds good, they each get their own room." Alec grinned. "Well except for Mike and Mart, but that's their preference."               

              "Yep. In the boys bunk house will be Peter, Paul, Pierce, Reilly, Thaddeus, Templeton, Cooper, Frazer, Griffin and Dalton, will share, as will Todd and Tyler, Jeremiah and Nick and Craig and Josiah. " Will stated.

               Alec suddenly interrupted her. "Ah I do still have my en suite bedroom?"

               Will rolled her eyes at him. "Of course bro…."

               "Okay just wanted to make sure!" He grinned at her. "I take it that the kids who have to share will get the larger rooms?"

               "Of course, that's only fair." Will casually replied. "Female X6's: in the girls bunk house will be Montanna and Leia sharing as is their preference, Brooke and Tara, will share as will Cassidy and Rianne, Darcy and Jewel, Kate, Natasha, Natalia, Nikita will have their own rooms. Angel and Jubilee will remain in their two bed cabin. I now have two four bed cabins for guests or new arrivals….oh well if necessary the kids will have to double up again if we have more guests or kin than we can accommodate in the two remaining cabins."

               "Good job you'd already got the extensions and new cabins built." Alec quipped grinning. "

               "Yep! Okay main house, the quads in my suite's former lounge. Jacob, Harrison and Han remain together but move into Montanna and Leia's old room; as remain together Danny, Jay and Jarred and move into Todd and Ty's old room. Lincoln, Conner and Callum will share Craig and Joe's old room. Mark, Ethaniel and Perry stay together but move into Jake, Harry and Han's old room. Heather and Emma will share with Anya but stay in the same room. Robyn, Ryanne and Erin will get Isobel for a roomy and move into Jarred, Dan and Jay's old room." Will paused and rolled her eyes. "More siblings to stay up all night with and have midnight feasts."            

               Alec laughed as he looked at her. "Ray?"

               Will nodded grinning, then continued running through the room assignments. "Jason and Toby stay together, but I'll put Remy in with Dean and Devon in Mark, Ethan and Perry's old room. Quinn and Xena stay as they are. The triplets, Jade, Jenna and Jasmine will share Robyn, Ryanne and Erin's old room, and I'll put Rowanne and Harley in the former playroom, now the X nursery with Coral, Crystal, Dar and Dash."

               "Sounds good to me!" Alec told her grinning.         

               Will grinned. "Of course the older kids will get a say in their own house and room mates."

               Alec laughed at that. "I did wonder if you were going to give them the assignments and say that that's the way things will be!" He grinned.

               The cubs had fallen asleep so Will and Alec placed them back into their cribs and left the bedroom, going back into the lounge.

               "With more kids in the cabins or bunk house that means there'll only be thirty nine kids in the house." Will suddenly realised as she settled herself back on the sofa.

               Alec rolled his eyes at the absurdity of that statement. "Only thirty nine she says!" He grinned at her and carefully reached over his nephews and hugged her. "Don't worry sis your den won't be empty for another twenty one years….. you won't even loose anymore kids to the homes in the compound for six years, then Jake will be the only one old enough to move out, well okay so the year after you'll loose six to the lure of the compound ……… Hey you could be a grandmother by then…… I hear that the older teens have started dating some of the local kids."

               "Yeah you're right and yes they have started dating and although I'd love grandchildren they have all been firmly lectured on the benefits of waiting and also on birth control and promised to use it!  Least I don't have to worry about the girls going into heat!" Will stated shuddering slightly at the thought.

               "You gave them the sex talk how'd that go?" Alec curiously asked he'd been afraid that she'd stick him with talking to the boys.

               Will read that from his relieved look and burst out laughing, after a few moments she sobered up. "Fine so you can quit worrying that I would force you to give the boys the facts." She grinned.

               "You know that can be very annoying how you can read us." Alec complained.

               "Yep." Will grinned. "It bugs Ames too!"

               "You can read him?" Alec asked curiously.

               "Some." Will replied shrugging her right shoulder. 

               "Interesting!" Alec stated grinning then sobered. "Was that why you felt safe with my leaving you alone with him after he found out he was your sons' father?"

               "No I couldn't read him then, well besides the fact that he was absolutely livid." Will quietly replied shaking her head. "I told you to go because the argument was private."

               Alec nodded. "It must have been hard loving him and not telling him……. When did you realise that he was the father?"

               "Yes, yes it was very hard." Will quietly answered sighing. "After I fed them for the first time…. I smelt him on them, tried to reason that it was because he'd held them and been sleeping in the bed, but I knew instinctively that that was just deceiving myself, that I smelt Ames on my our sons as I had smelt Sandemann on him at our first meeting……. It was only then that I admitted my true feelings for Ames to myself."

               Alec hugged her. 

               They sat quietly Alec with his arm around Will's shoulders and relaxed watching the television in silence.


	8. 7

9th Dec 2003 to 6th Jan 2004 

**Bound**     By Western Blakehawke

Set after Freak Nation.February2023

Sequel to Unwelcome Ties. Set around fourteen months after the events of the last chapter.  

Ames and Will come face to face again just over sixteen months after they first met.  

**Chapter 7**

               Later after lunch.

               There was a knock at the door, Will and Alec quietly went to it, Alec had his revolver out, Will stood by the door sniffed and grinned, as she removed the deadbolt, swiftly opening it. 

               Max, Logan, Original Cindy, Sketchy and Normal rushed in. 

              Will quickly shut the door behind them and Alec put away his revolver as Max and Original Cindy immediately engulfed Will in a huge hug.

               "Hi guys!" Will said laughing hugging them back.

               "Hey boo!" Original Cindy said and stood back to look at her. "You sure don't look like you gave birth a few days ago let alone to quads!"

               "Yeah Will you sure got you're sexy figure back quick!" Sketchy told her as he eyed her up. "Owww!" 

               Max had quit hugging Will to turn and not so lightly hit him on the chest, at the same instant Original Cindy and Normal also hit him, both chose to hit him upside of his head, one on either side

                Sketchy used one hand to rub his chest and the other to alternately rub each side of his head he had a very hurt expression upon his face.

               "You don't say that kind of thing to a lady!" Normal told Sketchy glaring at him, he had always liked Will.

               Will burst out laughing. "I have missed you guys!"

               Alec rolled his eyes. "Hey can we move this reunion into the lounge." He said and without waiting for a reply walked into the lounge and flopped down on the sofa.  

               The others grinned and quickly followed, Sketchy still rubbing his sore chest. 

               "We bought some more things for the babies." Logan told Will smiling as he sat in an armchair after handing the two full carrier bags to her. 

               "Thanks!" Will said giving them all a dazzling smile she then looked through the bag as she sat next to Alec on the sofa.  "These will come in really handy on the trip home."           

               Max grinning sat next to her on the arm of the sofa. "Yeah Alec said that he hadn't been able to get bottles or a breast pump before Otto nabbed him, so we got them." 

               Sketchy's eyes got round at the word breast pump, but he wisely kept his mouth shut, he spotted the footstool and quickly sat on it.

               Normal sat on the other armchair, as Original Cindy sat on Alec's other side.

               Will removed the items from the bag as well as the eight bottles and breast pump, there were more reusable diapers, pacifiers, clothes, bath items, more blankets, bibs, some soft toys and two mobiles.

               "Thanks guys these are great!" Will told them smiling as she carefully examined all the items. 

               "Great! We can quit jangling keys over them!" Alec grinned upon seeing the mobiles. "And give the glove puppets a rest, the mobiles don't need us to move 'em!"

               "They're from Joshua he made them, as soon as he heard you were pregnant he sent me out for supplies. He really wanted to come too, but it wasn't safe." Max told the siblings.               

               "They're beautiful." Will said sincerely as she genuinely admired them. "Max will you give him a big hug from me, I'll call him and thank him too."

               "Sure!" Max replied smiling. 

               "The soft toys are from us!" Sketchy told Will and he picked up a gorilla. "One for each baby, I chose this one!" He grinned at her.

                Original Cindy picked up a black rabbit. "Here's my one I can't wait to give it to one of the little'uns!"

                "I got the cat." Max grinned as she pointed at the black cat.

                 "We know that you love black hence all the black soft toys." Logan said smiling.

                "Yeah the Scottie dog's from me." Normal added shrugging. 

                Will smiled at all of them. "Thank you they're all lovely, you can chose who gets which and name them 

too."

               "Here I also got you these." Normal stated as he handed her a box of chocolates. "Well it's hardly fair to just bring gifts for the babies." He was a little embarrassed. 

               Will took the proffered box of chocolates and then hugged him. "Thank you Ray! I have an absolute weakness for chocolate." Will had always called Normal Ray when she was speaking to him because she knew that he disliked his nickname.

               Alec grinned at him. "Yeah she does! Good call Normal!" 

               "So when are we going to get to see the newest members of my favourite family?" Normal asked blushing slightly.

               "Yeah I want to hug my boo's boos." Original Cindy agreed.

               Will was only half listening to them, her ears had picked up sounds from the bedroom she smiled tenderly. "I think they heard your voices, they're awake, Alec and I will go and get them." She said as she stood and swiftly moved from the lounge.

               Alec was only a couple of paces behind.

               "I didn't hear anything?" Sketchy said mystified.

               "Will's part wolf, she's got even more acute hearing than Max and Alec." Logan told him.

               "Idiot! Don't you remember anything that Max and Alec told us?" Normal asked exasperated. 

               "Ah some." Sketchy replied with his normal confused look.

               Further comment was forestalled by the arrival of Will and Alec with the quads, who were wide awake and looking curiously at all the new people. 

               Max visibly melted. "Will they're gorgeous." She purred and reached for Kincaid who Alec was holding, he was the nearest to her. "Come to Auntie Max." She cooed as she gently took him and sat properly on the sofa, and started waving the cat in front of him. "Say hi to Panthro." She said and then started talking nonsense to him which he adored.

               Alec grinned at her. "That's Kincaid St. John Murdoch Wolfe, he's the youngest."

                Max grinned at Alec then at Will. "I like his names! Hello Kincaid!"

               "Can I hold one of these cutie pies?" Original Cindy asked as she gently chucked Kit and then Kyle under the chin, they gurgled in delight.

               "Off course." Will smiled and handed her Kit. "He's Kit Stringfellow Magnum Wolfe and he's the eldest. Go to Aunty O.C."

               Original Cindy grinned at that and gently took him and sat down next to Max and Kincaid. "Those are good names! Hey suga, I'm you're Aunty O.C." She cooed and picked up the rabbit. "This is Thumper." 

               "Here Uncle Logan, take Kieran Starbuck Murphy Wolfe, Kincaid's twin, good practice for you." Alec said grinning as he handed the infant to the startled Ordinary he then sat back on the sofa.

               Logan gingerly but gently took Kieran and cradled him against his chest and was rewarded by a delighted gurgle.  "You like to choose television related names don't you Will…. Not that I don't like your choices I think that the ones I've heard will suit your sons and I know the same will go for the other's full name."

               "Thank you Logan and I know that I tend to pick television or film related names, but I like the characteristics of the characters." Will told him grinning 

               "Yeah they are all good guys…. Heroes." Logan agreed nodding.

               "Ray would you like to hold Kyle?" Will asked smiling at him.

               Normal instantly held out his arms and smiled at her. "I'd love too."

               Will placed Kyle into Normal's arms. "Say hi to Uncle Ray honey." 

               Kyle gurgled happily at the his Uncle Ray. 

              "His full name is Kyle Sinclair Marshall Wolfe." Will grinned. "He's Kit's twin."

              "He's as well named as his brothers." Normal told her sincerely as he smiled at the baby in his arms.

               Sketchy moved over to Logan with the gorilla. "Hey Kieran here's your gorilla he's called King Kong." He waved King Kong in front of the delighted child then handed the soft toy to Logan.

               "Thanks." Logan said as he absently took it and held it up and jigged it about for Kieran.

                Sketchy then grinned and went baby to baby looking at them and pulling faces and offering his finger, the babies loved this and all were gurgling in delight at all the attention. 

                "Hello Kyle this is Scottie." Normal stated as he showed the dog to the gurgling infant.

                 "Wow they look like identical quads." Sketchy stated as he moved and stood by Normal and entertained Kyle. "Hi Kyle I'm your Uncle Sketchy." He grinned.

               Will laughed. "Yeah, but they are definitely two sets of twins, there are differences."

               "So Will I hear that you plan to adopt the fourteen missing kids when we find them." Logan stated the seriousness of his tone at odds with the faces he was pulling to amuse Kieran.               

               Will sat down on the vacant footstool and smiled at Logan. "Yes and I am perfectly sane and have already promised that these will be the last kids that I adopt or foster." She calmly told him forestalling any comments on that regard.

               Logan looked up at her and grinned. "Alec already told Max about the promise and I don't think you're insane."

               Alec groaned and rolled his eyes. "Logan don't encourage her!"

               Logan rolled his eyes at Alec. "I'm not, I just put myself in her place, she's known all of you since birth, and she trained the X6's, her report stated that she had contact with all of them for training purposes, you're her kid siblings so she feels protective towards all of you. I respect that." 

               "Relax Alec I gave my word and you know I won't break it." Will told him smiling at him and Logan in turn.

               "Logan's got you a plane, he said that there's an airstrip sixty or so miles from your place, so you can use that and have Bret come get you in the motor home." Max told her sister though her attention never left her nephew.

               "A plane!" Will said in obvious joy. "It's been so long since I flew……. Being a passenger doesn't count. To be at the controls of an aircraft again……… thank you Logan!" She swiftly stood up and moved over too him and hugged him, being careful not to crush Kieran between them. Then still smiling she swiftly returned to her seat.

               Logan was a little surprised at the hug, even though he knew of her aircraft obsession. "You're very welcome."

                "That's why you bought the pacifiers, because sucking them will help stop or relieve the pressure pain when or if their ears pop during the flight." Will accurately surmised.

               "Yep that's why we got them." Original Cindy paused just long enough from entertaining Kit to reply.

               "I can't wait to get behind the controls of an aircraft again." Will grinned again, her head immediately in the clouds.                

               Alec looked at Normal and Sketchy and grinned. "In case you couldn't guess Will has a thing for aircraft, with Max it's her bike, me it's my car, but Will goes gaga over aircraft……… of course that's probably why she's the best damn pilot Manticore ever produced! She can do the most extraordinary stuff with aircraft, she'll get them to perform beyond their design capabilities and not kill herself!" He proudly told them.             

               Will grinned at her younger brother at the compliment. "I wish I could fly more often, but it's way too expensive, I couldn't afford to keep either a plane or helicopter unless it was for a business and that's not really feasible in our area………… Logan what type of plane is it? Is the plane borrowed or acquired?"

               Logan smiled at the questions. "Acquired, the former owner, a crime boss, won't be needing it anymore…. It's a highly modified Avions de Transport Regional ATR 72."

               Will looked very interested at that. "An ATR 72…. Hmmmm turboprop sixty four to seventy two seats, first flight was in nineteen eighty five, stretched fuselage version of the ATR 42-200, very economical to run." She reeled off from memory and grinned. "It's a very good plane, I flew one once on a mission in Europe."

               "Well it no longer has seventy two passenger seats, it has fifty four with a small bedroom, Randall apparently thought of it as his Air Force one." Logan explained rolling his eyes. "It's got an untraceable satellite phone, G.P.S……. An aircraft engineer friend of mine said that it's in perfect condition…. you wouldn't know that it was in its thirties. He gave it the all clear."

               Will was deep in thought. "Do you have any plans for it after it gets us home?" She finally queried.

               "Well ah no if you can't use it, you can sell it." Logan replied wondering what she was thinking.                             

               Will grinned at him. "I was running the possible figures through my head, it being an ATR 72 changes things… I think I'll keep her and give running a charter and cargo service a go, if it proves unfeasible economically wise, I'll sell the plane."

               Logan nodded and smiled. "I might be able to put you in touch with some people who can use your services…… You're also a qualified engineer right?"

               "That would be great Logan and yes I qualified, to doctorial level in aeronautical engineering as a kid, why?" Will replied looking curious.

               "Well I just thought that that's an added bonus, you can take care of your own plane and also service others." Logan absently replied he was busy entertaining Kieran.

               "Yeah and we've a couple of extra pilots for you." Max added though her attention was mainly focused upon Kincaid.

               "Great! Even with the new X6's we still have two four bedroom cabins for guests and or new members of the family. So they're more than welcome." Will replied grinning.

               Logan seeing that Max was distracted forced himself to focus. "Ah actually we were hoping that you had room for and would take the other three X families, as you know, each of those who turned up pregnant or with a newborn adopted some of the X kids and there's also a pair of nineteen year old X6's who are expecting their first child in about four and a half months time."               

               "Why bother with the question Logan this is Will remember of course she'll take 'em!" Alec sarcastically told him. "Never mind that the farm'll be bursting at the seams!!"

               Logan glared at Alec. 

               "Alec's right, Logan, give me their details and I'll rework the living accommodations." Will replied smiling at him before he could get into an argument with Alec. "No one will mind."

              Logan smiled at Will. "Okay well there's Donatello and Andromeda, the X6's. Gem, her biological daughter Amber nineteen months and her five adopted X kids, X6's Lily seventeen and Jessica fifthteen, X8's Paige ten, Louise eight and Holly seven."

              Will thought for a moment. "Alec's also right in that I can't take anymore permanent residents after these, my place is full… ….Okay I have exceptions to that, you guys are welcome and also if Charlie and Case need a new place to live…. I'd love to meet them both and help them in any way that I can." Will shrugged her right shoulder. "And Deck."

               Max looked up at the mention of Deck but knowing that Will had a strong parental bond with him she sensibly refrained from commenting and went back to entertaining Kincaid.

               Logan smiled at Will. "Thanks Will for the offer and I'll remember that Deck, us, and Charlie and Case are the exception, if they need a new place to stay I'll send them to you…. but we had already decided not to send you anyone else."

               Will finally wrote down the data on a piece of paper to be added to her accommodations plan later, writing it all down helped her to sort living quarters out faster than just keeping all the data in her head.

               Logan continued to speak. "The other two families are made up of twin X5's and the X5's they were partnered with in Manticore, the pairings stuck. Okay first are Lisette and Indiana, their fraternal triplets Darien, Dempsey and Deanna seventeen and a half months, and their adopted kids, X6's Carson eighteen Reece eighteen, Hobie seventeen, Marie seventeen, clones Toni and Teri sixteen they're female, Russ fifthteen, Kim she's fifthteen, Adam fifthteen and Anna fifthteen, X8's twins Dixon and Owen ten, Charlotte nine, Reid eight and Laura seven."

               "Okay that's nine plus twenty makes twenty nine and the others are?" Will asked looking up from her notes not even batting an eye at the numbers.

              "Last we have Lacey and David their fraternal twin daughters Hope and Honour seventeen and a half months and their adopted kids, X6's Dante eighteen, Gary eighteen, Dana she's seventeen, Axel seventeen, Naomi sixteen, Brad sixteen, Fox fifthteen, Melody fifthteen and Renee fifthteen, X8's Lucas ten, Nathan nine, clones Hayley and Hallie eight, twins Bonnie and Bethany seven, and X10 Clark three." Logan finished reading from the list he had memorised. 

               "Hmmmm forty nine new kin…" Will thought aloud as she jotted the new information down. "Good job under threes can ride on laps on planes."

               Alec groaned. "Sheesh they're almost as bad as Will….."

               "We realise that you'll now have over one hundred and fifty people on the farm so as I said these are the last that we will send." Logan reiterated with a smile cutting off Alec's complaint. 

               "Thanks Logan because otherwise as well as being a little cramped and slightly more of a financial drain it becomes a security issue…… Okay so that's forty nine more kin to accommodate." Will stated and shrugged her right shoulder, not in the least fazed by having to figure out how to accommodate all these new people. "Deck's training on logistics has finally come in handy."

               "Well their X6's will have to live in cabins or the bunkhouse like Will's and the other X5's…… she's finally decided that it's silly only letting those over fifthteen move out of the main house….she needed too, the main house is crowded as it is, without the addition of the quads and the ten younger X kids… even with all the X6's living in the cabins and bunk house that still means that there will be thirty nine kids in the main house!" Alec sarcastically declared as he rolled his eyes at his sister.

               "Wow!" Sketchy stated looking stunned, he had forgotten that he had been told that Will already had fifty kids and so would have sixty four when they found the fourteen kidnapped children.

               Original Cindy looked up from entertaining Kit and grinned at Will. "You go girl! Take no notice of Alec! I think it's great you adopted all those kids and plan to adopt the missing kids!" With that she returned to entertaining Kit.

               "I do to Will, I hate to leave people but I have a business to run. Bye, bye Kyle." Normal said as he stood up and placed Kyle into Will's arms along with the soft toy Scottie dog. "Congratulations Will they're all beautiful." He sincerely told her and gave her a peck on the check. 

               Will gave him her dazzling smile. "Thank you Ray and thank you for the doggie, I can see that Kyle loves Scottie already." She was about to stand to see Normal out.

               "Will I'll see him out you stay put!" Alec ordered and swiftly stood up and showed Normal out, then swiftly returned.

               "Max ask Gem, Lisette, Indiana, Lacey and David if they mind my putting the X6's in either cabins or the bunk houses with mine and the other X5's X6's when you get back to T.C." Will pretty much ordered her kid sister. "Did you get that?" She added sounding amused.

               Max looked up at her and grinned. "Ask Gem, Lisette, Indiana, Lacey and David if they mind my putting the X6's in either cabins or the bunk house with my and the other X5's X6's when you get back to T.C…… Got it, will do, I'll only phone if it's a negative."

               Will grinned back at her. "Okay." She looked at Kyle and saw that he was falling asleep. "Are the others falling asleep too?"

               "Yes this little guy is almost asleep." Logan quietly confirmed.

                "So's Kincaid." Max quietly added.

               "Yeah Kit too." Original Cindy stated quietly as she carefully stood up. "Lead us to the bedroom."

               Will, stood as did Logan and Max and then she quickly led them to the bedroom, each was also carrying each babies' soft toy, and they gently laid the cubs down in their makeshift cribs, with their soft toy safely tucked at their feet, grinning at what a clever idea using drawers was. 

               The babies fell asleep a couple of moment after they were placed down and all four adults quickly and quietly left the room, Max and Logan as normal were being very careful not to touch, because a cure for the virus had yet to be found.

               They went back into the lounge and sat down again.

               "Will give me the babies full names again and I'll make you up some birth certificates." Logan said as he removed a pen and a small pad of paper from his jeans pocket. "Ah who shall I put under father?"

               Will shrugged her right shoulder. "Um, I guess I'll have to pick a name…. hmmmm and no obvious television or film links. I'll give you my sons names first then I'll tell you okay."

               "Fine." Logan stated with a smile.

               "I'll tell him their names in birth order Will you think of what to call their father." Alec volunteered then proceeded to do so. "Kit Stringfellow Magnum Wolfe and his twin Kyle Sinclair Marshall Wolfe, Kieran Starbuck Murphy Wolfe and his twin Kincaid St. John Murdoch Wolfe born the eighth of February twenty twenty three."

               Logan quickly wrote the names down and handed the note pad to Will. "Check I've spelt their names right please."

               Will looked at the list and smiled at Logan. "Marshall should have to Elle's, the rest are fine." She stated as she handed the pad back to him.

               Logan swiftly corrected the spelling of Marshall and then waited for Will to give a name to her babies' father.  

               "First name Matthew, middle name Steven, surname is double barrelled Gibbon-Bayne born August twenty second nineteen eighty eight." Will finally stated as if she had been thinking of a name and date for all that time.        "M A T T H E W, S T E V E N, G I B B O N, B A Y N E." She spelt them out for Logan.

                 Only Alec recognised the date but apart from a slightly raised eyebrow to indicate that he had got the significance, he merely grinned and nodded his approval.

               "Right I'll get the certificates made up straight away." Logan assured her smiling. "Better give me the names that you want the kids to have too, I already know their ages and the birthdays they chose."

               "Okay in order of age oldest to youngest. Sundance Thaddeus, Gizmo Kate; Templeton stays the same, as does Dalton and Lincoln. Delta becomes Conner; Omega Callum C A L L U M; Honey Anya; Kitty Isobel  I S O B E L; Lacey Jade; Lucy Jenna; Lexy Jasmine; Charlie Rowanne R O W A N N E and Harley stays the same."  Will quickly ran through the list.

               "Got them." Logan confirmed grinning.

               Max decided to call the X5 parents instead of waiting till she got home to T.C and could see them face to face. She got out her cell phone and called Gem, then Indiana and lastly Lacey all were pleased that Will had agreed to their going to Canada and living on her farm and were fine with the X6's living in either bunk house or cabins, since all were in a two acre compound and they would not be far from adult supervision in the unlikely event that it was needed.

               "Max, Logan after we rescue the kids you'll need to have a temporary safe house and guardians arranged for them, there's not enough room here and I'd rather not move the quads until we're taking them to the plane." Will firmly stated.

               Max shrugged. "No problem, Don and Romy can act as temporary guardians, the kids can stay at their safe house, the other X5's there can move into T.C for a few days, it's got enough room for a day or so."

               "It's better if we keep you all separate, move you to the plane in five groups." Logan stated nodding his head slightly.

               Max scowled. "Yeah! Less chance of Ames and his goons finding out about you and your cubs!"

               "Or these new players!" Original Cindy added. "They better not have hurt those kids!" She stated with a fearsome glare.

                That statement was met with glares from all of them at the thought of the kids being hurt.

               Max, Original Cindy, Logan and Sketchy stayed for another sixteen minutes, catching Will up on the goings on in Seattle and in their lives in particular, Will talked about what she and her family had been doing then the visitors reluctantly left.  

               Will and Alec saw them out then Will picked up the two bag's with the other baby items in and went into the bedroom while Alec switched the television back on and started watching the western that was playing.

               Will put the new clothes and diapers away and left the other items in the bedroom and returned to the lounge and settled back on the sofa next to Alec, who immediately put his arm around her shoulder, she leaned against him.

               "You know it's a damn good job that none of us X5's have your excellent sense of smell….. otherwise Max would have smelt Ames in your bed!" Alec pointed out the obvious.

               "Alec I know an X5's capabilities remember, I know that your sense of smell is better than an Ordinaries, it's very good but not so good that any of you would pick up Ames' scent…… If it was I wouldn't have let her in my bedroom……. I would have sent you in her place with Kincaid…. I would have done that by offering her and the others the extra sandwiches that I put in the fridge for later." Will replied grinning at him.

               Alec rolled his eyes. "Geeez I forgot what a tactician you were, are! Yeah that would have distracted her!"

               "I know….. if you want to distract X5's etcetera offer them food." Will quipped.

               "And if we want to distract you offer sweet stuff especially chocolate, 'cause general food doesn't work with you!" Alec replied grinning. "Hey open those chocolates Normal gave you I want some!"

               "Yep!" Will grinned at him and did as ordered and then handed him the open box after getting a chocolate for herself popping it into her mouth.

               Alec had done likewise and was happily sucking a chocolate. "Mmmmm hazelnut whirl my favourite." He stated as he took out another of the same shape.

               "Okay I better revise the accommodation arrangements." Will grinned and stated picking up the pen paper and bit of wood that she used to lay the paper on so she could write while relaxed on the sofa rather than leaning over the coffee table. "I've hoping to give the eighteen and seventeen year olds their own rooms it's really not fair to keep expecting them to share." 

               "Ah what about Mart and Mike you can't pry those two apart?" Alec asked.

               Will grinned at him. "I know that that's why I always think of them as one entity rather than two, so they are sharing."

               Alec grinned back at her. "Oh right!"

               "Hmmm I better concentrate on this." Will thought aloud then ate another chocolate.

               "Good means I'll get to watch this movie in peace!" Alec quipped but got no response from his absorbed sister so he just shrugged, pooped another chocolate into his mouth and focused on the movie. 

****

**Revised accommodation assignments.******

****

**Main house.******

               **First Floor:**

               Will's suite: Kit; Kyle; Kieran and Kincaid's bedroom (former lounge.), large bathroom; two walk in closets and dressing rooms and Will's very large bedroom.

               Alec's bedroom and en-suite bathroom.

               Children's bedroom and en-suite bathroom 1: Jacob ten, Harrison and Hannibal nine. 

               Children's bedroom and en-suite bathroom 2: Jarred and Daniel both nine and James eight. 

               Children's bedroom and en-suite bathroom 3: Lincoln nine and Conner and Callum both eight.

                **Loft:**

               Children's bedroom and en-suite shower room 4: Mark eight, Ethaniel and Perry both seven. 

               Children's bedroom and en-suite shower room 5: Robyn, Ryanne, Erin and Isobel all seven. 

               Children's bedroom and en-suite shower room 6: Heather nine and Emma and Anya both eight.

               Children's bedroom 7: Remy four and Dean and Devon both three.

               Children's bedroom 8: Jason and Toby both five.

               Children's bedroom 9: Quinn five and Xena four.

               Children's bedroom 10:  Jade, Jenna and Jasmine all four.

**               Ground Floor:**

               Children's bedroom 11 (Formerly the playroom.): Coral, Crystal and Rowanne all three and Harley, Darwin and Dashiell two.

**The two, two bedroom cabins:**

               **First: Male X6 quarters: **

               Bedroom 1: Bret nineteen.

               Bedroom 2: Colt nineteen.****

               **Second Female X6 quarters:**

               Bedroom 1: Jubilee eighteen. 

               Bedroom 2: Angel eighteen 

**The two three bedroom cabins:******

               **First Jace's Home:**

               Bedroom 1: Jace.

               Bedroom 2:  Maxie two.

               Bedroom 3: Andy six months.

****

**                Second: Zia and Rocky's Home: **

               Bedroom 1:  Zia and Rocky.

               Bedroom 2:  Tamara seventeen months.

               Bedroom 3:  Abby seven and Callie eight. 

****

**The three four bedroom cabins:**

****

**               First: Guest Cabin.**

               **Second: Male X6 Quarters.**

               Bedroom 1: Saxon, eighteen.

               Bedroom 2:  Michael, Martin eighteen (insist on sharing.)

               Bedroom 3: Heath eighteen.

               Bedroom 4: Nikalye eighteen.

**               Third: Guest Cabin. **

**The one five bedroom cabin:**

****

**               Nailin and ****Tay****'s Home: **

****

               Bedroom 1:  Nailin and Tay.

               Bedroom 2:  Sapphire seventeen and a half months and Dax seven months. 

               Bedroom 3: Amy four.

               Bedroom 4:  Jack seven.

               Bedroom 5: Chloe ten. 

**The one six bedroom cabin:**

****

**                Zari and Dan's Home:**

****

               Bedroom 1: Zari and Dan.

               Bedroom 2:  Benjy two, Johnny three and Robert four.

               Bedroom 3:  Kara and Carrie both five.

               Bedroom 4:  Tom seven and Oscar eight. 

               Bedroom 5: Bella nine and Lucy ten.

               Bedroom 6:  Charlie nine. 

**Eight bedroom bunk house:**

****

**               Female X6 quarters:**

****

               Bedroom 1: Nikita seventeen.

               Bedroom 2: Natasha seventeen. 

               Bedroom 3: Natalia seventeen.

               Bedroom 4: Kate seventeen.

               Bedroom 5: Jewel and Darcy both sixteen.

               Bedroom 6: Cassidy and Rianne both sixteen.

               Bedroom 7: Brooke fourteen and Tara sixteen

               Bedroom 8: Montanna and Leia both fifthteen.

****

**Twelve bedroom bunk house:**

**               Male X6 quarters:**

               Bedroom 1: Thaddeus seventeen.

               Bedroom 2:  Templeton seventeen.

               Bedroom 3: Pierce seventeen. 

               Bedroom 4: Reilly seventeen.

               Bedroom 5: Paul seventeen.

               Bedroom 6: Peter seventeen. 

               Bedroom 7: Frazer sixteen.

               Bedroom 8: Griffin sixteen.

               Bedroom 9: Dalton fifthteen and Cooper sixteen. 

               Bedroom 10: Nick and Jeremiah both fifthteen.

               Bedroom 11: Craig and Josiah both fifthteen.

               Bedroom 12: Todd and Tyler both fifthteen.

               Thirty three minutes later. 

               Will had finally worked out the accommodations, some of the X5 families already at the farm would have to downsize after their other X6's moved out, but she knew that this would not be a problem and that Jace would also not mind moving into a two bedroom cabin because Maxie and Andy were young enough to share.

               "It's a good thing I promised Ray and the X8's that we would build two more three bed cabins in a few years time, because they'll be needed by then." Will stated. "We'll have to build more than just two."

               Alec grinned at her, he knew all about that conversation and the negotiations that went on because Will had called him afterwards half annoyed half proud of Ray, and his very good arguments. "Yeah, could have done with them now huh?"

               Will sighed. "I'm not going to be able to give all the eighteen year olds their own rooms, even though I've put four to a room with my younger kids, who are four and over, since they're Transgenics they don't have to be six as Ordinaries do to safely use bunk beds."

               "Don't worry about that they had to share in Manticore so it won't bother 'em!" Alec reassured her. 

               "Yep, it's just a damn good job that the kids are used to barracks, twelve to a dorm, so that even four to a room is considered to be a luxury by them." Will replied.

               "Yeah other wise you'd have loads of complaining kids and possibly X5's as well." Alec agreed. "Okay well tell me the revisions to your plan."

               "Some of our siblings are definitely going to have to downsize." Will stated then started reading from her plan. "Jace, Maxie and Andy will move into one of the two bed cabins. Donatello and Andromeda will have the other two bed cabin. Zari, Dan, and their ten youngest will move from their six bed into the five bed one. Nailin, Tay and their five younger kids are definitely going to have to move from their five bed into a four bed cabin."

               "They won't mind." Alec confidently reassured her, knowing that they would not.

               Will smiled at him. "I know…. okay Zia, Rocky and their three youngest stay in their three bed cabin. Lisette, Indiana and their eight younger kids will move into one four bed cabin. Lacey, David, and their nine younger kids will move into the six bedroom one. Gem and her four younger kids will move into a three bed cabin. My place will stay the same. That leaves one four bed cabin and the two bunk houses for the X6's."    

               Alec quickly did the math. "Twenty five girls in an eight bed bunk house and thirty three boys in a twelve bed bunk house….  I'm assuming that they'll have the largest of the four bed cabins right? Leia and Montanna have always been inseparable even in Manticore I doubt if you could get 'em to part which is useful."

                "Yep! And yes they will have the largest four bed cabin. And I'm going to put the girls in the twelve bed bunk house and the boys in the eight bed one and the four bed cabin. Two or three girls to a room, a couple will just have one because of size restraints….. boys will be twenty one  in the eight bed bunk house will be two and three per room, since I planned that bunk house with this eventuality in mind and the other twelve will be in the four bed cabin, It'll still be a bit of a tight squeeze." 

               "Yeah but at least they'll be safe and they won't mind, it's better than what they had at Manticore." Alec pointed out again.

               "We're out of cabins…. Well at least until we build the new ones but that's not for a few years yet. We'll have to build a couple sooner then more later for the kids to learn on. When we have guests the kids will just have to quadruple up and sleep on sofa beds." Will stated, sounding a little depressed.

               "Yeah but that won't be an issue on the odd occasions it happens." Alec cheerfully reminded her.

               "Hmmm wait a minute I can put Zari and Dan in the four bed cabin the largest of the bedrooms is plenty large enough to sleep five of the youngsters the fact that it's two girls and three boys won't be an issue for a few years and then move Lacey and David into the five bed cabin, Clark will be fine sharing with Hope and Honour. That'll free up the six bed cabin for the X6's." Will suddenly decided as she looked at her plans. 

               "Yeah by the time that their genders start to become an issue you'll have more cabins and some of the X6's will have left the den completely." Alec grinned.

                Will rolled her eyes at that phraseology.  "I have to have the formal living room I can't entertain guests in the family room not with it doubling as a playroom. It's a pity I got the builders to knock the formal dining room through into the kitchen, but since it was hardly being used and we needed the extra space since everyone prefers to eat in the kitchen……." Will trailed off shrugging her right shoulder.

               "You can give two of them my room." Alec offered realising that it made sense since he only managed to visit occasionally.

               Will hugged him. "Thanks bro, but no the kids think of your room as sacrosanct….." Will mentally pictured her home and rearranged stuff, trying to make more room. "I don't need a separate study, I'm neat when I have to be, so we can move the study into the formal lounge, it'll fit in there perfectly……." She trailed off a huge grin suddenly appearing on her face. 

               "What?" Alec asked pleased to be able to keep his room and that the kids considered it sacrosanct.

               "The games room and gym, I can convert those! I just recalled the huge storage loft over the multi car garage and workshop, it's got proper flooring  and I remember the electrician telling me that he had wired it a couple of years ago, but that Trevelyn had a change of heart over whatever he planned for it." Will stated as she grabbed her cell phone and quickly called home. 

               The phone rang a few times then was answered. "Hello Tay, I just called to let you and every adult know that I plan on adopting fourteen more kids, don't let any of the kids hear that until I actually phone to say I've got them because they've been grabbed by some unknown players. Max and Logan have got people searching for them, Eyes Only's involved too and Ames has got the N.S.A. looking for them as well, he's agreed that I get the kids!"

               Will paused and listened for a few moments. "Yeah that is out of character for him. Anyway I also called to say, this you can tell the kids, that Logan and Max got us a large plane and we're going into the cargo and charter business, as well as myself the quads, Alec and my fourteen new kids, we'll be bringing home three more families and an X6 couple who're expecting their first child in a few months time. The families are Gem, her daughter Amber nineteen months, X8's Holly seven, Louise eight and Paige ten. X6's Jessica fifthteen and Lily seventeen."

               Will paused and listened again. "Yeah it will mean most of you shifting about and all the X6's living in cabins or bunkhouses." Listened. "I'm glad that you don't mind, these are the last that'll be joining us, Max and Logan had already taken us off their permanent placement list before I asked them too. Okay well the two other families are X5 twins and their X5 husbands: Lisette and Indiana, their fraternal triplets Darien, Dempsey and Deanna seventeen and a half months, X8's Laura seven, Reid eight, Charlotte nine and twins Dixon and Owen ten. X6's Anna, Adam, Kim female and Russ all fifthteen, clones Toni and Teri sixteen they're female, Marie and Hobie male seventeen, Reece and Carson eighteen."  

               Will stopped to listen and rolled her eyes. "Yeah loads more kids to help mine plot to marry me off to Ames! Sorry you wanted the rest of their details. Last are Lacey and David their fraternal twin daughters Hope and Honour seventeen and a half months, X10 Clark three, X8's twins Bonnie and Bethany seven, clones Hayley and Hallie eight, Nathan nine and Lucas ten. X6's Renee, Melody and Fox all fifthteen, Brad and Naomi sixteen, Axel and Dana female both seventeen, Gary and Dante both eighteen."

               Tay spoke again on the phone.

               "Yeah it's going to be a tight squeeze that's the main reason why I called I was working out cabin and room assignments, wondering where I was going to fit all the X6's, when I recalled that the electrician who worked on the cabins and bunkhouses said that he'd wired the huge loft above the multi car garage and workshop, and that Trevelyn had, had a change of heart over whatever he planned to do with it. I had meant to see exactly what had been done to it but other stuff kept distracting me, so could you go take a look because I was thinking I could move the games room and gym into there, since it's huge and then use those rooms as extra bedrooms."

               Listens. "Okay well I'm not going anywhere, give it a thorough look over and then describe it to me please. Thanks." Will stated and then hung on while he did as asked.

               "Will put it on speaker, listening to a one sided conversation is very irritating!" Alec ordered.

               "Will do." She replied with a grin and flipped the phone onto speaker.

               "I hope it's suitable to use as a games room and gym because you need those rooms." Alec pointed out the obvious, then they sat in silence, watching the television for a few minutes as they awaited Tay's return. 

               Eighteen minutes later.

               They heard him return and pick up his land line phone.

               "Tay Alec's with me so I put my phone on speaker….. so tell me is it usable or not?" Will asked.

               "Hi Alec. Will you can't use it as a games room and gym." Tay told them. "Wait don't panic yet! You can't use it for those because it's pretty much converted into an apartment!"

               "What!" Will and Alec practically yelled in unison.

               "That wasn't on the plans or in the data that Logan sent us! I'd have used it if I'd known!" Will griped.

               "Tay what do you mean by pretty much converted?" Alec queried.

               "Well I'll list everything that I saw okay…. It has a proper floor throughout, just needs carpeting, tiling or whatever, it has light fixtures they just need bulbs that's what took me so long I went to get a bulb to try them out, power points, also working, bathroom with a shower, everything was in there, a separate washroom, kitchen sink and running water in all three areas, a few built in storage heaters and it even has some skylights, and we all assumed they were just more solar panels….. the only thing it needs besides floor coverings and some kitchen units being put in, is each of the room areas being separated by stud walls …….at the moment it's just one huge room!" Tay informed them he was obviously grinning. "So sis you can add that apartment to your calculations."

               "Tay that's great!" Alec yelled.

               Will was stunned. "That's been like that all this time! Thanks Tay this makes one hell of a difference! Hmmm from the size of the garage and workshop I think we can comfortably house ten of the younger X6's two to a room."

               "Yeah that's what Zari reckoned too, that you could comfortably get five bedrooms, bathroom, washroom, small kitchen and a large lounge dining room combination, keep that as open plan to make it bigger. I grabbed her when I got the light bulb and told her what was going on, she took a look, she's still there measuring up, she said that partition walls are no problem and that she and the building inclined X6's can easily put some up all you need to do is get home and tell them how you want the apartment laid out, same with the kitchen cabinets…. Heath was with her and since he's the carpentry genius, he's already planning the kitchen, working out the best possible usage for the corner that the sink's in!" Tay replied.

               "That's excellent! Tell Zari and Heath to go ahead and get started, I know how good they are at planning and design from the cabins…. So I trust them both to make the best use of all the available space! That's absolutely brilliant news! I better go I need to put the apartment into my calculations for living arrangements. Bye Tay." Will told him a huge grin on her face.             

               "She's grinning like a moron Tay! That news has really made her day, bye!" Alec told him grinning.

               Tay laughed. "Glad I could help, I'll go tell the rest of the kin about the newcomers, not the prospective siblings! Good luck on getting them away from whoever grabbed them!" He said then hung up.

               Will, turned off her phone, flipped it closed and placed it on the coffee table and picked up the paper and quickly altered her plan  "Okay the rest of the assignments are….. the study can sleep three with one bunk bed and one raised bed with wardrobes underneath so I'll put Jake, Harry and Han in there.  Devon, Dean, will be four when we get back well a couple of days from their fourth birthday so I'll put two bunk beds in the X nursery, they'll share with Coral, Crystal, Rowanne, Harley, Darwin and Dashiell, actually I need to put five bun beds in there and then I'll put Jason, Toby  and Remy in there too."

               "Will are you sure that's wise putting those three on the ground floor?" Alec asked having been told all about the trouble that trio had a habit of finding and causing.

               "Yes Alec, all windows and doors are alarmed, and I'd prefer them to find a way out of the house on the ground floor rather than out of a loft window." Will patiently stated.

               Alec blinked at that then grinned. "Yeah good point!"

               "Montanna and Leia can remain where they are now as can Josiah and Craig and Todd and Tyler. Dalton and Griffin will take one of the shower rooms. Coop and Frazer will take another. Robyn and Ryanne will move in with Emma, Anya and Heather. Erin will remain in her currant room and be joined by Isobel, Quinn and Xena. Hmmm that means that Ethan, Perry, Conner and Callum will share. Jarred, Danny and Jay stay where they are and are joined by Mark and Lincoln, I'll get Heath to make up some three tier bunks." Will finished reading out the house sleeping arrangements.

               "Good idea! So who's going to go in the apartment?" Alec queried grinning.

               "The apartment Brook and Jess, Anna and Kim, Renee and Melody, Tara and Naomi, and Cass and Ri, will share.  Twelve bed bunk house: smallest rooms will be for singles they'll be inhabited by Dante, Gary, Reece, Carson, Reilly and Hobie. Sharing two to a room will be Thad and Temp, Pierce and Axel, Paul and Peter, Fox and Adam, Nick and Jeremiah and Russ and Brad……. " Will replied grinning at him. 

               "Ah Will….." Alec interrupted and started to query.

               Will read him and rolled her eyes. "Yes they will be given a say in their room mates."

               Alec grinned in response and waited for her to continue.

               "Boys in the six bed cabin: Bret, Colt, Saxon, Mike and Mart sharing as usual, Nikalye and Heath. Eight bed bunk house: single rooms Jubilee, Angel and Dana they'll have the three smallest and sharing will be Kate and Nik, Natasha and Natalia, Toni and Teri, Marie and Lily and Jewel and Darcy." Will stated grinning.  

               Alec grinned back at her. "You did it! All eighteen year olds get their own room! Well apart from Mart and Mike but that's their preference!"

               "Yep! Knowing Zari and the others the apartment will be ready for the boys when we get home!" Will grinned and flopped back into the sofa cushions.

               Alec put his arm around her shoulders and they relaxed and watched television.

****

**Second revised accommodation assignments.******

**Main house.******

****

                **First Floor:**

               Will's suite: Kit; Kyle; Kieran and Kincaid's bedroom (former lounge.), large bathroom; two walk in closets and dressing rooms and Will's very large bedroom.

               Alec's bedroom and en-suite bathroom.

               Children's bedroom and en-suite bathroom 1: Montanna and Leia fifthteen.

               Children's bedroom and en-suite bathroom 2: Todd and Tyler both fifthteen.

               Children's bedroom and en-suite bathroom 3: Josiah and Craig both fifthteen. 

                **Loft:**

               Children's bedroom and en-suite shower room 4: Jarred, Lincoln and Daniel all nine and Mark and James both eight. 

               Children's bedroom and en-suite shower room 5: Dalton fifthteen and Griffin sixteen. 

               Children's bedroom and en-suite shower room 6: Frazer and Cooper both sixteen.

               Children's bedroom 7: Ethaniel and Perry both seven and Conner and Callum both eight. 

               Children's bedroom 8: Heather nine, Anya and Emma both eight and Robyn and Ryanne both seven. 

               Children's bedroom 9: Quinn five and Xena four and Erin and Isobel both seven. 

               Children's bedroom 10:  Jade, Jenna and Jasmine all four.

**               Ground Floor:**

               Children's bedroom 11 (Formerly the playroom.): Jason and Toby both five, Remy four, Dean, Devon, Coral, Crystal and Rowanne all three and Harley, Darwin and Dashiell two.

               Children's bedroom 12 (Formerly the study.): Jacob ten and Harrison and Hannibal nine. 

****

**The two, two bedroom cabins:**

****

**               First: Jace's Home:**

****

Bedroom 1: Jace.****

               Bedroom 2: Andy six months and Maxie two.

               **Second: Donatello and Andromeda's Home:**

               Bedroom 1: Donatello and Andromeda.

               Bedroom 2: 

**The two three bedroom cabins:******

               **First: Gem's Home:**

****

               Bedroom 1: Gem.

               Bedroom 2: Amber nineteen months.

               Bedroom 3: Holly seven, Louise eight and Paige ten.

****

**                Second: Zia and Rocky's Home: **

               Bedroom 1:  Zia and Rocky.

               Bedroom 2:  Tamara seventeen months.

               Bedroom 3:  Abby seven and Callie eight. 

****

**The three four bedroom cabins:**

****

**               First: Lisette and ****Indiana****'s Home:**

****

               Bedroom 1: Lisette and Indiana.

               Bedroom 2:  Deanna, Darien and Dempsey all seventeen and a half months.

               Bedroom 3: Laura seven and Charlotte nine.

               Bedroom 4: Reid eight, Owen and Dixon ten. 

               **Second: Zari and Dan's Home:**     ****

               Bedroom 1: Zari and Dan.

               Bedroom 2:  Benjy two, Johnny three and Robert four, Kara and Carrie both five.

               Bedroom 3:  Tom seven, Oscar eight and Charlie nine.

               Bedroom 4: Bella nine and Lucy ten.

                      

**               Third: Nailin and ****Tay****'s Home: **

****

               Bedroom 1:  Nailin and Tay.

               Bedroom 2:  Sapphire seventeen and a half months and Dax nineteen months. 

               Bedroom 3: Amy four and Chloe ten. 

               Bedroom 4:  Jack seven.

****

**The one five bedroom cabin:**

****

**                Lacey and David's Home:**

****

               Bedroom 1: Lacey and David.

               Bedroom 2: Hope and Honour both seventeen and a half months and Clark three.

               Bedroom 3: Bonnie and Bethany both seven. 

               Bedroom 4: Hallie and Hayley both eight.

               Bedroom 5: Nathan nine and Lucas ten.

**The one six bedroom cabin:**

****

**               Male X 6 Quarters:**

****

               Bedroom 1: Bret nineteen. 

               Bedroom 2: Colt nineteen. 

               Bedroom 3: Saxon, eighteen. 

               Bedroom 4: Michael, Martin eighteen (insist on sharing.) 

               Bedroom 5: Nikalye eighteen.

               Bedroom 6: Heath eighteen.

**Eight bedroom bunk house:**

****

**               Female X6 quarters:**

****

               Bedroom 1: Jubilee eighteen.

               Bedroom 2: Natasha and Natalia seventeen.

               Bedroom 3: Dana eighteen. 

               Bedroom 4: Toni and Teri both sixteen

               Bedroom 5: Jewel and Darcy sixteen.

               Bedroom 6: Nikita and Kate seventeen. 

               Bedroom 7: Marie and Lilly seventeen

               Bedroom 8: Angel eighteen. 

****

**Twelve bedroom bunk house:**

**               Male X6 quarters:**

               Bedroom 1: Paul and Peter both seventeen.

               Bedroom 2: Fox and Adam both fifthteen.   

               Bedroom 3: Thaddeus and Templeton both seventeen.

               Bedroom 4: Dante eighteen. 

               Bedroom 5: Gary eighteen.

               Bedroom 6: Reece eighteen.

               Bedroom 7: Carson eighteen.

               Bedroom 8: Axel and Pierce both seventeen.

               Bedroom 9: Nick and Jeremiah both fifthteen. 

               Bedroom 10: Hobie seventeen. 

               Bedroom 11: Reilly seventeen. 

               Bedroom 12: Russ fifthteen and Brad sixteen. 

**Five Bedroom Apartment:** ****

****

               Bedroom 1: Cassidy and Rianne both sixteen.

               Bedroom 2: Naomi and Tara sixteen both sixteen. 

               Bedroom 3: Melody and Renee both fifthteen.

               Bedroom 4: Kim and Anna both fifthteen 

               Bedroom 5: Brooke fifthteen and Jessica fifthteen.

****

               Late evening.

               Ames finally returned home and swiftly entered the apartment.

               Will rushed from the lounge and met him at the door looking intensely relieved as she hugged him. 

               Ames returned the embrace and tenderly kissed her. "Hey Will are you and the babies okay?"

               "Ames we're fine. Are you okay I was starting to worry." Will asked arms still wrapped tightly around his waist her head pillowed against his chest.

               "Sorry Will, but I could hardly call, it might have got back to The Conclave…….I was at a meeting with a priestess…….." Ames apologetically told her as he stroked her back soothingly. "I haven't heard any word on the commandos. Oh I got that photo for Ray actually I put a few in an envelope."

               Will smiled and nodded and stopped hugging him so that he could take off his coat which he immediately did. "Great he'll be thrilled to have them. Have you eaten, I'll make you something Alec and I ate ages ago."

               "Yeah I had something earlier, I just want to relax in front of the television for a while okay." Ames said sounding tired, he then walked past her into the lounge and flopped onto the sofa. "Hello 494."

               Alec was relaxing in an armchair. "Hi…… tough day huh?"

               "Yeah." Ames replied obviously not wanting to talk, Alec got the message and returned his attention to the film that was on.

               Will had followed and settled next to Ames on the sofa, he automatically put his arm around her waist and she leant into him.

               They watched the television in silence for the next thirty four minutes then, they all got ready for bed.

               Will and Alec had managed to find some long thin rope upon which to hang the two mobiles so that they were a foot and a half above the cribs.

               Ames entered the bedroom, softly closing the door behind him, removed the stiff protective envelope containing the photographs of himself from his suit jacket pocket and placed it onto the drawers. "The photos." He told Will who smiled at him.

               "I'll make sure he gets them." She promised still smiling. "Mind if I choose one for myself?" 

              Ames was removing both his gun holsters as Will talked, he smiled at her. "No of course not I was kind of hoping that you'd want one for yourself." He responded as he quickly shucked his clothes then he went over to say goodnight to his sleeping sons and stopped when he spotted the mobiles above the makeshift cribs and the soft toy placed at the end of each. _She wants one! Nice mobiles wonder where they came from?_

               "Of course I want one for myself if I can't have you…." Will stated and shrugged her right shoulder. "I know I have an eidetic memory but a photo's nice too."

                Ames gave her a dazzling smile the turned his attention back to the mobiles. "Who made the mobiles?" he asked after he had quietly studied them for a few minutes. "They're exquisite. And where did the stuffed animals come from?" He queried as he swiftly climbed into the super king size bed.

               "The soft toys came from Max, O.C., Sketchy and Ray…Normal. Kincaid's cat Panthro is from Max, Kit's rabbit Thumper is from O.C, the dog is Scottie Normal gave him to Kyle and Sketchy gave King Kong the gorilla to Kieran, I asked them to name their gifts. The cubs absolutely love them! Logan gave me two bags full of baby stuff including bottles and a breast pump." Will replied as she snuggled into his chest. 

               "Oh that was nice of them. Bottles and a breast pump they'll come in handy." Ames replied smiling, as he put his arms around her, and refrained from saying anything about 452 being near his sons.

               "Normal gave me a box of chocolates but I'm afraid Alec and I ate them all." Will confessed sounding guilty.

                "Knowing your sweet tooth I'm not surprised! Just so long as you don't O.D on sugar!" Ames laughed remembering her stunt in the car to get at his bar of chocolate. _I'll remember that chocolate works on her even 494 told me that!_

               "I won't! The night that Ray called you was the first time I'd done that in years since I was fourteen! Manticore fixed it in the youngsters X6 and below, so I didn't really think about what I was eating… I just joined in with their meal…..  only hit me that I'd OD'D on sugar when I asked you what you were wearing and got the giggles." Will grinned at him. 

               Ames grinned back at her. "So who made the beautiful mobiles or were they bought by Logan?" 

               "Joshua." Will stated. "I told you he got the artistic genes." 

               "The dogman?" Ames asked in surprise.

               "Yes." Will calmly confirmed.

               "He's crazy! He tried to kill me…. He's gone feral just like his brother! You are not to let him near our sons!" Ames ordered though he was careful to keep his voice down so as to not awaken said sons. 

               Will growled at him and moved out of his embrace. "You killed Annie! What did you expect him to do kiss you? Joshua is the kindest and gentlest of all the adult Transgenics! He would never harm our sons because they are my children!" She also kept the volume of her voice down.

               "He was going to break my back!" Ames snarled glaring at her.

               "Ames if you hadn't figured out yet never go after Joshua because he can and will kill you, he didn't get my programming! Oh and in case the rest of the incident at Jam Pony has slipped your mind that kind of a reprieve won't happen again."  Will automatically and sarcastically warned him.

               "He's gone crazy just like that cop killing brother of he's!" Ames snapped.

               "Do you want to know what turned Isaac crazy before you make snap judgements!" Will growled glaring at him.

               "Okay so tell me." Ames replied sarcastically and continued to glare at her.

               "Your father abandoning him! He pined day and night for about a week! The guards finally got fed up and tried beating him, that didn't work so they performed surgery and removed his vocal cords! While he was awake! Tied down and awake they removed his vocal cords after days of beatings and all because the child wanted his father!" Will snarled incredibly upset at what had been done to her brother.  

               "I'm sorry I didn't know." Ames automatically replied and reached out to comfort his obviously upset lover. _Damn it! I've upset her again! Me and my big mouth! Damn!_

               "I was damn lucky I wasn't on the base! I heard what had happened from Joshua, if I'd been there I'd have gone crazy too! I would have wanted to comfort him so I would have been in telepathic contact, I would have felt everything! I hadn't learnt how to block the empathic part of my gift yet!" Will told him moving further away from him.

               Ames looked at her in shock, he let his arms fall back to his sides, more from learning more about Will's gift that their sons had probably inherited if his Father had done as he had hoped, than from about what had happened to Isaac. "Killing cops and security guards….."   

               "Who were dressed in uniforms that made him think they were Manticore guards!" Will instantly defended having guessed her brother's reasoning months before when Max had relayed the incident. 

               "Okay Will I'm sorry that I made the crack……I didn't know what they did to him…..I didn't think about your feelings towards him or Joshua." Ames sincerely apologized. _Damn it! I didn't mean to upset her! Idiot!_              __

               "He couldn't bear to see anyone or anything in pain…. He was such a sweet and gentle kid…. He was a couple of years older than me but there was an accident at his birth he was starved of oxygen……. he was brain damaged….. When they did that to him he was a teen but had the mental age of a three year old…… They …they turned him into a raving killer." Will told him tears rolling down her face as she pictured sweet gentle Isaac being beaten then having his vocal cords removed, she moved into Ames arms. 

               Ames just tightly hugged her with one arm and stroked her soothingly with the other as she quickly cried herself to sleep. _Damn it! Why'd I have to make that crack! Why'd I have to remind her! I hate seeing her upset! I hate it when I upset her!_


	9. 8

9th Dec 2003 to 6th Jan 2004 

**Bound**     By Western Blakehawke

Set after Freak Nation.February2023

Sequel to Unwelcome Ties. Set around fourteen months after the events of the last chapter.  

Ames and Will come face to face again just over sixteen months after they first met.

**Chapter 8**

               3:51am.

               Will awoke and listened for a few moments, all she could hear was the peaceful breathing of her mate and their cubs. 

               She smiled and decided to wake Ames up, she realised that she had been unfair to him last night, that he had been tired and obviously the meeting with the Familiar priestess had not gone well, then she'd growled at him over Joshua and Isaac.

               She swiftly moved fully on top of him, waking him instantly. 

               "Will?" Ames asked as he opened his eyes.

               "Who else would it be?" She replied curiously, sounding amused rather than angry or jealous.

               "No one! There's been no one other than you since Wendy." Ames hastily and honestly assured her as his body reacted to her new position. 

               Will smiled at him and wiggled about a bit. "Sorry I growled at you last night. You were tired and obviously worried about whatever the priestess told you then I got mad at you for something that you couldn't possibly have any knowledge about. "

               Ames groaned at her movements. "No I'm the one who made the crack about two of your relatives." _She is so wonderfully annoying!_

               "Okay so we were both at fault…….. You know Ames you never did answer my question of a few days ago." Will told him as she continued to wiggle.

               Ames managed to reply despite being very distracted. "Ah what question was that?" _Question! She wants me to answer a question now! She's insane!_

               Will kissed him on the lips and then said throatily. "Wanna wrestle?"

               Ames grinned at her and rolled over so that he was now on top. "Need you ask."

               Will grinned back at him, still wiggling. "You know that you have control issues don't you? Always having to be on top."

               "I'm not on top in the shower." Ames suavely pointed out. "Do we have to have this conversation now?"

               Will stubbornly nodded and quit wiggling. "Yes it's topical, and there is no top in the shower."

               "Will if I were a control freak you'd be in cuffs." Ames drolly replied.

               "Mmmmm bondage…. We already did that remember, eighteen months ago." Will quipped grinning at him.

               Ames groaned at the bad pun. "You love making bad puns don't you." He rhetorically stated then grinned at her. "Hmmm you in cuffs not such a bad idea after all…….."

               "We could go the whole hog, sneak into N.S.A. H.Q I could don the ankle and wrist cuffs and the neck collar and chain again…… that cell bed wasn't too uncomfortable…… I still recall how to break and enter, it's an X talent, maybe we can find a fancy dress shop and borrow a Princess Leia bikini costume ….." Will replied completely straight faced.

               Ames just looked at her in shock for a couple of moments before. "Are you insane! I can't take you there! No matter how much fun it sounds!" _Will in that Leia outfit! _"Steal the outfit yes! Break into N.S.A. H.Q. no!

               Will burst out laughing.

               Ames glared at her. "494's right you do have a warped sense of humour!" He sarcastically told the giggling female.

               "Sorry to disappoint Ames, but I'm not into bondage……. Well not me anyway but if you want to wear chains and or cuffs……." Will told him through her giggle fit. "Though I draw the line at you in the bikini……" 

               "No way! You are not putting me in cuffs and or chains!" Ames quickly vetoed that idea. _Oh hell now I'm picturing me in that bikini! Man I am warped too!_

               Will shrugged her right shoulder. "See you are definitely a control freak, its okay for you to put me in chains and or cuffs but when I want to return the favour you object." She grinned having quit giggling.

                "You look good in cuffs and chains." Ames silkily told her grinning. "Besides you were the one who made the reference in the cell not me!"

               Will stopped grinning and nodded. "Yeah that was me."

               "And you called me Boba Fett…. A bounty hunter…..he would chain up his victims wouldn't he." Ames suavely added.

               "Merchandise…. That's what caught bounties are known as in the Star Wars universe." Will couldn't help herself she had to correct him then she grinned again. "Well then I suppose it's my own fault both for the Leia quip and for likening you to Boba Fett ……… although it was Jabba the Hutt who ordered Leia to be dressed in that bikini and put in a neck chain……and you get all huffy if you think you're being called Jabba." 

               Ames rolled his eyes at her. "This is a dumb conversation and we are wasting valuable time, you and our sons can't stay here much longer, the longer you stay in Seattle the more chance of The Conclave or N.S.A finding out about you."

               Will agreed so she swiftly and passionately kissed him, their control conversation was quickly forgotten.

               Later.

               Both were lying in their usual positions, wide awake and completely sated with another marathon love making session, when the cubs decided to wake up.

               "Stay put I'll pass you Kit and Kyle." Ames ordered as he slipped from under her and swiftly picked up Kit  and Kyle and passed them to Will.

               Will took each infant and they quickly latched onto her nipples. "I'll have to come visit once they're weaned….. that's if you want me to?"

               Ames looked at her, he had been entertaining Kieran and Kincaid with their soft toys, King Kong and Panthro, he grinned at her. "I was hoping you would then I'll be able to suckle you."

               Will smiled at him. "My thoughts exactly……. If memory of my general file serves I weaned at about six months, how old are Familiars when they wean?"

               "Six months, whether they end up passing the test or not." Ames replied, half focused on her and Kit and Kyle and half on Kieran and Kincaid.

               "Okay then I'll try and get back here in six months time." She smirked at him.

               "It's a date." Ames replied grinning and nodding.

               "Us on a date that would be fun." Will quipped.

               "Will you know we can't be seen out together……." Ames apologetically started to reply.

               "Relax Ames I much prefer us as we are now, being undercover." She grinned as he groaned at the bad pun. 

               "So how are you our sons the kids, assuming we find them and 494 getting home… you don't have to tell me I'll understand." Ames told her and meant it.

               Will gave him her dazzling smile. "Plane! I've now got my own plane, it was acquired from a crime boss, but it's in perfect condition! I miss not being able to fly!" She ignored the bit about not finding the kids.

               Ames smiled at her at how ecstatic she sounded. "That's great honey!" _Honey?__ Well at least I didn't call her love! Got to remember not to slip up and tell her that I love her!_

               "Yeah! I'm gonna try my hand at running a charter and cargo company…. I'll get to do the short hops and plane maintenance!" She told him excitedly. "Oh and Ray's gonna be ecstatic he's getting four more aunts and three more uncles and forty two more cousins, plus one on the way….. that's what Max and Logan wanted to okay with me while they saw our sons."

               "Forty nine soon to be fifty, more people can you accommodate them and more importantly can you keep them?" Ames asked a little worried. _494's right her wolf genes can be a problem! Forty nine, fifty really, plus the new kids if we manage to rescue them that's sixty four with the kids she's already got, that makes one hundred and fourteen including Will, plus her seven siblings already at the farm and their thirty two kids that makes one hundred and  fifty three people soon to be one hundred and fifty four in her pack! _

               "Relax Ames, there's just enough accommodation, I worked it all out, and they are all used to barracks life. Ray and I are the only ones who were used to having our own room. Two of the new X5's are pilots so they'll work in our new enterprise and as I told you the other day we're pretty much self sufficient." Will smiling swiftly reassured him. 

               "Will promise me that that's the last of the permanent kin to go to your place! Guests are fine, but the only way I want your farms population to increase is by births! Please promise me! All those Transgenics in one place as it is, is dangerous!" Ames beseeched her looking extremely worried. _Someone's bound to hear if she keeps on taking in strays!_

                Will smiled and nodded. "Ames I have a list of eight exceptions, including Deck, if they ever need a place to live they are welcome at my farm."

               "Okay barring Deck and the other seven and any partners or children they might have." Ames willingly agreed. _Wow! I thought I'd have to argue! Why'd she give in so easily?_

               Will gave him her dazzling smile. "Thank you Ames. But as for everyone else….. I promise that the only permanent kin to stay on the farm from now on will be those born to those already there or to those who'll return with me, oh and my kids partners and offspring, same deal with the other farm kids." She told him sincerely meaning every word. "I already told Max and Logan that I couldn't take in anyone else that these were to be the last, they had already decided not to send me anymore people too."

               Ames smiled in relief and nodded relaxing and focused all his attention on entertaining the twins before him. _She'd already realised that it was becoming a security risk, should have known she would she's not dumb!_

               A while later.

               All the babies had been fed, winded, changed and had fallen asleep again after two songs from Will she sang My rifle my pony and me and Swinging on a star the version from Out of this world.

               Will and Ames had got back in bed and made love another couple of times before it was time for them to get up, because Ames had to go to work.

               Later that morning.

               Will and Alec were relaxing watching the television, Alec suddenly burst out laughing.

                "What's funny? Certainly not the film…. Are you feeling okay bro how much sugar have you consumed in the last few days?" Will asked in concern as she looked at her still laughing baby brother.

               Alec quit laughing with an effort. "Sugar a little not enough to be on a high though…… I just recalled that you think of Deck as your dad and I know that you're still trying to find him Logan keeps us updated on how the search is coming and the fact that you also ask when you speak to him….. I was just picturing the look on his face when we find him and you tell him he's a grandfather to sixty four kids!" He burst out laughing again.

               "Yeah I can well imagine the look on his face when he meets them and Ray would call him granddad and the others would follow his lead! Even the nieces and nephews!" Will joined him in laughing hysterically.

               They both got control of their mirth after a few minutes.

               "I hope I'm there when you tell him and when he meets your pack!" Alec grinned.

               "Yeah it'll be funny! I just wish I knew one way or the other, not knowing if he's dead or just M.I.A. is very irritating!" Will stated.

               "Have you asked Ames if he knows anything?" Alec replied.

               "Yeah on the first phone call, I explained about Deck being my father figure and Ames confirmed that it was Familiars who ran him off the road into the river and he told me that they hadn't found a body, that the Familiars don't know if he's dead or alive….. they're looking for him too." Will stated with a shrug of her right shoulder. "Ames told me on that first morning that there's still no word on him."

               "Before you had sex?" Alec asked in surprise.

               Will rolled her eyes at him. "Yes Alec, he volunteered the information."

               Alec's curiosity was piqued. "Tell me about it…. Why he volunteered the information." He ordered.

               "Curiosity killed the cat bro." Will quipped grinning at him.

              Alec groaned. "Bad pun…. I still want to know and I want to know how you ended up sleeping half covering him, arm around him and head pillowed on his chest his arms around you….. C'mon tell me it's not like I want details of your sex life!"

               "Good job too 'cause you aint getting those details." Will replied grinning. "Okay I'll tell you what happened…… I know that you'll only keep bugging me otherwise or worse ask Ames.…….Don't tell him we had this conversation he'd only get grouchy. 

               "I won't sis, I won't tell anyone!" Alec quickly and honestly replied.

               "Well we went to bed, Ames lay on the far right side of the bed, I lay on the far left, there was over a metre between us and we went to sleep……."

               "How'd you end up in the centre of the bed?" Alec interrupted to ask.

               Will shrugged her right shoulder. "No idea…. Okay it was morning we were in the centre of the bed I was half lying on him, head on his chest and arm around him, his arms were around me… it was a very comfortable position." She grinned.               

               "Okay you've set the scene now reiterate what happened when you both woke up, I want to hear Ames' reaction to finding you in his arms!" Alec grinned. 

               "Okay, okay…..Ames woke up, that woke me up but I pretended to still be asleep, I wanted to see what he would do." Will grinning started to tell what had happened.

               "You would!" Alec quipped.

               "Ames was obviously trying to work out what to do, finally he spoke quietly into my ear. He said 'Will, Will wake up.' I lazily and amusedly replied. 'I woke when you did'.  Then added 'You know you make a very nice pillow.' And snuggled down to go back to sleep, still in the same position I'd been when I awoke." Will told her brother ignoring the well deserved quip.

               "What was Ames reaction…..I bet it was funny!" Alec exclaimed.

               "Yes it was…… 'What!' Ames said a little loudly. I was silently laughing he could obviously feel the vibrations on his chest. 'Get off me 378.' He huffed. I could tell he hated being laughed at. 'I will when you release me.' I replied I was still highly amused, Ames realised that his arms were still wrapped tightly around me and he quickly released his hold." Will stated grinning at the memory.

               "And?" Alec impatiently asked.

               "I rolled off him and grinned at him. 'Are you always this grouchy when you wake up?' I asked, Ames glared at me and asked'What is wrong with you?' I gave him a puzzled look and asked 'What do you mean?'  'I'm the enemy, yet you're quite happy to use me as a pillow.' Ames replied he was obviously having difficulty keeping his voice down so as not to wake you up." Will paused again recalling how cute Ames had looked that morning.

               "Then what happened?" Alec prompted.

               "'Ames we had this conversation months ago.' I reminded him. 'You want me to quote?' Ames said 'No I recall that chat perfectly.' 'Then why ask?' I replied slightly sarcastically. 'I don't know. You just keep surprising me I suppose.' Ames answered.I smiled at him. 'That's good it means that our relationship will always be interesting.' 'We don't have a relationship 3 7 8.'  Ames ground out…. It was funny I could see that he only remembered just in time not to yell at me. '378? It was Will earlier.' I teased him….." 

                Alec looked at her in shock. "You teased him! Are you insane….. stupid question of course you're insane!"

               Will glared at him. "Do you want to hear the rest or not?"

                "Of course! I want to hear if you wound him up some more!" Alec grinned at her.__

               "Ames flexed his hands and moved them slightly before he realised what he was doing and stopped the action. 'Don't tempt me.' He warned.  'What makes you think you would win a fight between us?' I asked curiously. 'You were made to protect me you can't knowingly harm me even if it means your own death at my hands.' Ames silkily replied. I grinned at him. 'What makes you think that Sandemann didn't plan for that eventuality?' Ames blinked and asked. 'Did he?' 'Wanna wrestle and find out.' I countered grinning."

               "He stopped himself from strangling you! Wow! Knowing that, you continued to wind him up, why?" Alec asked then rolled his eyes and grinned. "Wait don't tell me because it was fun… you are seriously warped! Okay go on with the tale."

               "Ames glared at me again. 'Ames you forget that I find your glare cute not intimidating, mmmmm very sexy.' I told him, you were right bro I was enjoying winding him up. A scowl joined his glare at my statement. 'I love the scowl too.' I throatily murmured.Ames just looked at me in shock……."

                "I just bet he did!" Alec interrupted her, he was loving the story. "Tell me more!"            __

               'Relax Ames I'm not gonna jump on you, that's more your style.' I couldn't resist quipping referring to the previous night when he accosted me from behind. Ames continued to look at me in shock. I sighed. 'Ames you're supposed to answer back, how can we banter if I'm the only one doing the talking?' 'Banter?' Ames finally said I'd obviously totally lost the poor guy. 'Yes, you know when we get to show off our witty repertoire.' I patiently explained." Will paused and grinned at Alec.__

               "Ames relaxed and grinned at me. Then I said 'You also have a very sexy grin, oh I'm telling the truth about that and the glare and the scowl, I wasn't just using 'em to get a um rise out of you.' I grinned at my double entendre and winked my right eye at him.Ames burst out laughing……."

               Alec shook his head grinning. "I have absolutely no idea why he loves you, you love to wind him up!..... Oh carry on!" __

               Will shrugged her right shoulder and grinned at Alec then continued. 'You know Ray said you have a nice laugh and he's right.' I told him smiling and snuggled down under the blankets intending to go back to sleep. I added 'Oh Ames for future reference, I was named at birth, around two hours later I was given my designation, Will is a shortened version of my first given name.' Ames stopped laughing and looked at me in astonishment. 'The small amount of data we retrieved from Manticore, always gave a designation not a name for you.' He told me.

               "Yeah that sounds like Manticore." Alec put in then motioned with his hand for Will to continue.              

               "I peeked at him from under the bedding and shrugged my right shoulder and replied. 'It's a military thing they prefer to use numbers to names.'  'Wait a minute you said Will is a shortened version of your first given name how many do you have?' Ames curiously queried. 'Four, three given and a surname.' I casually replied. 'Who named you? Wait you said at N.S.A H.Q. that my father named you.' Ames said. 'My first name yeah, I hate the full version and only answer to Will which I love and it suits me anyway, since I'm strong willed, Deck gave me my other names, including my surname, I love those ones too." I replied smiling because I was recalling happy times with Deck when he took me horse riding. 'There's still no word on him one way or the other.' Ames gently told me. 'Thanks.' I quietly and sincerely stated."

               "So that's how the subject of Deck came up and when he volunteered the information." Alec stated.

                "Yes… Okay is your curiosity satisfied now?" Will replied grinning.

               "Nope! You still haven't explained how come you were back in his arms when I came in!" Alec pointed out.

               Will rolled her eyes but went back to reiterating the events of that morning. "Ames changed the subject back to names. 'So you hate Wilhelmina huh?' He grinned. 'Hello Wilhelmina.' I smiled sweetly at him and replied. 'Hello Mr. Sandemann.' Ames froze, glared at me then grinned then said. 'Okay I deserved that. I won't use the full version of the name he gave you, I'll stick to Will and you don't use that surname for me deal?' He stuck out his right hand. I pushed down the bedding and placed my right hand in his. 'Deal Agent White.'  I said smiling at him. We shook on it and almost reluctantly released hands. I then pulled the blankets back up and snuggled back down and closed my eyes. Ames took my not so subtle hint and after a couple of moments he followed suit." Will paused for breath.

               "And?" Alec impatiently asked again.

              "Neither of us had moved from the centre of the bed, we lay there only inches apart. I opened my eyes and moved onto my side to look at Ames. 'You going to get grouchy if I ask to use you as a pillow again?' I queried conversationally not cautiously. Ames opened his eyes and looked directly into mine, grinned and moved his arm to allow me access to his chest and replied. 'Why not, The Conclave would believe the worst anyway.'  I grinned back at him and moved over and quickly resumed my earlier position, Ames placed his arms around me again.  'If you ever decide to quit, tell me and I'll tell you where we are.' I promised as I snuggled against him. 'I might just take you up on that offer, if The Conclave ever decides to gun for me. I won't turn traitor.' Ames firmly stated. 'Well the offer is there when or if you want it.' I told him smiling at him, then closed my eyes and immediately went to sleep. I stayed asleep until you woke us up." Will stated grinning at him.

               Alec shook his head at her again. "Geeez Will you are damn lucky he loves you! That he's decided to go against The Government and The Conclave's wishes regarding Transgenics as far as you are concerned!" He grinned at her. "I never thought I'd say this about Ames White, but I'm glad you chose him as a mate, I'll back you to the hilt when we beat The Conclave and you have to explain that he's your mate and the quads father to the rest of the kin…"

               "Thanks bro!" Will said interrupting him as she hugged him. 

               "Least you know that as well as your kids you'll have the full support of the rest of the kin at the farm…. I know that it won't take long for all the kids to convince the newcomer kids that a match between you two is a great idea and the adults… well they know better than to try and alter your opinion and besides the kids will soon convince them of the merits too, just like they did the other X5's!" Alec finished saying as he returned her hug.  

               Suddenly the babies started to cry.

               "That's their I'm hungry cry right?" Alec queried, standing up.

               "Yes go amuse them while I heat up the bottles please." Will asked as she swiftly stood and went into the kitchen.

               "Sure no problem." Alec stated on his way to the bedroom and his grizzling nephews. "Just don't take too long!"

               Will quickly removed the four bottles, that she had made up earlier, from out of the fridge and turned on the two pans of water, that she had already waiting, onto boil. After they had boiled she took them off the heat and placed the bottles of breast milk into them, waited then tested one on her wrist, it was the perfect temperature, she swiftly tested the others then finding that they were all okay quickly took them into the bedroom.

               Alec looked up upon her entering the room a very relieved expression upon his face, he was sitting on the super king size bed in front of his four nephews who were safely propped up on pillows and waiting to be fed, getting grouchy with Alec's trying to amuse them with glove puppets, keys, mobiles and soft toys. 

               "Great! They're starting to glare at me! They've got Ames' glare! All four of 'em!" He complained as he took two of the bottles and moved over so that Will could feed two of the babies, he placed a bottle into each child's mouth. "Here Kit, Kincaid lunch!"

               "Here you go Kyle, Kieran." Will added smiling as she placed the other bottles into their mouths as she telepathically encouraged them to nurse on the bottles, with images of other babies contentedly feeding on bottles and superimposing an image of a breast over each bottle and even showing them images of her using the breast pump, then putting the milk into the bottles, that it was her milk in the bottles in their mouths. She was running out of images to convey.

               All four babies looked confused for a few moments, then decided to follow their mother's wishes and tried sucking and finding milk just as she had promised they began to happily feed in earnest.

               Alec sighed. "I thought they weren't gonna accept them for a minute!"

               "Me too!" Will stated also sounding very relieved. "Their taking my milk from a bottle is going to be such a help, feeding them will now only take half the time."

               "Yeah and you don't have to be there. The kids will get such a kick out of feeding them." Alec grinned.

               "Yep, hopefully they'll still not find changing diapers a bother, least they've had some practice with their cousins and the X10's." Will smiled.

               They finished feeding the babies, winded, bathed and diapered them then played with them for a while before putting them back into their cribs. 

               Late afternoon.

               The apartment's land line rang. 

               Alec quickly picked up the televisions remote control and hit the mute button, silencing Independence Day.

               Will was nearest to the telephone so after Alec had muted the television she picked it up and waited for whoever had called to speak, they did so and she grinned. "Hi Ames." Listened. "That's great news I'll tell Alec and get a team sent to rescue them tonight, it's safer to wait until dark thanks!" Paused. "Okay bye darling!" She hung up grinning.

               "He found them." Alec grinning rhetorically stated as he got out his cell phone to call Max then paused. "Ah Will how do we explain where we got the information seeing as your relationship with Ames is a secret?"

               "Call Max and ask her if there's any news, Ames said the commandos are mercs not government and that there's at least twenty, so they might have picked up the same rumours that Ames' agents did, if not hang up and I'll think of something." Will replied shrugging her right shoulder.

               "Okay." Alec agreed and called Max. "Hi Max it's Alec, Will and I were wondering if you'd found out anything about the kids….." Listens a grin appearing on his face he gave Will a thumbs up. "That's great! I want to be in the team....." He listened as Max filled him in on where the kids were being held.

               Will hearing that Max had finished giving Alec that data, although she could not make out most of it, signalled that she wished to speak to Max.

               "Max Will wants to speak to you." Alec told her then passed the phone to his sister.

               "Hi Max, can you send Asia over as soon as possible please, the cubs are fine we tried the bottles and they took them with no problem so I'm coming on the rescue too!" Will bluntly stated then listened to Max for a few moments. "Max, I was an agent for sixteen years I've maintained my fitness regime and am in peak physical and mental condition. I keep up my fighting skills etcetera by training the kids. I know my own capabilities and my inclusion in the rescue is not up for debate. Asia will be fine with the quads, there are bottles in the fridge and I'll breast feed them before I join you. We'll go in at nine it'll be dark enough to cover us by then. I'll get the locale and other data from Alec, we'll meet you there." With that she hung up the phone.

               Alec rolled his eyes. "Ames isn't going to like this and I have to say I don't either."

               Will looked stubbornly at him and shrugged her right shoulder. "Tough!"

               Alec sighed. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of going am I, and from that stubborn look neither is Ames. Fine we work together just like the old days okay."

               Will gave him her dazzling smile. "Of course bro and thank you for not making me argue, because you are right no one, not even you or Ames would be able to talk me out of going."

               "Ames is definitely not going to like this…….. how do you plan to get him to not cuff you to the bed?" Alec asked then grinned thinking of the interesting possibilities such an action could have then went slightly red when he recalled that it would be his sister who Ames had cuffed to the bed.

               Will grinned at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter bro!" She laughed, then quietened and added. "What makes you think it'll be me wearing his cuffs and fixed to the bed?"

               "Oh!" Alec uttered then grinned at the amusing image that conjured up. "Hey we could hope we get lucky and he's working late again!"

               Will grinned at him. "Yeah! He'll be mad enough at me for going on this mission without my cuffing him to the bed, he's only into cuffs and or chains when I'm in 'em… he refused to return the favour!" She unthinkingly told her baby brother.

               Alec gave her a shocked look. "Will that's way more detail than I needed to know!"               

               Will rolled her eyes at him. "Actually we don't do bondage, we just had a conversation about it….. he has control issues."

               Alec put his hands over his ears and started humming loudly and off key.

               Will rolled her eyes and flipped the television off of mute and relaxed as she settled back to finish watching the film that the phone calls had interrupted. 

               Alec seeing that she had decided to stop with the embarrassing conversation quit humming and removed his hands from his ears and watched the movie.

               Asia arrived a little while later and joined Will and Alec in a game of monopoly, which Will won. They then had dinner, Will and Alec changed into appropriate clothing for the rescue. Then all three watched television as they waited for it to be the quads feeding time, then time to leave for the rescue mission.

               19:53pm.

               The babies awoke and Will breast fed them, while Asia and Alec their brother's in the lounge, then Will and Alec made sure that Asia knew how to wind and change them. Asia showed that she knew how to take care of the infants they then played with them until they started getting drowsy they then returned them to the bedroom and placed them into their cribs.

               "Okay they shouldn't want feeding again for a few hours by which time we'll be back, but I put four bottles into the fridge this afternoon, so they are their in the unlikely event that you need them." Will told Asia as she sat back on the sofa.

               "Relax Will I'll be fine this is what I was trained for, you go rescue your new kids." Asia reassuringly told her.

               "Yeah we better head out." Alec agreed seeing that it was coming up for nine thirty five. "It'll take us about twenty minutes to get there…. Not that Max would go in without us! She'll not risk annoying you!"

               The telephone rang and Asia picked it up, waited until she heard the other persons voice then spoke. "She and Alec are just about to head out to rescue the kids……." Asia blanched and handed the phone to Will, hitting the speaker button as she did so. "He told me to put it on speaker." 

               "Damn right I did!" Ames snarled.

               "Hello darling, you're working late." Will calmly stated the obvious.

               "Don't darling me! What the hell do you think you're playing at!" Ames yelled furiously.

               "I'm not playing Ames I'm on my way to rescue my new kids." Will firmly but calmly told the incensed Familiar.

               "494 you're going along with this dumb idea!" Ames snarled at him.

               "To paraphrase what a smart man said to me… 'I have the sense to realise that this is a battle that we won't win! So I am doing the sensible thing and not antagonising my sister! I suggest you follow suit and stop arguing with your lover!' Ames she got that same stubborn look that she got about adopting these kids so I knew it was pointless arguing with her this time….. heck I knew it was last time but I couldn't stop myself! Don't worry we partnered on lots of missions and we'll stick together on this one, I'll get her back to you in one piece." Alec promised.

               Ames growled. "You'd better! Will when you get home we are going to have a nice long talk about your risking your damn fool neck!" With that he hung up the phone.

               Will calmly put the phone back down and turned the speaker button off. "Well that went a lot better than I had planned for." She grabbed her leather jacket and headed for the door. "Come on Alec…. We need to get there and somehow convince the team not to kill Ames without letting on that he's my mate….. In case you didn't realise he'll be joining the rescue mission."

                Alec hastily followed her. "He will? How do you know?"

               "His tone and I could hear him pulling on his coat as you talked." She shrugged her right shoulder and they exited the apartment.

              They hurried to the garage, it was empty.

               "Wait a minute Alec I want to call Ames before he does anything stupid, I'll put it on speaker." Will stated.

               "Fine." Alec shrugged and leant against a wall, he planned to leave his insane sister and her bad tempered mate to it.

               Will pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialled Ames' number and put it onto speaker.

               Ames picked answered after two rings. "White!" He snapped. 

               "Hi Ames, I'm with Alec we're on speaker. I want you to park away from the mercs' place and walk to it, I've got a plan to stop my kin from killing you on sight." Will told him.

               "How did you….."

               "C'mon Ames I'm not dumb I figured you'd come help, to stop me from getting seriously hurt." Will calmly stated cutting him off.

               "The only person who gets to hurt you is me!" He snarled

              "Yes dear." Will calmly replied. "That reminds me, we tried feeding the babies with the bottles this afternoon, it worked after a little telepathic prompting from me, anyway Alec noticed something and he's right, he was entertaining our sons while the bottles warmed up and apparently they were glaring again. He said that they've got your glare and he's absolutely right. All five of your sons have inherited your cute glare. Guess I'll see it when we meet at the hideout and more of it when we get back to my place….. my former place." She sounded amused not at all fazed by her lovers anger.

               "You used to live there?" Ames asked caught off guard by the unexpected information, he hadn't been paying attention when Alec called Asia while Will was in labour, and forgetting that he was mad at her.

               "Will we need to head out." Alec impatiently stated and went over to his bike and straddled it.

               "Yes it was my place before I went to get Ray…. Ames remember you need to call me 378 while we're on this mission and you need to treat me with the same contempt etcetera as you do other Transgenics." Will reminded him.

               "Fine that won't be too hard since I'm mad at you for being on this mission!" Ames told her angrily. 

               "Yeah well just play along with whatever I say but don't blow our cover. I'm sure I can convince Max and the others not to kill you and get them to let Alec and me baby sit you, like I said I've got a plan." Will replied still totally ignoring the anger.

               "Fine I'll play along! But you owe me big time! I should just get one of our tranq guns knock you out and take you safely home!" He growled at her.

               Will rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll do whatever you want including chains and or cuffs!"

               "And the Leia bikini." Ames silkily added. "I found a place that's got one in your size…… I hired it this morning, I wasn't going to ask for chains and or cuffs since you vetoed that but now….."

               Alec burst out laughing at this. 

               "Okay Ames fine I already said I'd wear chains and or cuffs, so the bikini is not an issue, if Alec will quit laughing we'll get going and remember wait until you see us arrive before you let your presence be known. Bye darling see you in a bit." Will lovingly told him.

               "Okay honey and I will wait for you two to arrive, bye." Ames tenderly responded then hung up.

               Will quickly hung up and put her cell phone in her pocket and then hopped onto the back of the motorbike that she had given to Alec about fifthteen months earlier, Alec, now fully composed, gunned the engine as Will securely held onto his waist and they headed out into the night.

               Twenty six minutes later.

               Will, Alec, Max, and two other X5's Daytona, female and Scott were in an abandoned warehouse near the mercs' hideout they were waiting for the last four members of their team, X5's Tilly, Hec, Rabby and Mike to return from their recognisance of the surrounding area, they did so within a few minutes and were dragging a securely bound, gagged and struggling Ames White with them.

               "What's he doing here!" Max hissed glaring at the Familiar. "Was he alone?"

               "Yeah, we checked and none of his goons were with him." Rabby a male X5 replied.

               "Ungag him we need to find out if he's expecting back up." Will calmly ordered.

               The others looked at her and then at each other shrugged and Tilly removed the gag.

               Ames glared at Will. "3 7 8!" He ground out then snarled. "If you think I'm going to answer you you're insane!"

               Will grinned at him and shrugged her right shoulder. "I'm flattered that you remember me after over sixteen months!" She quipped. 

               "I have an eidetic memory freak!" He growled at her. "I recall the freaks who escape me in particular and the sarcastic ones! You're both! But I'll get you in chains again! I'll have you at my mercy! Not that I have any for freaks! For vermin! I'll remember all of you!" _Okay I think I overdid it a bit! But hell she shouldn't be jeopardising herself like this! Damn stupid stubborn sarcastic sexy woman! _

               "You know Agent White just because we can't kill you because you're the face of the governments anti Transgenic campaign, doesn't mean that we won't try and see how much you can handle before pain stops being a phantom of the mind." Will told him quite pleasantly.

               "We don't have time for this! Will lets just knock him out!" Alec suggested, just as Will had instructed on the ride over, not bothering to look at Ames.

               "Alec's right!" Max snapped. "I'll knock him out!" She moved forward to do so.

               Will placed a restraining hand upon her arm. "Not yet, besides do you know how long it'll take for him to recover consciousness because that information was never given to me by Sandemann." She calmly stated.

               Ames just sat glaring at each of the Transgenics in turn, though his glare always returned to Will. _What's she got planned? She's already told 'em that they can't kill me because it'll cause bad publicity…._

               "No but what does it matter if he's tied up and gagged?" Max glared down at her elder sister.

               The others added their agreement with this statement including Alec.

               "Because I'd rather not be worried about having him and or his possible back up, behind us. That's bad tactics, if you can not take out an enemy or know that they have been otherwise neutralized the best strategy is to take them with you." Will patiently pointed out.

               "I'm not going anywhere with you freaks!" Ames snarled still glaring at Will._ I think I see where she's going with this! Good strategy!_

               "But Will….." Alec started to object following Will's plan to the letter.

               "His agents are not going to attack us when we have him as a hostage now are they." Will calmly and sarcastically cut Alec off as she had told him she would.

               "I'll tell 'em to shoot you!" Ames unthinkingly snarled at Will. _Ooops! Hope I haven't spoilt her plan! Idiot!_

               Will calmly took the gag off of Tilly and tied it back around the struggling Familiar's mouth she then smiled at him. "Silence is a virtue." She told him sweetly before turning all of her attention to her kin. "We don't have all night, not if the rumours of these mercs' planning to fly the kids out of the country tomorrow are true, so I suggest we stop talking and complete the job as planned."

               "What about Ames!" Max asked as she glared at the Familiar. "And his goons!"

               "I don't think that he has any back up!" Alec suddenly stated, again he was following Will's script she had planned for her mate's temper and his sarcastic personality. "I think that he was going to go in take out the mercs making it look like we did it, and then get some of his Familiar buddies to take the kids!" He stated and glared at Ames.

               Ames tried to say something through the gag he sounded mad and he was glaring daggers at Alec. _So that's the plan?! Damn! But she can read me! If they weren't her kids I'd have done just that!_

               Will rolled her eyes at the Familiar and removed his gag. "Can you be civil?"

               Ames glared at her and snapped. "Yes!"  

               "Will what are you doing?" Max asked in bewilderment. "Alec obviously figured out his scheme! Which means he's by himself!"

               Ames snorted at that. "The day 494 figures out one of my schemes is the day I shoot myself!" 

               "Hey go right ahead pal! No one will mourn you!" Alec automatically yelled back glaring at the Familiar and not following Will's script.

               "White shut up and listen for a change!" Will ordered. "Alec stop yelling! This is supposed to be a covert rescue mission! Okay so White since we caught you, you are going to help us rescue those kids."

               "Why would I do a dumb thing like that!" He replied sarcastically. _Okay I'm lost how the heck are they going to agree now!_

"I hate agreeing with mister inbred here but why would he help?" Max asked also sarcastically.

               "You all know that C.J and I kind of grew up together right….. well he has a very interesting scar….." Will started to say.

               "That little worm told!" Ames growled then wished he'd kept his mouth shut because all but Will stared at him curiously.

               "Apparently Agent White is very possessive about his toys and his territory. C.J was wounded for daring to invade Ames' room and take his favourite toy…. He had kind of an over reaction and an eighteen month old C.J needed quite a few stitches, it was C.J's earliest memory." Will continued as if Ames had not spoken, then she looked him straight in the eyes. "That's why he'll co-operate not to rescue the kids but to take out those who where foolish enough to come onto his turf and hunt his game and succeed….. From what I've heard about you Agent White I don't think that your personality has changed all that much in the intervening years."

               Ames glared at her and just managed to keep silent. _Damn it! He told her that! She told everyone! Well it does give me a reason to help them and she's right I haven't changed! I hate people pinching my stuff and invading my territory!_

 "I think that his need for revenge far out weighs his wanting to capture the kids." Will shrugged her right shoulder. "After all it's not like we couldn't rescue them from N.S.A. H.Q. in the unlikely event that he managed to get any past us….. Alec and I will be working with him so he won't get the chance to harm any of the children because he'll be too busy helping us take out mercs while the rest of you focus on retrieving the kids and making sure they stay in one piece."

Max, Alec and the others looked at the determination on Will's face.

               "Yeah I'll help baby sit him and if necessary put a bullet in him." Alec calmly stated shrugging his shoulders. "We can make it look like a robbery gone wrong…. He's wearing expensive clothes and I can get good money for that platinum Rolex watch of his."

                "Yeah people might be suspicious but they won't know for sure, not like if we snap his neck…. Pity none of our guns have silencers, his two don't either otherwise I'd say shoot him now." Mike one of the X5's who had captured him bluntly stated. "Here Will, Alec take his guns it'd be fitting if you shot him with his own weapons."

               Both Will and Alec silently took the proffered guns, nodding their thanks, Alec took the large hand weapon and Will took Ames' small holdout gun that he wore in an ankle holster, both casually put them in their belts.

               Ames just looked on in a stony silence, managing with a supreme effort to keep his sarcasm under check. _Will better give me those back!_

               "Fine! You two baby sit him! We'll go get the kids!" Max relented, knowing that she would not win the argument with Will and that Mike had a valid point. "But if he gets anywhere near them we kill him!"               

               "Of course." Will stated calmly and nodded for emphasis. "Well Agent White are you coming to play, and help Alec and me kill the mercs?"

               Ames glared at her. "Yes 3 7 8 I'm playing though this truce only lasts for tonight and the mercs' deaths! Next time I see you I'll put you in chains!" He snarled at her. _And that Leia bikini! Don't grin! Keep up the pretence of wanting to kill her!_

               Will shrugged her right shoulder and grinned at him. "Fair enough."

               Alec busied himself with removing Ames' bonds and managed through a massive effort of will to keep a straight face.

               Ames swiftly stood up and glared down at Will. "I want my guns." He growled.

               "Sorry Agent White but no, we'll keep them, it's not that I don't trust you but I just don't trust you." Will casually replied with a shrug of her right shoulder. "Okay team move out, Alec, White and I will go draw as many mercenaries as possible out after you signal that you're in position."

               Max and the six other X5's swiftly disappeared to execute the first part of the plan, they would each get into position near an entrance point to the mercs' warehouse and while Will, Alec and Ames drew them out and took them down, they would enter and take out any remaining mercs' and free the children.

               Will, Ames and Alec grinned at each other as they waited for each of the X5's to signal that they were in position.

               Ames moved so that he was standing right by Will. "You enjoyed having me tied up didn't you?" He quietly asked as he slipped his arms around her waist and she leant into his embrace and put her own arms around his waist.

               "Yes dear." Will equally as quietly replied. "Luckily I'd thought of all possible scenarios and briefed Alec on what to say in the likelihood that you would threaten to order your agents to shoot us."

               "Yeah she told me what to say…. Well most of it, my reply to your shooting yourself wasn't in her script I ad libbed!" Alec grinned at him.

                "You really need to get a handle on your temper, that's why I gagged you again otherwise you'd have got yourself killed." Will slightly sarcastically explained to her mate.

               "I know, but I just couldn't stop myself." Ames replied with a quiet sigh and a slightly guilty look then he glared at her. "You should be rescuing the kids not being the diversion."

               "Yes Ames but Max and the others would hardly leave you with only Alec for a minder now would they….  Anyway I'm used to working with Alec and I always hated body guarding detail, I prefer to attack rather than defend, that way I call the shots." Will quietly told him.

               The sounds of various natural animal noises for the area could be heard by all three, these were the prearranged signals, each of the X5's had shown Will and Alec their particular way of mimicking their chosen species and the exact rhythm and number of repeats, so as not to get confused with the real article.

               Will tilted her head slightly and grinned. "They're all in position and waiting for us to begin the assault, so lets do so." She ordered and led Ames then Alec out of the warehouse and swiftly got near the mercs' warehouse and signalled Alec and Ames to hide while she went to the door, there was a light on inside.

               Both Alec and Ames did as signalled guessing that she was going to con some of the mercs' into coming out into the open for them to attack.

               Will looked down at her clothes, shook her head slightly and pulled her shirt half out of her jeans, half opened her leather jacket and mussed up her hair a bit, then she started to act inebriated, she started walking, zigging and zagging towards the warehouse door singing slightly off key, slurring her speech a little and giggling and sounding and looking very drunk, she banged on the door.

               "Hey ho! I've come to join the party!" She drunkenly yelled as she banged Darth Vader's theme from Star Wars on the door.

               The warehouse door was swiftly opened and a mercenary stood there bathed in light, he caught her hand before it thumped him in the face Will giggled at him. 

               "You got the wrong warehouse!" He told her, letting go of her hand and moved back meaning to slam the door in her face.

               Will stuck her foot in it and giggled again. "Naughty, naughty lying to little old Lily… I know you got a party here a fancy dress party….. I'm a biker!" She slurred giggled, then hiccupped.

               "Look I told you, you got the wrong place!" The merc repeated exasperated.

               While Will was distracting all of the mercenaries with her drunken act, Max and three of the other Transgenics were able to quietly enter the warehouse and hide, while they waited for Will to lure as many mercenaries as possible out of the building.

               Another merc joined the first at the door. "He's right honey we aint got no party here!" He said leering at her. "Although….."

               A third mercenary, obviously the leader came up behind the other two and glared at Will, then at the leering merc. "No! Not until after we deliver the goods!" He ordered. "There's no party here!"

               Will stubbornly shook her head and whined. "That's what the guy in dog make up said! Then he told me the party was over this way!"

               "Dog make up?" The third mercenary pounced. "Where'd you see this guy?"

               Will shrugged her right shoulder and pointed vaguely over her left shoulder with her left thumb. "Dogman was over there, he said that the party was in this direction… yours is the only light so let me in I'm thirsty!" She hiccupped again and wobbled slightly. 

               "Dogman! Nix the buyers said they wanted one of the animal freaks too! Lets go get the freak!" A fourth merc hollered as he too came to the door.

               "Where's the party." Will whined as she stuck her head in the door and scanned the room drunkenly and then pulled back from the doorway. "You lied! There's no party here!" She stated then staggered a bit and held her head. "I don't feel so good!" She moaned.

               The mercenaries were ignoring her.

               "Archer, Jakes, Treb, Minty, Lorcan, Diego, Giz, Tex, Snubby, Mischa, O'Rourke and Gibbs you come with us, the rest of you stay here and watch the goods!" Nix ordered. 

               He and the three mercenaries at the door pushed past Will and moved outside, they were swiftly joined by the other twelve men, then Minty pulled the warehouse door shut.

               The rest of Will's drunken performance had allowed the other three X5's to silently enter the warehouse and take up position.

               Will was now behind all sixteen of the mercenaries, all of whom were ignoring the supposedly drunken female.

               "Hey mister have you got a painkiller? I got one hellofa a headache." Will queried drunkenly slurring her words slightly as she tugged on the coat of the mercenary nearest to her.

               The huge man scowled at her and snapped. "No!"

               "C'mon lets go catch this dogman!" Nix ordered and he and the fifthteen other mercenaries started to head in the direction in which Will had pointed them.

               Nix had led his men a short way away from the building when he noticed Will staggering along behind them. The mercenaries were right at the ambush point.

               "Lorcan told you we aint got any painkillers now push off!" He ordered her as he walked over to her and put his hands on her to emphasise his order with a literal push.

               Will swiftly straightened and grabbed his hands and threw the very startled mercenary over her head, she then flipped over so that she was staring at the downed man and using her left foot casually and quickly crushed his windpipe.

               Before the other fifthteen mercenaries had time to react Ames and Alec had leapt out from behind the bushes and downed two more of them with quick kicks, killing both.

               Lorcan charged Alec who easily dodged the big man and leapt onto his back as he raced past not able to stop the momentum of his charge fast enough, unlike his bouts in the cage Alec had no need to prolong the fight for appearances sake so he placed his hands around the big mans neck and snapped it as if it were a twig, hopping off the man's back as he collapsed dead on the ground.

               Ames meanwhile was parrying with Gibbs, a skilled martial artist, they were trading blows and kicks, the Ordinary was quickly tiring under the rapid fire onslaught of blows and kicks from the Familiar, who was not bothering to use his strength, though he soon got bored with the game and punched the Ordinary in the head, using his super human strength, caving the man's skull in.

               Will and Alec ended up fighting three of the mercenaries back to back, each making sure to keep their back to the other as they kicked, punched and parried kicks and punches.

               "Just like that job in Spain huh sis!" Alec recalled getting an idea.

               "That it is bro!" Will replied getting his drift immediately.

               As Will spoke she swiftly moved into Alec's arms and just as they had done in Spain he held her firmly, his elbows under her armpits his arms securely crossed over her chest and whirled her around incredibly fast, allowing her to take out all three of their attackers with a joint combination of momentum and well aimed kicks, all three opponents were quickly killed, Alec and Will stopped spinning, though Alec still had his arms around her when they spotted a mercenary running back to the warehouse for aid. 

               Alec muttered. "Zambia." And quickly let his hold on Will fall to her hips then her knees as he crouched down and then he sprang up and  forward slightly launching her at the fleeing mercenary.

               Will had got the reference and was prepared when Alec threw her after the mercenary, altering her body's position as she flew through the air so that she hit the mercenary in the back with her feet. The mercenary went down back broken and Will flipped in mid air to land with her hands on his back then flipped onto her feet and then crouched down and snapped the neck of the paralysed man. 

               Ames was easily dodging the bullets being fired at him by one of the other mercenaries, waiting for the man to run out of ammunition and silently cursing Will for not letting him have his guns back. _I don't care if it'd look odd! She should have let me have my guns back! Sheesh one of 'em would have done! Damn annoying female! Why'd she have to be part of the rescue! Damn it! Why'd this guy have to be a gun freak! Who carries all that hardware! Whose fool idea was it to make mini machine guns! Blasted idiot! When the hell is he gonna run out of ammo for that thing!_ He continued to mentally curse and moan as he continued to dodge bullets.

               While Will was flying through the air Alec was attacked by another mercenary, he was hit from behind by a baseball bat and went down momentarily stunned. 

               The mercenary came in for the kill, Alec recovered and allowed the man to bring the bat crashing down to just above his head before he caught it and holding the bat firmly he pulled the mercenary even closer then brought his legs up and placed them either side of the mercenary's head then swiftly let go of the bat and flipped himself over onto his hands, as if he were about to do push ups, breaking the man's neck in the process. Alec then moved his legs apart allowing the dead man to fall away, and then since he was taking all of his weight on his hands, he brought his legs up fully into a handstand then casually flipped himself onto his feet.

               Will had been set upon by two of the mercenaries, just moments after she broke their comrades neck, still crouching, she kicked out and up with her right leg, kind of like a Cossack dancer, she took out the one who was almost upon her with that swift and powerful kick which she aimed at a kidney causing it to explode and kill the man, in one fluid movement she was fully standing, she was rising from her crouch even as she kicked her opponent. 

               The second man then jumped Will from behind and immediately found himself airborne as she used her bucking trick, dropping onto her hands and kicking her legs in the air that she had used days earlier with Ames, but unlike Ames the mercenary did not have the agility or presence of mind to flip himself over in mid air and so he landed on his head, the very violent impact caving in his skull and causing his neck to break, Will then unknowingly echoed the movements of her younger brother and casually raised her legs into a full handstand before flipping onto her feet.__

               Alec was battling with a knife wielding mercenary, dodging the crazed slashings of the man, he swiftly grabbed the arm holding the knife and got behind the mercenary holding him pinned to him with one other arm, Alec used his other hand to guide the mans own hand still tightly and vainly clutching the knife into slashing his own throat.__

  Will swiftly dealt with another of the mercenaries, she took him out with one kick, snapping his neck and sending him flying back. Then she saw  the last mercenary he had a gun trained upon a still bullet dodging Ames and was about to get a clean shot, Will swiftly crouched and pulled a knife from her cowboy boot and threw it full strength, with unerring accuracy. The knife hit right on target and the mercenary fell forward dead in the dirt before he had a chance to fire a shot, the knife protruding from where it was buried up to the hilt in the back of his skull.

               The sound of his comrade falling down dead momentarily distracted the last mercenary, which was long enough for Ames to take a flying leap at him, both Ames' feet landed squarely on the man's chest imploding his heart. Ames casually dropped to the ground and walked over to Will who was by one of the dead men crouched down to retrieve her knife. 

               Alec was already at her side. "Will you can get another knife." He was sarcastically telling her.

               "This one's a pair to the one in the sheath in my other boot, both were Christmas gifts from Deck I've had them for years." Will stubbornly told him as she forcefully yanked her blade from the mercenary's skull.

               Alec grinned at her. "Hey you removed a blade from a skull are you queen of America now?" He quipped.

               Will stopped wiping the knife clean on the mercenary's clothes to roll her eyes at her kid brother. "And you say I make bad puns. 

               "You both make bad puns it's obviously a family trait." Ames told them grinning. _She's an exceptional fighter! Even dodging that idiot's bullets I saw the stunts she pulled and what she and 494 did together…. I shouldn't have been so worried about her safety! Lucky she's an expert at knife throwing too! _

               Will grinned at Ames then added. "Besides I'm Merlyn not Arthur!" 

               "Yeah and if you're Merlyn, as you're kid brother I'm Caleb…. 'cept you're bedding Sheriff Lucas Buck here, not warning me how dangerous he is." Alec bantered back grinning.

               "Yeah and Ames' isn't your dad!" Will responded grinning at him.

               "Thank God!" Ames forcefully stated scowling at the very notion. "Lets go see if 452 and the others got the kids and took out the remaining mercs." He ordered and started to head for the warehouse.

               "Ames I'll have to take the guns you took off the merc." Will told him quietly banter forgotten as she stood up after sheathing her now clean knife back in its boot. "Can't have the others spotting them, it'll get you shot."

               Ames glared at her and reluctantly handed over all of the weapons but made no comment. _Damn! She's right!_

               Alec grinning had snagged three of the proffered weapons and stuck the two revolvers into his belt, with Ames gun and cradled the mini machine gun in one of his arm just like he did with his baby nephews. "C'mon you two lets go." He ordered and led the way to the warehouse.

               Will rolled her eyes at Alec and then just stuck the other two hand guns into her belt, with Ames' ankle gun and the two tiny holdout weapons into two of her jacket pockets.

               The three of them swiftly arrived, Alec in the lead, then Ames and lastly Will in her preferred position of rear guard. Max and the other six X5's and the children were all just leaving the building, Max was the last to exit.

               Max glared at Ames when she saw him. "Damn I was hoping that one of those shots we heard had hit him." She sulked.

               Before Ames could reply Will struck him on the head from behind with a revolver butt, knocking him out, she then swiftly knelt down and retrieved his handcuffs and keys, rolled him onto his side and pulled his arms behind him then cuffed him and then threw away the key to the cuffs.  

               "Hey Max how many were left?" Alec casually asked her.

               "Nine. We took 'em all out no problems!" Max grinned at him. "So looks like you got us some more weapons, Mole'll be ecstatic."

               "Yeah, there's probably more back in the woods these and the ones Will's got were just from one guy! We'll collect up all the weaponry and send them back to Terminal City." Alec promised.

               While they had been talking Will had been quickly checking each of the children over, making sure that none had more than minor cuts and bruises, she was intent on doing this and didn't speak to the kids other than to say hi, I'm going to check you all over, knowing that they didn't have time to waste with pleasantries.

               "Max get the kids to the safe house!" Will ordered having assured herself that all were basically unscathed, she then grinned at the children. "Okay kids Max will fill you in when you arrive at the safe house but the main data is I've adopted you all and you're coming home to Canada with me."

               The older children looked at each other and shrugged then nodded and smiled at Will.

               "Okay I'll talk to you more on the plane trip, I won't see you again until then Max will tell you why all the extra security… best head out." Will ordered.

               "What are you going to do about Ames and all the dead mercs?" Max queried as the two X5's who they had decided would help escort the youngsters to their temporary safe house lead the older ones who carried the younger ones to the waiting vehicles.

               "Well Ames we'll put in his car and I'll drive it to another location, Alec will follow on his bike then take me home. The mercs that's why I asked that four of you X5's remain behind, we'll collect them all up and do a little work on them, make it have the hall marks of a crime feud massacre, then we'll torch the place." Will calmly replied. "We'll collect all the weapons and send them to T.C as Alec said." 

               Max nodded and swiftly followed the two X5's and the children into the night. 

              "Okay lets get this done before White wakes up!" Will ordered and led Alec and the four remaining X5's to the sight of the ambush. "Okay we'll take six of them back and while I start with the mutilations you get the others then you can help."

               It took them almost half an hour of swiftly working to complete their gruesome task.

               They collected all the weaponry that they could find, to be taken back to Terminal City along with other items of value or usefulness. 

               Then they removed their clothing and took anything of value to be found on the mercenaries, including gold teeth, for the general fund at Terminal City and bagged it. 

               They then removed the fingertips and natural teeth of each of the twenty five mercenaries. All but one of the mercenaries had at least one tattoo so following Will's lead, they removed any easily identifiable ones such as blue in prison ones and they removed any names from the other tattoos. 

               None of the X5's were keen on doing any of this but Will told them that it was necessary and so they obeyed her. 

               Will also put the mercenaries ID's etcetera into the personal valuables bag and made the X5's memorise the tattoos and descriptions of which man bore which, and that of the man who had none, so that this data could also be given to Logan, Dix and Luke to aid them in finding out who had hired the mercenaries to capture live Transgenics, because obviously this person or persons could send more people after the Transgenics.

               Teeth, skin and fingertips were put into a carrier bag to be dumped by one of the X5's well away from the warehouse in the hospital incinerator at Harbour Lights were all such human waste items were burnt and the ashes never searched.

               Will then used her knowledge of crime land feud killings to stage the warehouse, those with broken necks were strung up on cables to make it look as if they had been hung, to explain their broken necks, not perfect cover she knew because hanging caused a different kind of break but hopefully the coroner wouldn't be that interested in looking too closely. 

               They had found a heavy mallet and she used that on those with their heads caved in, putting material from each wound onto it, so that it would be assumed that it was used on them. They then staged the rest of the mercs bodies in a reasonable facsimile of a crime land feud massacre.

               Then they dumped the removed clothing in piles around the warehouse. Alec and the other X5's then used fuel from cans that the mercenaries had waiting to use in their vehicles and doused the clothes and the entire warehouse, the X5's, all but Alec exited the building and headed back to Terminal City or to Harbour Lights hospital with the bag of cash, watches and lighters etcetera, the other useful and valuable items and the bag of bodily identifiables to be incinerated and all but three of the weapons, Alec wouldn't be parted from the mini machine gun and Will made sure that she got Ames' two guns.

               Will picked up a box of matches from the table and looked at Alec, then they both swiftly left the ware house, Will paused in the doorway casually lit one of the matches and threw it onto the pile of gasoline soaked clothing at the door, it lit up with a whoosh, she then placed the box into her pocket as she swiftly joined Alec in standing by the still unconscious Familiar. The two Transgenics watched for a couple of minutes as flames swiftly engulfed the tinder dry wooden warehouse.

              "Alec get Ames and we'll dump him somewhere not to dangerous." Will ordered as she scented around a bit.

               Alec swiftly and gently hauled the unconscious man onto his shoulder and they quickly moved to where he had hidden his car, Will used her nose to back track his scent.

               Will opened the car doors and got into the drivers seat and buckled up her seat belt. 

               "He's going to be even madder at you sis… you knocked him out then cuffed him and threw away the key!" Alec pointlessly told her as he gently sat Ames in the front passenger seat then buckled him in. "When he manages to release himself he'll me intent on killing you!"

               Will grinned at him. "Right on two counts! I don't think he'll kill me well not until after our sons are weaned at any rate." 

               "Not funny!" Alec glared then gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean only two counts I make it three?"

               Will showed him an empty right hand then opened it again to reveal the key to the cuffs. "It's amazing what Deck would do to entertain a bored Transgenic." She drolly stated.

               "You didn't throw it away! You palmed it!" Alec was incredulous and very impressed.

               Will rolled her eyes at him. "Yes bro…. you guys got pick pocket training you should be able to do that trick too."

               Alec looked sheepish. "Yeah I suppose I we could. Hey Deck entertained you with magic tricks?"

               "Yeah…. I can do loads of slight of hand tricks, as well as the pick pocket stuff, plus card tricks and a few other ones…. I taught myself to do the trick with the ball from Labyrinth, you know when Jarred is moving it around over his fingers…. That one and the other tricks have come in very handy with all the kids." She grinned at him and started the car. "Go get on your bike bro I want to get back to my cubs."

               Alec grinned back at her as he backed out of the car and closed the door then went to get his bike and was soon following Will as she drove Ames to a safe dumping spot. 

               Will swiftly parked the car, gently returned his holdout gun to its ankle holster and the other gun to its holster. She then placed the key to the handcuffs on the dashboard in front of her still unconscious mate stroked him gently on the face and gave him a very tender kiss upon the lips and then swiftly got out of the car shut the door and hopped onto Alec's bike and they quickly raced back to the apartment.

               Asia greeted them at the door, Will had rung ahead.

               "Hi Will they're fine, they haven't woken up, but I've been checking on them." Asia told Will and Alec as soon as they entered the apartment and both rushed past her to the bedroom.

               Will and Alec both smiled at the peacefully sleeping babies and headed back to the lounge where Asia was gathering her things.

               Will gave her a hug. "Thanks Asia! The rescue went great we got all the kids back unharmed and all the mercenaries are dead."

               "That's brilliant news!" Asia replied grinning.

               "Sure is! C'mon I'll get you back to T.C." Alec told her grinning then looked at Will. "I'll be back in a bit, just in case you need help with Ames."

               Will grinned at him. "You can take your time bro go have a drink with the guys have some fun, I'll be fine."

               Alec suddenly recalled her bargain with Ames and grinned. "If you're sure I'll do that after I change at my place." He stated looking down at his blood spattered clothes that also smelled of smoke.  "I'll see you when I see you then bye." He called over his shoulder as he and Asia hurriedly left.

               A while later.

               Will had showered and put her own blood spattered clothes in the bath tub, she then used a rag to carefully remove the blood from her leather jacket and cowboy boots. 

               She was relaxing on the sofa in her pyjamas watching the television, an Eye's Only hack was on, when a key was put in the door and a very annoyed Familiar stalked in though he did remember to quietly close the front door so as not to awaken his sons. 

               Ames carried a bag from a fancy dress store and a holdall, the contents of which were clanking slightly as he stalked into the lounge and glared furiously at Will.

               Will just smiled at him, flipped off the television and casually stretched. "Hi Ames darling." She held out her arms wrists placed together to be handcuffed. "You know you're really very sexy when you're absolutely livid."

               Ames slowly placed both bag and holdall onto the floor and moved forward one pace. "You hit me!" He ground out still glaring furiously at her and not in a mood to be placated and or sweet talked. "You knocked me out!"

               Will nodded arms still out stretched a neutral expression on her face. "Yes dear but if I hadn't you probably would have said something to really piss Max off and then it would have got ugly and I would hate you for making me hurt my little sister to protect your very sexy hide."

               Ames paused to think about that. _I hadn't thought about the why! I only knew that she'd knocked me out! She's right I was about to be sarcastic to 452 and that would have led to more sarcasm from both of us then a physical fight! Yeah I can see her reasoning it being easier to knock me out than seven Transgenics, I doubt if 494 would have helped her knock 'em out! _

               Will looked worriedly at the silent Familiar and swiftly stood parted her still outstretched arms and hugged him. "Ames are you okay? I didn't do any damage when I knocked you out did I? Ames?"

               Ames grinned down at her and hugged her back then tenderly kissed her on the lips. "I'm fine I was just thinking, I hadn't thought of the reason why you had knocked me out, you see I was just fuming that you had done so. You're right I was about to piss 452 off so it made sense you knocking me out. I'm hard headed so I'm fine." He reassured her.

               Will grinned at him. "Good because I'd hate to have really damaged you!" She refrained with an effort, from making any quips regarding his hard headedness. 

               "Are the babies okay? And the kids?" He asked as he stroked her back.

               "The kids are fine and our sons never knew I was gone they were asleep the whole time." Will replied as she snuggled into his chest.

               Ames broke the embrace and grinned evilly at her. "Time to pay the price!"

               Will grinned back at him. "We'll move the cubs into here first."

               Ames nodded and they both hurried into the bedroom and looked at their peacefully sleeping sons then Ames lifted up the drawer crib containing Kit and Will picked up Kyle they swiftly moved it into the lounge, then Ames swiftly collected Kincaid and Will got Kieran, and soon all four babies were in the lounge, they had begun to stir but Will telepathically soothed them back to sleep.

              Will grinned at Ames then bent down and picked up the bag containing the outfit. "You go set up the bedroom, I'll get changed!" She ordered and swiftly headed into the bathroom.

               Ames grabbed the holdall and did as ordered, he entered the bedroom, undid the zip on the holdall, then placed it over the bed and turned it over emptying the contents onto the super king size bed, inside were the wrist and ankle cuffs and the collar and chain that he had snuck out of N.S.A. H.Q. after he had freed himself from his own handcuffs. He quickly set up the bed, attaching the end of the chain to it then went to wait outside the bathroom for his lover. _This should be fun! She'll obey me for once!_

               Will emerged from the bathroom and grinned at him.

               Ames just admired her for a few moments as she slowly turned in front of him in the tiny gold bikini with the fake bronze ornamentation.  "Come on! I've some chains and cuffs with your name on!" He growled at her as he led her into their bedroom. "Okay since I didn't tranq you like I should have done, I'm calling the shots!"

               Will grinned at him. "Whatever you say darling…. So call 'em!"

               Ames grinned at her. "Lay down on the bed."_ Wow! No arguments she must be feeling guilty!_

               "On my front or back?" Will queried.

               Ames thought for a few moments before replying. "Back."

               Will did as ordered. "You want me to put the collar on or do you want to?" She casually asked.

               "I'm in charge here!" Ames growled at her grinning evilly.

               Will shrugged her right shoulder and grinned back at him. "Okay then do something already." She ordered anyway. 

               Ames picked up the ankle cuffs looked at them then put them back in the holdall, he did the same with the wrist cuffs then placed the holdall on the floor. He then picked up the collar and knelt beside Will on the bed. "Sit up!"

               Will did so smiling at him, deciding that perhaps bondage could be fun after all, well with Ames at least.

               Ames gently placed the collar around her neck and then attached the chain to the link at the front, he then moved off the bed and looked at her and grinned evilly again. "I was right the collar and chain look good on you my little wolf." He told her lovingly not menacingly. "So does that bikini…. Thank you for suggesting it!"

               "You're very welcome." Will replied grinning at him. "You know Ames you're the only person who's ever put me on a leash that I haven't wanted to hurt for doing so… even Deck." She was still sitting having not been told to lay back down.

               Ames evil grin turned into a loving smile. "You're the only person I wouldn't hurt for knocking me out. Hmmm lay down."

               Will did as ordered not minding following orders for once in her life. "Ames I'm going to be gone in a day or so!" She plaintively reminded him.

               Ames who had forgotten this, looked at her in shock then quickly shucked his clothes and hopped onto the bed "Sit up!" He ordered and when Will quickly obeyed he swiftly removed the bikini bra. "Raise you bottom Will! Then each leg!" 

               Will immediately complied and Ames swiftly removed the bikini panties then he placed both panties and bra onto a bedside cabinet.

               "Get off the bed!" He ordered and when she complied he swiftly pulled back the covers. "Get in……..Oh hell this isn't as much fun as I though it'd be!" He moaned and quickly removed the collar and chain keys from the holdall and swiftly moved over to Will and undid both and placed the collar, chain and keys back in the holdall. "I prefer you as an equal partner! But I want to be on top!" He stated as he hopped into the bed his arousal plainly evident.

               Will smiled at him and got into the bed and swiftly straddled him so that he entered her. "Mmmmm I much prefer this way! Taking orders is no fun! So Ames since I've done part of the work for you aren't you going to roll us over….. I actually prefer you to be on top too!"

               Ames growled at her and rolled them over as she had asked. "Then why that conversation the other day?" 

               Will shrugged her right shoulder. "Well it would be nice to be given the choice instead of you always being on top…. Even though that's my preference too!" With that she started to wiggle and Ames got the hint and all conversation was forgotten.

               14th February 2023 Valentines Day.

               00:03am.

               Will awoke to the sounds of someone sneaking about in the apartment she gently moved over and off of Ames and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing to hand which was his shirt she swiftly pulled it on.

               "Will?" Ames queried quietly he had felt her slide over and off him. 

               "There's someone in the apartment." Will quietly told him as she went to the door not making a sound as she moved.  

               Ames swiftly got out of bed and pulled on his trousers and grabbed his guns and silently moved to Will's side and handed her his holdout gun, she took it with a smile, then they both swiftly and silently moved into the lounge and Ames was about to aim his gun at the intruder who was hovering over the cubs when Will spoke.

               "Alec!" She stated having caught his scent.

               Ames immediately relaxed and placed his gun into the band of his suit trousers as Alec turned around.

               "Hi Will, Ames, sorry I didn't mean to wake you, should have know I couldn't get in without your hearing me Will." He said quietly as he walked over to them. "But since you're awake lets talk, we'll use the bedroom." He said and led the way.

               Will and Ames quietly followed, they all quickly entered the bedroom closing the door behind them, Will gave Ames back his gun and he put both back onto the chest of drawers, then joined Will as she hurriedly got back under the covers. 

               Alec had sat down on the right side of the bed and waited until Will and Ames were comfortably seated, Ames with his arm around Will's waist and she leaning into him. 

               "Okay now first Will stop looking worried everyone's fine your new kids are fine you would have been called otherwise." Alec hastily reassured his sister. "What I needed to talk to you both about and what can't wait until later is that the documentation for the kids the fake adoption papers are finished. Everyone else has packed up their stuff and will be ready to leave tomorrow well this evening."

               "Already?" Will asked in surprise she had thought she and Ames would have another evening and night together at least, particularly with today being Valentines day, she wanted to spend it with the man she loved.

               "I'm afraid so Will, this incident with the mercenaries kidnapping the kids really spooked everyone we're all used to Ames hunting us, but new players coming in." Alec shrugged his shoulders. "That's why as soon as you announced that you'd be adopting the kids our people rushed on making their legal stuff. Max wants you, the cubs, kids and families safely out of Seattle as soon as possible, which is this evening."

               Ames hugged Will and kissed her tenderly. "452's right you know honey, the longer you stay the more chance of someone discovering your existence. I don't want you or our sons to be harmed." _Damn! There goes my Valentines meal plans! Damn it! But 452's right its no longer safe for them to be here._

               Will snuggled into his chest. "I know I just hoped it would take a few more days before we were able to leave."

               Ames looked at Alec. "Have you managed to get enough fuel for the plane?"

               Alec was not surprised that Will had told him how she and their sons were getting home. "Yeah, we diverted what we needed from some other aircraft… the techs did it, no one'll know it wasn't a legitimate procedure. Will Max also wanted me to get you to run through your story before we left in case you need anything else before this evening…. Ah I think besides the birth certificates they made up for the cubs, which I have here." Alec reached into the inside pocket off his leather jacket that he had yet to remove and handed them to Will.

               Will and Ames looked at them then placed them back into the envelope and onto the bedside cabinet.

               "Okay well the story I've planned for the kids is that I returned to my former home after the kids had contacted my kids, whom they have been friends with for years to say that they were finally being put up for adoption but that the authorities wanted to split them up, they wanted to know if I was still willing to take all of them." Will stated.

               Ames grinned and nodded. "They're your kids friends so of course you said yes."

               "Yep and got a lawyer friend to sort out all the legalities and paperwork so that all I had to do was sign a piece of paper and take them home." Will grinned back at him.

               "Okay Will the kids are the easy to explain part how are you going to explain the cubs?" Alec queried sounding worried.

               Will put her arm out and drew him into a hug, so that she was now being hugged by both Ames and Alec, one on either side and for once neither male minded the fact that they were touching the other.

               "Alec quit worrying I'm a skilled strategist remember, plus I recall some weird pregnancy related facts for Ordinaries. I can use those to explain away my pregnancy." Will calmly reassured him.

               "So what's the story?" Ames asked.

               "Before I went to Canada." Will smiled at Ames and kissed him on the lips then continued. "I had been dating a guy Matthew Steven Gibbon-Bayne for a couple of years. We split up because he decided that he didn't want to settle down with a wife and eight kids, he wanted to follow his dream of working abroad and so he left for a job aboard before we left for Canada, before we found out that we had inherited the farm. We had both decided on a clean break so he didn't leave a forwarding address and he had no family that he was close too or anyone that he would leave his details with."

               "So you do live in Canada, I wondered what with Ray being able to skate on your lake and the amount of snow he said that you had had." Ames smiled at Will. "Oh the cover sounds okay so far, he's unreachable so he couldn't have a change of heart after hearing about his sons." _No one will ever learn were they live from me! I'll die before I betray her, our sons and her other kids! She's Ray's mother too!_

               "Ah Will it does sound good but how will you explain the pregnancy?" Alec asked still worried. "The timings aren't right you went to Canada almost fifthteen months ago."

               "Well Alec everyone knows that I returned to my old home for a couple of weeks just over eight and a half months ago and multiples are usually born early so the time frame fits." Will shrugged her right shoulder. "People will believe that Matt was there visiting too and that we slept together but afterwards realised it was a mistake and went our separate ways, without giving each other our new contact details. Deck always taught me to play on peoples belief in human frailties and to use their….. well penchant for soap opera type scenarios, the pregnancy story does… the Ordinaries will believe it."

               "She's right they'll definitely believe that kind of stuff!" Ames agreed nodding his head for emphasis. "It's amazing what Ordinaries will swallow." _She returned to __Seattle__ eight and a half months ago? So I wasn't seeing things! She was at that second public fiasco! She must have told Ray not to mention her absence! Smart of her!_

               "Okay, but the not showing etcetera… how are you going to explain that?" Alec queried still worried.

               Will shrugged her right shoulder. "That's actually easy because not all women stop menstruating while they are pregnant, luckily my being sterilised is not something I tell people even the kids don't know, the X5's only found out because I sensed the cubs and freaked so I had to debrief them. You two were the only ones who knew before I found out I was pregnant, even now the only other people in Seattle who know the whole truth are Max, Logan, Joshua, Original Cindy, Asia, the other medics and Dix and Luke." 

               "Yeah that's right they don't know about Will being sterilised, just that she got pregnant without sex." Alec grinned suddenly. "Until the adult females found out that Will was the only one who Sandemann had done this to, well they were all very worried!"

               Will hit him quite hard on the stomach. "It's not funny bro! Keep talking like it is and if we ever find Sandemann I'll get him to give you a sex change and give you the correct reproductive organs and implant four embryos!" She threatened and obviously meant it.

               Ames burst out laughing as he pictured a pregnant 494. _Oh hell that's hilarious!_

Alec rubbed his sore stomach and looked at his elder sister in shock. "I promise I won't make fun of them for their reactions again!"

               Will grinned at him. "Good. As I was saying, not all women stop menstruating during pregnancy and not all women have symptoms or show so I can say I didn't know I was pregnant until I went into labour, it's been known to happen even to women who have had other perfectly normal pregnancies, so I will be believed."

               Alec grinned at her. "Sounds reasonable to me. Ames?"

               Ames looked slightly surprised at being asked for his opinion especially by 494. "Yeah it'll work, I've heard of cases like those so she'll be believed. Like I said Ordinaries are quite gullible!" _He actually values my opinion!_

               "Great. I'll go to bed then. Oh if you want since there are bottles in the fridge I can feed the quads." Alec graciously offered.

               Ames smiled at him. "Thank you Alec but no, I'd like to watch Will feed our sons one last time, the bottles will keep for a later feed." _That's the second time I've called him Alec, but both times it was appropriate, calling him 494 would have been wrong!_

               Alec smiled back at him. "They can stay in the lounge until they want feeding." He stated and swiftly left the room, not making any cracks about Ames using his name rather than his number and realising that that was the second time, the first being when he had volunteered to help Ames hunt down Sandemann for what he did to Will.

               Will removed her shirt and threw it onto the floor, Ames quickly followed suit with his trousers, he then embraced Will. But they did not make love straight away.

               "So you like to watch me breast feed?" Will asked him smiling at him.

               "Yes it's one of the sexiest things, watching you breast feed our sons, I thought so from the start, before we made love or I knew that they were our cubs." Ames smiled back at her. "Will you never told me about your newest children, I know all your other children's names and ages and the names and ages of your nieces and nephews on the farm but not about your newest kids I can make a guess at ages from seeing them but I'd like to know about Ray's new siblings."             

               "I'll leave Ray to tell you the details for his new cousins he'll be peeved enough that I've told you about his new siblings. Oh Ray's going to be getting two more room mates Mark and Lincoln, you know that he told all the kids about midnight feasts." Will told him trying to look annoyed but failing miserably.

               Ames laughed. "But you don't actually mind do you." He rhetorically stated.

               Will shook her head grinning. "Nah… I'm pretty laid back and midnight feasts are fun, I usually end up gate crashing… My new kids are: Thaddeus seventeen; Kate seventeen she was the X6 called Gizmo who aided in my rescue; Templeton just turned seventeen; Dalton, he was at the Jam Pony siege, fifthteen almost sixteen; Lincoln nine; twins Conner and Callum eight; Anya eight; Isobel seven; triplets Jade, Jenna and Jasmine four almost five; Rowanne female almost three and Harley female two." Will started to nuzzle him and all thoughts of more conversation were forgotten.


	10. 9

9th Dec 2003 to 6th Jan 2004 

**Bound**     By Western Blakehawke

Set after Freak Nation.February2023

Sequel to Unwelcome Ties. Set around fourteen months after the events of the last chapter.  

Ames and Will come face to face again just over sixteen months after they first met.

**Chapter 9**

               3:42am

               Alec was awoken by his nephews crying, he quickly got out of bed and went over to their cribs and started to amuse them knowing that Will and Ames would quickly appear to take them back into the bedroom for feeding.

               Will was also awoken by both the crying and telepathic imagery sent by her sons she gently woke Ames with a kiss. "Feeding time darling." She smiled at him as she swiftly exited the bed on the right hand side and slipped on his shirt again. "Oh and they have got my telepathic ability they sent me imagery of me breast feeding them and you amusing them!" She sounded what she was ecstatic at their sons having inherited that ability.

               Ames smiled at her. "They have that's great!" He equally as enthusiastically replied as he swiftly got out of bed and pulled on his trousers and they hurried into the lounge. "They sent you pictures of me?" _That ability may help keep them safe! Do they know who I am?_

               "Yes and they identified you as their father! Hi boys foods on it's way." Will called and telepathed to her sons as she entered the room.

               Ames had a huge smile on his face after hearing that.

               Alec turned to look at them. "Hi, I'll help you move them back into your room." He stated and picked up Kieran and his crib and moved swiftly past Will and Ames on his way to the bedroom.

               "Thanks bro." Will said grinning as she followed suit picking up Kit and his crib.

               Ames picked up Kincaid and followed after the two Transgenics passing Alec who had swiftly returned for Kyle.

               Alec quickly brought his nephew into the bedroom and gently placed his makeshift drawer crib onto the floor next to his brothers and grinned at Will and Ames. "I'll leave you to it." With that he swiftly exited closing the door behind him.

               Will who was seated on the bed with Kieran and Kit laying in front of her quickly shucked off Ames' shirt and was soon feeding the cubs.

               Ames had placed Kincaid on the bed and then retrieved Kyle from his crib and placed him next to his brother, he was amusing them with the two glove puppets.

               Unlike other times they both remained silent while the babies fed, then winded and changed them, both were contemplating that this would be the last time that they did this and that they would not see each other again for many months.

               All four babies were laying on the bed in between their parents.

               Ames picked up each of them in turn and held them for a few minutes against his bare chest absorbing their smell and the feel of them in his arms then tenderly laid them down absorbing every detail of his happily gurgling sons as he and Will entertained them with the glove puppets, he kept tenderly and lovingly stroking each of them which they obviously loved. _I don't want them or Will to go! I wish they could stay or I could return to __Canada__ with them but that would lead The Conclave, the Phalanx to them for sure!_

               Will sighed despondently. "I'm going to miss you. We're going to miss you."

               Ames looked at her and smiled tenderly. "I'm going to miss you and our cubs too." He quietly and sincerely told her. _I wish I could tell her that I love her but I can't chance it! I can't endanger them by being with them!_

               Will smiled at him, it was a smile tinged with sadness that they would be parted for months in only a few short hours. "I'll return as soon as I can, I wish you could come visit but I know that that is too great a security risk."

               Ames sadly nodded at her and gently picked up Kyle and Kit who had fallen asleep as had their brothers, he quietly and swiftly stood up and gently placed his sons in their cribs and placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of each, Will crouched down beside him and placed Kieran and Kincaid into their cribs, Ames then gently kissed them on the forehead too then he stood swiftly shucked his trousers and went over to his suit jacket and removed a ring box.

               He moved back to Will who was still watching their sons. "Will I was going to give this to you this evening over the meal I planned to bring in from a French restaurant…" 

               Will had turned to Ames as soon as he started to speak rising from her crouch.

               Ames opened the ring box to reveal a platinum ring with a running wolf on it the wolf had a diamond for its eye. "Thank you for letting Ray call me for allowing me to be in our five sons lives, thank you for trusting me with you live." He took the ring out, placed the box onto the chest of drawers and lifted up her right hand. "I promise you that I will never betray you, that I will protect you and our sons with my life." He swore as he placed the ring onto her ring finger. _I wish I could say I love you and put it on her right hand but not yet, not until it's safe!_

"I know you won't betray us darling and I hope you never have to give your life for our sons, for me." Will looked at the exquisite ring upon her finger and then at Ames. "It's beautiful, exquisite my darling I'll never take it off." She looked radiant her tone expressed all that words could not. "Darling Happy Valentines Day I just wish I could have got you something too."

               "You gave me the best Valentines gift our sons, Happy Valentines Day darling." Ames told her smiling and held out his hand to Will, who immediately took it and they returned to bed and just held each other, Will curled in his arms head on his chest..

               They were silent for quite a while just savouring each others company.

               Ames sighed and made a decision. "Will I won't tell you what The Coming is, but tell your kin that it's scheduled to happen in seven years, they have that long to figure out what it is and a way to stop it and destroy The Conclave." _My sons come first! They'll only be safe if the Familiars fail, if The Coming is stopped and The Conclave irrevocably broken! My sons have my loyalty first and foremost!_

    Will was stunned, she looked up at Ames. "Thank you Ames." Three simple words but her tone conveyed all that his information meant to her.

               Ames kissed her passionately and they were soon making love.

               4:53am. 

               Ames and Will were still in bed lying together in their usual sleeping position, they had made love multiple times, both were wide awake but neither was willing to move because as soon as they left the bed that would be it, for at least six months.

               Alec knocked quietly on the door. 

               "You can come in bro." Will quietly told him.

               Alec silently entered the room and sat down on the bed. "I hate being the sensible one but you two have to get up." He quietly told them looking unhappy at splitting them up. "Ames you need to dress, eat and get all your stuff, we don't know when any of our kin could turn up to say goodbye to Will and your sons, you obviously can't be here."

               Ames sighed and nodded. "I know 494." He looked at the woman he loved. "He's right my little wolf, they can't find me here, I know that you can convince them not to harm me but word would inevitably get back to The Conclave and they would send a Phalanx team after me and one after you and our sons too."

               Will reluctantly nodded. "I know I just don't want to leave you."

               Ames tightened his grip on her. "Me either." He stated then released his hold and looked at Alec. "494 I told your sister earlier that although I can't say what The Coming is, know that it's scheduled to happen in twenty thirty, the signs that it was the right time started two years ago." 

               Alec was as stunned as Will was. "Thanks Ames I'll make sure to tell Max and Logan etcetera…. Ah Will you're the strategist in the family how do I do so without exposing Ames?"

               Will thought for a moment. "I've still got the exact copy I made of that Familiar lineage data we found, when we get home I'll take another look and suddenly recall something that Sandemann muttered that I wasn't supposed to hear as a child and realise that The Coming whatever it is takes place in twenty thirty."

               "The meteor shower…. That was one of the signs the Familiars were waiting for, it happened two years ago." Ames informed his lover and her brother, he did not realise that he said the Familiars rather than we, but both Transgenics spotted the slip.

               Neither Transgenic let Ames see that they had noticed the slip.

               "Thanks Ames. Will can you use that?" Alec queried smiling.

               "Meteor shower that would be the Leonid one right." Will queried her mate.

               Alec grinned when Ames looked surprised. "Ames she's got a very eclectic knowledge base…. Her interests go from ancient history to aeronautical engineering, with a myriad of other subjects thrown in including astronomy, she never gets lost because she can navigate by the stars."

               Will nodded in agreement, as she still lay snuggled against her mate's chest unwilling to move.

               "Yeah it was the Leonid meteor shower it was the right density and fit with other factors." Ames replied as he smiled down at Will. "Can you use that to make a believable scenario?"

               Will smiled at him. "Yes thank you Ames." She moved and kissed him tenderly on the lips then reluctantly pulled away.  "Alec's right we need to get up."

               Alec swiftly got off the bed and left the room.

               Will and Ames looked at each other then they both reluctantly got out of bed and headed for the shower, were they could not resist making love one last time. They then hurriedly dressed, Ames as usual put on jeans and a roll neck top and also as usual he would change into a clean suit when he stopped off at home. They then smiled at their still peacefully sleeping sons and entered the kitchen and sat down as Alec indicated for them to do so.

               Alec then placed a plate of toast in front of each, with a glass of milk for Will and a coffee for Ames. He then sat down and sipped his own coffee. "It's going to be weird when I get back from Canada going back to the you hunting me and trying to kill me bit."

               Ames looked at him swallowed his toast and then spoke. "Yes, but to do otherwise would attract the wrong kind of attention."

               Alec nodded and suddenly grinned. "So I go back to being Bugs Bunny and you revert to being Yosemite Sam!"

               Ames glared at him. _That's right upset her! Idiot!_

               Will kissed him and then grinned as Alec had intended. "Could be worse darling he could have called you Elmer Thudd! Besides after Bugs Yosemite was always my favourite!"

               Ames laughed and then grinned he had just realised that 494 was trying to cheer Will up and he was pleased that the Transgenic had succeeded. _He was trying to make her smile! I need to remember that they've known each other for twenty four years! He knows how to make her smile!_ _Good job he's her biological brother otherwise I'd be jealous!_

               Alec rolled his eyes at his sister. "Who'd have guessed that you liked the bad tempered bad guy cowboy." He drolly stated. "What is it with you and bad guys?"

               Will shrugged her right shoulder. "I don't know, but my favourites aren't always the bad guy."

                "Yeah like a certain Marine colonel, Fed, sheriff and assassin." Alec quipped grinning. "And Air Force colonel and ex Navy S.E.A.L!"

               Ames looked at Will enquiringly. "Marine colonel? Fed? Sheriff? Assassin? Air Force colonel? Navy S.E.A.L?" _She's mine! _

               Will glared at Alec, then smiled reassuringly at Ames. "He's talking about six fictional characters not real people. The marine is Lieutenant Colonel Tyus Cassius 'T. C.' McQueen from Space Above And Beyond. The Fed is John Doggett from The X-Files. The sheriff is Matthew Donner from Wolf Lake. The assassin is Timothy Dalton's James Bond. The Air Force colonel is Colonel Jack O' Neill from Stargate SG1 and the ex Navy S.E.A.L. is Nick Boyle from Poltergeist the Legacy."

               Ames grinned at her. "That's why you didn't change Dalton's name …. Or did you change it to Dalton?" _They're fictional! Good! I don't have to hunt them down and kill them then!_

               Will's smile turned into a grin. "No he was Dalton when I met him he's the only one of my new kids that I knew from T.C as well as Manticore…… I recognised the others though….. Well the X6's mostly, I taught them to drive."

               Alec glanced at his watch, then at Will and Ames. "I hate to rush you but it's getting late." He sincerely stated.

               Ames nodded and quickly downed the last of his coffee and toast and swiftly stood up, kissed Will tenderly on the lips and then hurried into the bedroom to collect up all of his things including the Leia outfit and cuffs and chains.

               Alec looked at the doleful expression on his sister's face as she looked at her mates retreating back and reached over the table and took her hand. "Hey you'll see him again! You'll come up with a strategy to visit Seattle and you can see him!" He quietly and confidently assured her.

               Will smiled at her younger brother. "We've already planned on my coming back as soon as I can after the cubs have weaned which will be in about six months."

               Alec grinned at her. "Okay so we'll expect to see you in six months… I'll remember and if I think of an excuse I'll tell you."

               "Thanks bro." Will grinned at him and squeezed his hand.

               Alec spotted the ring and smiled. "Its beautiful, so that's why he asked me to give you to some privacy this evening he wanted to give you the ring."

               Will stroked the ring and nodded smiling sadly. "Yes he told me that he had planned to bring home a meal from a French restaurant and give me the ring this evening……"

               Alec pulled her into a hug. "We'll win sis then you two can be together." He firmly told her.

               Will hugged him back. "I know bro, I know."

               Ames had packed up all of his belongings and tenderly kissed each of his sleeping sons on their foreheads and also placed his own forehead to each of theirs as he had always done with Ray. "I'll see you again as soon as your Mom and Uncles and Aunts succeed in stopping The Coming and destroying The Conclave, the Familiars. I know that your Mom will figure out a way for us all too safely be together again. I love you Kit. I love you Kyle. I love you Kieran. I love you Kincaid." He tenderly stated as he lovingly kissed each of his sons on the forehead again. "And I love your mother." He very quietly added recalling 494's warning about Will's hearing.

               Will had finished her toast and she and Alec were just sitting in silence sipping their drinks.

               Ames returned with all of his belongings. "Okay that's everything…. Well except the shirt that you put on last night, I put that in your hold all." He told Will with a tender smile. 

               Will gave him her dazzling smile. "Thanks Ames, it'll be my new nightshirt."

                Ames grinned at that then gently pulled her up and into his arms, they tenderly kissed for a few minutes, then reluctantly parted although they were still in each others arms. "Call me when you get home." Ames ordered. "I need to know that you and our cubs are okay."

               "Of course Ames, I was going to call you anyway." Will told him smiling tenderly and sadly at him.

               "Have you given Ames the number for the satellite phone?" Alec suddenly queried.

               "Yes." Will and Ames answered in unison.

               Alec grinned. "Good. I know if it were my lover and the mother of my five kids I'd want to be able to call whenever I wanted to."

               Ames was stunned by that. "You actually don't have a problem with us do you?"             

               Alec laughed. "What you thought I was only humouring Will, that after she got home I'd be trying to make her see sense. Ames I'm not an idiot. You both act differently when you're together. You're right together. You make my sister happy so why would I object." He sincerely stated. 

               Will smiled at Ames. "If he didn't like our relationship Ames nothing would have shut him up!" She snuggled against his chest. "C'mon you've seen that he'll comment even when it's wiser not too!"

               Ames laughed recalling the adoption incident. "Yeah." Then he sobered. "494 you are going to have to be very careful about not getting caught! I can't keep letting you go!"

               Alec grinned at him. "Yeah and I don't expect you too, neither of us can do anything that might make people suspicious. So we'll go back to normal when I get back."

               Ames grinned at him. "Yeah." He then tenderly lifted Will's face away from his chest, one hand on either side of her head and he passionately kissed her, the kiss then turned tender then he broke it and they finally fully pulled apart. "I have to go. Be careful. If I get a report that sounds like you or your kin moving tonight I will delay my people for as long as possible without raising suspicions." He vowed. "Good bye my little wolf take good care of yourself and our five sons."

               "I will Ames and I'll return as soon as I can when our cubs have weaned." Will promised.

               Ames released her swiftly picked up his belongings and hurriedly left the apartment without looking back. _Damn! I don't want to leave her! But I must!_

               Alec engulfed his sister in a hug as soon as Ames shut the apartment door and gently picked her up and carried her to the sofa where he sat with her on his lap as she cried. He just hugged her speaking soothingly reassuring her that she would see Ames again that they would be together eventually that they would beat The Conclave and the Familiars.

               12:06pm.

               Will and Alec were busy finishing packing up the babies belongings. For children only a few days old they had quite a lot of stuff including the large suitcase full of items from their father. They had paused in their packing to feed the cubs using the bottles from the fridge they had also bathed, changed and entertained them. The cubs were fast asleep.

               "Okay that's everything." Alec grinned at Will. "Good job I got those changing bags huh!"

               Will laughed. "Yeah and that there was some room left in the suitcase of items that Ames gave me."

               "Will where have you put the photos?" Alec queried concerned that someone might see them.

               "Relax bro they're safely in the inside pocket of my jacket with the cubs birth certificates." Will reassured him.

               "Good, Logan said that he'll give you the paperwork for the X kids when he picks us up." Alec suddenly remembered to say.

               Will shrugged her right shoulder. "I figured as much when you didn't give them to me." She paused and grinned. "Here we go again bro travelling to Canada to protect Ames White's son well sons in this case!"

               Alec grinned back at her. "Yep! Is that everything packed of yours and the cubs?"

               "Yes that's everything of ours what about you do you need to get anything from your place?" Will replied.

               "I brought all my stuff over after we rescued the kids so we won't need to swing by my place, so that's one less thing to worry about…. Hopefully no one will spot any of our groups, I hate putting Ames into the situation of having to delay them." Alec stated.               

               After Will's affirmative, Alec had swiftly started to leave the bedroom and Will had quickly followed they talked as they walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa, Alec put his arm around her shoulders as usual.

               Will smiled at him. "Admit it bro you actually like him too!"

               Alec glared at her then relented and grinned his trademark cocky grin. "Okay I admit it! When Ames is around you I like him okay! I never thought I would but he's actually a nice guy when he's not trying to kill me!"

               "Yeah and you know he's called you Alec twice, you've grown on him too and not in a bad way. He didn't mind your calling him family the other night, when you were sulking because of how he reacted to your asking him not to tell Max that you were pleased that all the X7's were dead, I quote 'I hate my family… well the adults at least' I called him on it and he said that since you're the cubs biological uncle he doesn't mind you calling him family though he draws the line at bro." Will grinned at him.

               Alec looked surprised that Ames had actually said that, then grinned again. "He did…. Hmmmm you definitely have a very good affect on him, he volunteered useful data and more importantly he said the Familiars not we!"

               Will smiled at her brother. "I know, but he also meant what he said about his not being able to leave them and he's right this close to The Coming they would hunt him, me and our children down."

               "Will…" Alec started to say worried that she would burst into tears again, he hated to see her upset, and it was unsettling because he'd never really seen it before, well except for the few tears over Ben. 

               "I'm fine Alec, I'm not going to burst into tears again…. That's three times I've done that and also the tears over Ben… must be from a residue of hormones from the pregnancy or maybe those connected with breast feeding… I don't ever recall bursting into tears before well not since I was a baby." Will calmly reassured him. "I know why Ames had to leave us and I've got the crying out of my system, I'm back to my normal self." She grinned at him.

               Alec sighed in relief. "Well since you're okay I have a question about John." He said in a rush.

               "What about him?" Will asked curiously.

               "Well seeing you and Ames together got me wondering about him, since he was my brother in law for years…." Alec hesitated not sure whether it was wise to ask then plunged ahead. "I know he was an assignment, but well, was John anything like Deck?"

               Will was silent for a few moments face expressionless then she burst out laughing.

               Alec gave her a puzzled look. "What? What's so funny?"

               "Sorry Alec." Will said as she pulled herself together. "I just pictured Deck's expression if he'd heard that question, he couldn't stand John, got over ruled on the marriage front he hated the idea as much as I did if not more so, oh he played my Dad as usual. To answer your question no they were not alike polar opposites in fact. John wound Deck up, quite unintentionally, probably why I thought I really loved him, when it was really just puppy love."

               "Oh." Alec replied surprised at Will's giving him both an answer to his question and more information on what was usually a taboo subject.

               "Why do you ask?" Will queried.

               "Well actually you already answered that, it was why did you think you loved him." Alec grinned at her.

               "Oh right…….. so spit out the next bit bro you know that there's more… I can read you you know." Will replied grinning and rolling her eyes.

               Alec shook his head at her irritating ability and continued to grin. "Well it was just something I'd heard, a theory and I think it fits you and Ames and I wondered if it fit you and John."

               "What theory?" Will asked cautiously.              

               "Well that ah girls choose mates who remind them of their fathers." Alec quickly replied.

               Will sat and thought about that for a while then began to verbally list the main comparisons between her 'Dad' and her mate. "Hmmm, one: I love them both. Two: Deck was hunting the 09ers, Ames is hunting Transgenics. Three: Deck hates it when people disobey him, Ames too, though both seem to put up with it from me. Four: Deck has a weird sense of humour as does Ames. Five: Both like to be in charge. Six: Both have a temper. Seven: Both can be very grouchy, particularly when woken up…."

               "By you!" Alec interrupted to quip. 

               Will grinned and nodded then continued with her list. "Eight: Both are widowers, though Deck hated that his wife died and well Ames killed Wendy. Nine: Both have put me in chains, in a collar and chain, leashed me. Ten: Both will disobey orders to protect their kids…. Deck thinks of us that way even if he never showed it to the rest of you. Eleven: Both lived a lie. Twelve: Both have an obsession with catching Max. Thirteen: Both work or worked for secret organisations. Fourteen: Both have either threatened to or have belled me. Fifthteen: Both have done out of character stuff to amuse me, such as magic tricks or playing board games." 

               Alec grinned at her. "Sounds like the theory's right in yours and Ames' case!"

               Will grinned back at him. "Yeah and I haven't finished with the major similarities I won't bother listing the minor ones.  Other main similarities are: sixteen: Both disobeyed the letter of their orders with regard to me. Seventeen: Both have done stuff to jeopardise their careers to protect me; Ames with all that's happened and Deck punching, trying to kill Sandemann. Eighteen: They both let me wind them up. Nineteen: They both have disobeyed orders to keep me from being upset, Ames let you go and Deck let me stay and make sure you came out of surgery after Andrews shot and almost killed you if he'd been following the rules he would have sent me after him immediately. Twenty: I can get around both of them. Twenty one: They both let me rant at them, put up with my occasional temper tantrums. Twenty two: But most importantly they both love me even though they won't admit it!"

               Alec burst out laughing after a few minutes he stopped. "Do you realise how many of the things they have in common are directly related to you?"

               Will grinned and nodded. "Yep! Twelve!"

               "Over half and you said that they're only the main similarities!" Alec grinned at her shaking his head in astonishment.

               "Yeah, I miss Deck! I want to find him and not just to see his reaction to being a grandfather to sixty four kids." Will confessed. "I just want to see my Dad again to know that he's okay."

               "Hey we'll find him and since Ames also knows that you're looking for him and think of him as your dad, he'll let you know if he hears anything to." Alec was quick to remind her.

               "I know! It's just annoying him going A.W.O.L.! All those years of him moaning about the 09ers and now he's A.W.O.L." Will stated grinning and rolling her eyes.

               Alec burst out laughing at that. 

                15:37pm.

                Will suddenly recalled that she needed to phone home and let everyone know that they would be leaving that evening and to inform her kids about their new siblings. She also needed to give everyone their new home and room assignments so that they could move in the three days that the round about air route would take them to get home. Will quickly dialled from her cell phone, calling the main house rather than a cabin as she had done last time.

               "Hi Cooper, get everyone who's in the compound into the family room and in the other rooms then put the phones on speaker please. I'm fine so are the cubs and everyone but I've got news."

               Twenty one minutes later.

               "Okay Mom all of us but the little kids and those who're at work are here so what's the news, we know about the new Aunts, Uncles and Cousins." Cooper told her.

               "And that we've got a plane and that Uncle Alec's coming with you!" Jay put in.

               Will laughed. "Okay we'll be home in three days. Well what only the adults knew because the rescue might not have been a success was that fourteen X kids were kidnapped by mercenaries and that I had decided that when we had managed to free them that I would be adopting them. Oh that's it for siblings! Sixty four kids are enough for me!"

               There were multiple shouts from her kids, all along the line that they didn't mind having more siblings.

               The adults who were present shushed the excited children.

                "I take it you got them?" Zari stated sounding amused. "Oh the apartment will be finished and ready for it's occupants by the time you get back, five bedrooms just as we both thought."

               "That's great news Zari!" Will replied grinning. "Tay told you about the other kin right?"

               "Yes and we're all fine about downsizing." Jace reassured her sister. 

                "Yeah and us kids don't mind more room mates!" Jay yelled. "So tell us about our new siblings!" He ordered.

               Alec burst out laughing. "So like his daddy!"

               Will nodded smiling. "Okay you new siblings are: Thaddeus seventeen; Kate seventeen; Templeton just turned seventeen; Dalton  fifthteen almost sixteen; Lincoln nine; twins Conner and Callum eight; Anya eight; Isobel seven; triplets Jade, Jenna and Jasmine four almost five; Rowanne female almost three and Harley female two."

               "Cool!" Nikita responded and was echoed by siblings and cousins.

               "Okay are you all ready to memorize the new living arrangements?" Will queried.

               She was greeted by multiple affirmatives so started reading from her plan. "Jace, Maxie and Andy will move into one of the two bed cabins. Donatello and Andromeda will have the one. Nailin, Tay and their five younger kids into a four bed cabin. Zia, Rocky etcetera stay in their three bed cabin. Lisette, Indiana and their eight younger kids will move into a four bed cabin. Lacey, David, and their nine younger kids will move into the five bedroom one. Gem and her four younger kids will move into a three bed cabin. My place will stay the same. That leaves one six bed cabin, five bed apartment and the two bunk houses for the X6's." 

               "Will what about Dan and I?" Zari asked. "Our younger kids can share." 

               "I was just going to say that if you were okay with it, I've got you moving into a four bed, you'll take the one with the largest bedroom, for the five youngsters."  Will replied.

               "That's fine, Will it's kind of what we adults had figured after Tay told us." Zari stated a smile evident in her voice.

               "Mom are all the X6's allowed to live in the cabin, apartment or bunk houses?" Bret suddenly queried having done the math.

               "Yep Bret, almost all you X6's are getting your own places and Will's managed to work it so that all the eighteen year olds get their own rooms." Alec told them.

               "We'd like to share." Martin and Michael said in unison.

               "You are boys." Will replied smiling. "All but my ten youngest X6's will be moving out, kids you'll keep your old rooms. Kate will be moving into the main house."

               "That's okay with me Mom." Montanna stated and was echoed by the other five.

               "Okay the rest of the living arrangements are. My place will be the X6's as they are. And the other four will take two of the shower rooms. Jake, Harry and Han will move into the study, if you could move the desk etcetera into the formal living room that would be great." Will stated. "You'll also need to get more bunk beds and a high bed to put wardrobes under for in the study. Heath if you could make three tier bunks if you can not buy any that would be great."

               "No problem Mom consider the stuff moved. And we'll get the beds." Jubilee told her sounding like she was grinning.

               "Sure that's fine Aunt Will." Heath replied he also sounding like he was grinning.

               "Thanks! In two of the bedrooms with showers will be Coop and Frazer and Dalton and Griffin. Robyn, Ryanne will move in with Emma, Anya and Heather. Erin will remain in her room and be joined by Isobel, Quinn and Xena. Ethan, Perry, Conner and Callum will share. Jason, Toby and Remy  Dean, Devon, Coral, Crystal, Rowanne, Harley, Dashiell and Darwin will be in the X nursery, you'll need to get five bunk beds for there too, Dean and Devon, are old enough to use them too.  Jarred, Danny and Jay stay put and are joined by Mark and Lincoln."  Will finished reading out the main houses sleeping arrangements.

               "Mark's going to be sharing with us cool!" Jay yelled. "And our new bro Lincoln to that's great!"

                Cassidy spoke over the excited youngsters who were discussing their new roommates. "Who's in the apartment?"

               "You are with Ri, and also Brooke and Jess, Anna and Kim, Renee and Melody and Tara and Naomi.  Twelve bed bunk house: smallest rooms for single occupiers Dante, Gary, Reece, Carson, Hobie and Reilly. Sharing Thad and Temp, Pierce and Axel, Paul and Peter, Fox and Adam, Nick and Jere, and Russ and Brad. Boys in the six bed cabin: Bret, Colt, Saxon, Mike and Mart sharing, Nikalye and Heath. Eight bed bunk house: again smallest for single occupants those will be Jubilee, Angel, and Dana. Sharing Natasha and Natalia, Nik and Kate, Jewel and Darcy Toni and Teri and Marie and Lily." Will stated grinning. " Of course you all get a say in your roomy, but those of you who are eighteen excepting Michael and Martin should not share you need your own space, the rest of you can work out any changes between you."

               "It's sounds fine Aunt Will, we'll start moving in!" Jewel replied and was echoed by the other X6's none of whom minded their assigned roommate even those who would be partnered with new kids.

               "Yeah lets go move Mark's stuff into our room now!" Jay ordered. "And make room for Link's stuff too!"

               This sentiment was echoed by all the other kids present and there were sounds of a mass exodus from the rooms.

               "Will all the kids have gone to start packing up their stuff, those who aren't moving are going to help those who are, we'll go supervise and we'll also go get those new bunk beds. Six years and over means they can go in a bunk right?" Rocky queried.

               "Yep, but seeing as we get sense of balance etcetera faster than Ordinaries I think that, no I know that the four year olds will be perfectly safe in bunks, that's why I decided I could fit four kids into some of the rooms. We'll see you all in three days time. Bye." Will replied and hung up after her goodbye was echoed in Canada.

               19:55pm.

               Earlier Will had expressed some more milk and placed it into the bottles for that evenings feed.  Will and Alec had bottle fed the quads again and changed them then amused them for a while until they fell asleep again. They then rinsed the bottles and packed them and the breast pump and put them with the rest of their belongings in the hallway ready to be taken to the car. They were waiting for eight O'clock when Logan would arrive at the apartment to drive them to the airport.  

               There was a knock at the door, Will and Alec followed what had become second nature, Alec standing ready with his new toy, the mini machine gun, rather than his revolver and Will scenting at the door.

               "Logan, Max, O.C., Sketchy, Normal and Asia." Will identified grinning as she unbolted the door.

                All six quickly rushed in.

               "Hi Will, Alec!" Max said grinning as she entered.               

               "Hi Will, Alec, if you're all packed we'll get you stuff and the cubs and leave." Logan quickly stated as he handed her a large envelope. "The documentation for the X kids. This is all your stuff?" He added in surprise as he spotted all the luggage, one suitcase, three holdalls, four carrier bags and two baby changing bags.

               "Yes, it's surprising how much stuff the cubs already have, though one of the hold alls is mine the other two are Alec's." Will stated taking the envelope and placing it into her holdall as she grinned at him. "Max, O.C, Asia if you'd help me with the quads the rest of you can carry our luggage." 

               "Sure suga no problem." Original Cindy grinned at her and she and the others quickly followed Will into the bedroom to collect the quads, who were asleep, surrounded by pillows on the super king size bed, their makeshift drawer cribs having been retuned to the chest of drawers.

               Logan, Normal, Sketchy and Alec all grabbed the luggage and waited by the door for the others to return with the babies, they did so within a few minutes and they headed out, Will locking the door to her old apartment behind her.

               They quickly made their way to the garage and Will, Original Cindy, and Asia got into the car, holding the babies on their laps. Max was the only one who did not.

               "Normal do you mind leaving your car here and carrying Kit?" Max asked.

               Normal smiled at her. "Of course not." He stated and held out his arms.

               Max kissed Kit on his hair then placed him into them and Normal sat in the front seat. "We can get your car later. I want to take my bike in case we have to hold off Ames and his goons, I can do that while you get to the airport." 

               All four babies were now wide awake and being amused by their mother and honorary aunts and uncle, they were enjoying the attention and gurgling and drooling happily.

               That reminded Alec. "O.C, I'm going to be riding my bike so if you want to take it back to your place, I'd be grateful I don't want to leave it at the municipal airport and you might as well use it while I'm gone."

               Original Cindy smiled at him. "Sure Alec no problem and don't worry I'll take very good care of your baby."

               They had finally managed to cram all of the luggage into the trunk after three tries, twice they had to take everything out and start again.

               Logan quickly got into the drivers seat. "Okay we're all ready so lets go, the others are either on their way or already at the airport." He was about to start the car.

               "Ah guys how am I supposed to get to the airport?" Sketchy suddenly piped up.

               Alec grinned at him. "You can ride with me."

               Sketchy grinned at him and he, Max and Alec quickly mounted the two motor bikes as Logan started his car and headed out.

               The trip to the airport was uneventful. They swiftly parked as near to the aeroplane as they could and got out of the car and off of the two motorbikes. Max, Logan, Alec and Sketchy quickly unloaded the cars trunk and they all made their way to the aeroplane.

               Will and Alec had spotted the armed X5's who were guarding the area and nodded at them. 

               Mike came over. "Hi guys." He said then he admired the cubs and grinned at Will. "Hey they're cute, they've got you're eyes." He suddenly remembered his security job. "Now that you've arrived we're just waiting on Gem and her kids, the others are already aboard, and their general luggage is in the hold. Any of your stuff for the hold?"

               Will grinned at him. "Nope it's all hand luggage. We better get aboard I want to be off as soon as possible." With that statement she started up the steps to the aeroplane.

               "What she means is she can't wait to get her paws on that planes controls right sis!" Alec translated grinning.

               Will paused on the steps laughed and turned and smiled at him. "Yep!" She then entered the aeroplane. "Hi everyone." 

               She was swiftly followed by the others carrying either cubs or luggage. Mike stayed on the ground gun drawn keeping watch.

               The Transgenics aboard the aeroplane cheerfully greeted Will and the others and there were many volunteers to hold the cubs, including their newly adopted siblings. Will decided to let them hold their baby brothers so Thaddeus ended up with Kincaid, Kate with Kyle, Templeton with Kit and Dalton held Kieran. Will had them move so that they were seated near one of the parents so they would have some adult help if necessary and Alec also stationed himself a couple of seats away.

               Their luggage was quickly placed in the overhead compartments and then after saying hi to all of her new children and siblings nieces and nephews and introducing the cubs and making sure they were happy about being looked after by their siblings. 

              Will hugged Max, Asia, Original Cindy, Logan, Normal and Sketchy and said goodbye, then headed to the cockpit to run through the pre flight checks she took the head pilots chair that had been left vacant for her. 

               Indiana was seated in the co-pilots chair and Andromeda had taken the now defunct navigators post.

               Will grinned recognising both. "Hi Indiana I love the name! Can I call you Indy for short?" 

               Indiana laughed. "Sure Will everyone does!"

              Will then turned her attention to the X6. "Hiya kiddo, I hear congratulations are in order. So many congratulations and I'm glad to have you and Don at the farm." She then grinned. "When Logan told me Andromeda I wondered if it was you." Will swiftly stood up and hugged the younger woman. "It's good to see you again Romy, I was worried about you."

               Andromeda returned the hug and grinned at Will when they pulled apart. "Well what other name would I use after we became free, than the one you gave me. You know I love it and its shortened version of Romy."

               Alec had come forward, since his baby nephews had plenty of people fussing over them and had been listening to his sister and Andromeda. "You two know each other… oh yeah the driving lessons! Will named you?"

               Will sat back in her seat and grinned at Alec. "Yes to both."

               Andromeda also grinned. "She found out about my passion for astronomy so she told me the names of the constellations and the stories behind them, taught me all she knew about astronomy, I liked Andromeda so I chose that and then Will told me about  the television series called Andromeda, let me see a couple of episodes and said that she was going to call me Romy for short. I love the nickname!"

               Will was swiftly running through the checks with Indiana as Alec and Andromeda talked, she paused to add. "Romy was one of the kids who showed a natural ability with piloting so I acted as one of her tutors."

               Andromeda laughed at Will's understatement. "Will was my main teacher, since I had always lived at the Washington base she started my training when my ability was noticed when I was twelve, so she taught me for five years. Everything, every piloting trick I know, Will taught me!"

               Alec grinned. "Great! I've seen Indiana's skill first hand, but I was kind of nervous about yours. I know how Will is when she's teaching flying skills, she decided to give me a refresher course on one of our earliest missions." Alec rolled his eyes. "So I know that you'll have had exceptional training."

               Sounds of more people entering the aeroplane.          

               Will looked up from finishing off the pre flight check list. She grinned. "Perfect timing! We're ready to go as soon as everyone is settled; all of Gem's stuff is put in the hold and those not going to Canada are off the plane. Go and supervise please Alec, make sure the cubs are okay then come tell me when we're all set to depart so I can get the all clear from the tower."

               Alec grinned and did as ordered.

               Will put on her headphones ready to communicate with the tower, when Alec gave her the okay.

               Twelve minutes later and Alec stuck his head into the cockpit. "All set Will." He stated and went to sit in his own seat by the quads and quickly slipped on his seatbelt.

               Will turned on the seatbelt sign and spoke over the aeroplanes tannoy. "This is your captain, please put on your seatbelts and if travelling with babies please put in their pacifiers. Older children might wish to suck the boiled sweets that Logan provided. Okay knowing Transgenics he got enough for everyone, you'll find a packet for each of you in the pocket in front of your seat."

               Will flipped off the tannoy and grinned at those in the cockpit, then turned on the external communications. "Tower this is Delta Echo Charlie Tango requesting permission to take off and a weather report."

               From the Tower. "Delta Echo Charlie Tango this is the tower you have clear skies, at the moment, and the report looks good all the way for the flight plan you filed. You are cleared to head for runway two and to take off at your leisure, you're our only customer for the next few hours. Good flying. Tower out."

               With that reply Will started up the aeroplane and casually manoeuvred her about and then taxied onto the correct runway she then gently eased the aircraft into the air and they were soon heading for home, they would be stopping at a couple of points for more fuel and to alter the aeroplanes identity before they finally reached the airstrip near Will's farm.


	11. 10

9th Dec 2003 to 6th Jan 2004 

**Bound**     By Western Blakehawke

Set after Freak Nation.February2023

Sequel to Unwelcome Ties. Set around fourteen months after the events of the last chapter.  

Ames and Will come face to face again just over sixteen months after they first met.

**Chapter 10**

               Late evening three days later.

               The aeroplane touched down on the airstrip about sixty miles from Will's farm. Will was at the controls again and she brought the craft in smoothly and taxied it into the largest hanger at the airstrip, which was thankfully large enough to accommodate the plane and still keep the walled off office area.

               Following Will's orders Zia, the families' other exceptional negotiator had brokered a great deal for the hangers rental. Will had decided to call her company Wolfe Limited and hide in plain sight.

               On the hanger's side Bret hand painted the logo that he had come up with for the company after being told it's name. It was a wolf head in World War One flying helmet and goggles, underneath was written. Wolfe Limited. Passenger and Cargo carriers. 

               Will and everyone else saw it as she taxied the aeroplane to the hanger, it the disappeared as the aeroplane rounded the curve in the tarmac so that it was now head on with the hanger.

                Alec came forward into the cockpit grinning. "That Bret is one brilliant artist!"

               Will grinned at him then turned her attention back to what she was doing. "That he is! I'll get him to paint that logo on both sides of the planes tail fin."

               "Good idea!" Alec replied.

               "Go play steward again Alec and get ready to open the door." Will ordered as she taxied the aeroplane to a halt. "We need to run through the after flight checks, we'll join you in a few minutes."

               Alec nodded and went to play steward. 

               Everyone at the farm had been informed of their imminent arrival via the onboard phone an hour before the plane touched down, so all the vehicles that could accommodate passengers were waiting. These were the motor home, the X6's car, the farms two five seat pick up trucks. They had even borrowed the local school bus. 

               With the bus they had enough seats because the cubs and under threes sat on laps. 

               Tay was driving the bus and after quickly dropping off his kin at the farm he returned it to the town and then hopped on one of the farms motorbikes and raced home.

               Will found Jay and gave him a big hug just as she had promised Ames she would, she then gave him the photographs minus the one that she had chosen. "Your dad asked me to give you the hug and the photos, you can call him tomorrow night and tell him about your new family." She told him smiling. "Save the photo's until tomorrow to okay. I'll go put them safely in your room."

               "Thanks Mom!" Jay ecstatically replied enthusiastically hugging her again. "Okay put them in my room! I want to go pull faces at my baby brothers again!"

               With that he rushed off and did just that moving from brother to brother pulling faces which had all of them gurgling in delight.

                Will took the photographs up to Jay's room, Alec followed her.

               "Will is it just me or are the cubs responding more to Jay than to the others?" He quietly queried even though they were alone. "They respond to him as they do to me, but not as much as they respond to Ames and you."

               Will smiled at her younger brother. "No bro, you're not imagining things, they are responding more to him than to the others they can smell the link, same thing with you, Ames and me."

               Alec grinned then looked confused. "Wait a minute if they can tell he's their biological brother why couldn't you tell that about me?" 

               Will looked at him. "Well for one thing just by being around me and having me identify people to them by imaging scenting as well as looking at and listening to them. I never had anyone do that with me not even the dogs I think they knew better than to get me to see if any of you kids were my biological siblings. I think subconsciously I knew, but remember when you and Ben were born I had become used to hiding my abilities so although I registered the similar scent I think I must have buried it, because I had already learnt not to get too attached." She shrugged her right shoulder and then smiled at him. "Hmmmm well it certainly explains why you have always been my favourite."

               Alec looked surprised at that. "I have? Hey how come you've never told me that before?"

               Will rolled her eyes at him. "Because you already have an ego the size of a planet!" 

               With that she hurried back to the party, Alec grinning not bothered by the reply hurried after her. 

               Everyone had been enthusiastically greeted, especially the quads who loved all the attention and who were totally unfazed that they were being played pass the parcel with, staying with each new relative for only a few minutes before they were handed on, each cub was held and fussed over by each of their older relatives, the younger ones came over and pulled faces at them, waved toys in front of them or in the case of the really young ones totally ignored them, upon introduction.

               Belongings were quickly taken to rooms or cabins, and then everyone returned to the main house to eat.

               They then sat down in the kitchen and family room, at table and on the floor with plates on their laps, for the high tea that had been awaiting their arrival. It was a party type meal of rolls, cheeses, cakes, chips etcetera. There was also a party type atmosphere.

               The cubs were placed in bouncing chairs, which they adored, for the duration of the meal, near the end they finally started to cry for their food and just as expected Will had plenty of volunteers for the task. Luckily she had made up some bottles while the cubs were getting to know their new kin. Will decided that the fairest thing to do was for the first few days only let her kids have the chance to look after their baby brothers. Everyone cheerfully agreed. 

               Will then decided to put the names of those of her children who wished to feed their baby brother, onto pieces of paper in a hat. Her newest kids graciously excluded themselves because they had had a chance on the journey to Canada. Those who won the draw were Cassidy, Danny, Jubilee and Erin.

               After the cubs had been fed and changed, for which a lot of the kids wondered off holding their noses but some stayed to learn, they swiftly fell asleep so Will, Alec, Cassidy and Jubilee took them to the nursery. Will and Alec admired the nursery after they laid the babies down in their cribs, proper ones that had belonged to either siblings or cousins who were now in proper beds.

               They rejoined the others crowded into the family room and enthused about the nursery, Will then decided that it was time for bed, the newcomers were shown to their cabins or rooms. 

               When everyone was finally in bed, if not asleep, Will quietly walked past her peacefully sleeping sons and into her own bedroom where she quietly closed the door. She picked up the holdall from the bed and pulled out Ames' shirt, she smelt it, it still had his scent on it intermingled with her own, she sighed then quickly shucked her clothes and pulled the shirt on the then placed the hold all onto the floor and got into her empty super king size bed.

               She picked up the receiver to the satellite phone that as per her wishes remained in her suite; Ray would take it into the family room and then return it whenever he wished to call his father. Will swiftly punched in Ames' number.

               Ames picked up his cell phone in the middle of the third ring. "White! This better be good ringing me at home!"

               "Hi darling." Will replied grinning.

               "Will honey are you and our cubs okay?" Ames asked in concern not having heard from her in three days. 

               "We're fine! We got home a few hours ago. I hugged Ray as I promised and he was ecstatic about having the photos." Will hastily assured her mate.

               "That's great….. you're home it's late so you must be in bed." Ames stated a grin evident in his voice. "So what are you wearing?"

               Will burst out laughing recalling the conversation of over a year ago in that same bed were she had been on a sugar high and had asked what he was wearing and been told off after he had automatically responded, after a few moments she stopped laughing. "Pull yourself together Agent White this isn't a sex line!" She responded, sounding amused rather than shocked as he had been. "I'm wearing your shirt and your ring, so Ames are you wearing those sexy black silk pyjama bottoms again…. You know after that call I had a very nice dream about you and removing those pyjama bottoms!

               Ames laughed. "You did? Well Ray's call woke me up from a dream were we were married and we were curled up asleep, actually in the position that we do sleep in and it was kind of obvious that we had just made love… 494 had just turned up and you recall what I said that first morning well that's what my dream self said to the dream 494 and then I woke up!" He confessed.

               "You did!" She started laughing and spoke as she laughed. "I bet you wished that the phone had rung earlier huh! Wow you must been so relieved not to find me in your bed then you found out that Ray called me Mom and the rest!"

               Ames laughed along with her. "Yeah, I was very relieved that the only wolf in my bed was Howler, he's been sleeping in it since Ray went to school. Ah I don't normally sleep with a soft toy." 

               "Ah but he's not any soft toy is he, he's Howler and I'd have done the same in your place." Will was quick to sincerely reassure the embarrassed male.

               "Yeah well I wish it were you here not him!" Ames growled.

               "So do I Ames or that you were here, this bed is a super king size, just like the one at my former apartment and it's never felt lonely before." Will sincerely responded. "I've a house full of people! Forty nine kids and Alec yet it feels so lonely without you!" 

               "My beds a king size and I want you in it!" Ames complained. "The cubs weaning can't come soon enough!"

               "I know!" Will plaintively replied as she shimmied under her blankets.  "Ames I'm willing to try phone sex if you are."

               "It's better than nothing." Ames throatily agreed and initiated it.

               The end.


End file.
